Dueños del Destino
by Georgi G
Summary: Ambos tenían un Destino, ellos lo desafiaron para estar juntos, lo efrentaron haciendo realidad sus sueños de comenzar una nueva vida, ahora deben ser dueños de sus destinos para no olvidar quiénes son en realidad. Última temporada de Desafiando al Destino.
1. Chapter 1

Sólo aquellos que son sinceros consigo mismos y luchan por sus sueños, logran ser dueños de su destino.

Capitulo 1

París era hipnotizante, visitaron Italia y a Luca y su padre pero Kurt deseo volver a París la última semana de su luna de miel, amaba esa ciudad, durante un mes vivieron en su burbuja de amor, desaparecieron del mundo pasando días en su habitación haciendo el amor, aunque Kurt no se perdió de nada de París, recorrieron toda la ciudad de punta a punta, Blaine quería que viajaran por otras ciudades pero Kurt no quiso, solo quería disfrutar de París, y de su esposo.

Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Blaine, meciéndose mientras disfrutaba de hacer el amor, su esposo lo acariciaba por doquier, perdiendo la cordura lentamente, le encantaba verlo así, sentirlo dentro de él, sabiendo que él es el que provoca sus gemidos, esa mirada lujuriosa, y salvaje que lo penetraba posesivamente como lo hacía con su cuerpo.

Se inclino hacia atrás buscando otro ángulo sin dejar de mover sus caderas, gimió alto al sentirlo más adentro suyo y Blaine también lo hizo moviendo su pelvis para embestirlo mas profundo, tomándolo por las caderas, Kurt sonrió, sabía que sus esposo estaba disfrutando y quería mas, Blaine siempre debía tener el control, pero le encantaba ver a Kurt así, pero no soporto mucho mas la necesidad de poseerlo a su manera y lo hizo girar en la cama dejándolo debajo de él, Kurt río sabiendo lo que deseaba Blaine, éste se sentó entre ellas abriéndolas y manteniéndolas así mientras lo embestía con fuerza, Kurt no se midió y seguramente las personas que paseaban por la calle podían oírlo, Blaine estaba inmerso en el deseo, e incendiado por éste, subió las piernas de Kurt a sus hombros y se inclino sobre él embistiéndolo más profundo, Kurt estaba aferrado a la cama mientras todo se contraían en él, hasta los dedos de sus pies del las sensaciones que lo invadían, perdido en ellas, sintiendo el orgasmo de Blaine y luego el propio expresado en un grito.

Cuando todo dejo de girar y sintió la cama debajo de él, y a su esposo abrazándolo y besando su cuello, sonrió.

Probablemente se durmió luego de hacer el amor, cuando despertó Blaine no estaba, se sentía extraño no tenerlo a su lado, ese era el último día en París y quería ir a la Torre Eiffel nuevamente. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Blaine con una bandeja y el desayuno en ella.

-Hola amor...- saludo Kurt sentándose en la cama.

-Buen día, creí que dormías.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él para besarlo.

-Trajiste el desayuno?...-

-Si, le pedí a Jean que me deje traer el desayuno, quería darte la sorpresa.- respondió Blaine y Kurt se abrazo a él besándolo nuevamente.

-Te amo.-

-Yo más.- respondió Blaine depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Deben estar muy asombrados.- dijo Kurt buscando su bata para vestirse y desayunar.

-Porque?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Porque eres diferente ahora, ellos lo notan, a veces te miran asombrados, supongo que nunca vieron esa faceta de "esposo consentidor".-

Blaine sonrió.

-Es cierto, ellos solo conocían al jefe.-

Desayunaron entre besos, desde su boda que no se habían despegado el uno del otro, no dejaban de mirarse con amor y acariciarse.

Volvieron a visitar la Torre Eiffel, Kurt quería grabar en su memoria todo, y Blaine le repetía constantemente que volverían antes de fin de año.

Caminaron por las calles nuevamente, de la mano, Kurt comentaba algo sobre unos locales donde quería pasar para comprarles regalos a los muchachos de la mansión, Blaine observo a dos jóvenes caminar hacia ellos y uno miraba por demás a su esposo.

-Bonjour belle, vous ne voulez pas passer par ma maison?, Et nous avons passé un bon moment.- (Hola hermoso, no quieres pasar por mi casa?, Y pasamos un buen momento.) dijo el joven pasando por su lado y mirando a Kurt.

Éste lo miro sin entender nada, siguió hablándole a Blaine, quien si entendió y observo al joven pasar y mirarle el trasero a Kurt sin importarle que estuviera tomado de su mano, apretó la mandíbula y lo abrazo por la cintura, Kurt también lo abrazo por la cintura sin notar nada de lo sucedido.

Regresaron durante la tarde a la casa, Blaine intentaba pasar su molestia sin que lo notara Kurt. Hicieron las maletas y se despidieron de los empleados, Blaine llamo a Wes desde el aeropuerto por primera vez en ese mes, subieron al avión y Kurt se abrazo a él y así descansaron en su vuelo.

Una vez en tierra norteamericana, Kurt le envió un mensaje a su padre.

-Buenos días.- dijo Wes con una sonrisa frente a ellos.

-Wes!.- dijo Kurt de manera animada y dándole un abrazo. -estas mas bronceado!.-

Éste lo miro sorprendido pero sonriéndole.

-Hola Wes.- saludo Blaine.

-Como están?.- preguntó Wes tomando la maleta de mano de Kurt.

-Genial!.- respondió Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine sonrió ante la espontaneidad de su esposo, parecía que había extrañado a Wes.

Los tres caminaron hacia la salida, Nick apareció con un carro con las maletas.

-Buen día.- dijo éste.

-Nick!.- Kurt lo abrazo y éste miro a Blaine sorprendido. -Como esta Jeff?!, y los muchachos?.-

-Bien...muy bien...esperándolos.- respondió éste.

Blaine sonreía e hizo ingresar a Kurt al auto, él entró detrás negando con la cabeza al ver la sonrisa de Wes, se notaba que Kurt extrañaba a los muchachos, no porque los empleados en la casa de París fueran diferentes, pero no hablar en Francés lo había hecho perderse en las conversaciones, y sus empleados no eran tan conocidos por su esposo como los de la mansión en New York.

Kurt se abrazo a Blaine quien lo acobijó en sus brazos, Wes manejaba el auto mientras Nick estaba en el asiento del acompañante, se miraron entre ellos al notar lo meloso que estaban en la parte trasera del auto, sin que lo notaran ni Kurt ni Blaine.

-Todo está bien, hubo alguna novedad?.- preguntó Blaine a Wes.

-Todo bien, tranquilo.- respondió éste.

-Mi papá y Carol cuando se fueron?...ni los llame para preguntarles.- pregunto Kurt.

-Hace quince días, Pam los llevo a Brooklyn para pasar unos días antes de regresar a Ohio, alquilo una casa allí, tuvimos que separarnos para cubrir ambas casas, pero todo salió muy bien.-

-Mi madre...- dijo Blaine sabiendo que su madre podría hacer algo así.

-En serio?, entonces debieron pasarla genial, los llamare cuando lleguemos...amor podremos ir a Brooklyn antes que termine el verano?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, claro.- respondió Blaine besando a su esposo.

Nick oculto una sonrisa, Wes ni siquiera miraba hacia atrás.

-Y mi madre?, donde esta?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Se fue con Manny a Washington, él le dijo que tenía unas tierras que quería comprar para un refugio o algo así, y Pam quiere intervenir para que algunos de sus socios aporten el dinero.- explicó Wes.

-Ustedes ayudan a la iglesia?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo.

-Ahora parece que si.- respondió Blaine.

-Como termino la fiesta?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Muy bien, el único toque de color...fue que Manny y Tom hicieron una partida de póker, tomaron un poco, Manny comenzó con sus anécdotas, por suerte siendo un cura nadie le llevo el apunte, tuvimos que llevarlo con Víctor y Max a la parroquia, allí vive, el...asistente...monaguillo...como se llame...no podía creer que el padre Manny llegara así a la iglesia.-

Kurt río imaginándoselo, Blaine sonrió aunque estaba preocupado por cuanto pudo hablar Manny.

Llegaron a la mansión y Jeff estaba esperándolos junto a Max en la puerta.

-Jeff!.- dijo Kurt bajando del auto y abrazando a su amigo. -Hola Max!, donde estuvieron que están tan bronceados?.-

-Hola, estuvimos en Brooklyn con tu familia y Pam.- respondió Jeff saludando a su amigo. -Hola jefe.-

-Hola muchachos.- saludo Blaine.

Max saludo a su jefe y salió con las maletas junto a Jeff hacia la habitación principal.

-Pam dijo que llamaran unos diseñadores para interiores, pidió que Kurt la llame, y así se ponen de acuerdo para remodelar la mansión...o algo así.- dijo Wes.

-Ok.- dijo Kurt entrando a la mansión.

Blaine puso mala cara, su madre siempre hacia eso y ahora quería llevar a Kurt por ese camino, él quería que su esposo decidiera por él y no porque su madre deseaba algo.

Entraron a la mansión y fueron a su habitación directamente, no obstante Blaine cruzo miradas con Wes y sabia que había asuntos pendientes, se cruzaron con Jeff y Max en el camino, Kurt sonrió al verlos, extrañaba esa familiaridad, aunque París no la cambiaba por nada.

Entro y se quito las zapatillas y la playera, Blaine rio, Kurt odiaba no poder bañarse seguido y en el avión no la pasaba tan bien.

-Me vas a esperar?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt quitándose el jean con una sonrisa y entro al baño.

Blaine negó con la cabeza quitándose la camisa, esperaba que fuera más que un baño, si había algo que extrañaría de su luna de miel, era no poder hacer el amor cuando desearan con su esposo.

Obviamente la ducha término en gemidos, besos, y un momento glorioso, para ninguno de los dos era suficiente las horas juntos, pero ahora debían regresar a sus rutinas aunque no deseaba alejarse del otro.

...

Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá mientras abría un regalo, Kurt parecía un niño en navidad, había muchos regalos de su boda, y seguían llegando luego de un mes, Blaine sostenía una escultura poco agraciable.

-Que es eso?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine se lo mostró y éste hizo un gesto con su rostro de desagrado.

-Si quieres, ponlo en tu estudio yo no lo quiero en el mío.-

Blaine sonrió.

-Podemos subastarla, así puedes usar ese dinero en tu empresa.-

-Mi empresa?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si, tu empresa, eso dejo de ser un negocio hace mucho...deberías asentarla, eso haremos mañana, llamare al abogado para que haga los papeles, además...- dijo Blaine dejando otro regalo a un lado. -quiero que seas socio de la firma, eres mi esposo y te corresponde.-

-Qué?...socio?, pero...porque?...yo no tengo idea de nada de eso.- respondió Kurt.

-Porque...primero porque eres mi esposo, y te corresponde, como te dije, además le diste más ganancias a la empresa que cualquier otro socio...y lo que necesites saber yo te enseño.-

-Porque dices que me corresponde?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Porque eres dueño de lo que a mí me corresponde, nunca hicimos un contrato prenupcial, lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo.-

Kurt se quedo mirándolo serio, no entendía bien la situación.

-Deja que te aclaro, no firmamos nada que separe nuestros bienes, pero yo si hice un documento donde dejo claro que comparto mis bienes contigo ...y también hice un testamento...-

-Un qué?!...porque hiciste un testamento?.- pregunto alarmado Kurt.

-Porque en mi profesión es lo primero que se debe hacer es un testamento, y un seguro de vida...-

Kurt no dijo nada pero lo miro angustiado, Blaine se acerco a él y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo con cariño.

-No te preocupes, no tengo planeado dejarte viudo, pero debo tomar mis recaudos, tú y mi madre son mi familia, no puedo descuidar su futuro si algo me sucede.-

-Nada va a sucederte, porque...no te lo perdonaría nunca.- dijo con angustia Kurt.

-Shhh...está bien...- Blaine beso sus labios. -debes saber que pienso llegar a viejo contigo.-

-Muy viejo.- dijo Kurt intentado no llorar.

-Muy, muy viejo.- Blaine volvió a besarlo. -ahora...entiendes porque debes ser parte de la firma?.-

-Si, pero no sé si pueda...- respondió Kurt.

-Podrás, ya veras, no ha nada que tu no puedas hacer.- le dijo Blaine acariciándolo.

Kurt sonrió de lado.

-Si lo dices...-

-Es la verdad, tienes tu empresa, eres muy famoso, hasta en Francia te reconocieron, y es probable que sea así mucho tiempo más.-

Kurt no dijo nada, respiro profundo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mañana vendrá el abogado y haremos los papeles para que tu negocio sea tu empresa, así evitamos problemas, o que alguien quiera hacer lo mismo, fijare el territorio...-

-Espera...no, no quiero que intervengas, me dijiste que sabias que yo podía, pues quiero seguir haciéndolo yo sólo como hasta ahora, no quiero que fijes nada, yo seguiré trabajando como hasta ahora.- dijo Kurt decidido.

Blaine lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, no le agradaba la idea pero respetaría la decisión de su esposo.

Kurt lo beso con una sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto te amo.-

-Lo sé, de la misma manera que yo te amo a ti.- respondió Blaine besándolo nuevamente. -Vamos a la habitación...- susurro entre besos.

-Si...- respondió Kurt poniéndose de pie y tirando de su mano.

Blaine se puso de pie y cuando estaban por salir de la sala de vídeo, Wes llega con una carpeta y unos papeles en sus manos, se detuvo frente a ellos sin saber a dónde se dirigían, Kurt lo miro y luego a Blaine, éste quería desaparecer a Wes pero solo suspiro y tomo los papeles, Kurt hizo una mueca, y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo.

-Voy a revisar mis cosas...te busco para la cena.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo beso nuevamente con una media sonrisa, Kurt se retiró hacia su estudio y Blaine miro a Wes serio.

-Interrumpí verdad?.-

Blaine se giro molesto y miro los papeles, tenía trabajo, mucho trabajo pendiente.

-Que sucedió con Isabella, que hizo?.-

-Pues...- dijo Wes mostrándole un periódico.

"Dos empresarios muertos en un accidente de auto", era el encabezado del periódico, Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Al menos no les hizo volar las empresas con ellos dentro.- dijo Blaine sentándose y revisando los papeles.

-Tenemos vigilancia en las nuevas casas de los latinos, llegaron cuando estaban de viaje, sacamos una y aparecen dos, ahora tengo a Tom y a Nick a cargo, vigilan de noche y de día las casa junto a los hombres nuevos, también están unos empresarios Croatas, quieren hacer negocio aquí y les dije que les cerraría una entrevista contigo.-

-Bien, mañana voy al club, los veré allí, estos son?.- preguntó mirando los papeles.

-Si.- respondió Wes.

Blaine leyó el informe, Wes era como un sabueso, podía oler quien era un potencial enemigo o un aliado, si él creía que los Croatas podían ser sus aliados, Blaine no dudaba.

...

-No puedo creer la cantidad de notificaciones que hay!...pero si deje un aviso que estaría de vacaciones!.- dijo Kurt mirando su página web.

Jeff sonrió negando con la cabeza estaba en el sillón frente a Kurt mirando las fotos y vídeos de su luna de miel, en el celular de éste.

-Uff!, tengo como para un año...-

-No puedo creer que pasaran una noche dentro de la Torre Eiffel.- dijo Jeff.

-No quieres ser mi asistente?.- pregunto Kurt esperanzado.

-No.- respondió sin mirarlo Jeff.

-Porque?, será divertido.- Kurt necesitaba ayuda y Jeff era la salida.

-Dile a tu amigo George, yo soy tu guardaespaldas, no tu asistente.- le dijo Jeff mirándolo.

-No seas malo, eres mi amigo también, podrías ayudarme.- le reprocho Kurt.

-Ayudarte puede ser, pero no voy a atender tu agenda.- Jeff siguió mirando las fotos sin prestarle más atención al berrinche de su amigo.

Kurt suspiro haciendo un gesto de desagrado, miro los mensajes y noto que tenía muchas notificaciones de un mismo nombre, decidió abrirlas y parecía que era un joven estudiante universitario Francés, buscando hospedaje y visita por New York, se notaba que era insistente entonces decidió responderle, estaría en el primer grupo que ubicaría en New York.

Llego la hora de cenar, Kurt extrañaba Jean Pierre y sus exquisitas comidas, cenaron con Blaine y el resto de los muchachos, como lo hacían habitualmente allí, se pusieron al día con las cosas de la mansión, aunque tenían aun muchos regalos por abrir, Kurt estaba agotado, el cambio de horario le afectaba, ya se estaba acostumbrando al horario de París y ahora debía habituarse a New York nuevamente.

Descanso con su esposo entre sus brazos, sintió su respiración pausada, se había dormido mientras le contaba el trabajo pendiente que tenia y la necesidad de ayuda para organizarse, Blaine sonrió, de a poco debían volver a la normalidad, a lo habitué, pero esta vez comenzaban su nueva vida unidos como esposos, y eso llenaba su corazón de alegría, sabía que Kurt sentía lo mismo, tenía la certeza que todo se encaminaría de una manera más tranquila, que eran dueños de sus destinos y lo vivirían juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Una semana atareada paso desde su llegada de París, esa mañana se encontraría con George para tomar un café, luego con la publicista, y almorzaría con Blaine, durante la tarde debía recorrer mas hoteles, ya había ubicado al primer grupo de estudiantes.

-Adiós amor.- dijo Kurt besando los labios de Blaine.

-Te amo.- respondió éste.

-Te amo también.-

Kurt salió del estudio de Blaine sonriendo, se coloco los lentes de sol mientras saludaba a Wes que estaba en la sala dándoles instrucciones a Jeff y al resto de la seguridad de Kurt.

-Te odio.- susurro Jeff al salir tras Kurt.

Éste sonrió.

-No puedes decirle que no a Blaine, es tu jefe.-

Wes los escuchó y levantó sus cejas, se notaba que eran muy amigos Kurt y Jeff aunque a éste último no le cayó en gracia la orden de Blaine de ser el "asistente" de Kurt.

La pequeña cafetería cerca de la universidad donde estaba asistiendo George era muy modesta pero atractiva, Kurt estaba revisando su agenda, Jeff estaba en la puerta mirando atento a todo, dos hombres estaban a su lado y Max en el auto.

George entro saludando a Jeff, tenía una sonrisa amplia, parecía muy feliz y con una vestimenta conocida por Kurt.

-Hola!.- dijo George saludando con un abrazo a su amigo.

-Hola!, como estas?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Muy bien.- respondió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Kurt sonrió.

-Se nota, estas diferente, incluso usas la última temporada, te llamaron para hacer las fotos?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo atento.

-No, me llamaron para un perfume, y para hacer una campaña de boxes pero no acepte.- respondió George.

-Porque?.- Pregunto Kurt adivinando la respuesta.

-Por que no iba a salir en calzones en una foto, no.- respondió George negando con la cabeza.

Kurt río.

-Y dime...esa sonrisa se debe a ...-

George sonrió de lado algo avergonzado.

-Que?!, no supe nada de ti en más de un mes y llegas así...tan diferente, me dices que empezaste la universidad nuevamente y ya no estás trabajando en el hotel y nada mas...quiero saber todo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa recordando la conversación telefónica que tuvo la noche anterior con su amigo.

-Mmm...pues, emmm...Cooper me está ayudando con la universidad, le dije que se lo pagaría más adelante, cuando me saliera más trabajo de modelo, pagan mucho más que en el hotel...-

-Espera, espera, Cooper?...de que me perdí?...-

George sonrió y miro sus manos.

-Oh...tu y Cooper?...claro...el día de mi boda...ustedes?...que sucedió entre ustedes?.- pregunto Kurt ansioso.

-Nada, esa noche no paso nada, me invito a salir, le dije que no, me pidió mi numero de teléfono y se lo di, y pues, para el final de la fiesta termine contándole mi vida completa y me llevo a mi casa.-

-Y...?.-

-Nada, nos despedimos y ya, al día siguiente me invito a salir y le dije que sí...fuimos a un local, en la terraza del edificio más alto, creo yo, y a pesar que era...mucho para mí y me pase veinte minutos en el baño intentando respirar, fue la noche más linda de mi vida.-

Kurt lo miraba atónito y con la boca abierta.

-Realmente no sabía que Cooper podía ser romántico...y que mas sucedió?.- pregunto Kurt con la respuesta escrita en sus ojos.

-Nada de lo que piensas, no...llegamos a eso, aunque conocí su departamento y es...un penhouse realmente tiene todo un piso, con piscina, y un jacuzzi en la terraza.-

-Wow!...y no paso nada?.- pregunto incrédulo Kurt.

-No...solo nos besamos y realmente...- dijo George sonriendo. -es el cielo besando.-

Kurt sonrió tapándose la boca, se notaba lo enamorado que estaba George.

-Y ahora?, como están?.-

-Muy bien...me pidió que empiece la universidad, yo no quería porque estoy muy ajustado con las cuentas de mi madre, pero él me ayudo, y con la universidad, le asegure que le devolvería el dinero, y aunque él no quiere yo lo haré...además es...es hermoso como me trata, como es...parece un príncipe, aunque tengo la sensación que no soy el primero que visita su departamento, pero no lo sé...- George miro serio a Kurt pensativo. -una vez pensé que estaba enamorado...ahora...lo que siento es muy fuerte, diferente, intenso y lindo...-

Kurt lo quedo mirando, él sabía de quien hablaba. Miro sus manos y sonrió.

-Entonces Cooper tendrá que cuidarte o se las verá conmigo.-

George sonrió.

Kurt saco unos regalos que le trajo a su amigo, ya le había entregado los suyos a Jeff y a los muchachos, George no sabía cómo agradecerlo, en cierta forma le recordaba a él hace años atrás, cuando era ese joven que no conocía la maldad, ahora sentía que volvía a ser él gracias a Blaine, con nueva vida y nuevos amigos.

...

-Llego otro regalo.- dijo Wes con una caja en sus manos.

Blaine lo miro extrañado sentado en la sala.

-Hace más de un mes de nuestra boda.-

-Lo muchachos lo escanearon en la entrada, está limpio...pero no tiene tarjeta.-

Blaine lo abrió y vio una caja más pequeña dentro, la abrió y había mamushkas de porcelana.

-Muñecas?.- pregunto Wes mirando.

-Son para adorno.- Blaine encontró una nota dentro de la caja y se dispuso a leerla. -si recibiste mi regalo de bodas es porque ya no estoy y tú fuiste mi verdugo, durante años me quitaste lo que me pertenecía, ahora, aunque no éste, te quitare lo que más amas...Sebastián.-

Blaine palideció y miro las mamushkas.

-Kurt...- dijo sacando su celular.

-Espera...no lo asustes, llamare a Jeff para que lo traiga a la mansión sin levantar sospechas.- dijo Wes.

Blaine marco el número de su esposo mientras Wes llamaba a Jeff, y salía hacia la cocina para hablar con los muchachos.

Jeff estaba sentado junto a Kurt, este miraba una revista en la cafetería habitual, los celulares de ambos sonaron casi al unisonó, Jeff se puso de pie y camino unos pasos para atender la llamaba, Kurt vio el número y sonrió.

-Hola amor!.-

-Kurt!...como estas?, donde estas?...-

-En la cafetería, esperando a mi publicista, que sucede?...-

-Nada, solo...te extraño...- dijo Blaine mirando a Wes que caminaba a hacia él con el resto de los hombres de seguridad.

-Yo también amor.-

-Porque no vienes?.-

-No puedo, tengo que encontrarme con ...-

-Kurt?...que sucede?...- pregunto Blaine en pánico escuchando entrecortado la conversación.

-Amor?...me oyes?...-

Jeff estaba hablando con Wes quien le indicaba que llevara a Kurt nuevamente a la mansión, miro a Max quien bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla al recibir la orden de regresar, se hicieron una seña con la cabeza pero Jeff perdió la concentración al ver a la gente de la cafetería que parecían tener problemas para hablar por teléfono, su llamada se corto y miro el celular, estaba apagado, miro a Kurt quien tampoco podía hablar.

-Amor?...que le pasa a esta porquería?, se apago?.-

-Vamos.- dijo Jeff serio, tomo a Kurt por el brazo y tiro de él.

-Que?...no puedo irme...la publicista está por llegar, que te sucede?.- dijo Kurt al sentir como Jeff lo levantaba.

-Nos vamos.-

-Mi bolso...- dijo Kurt.

Jeff tomo el bolso y a Kurt por el brazo, éste no entendía nada, los hombres de seguridad estaban en la puerta atentos pero Jeff tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Que te pasa Jeff?, no me tironees puedo caminar solo...- dijo Kurt siendo casi arrastrado por Jeff hacia el interior de la cafetería. -Porque venimos por aquí?.-

Jeff miro la puerta hacia los baños, entro por el pasillo hacia la puerta de emergencia pero se oyeron unos disparos.

-Que es eso?...- preguntó asustado Kurt.

Una ráfaga de disparos se oyeron, Kurt se puso las manos en sus oídos, Jeff lo tenía presionado contra la pared, de un tirón lo llevo hacia la puerta de la cocina, caminaron entre las estufas y los empleados, Kurt no entendía nada, solo oía la gente gritar y los disparos.

-No puede estar aquí señor!.- dijo un hombre de blanco.

-Quítate!.- grito Jeff apuntándolo con un arma al rostro.

El hombre se quito del camino asustado, Jeff llevaba a Kurt del brazo, éste estaba asustado a muerte sin entender nada, Jeff abrió la puerta de emergencia de un golpe, en ese momento el auto con Max al volante apareció a toda velocidad, Jeff abrió la puerta trasera y metió a Kurt dentro, luego entro él.

-Vamos!.- grito Jeff.

Max salió hacia adelante pero un auto negro apareció de frente cerrándole el paso.

-Sácanos de aquí Max!.- dijo casi en un grito Jeff mientras le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad a Kurt quien temblaba aferrado al asiento.

-Eso hago!.- dijo Max mirando hacia atrás y conduciendo en reversa.

Otro auto apareció y comenzaron a dispararles, como el auto era blindado las balas revotaban produciendo chispas, Jeff bajo la cabeza de Kurt mientras impactaban las balas en el auto, Max acelero a fondo el auto chocando contra el que estaba disparándoles, el impacto se sintió fuerte, Kurt comenzó a llorar mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, Jeff estaba con el cinturón al igual que Max, pero sostenía la cabeza de Kurt baja y el arma en su otra mano dispuesto a matar a quien abriera la puerta del auto. Max logro envestir con suficiente fuerza al auto como para desbloquear el camino, salió a toda velocidad hacia la mansión pero el otro auto los siguió, estaba acercándose a ellos cuando en una intersección, el auto de Tom con Nick lo envistió de un lado dándolo vuelta por el impacto, Jeff miro hacia atrás, y hasta que Nick no salió del auto no quito sus ojos de él, lo vio junto a Tom salir y dispararles a los hombres que estaban dentro, los perdió de vista pero seguro que el peligro había pasado.

Blaine estaba en la puerta de la mansión, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-Llegaron.- dijo Víctor desde la puerta de la cocina.

Blaine abrió la puerta y su aliento se quedo atorado en su garganta al ver el estado en que quedo el auto, Jeff le quitó el cinturón a Kurt que seguía temblando, Blaine abrió la puerta del auto ni bien se detuvo.

-Amor...estas bien?...estas bien?.- preguntó Blaine acariciando el rostro de su esposo y asegurándose que no estuviera herido.

-Bl...Blaine... Blaine.- susurro Kurt aferrándose a él.

Está bien, no lo lastimaron, lo saque por atrás.- dijo Jeff a su lado aun dentro del auto.

-Ven ...- Blaine ayudo a Kurt a salir del auto, éste estaba temblando, no podía ni caminar.

El auto de Tom llego y ambos bajaron mirando a Kurt.

-Esta herido?.- pregunto Tom.

Jeff negó con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Nick, se miraron y sin palabras supieron que el otro estaba bien.

Blaine entro ayudando a Kurt, Wes le ayudo también, subieron a la habitación principal, Kurt no dejaba de llorar y temblar.

-Ocúpate.- dijo Blaine a Wes al llegar a la habitación.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y regreso a la sala, Blaine llevo a Kurt a la cama y se sentaron, Kurt lo abrazo llorando, Blaine lo sostuvo intentando calmarlo.

-Ya estás aquí...ya estas aquí...- susurraba Blaine mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su esposo.

Intentaba no pensar, no quería ni imaginar lo que pudo suceder.

-Tranquilo...-

Kurt estuvo aferrado a él varios minutos, cuando se calmo se sentía enfermo, se sentó y salió hacia el baño, no pudo evitar dejar todo el contenido de su estomago, Blaine tomó una toalla y la mojo, se la coloco sobre la nuca mientras Kurt estaba arrodillado en el inodoro.

Cuando los dolores de estomago cesaron y ya se sentía mejor, se incorporó, Blaine lo ayudo y se dirigieron a la cama nuevamente.

-Pediré un té para ti.-

-No me dejes.- pidió Kurt angustiado.

Blaine tomo su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Aquí estoy...-

Blaine acaricio su rostro mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Ya estás aquí...estas conmigo.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine le quito los zapatos y se quito los de él también, se recostaron abrazados, Kurt se tranquilizo y las imágenes de lo sucedido se le vieron a la mente.

-Que sucedió?, que paso en la cafetería?...fue un asalto?.-

-No, no creo.- respondió Blaine sin saber si contarle la verdad o no.

-Que fue entonces?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine suspiro pesado.

-Recibí un regalo con una nota...una nota de Sebastián.-

Kurt se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Que?.-

-Decía que sabía que yo lo mataría, y aunque no esté me quitaría lo que más quiero porque yo le quite lo que él merecía...te llame porque es obvio que eres lo que más quiero y él lo sabia...-

-No entiendo...Sebastián esta muerto...- dijo Kurt intentando seguir el hilo de la historia.

-Si, pero envió a alguien, les pago...por alguna deuda...no lo sé...pero lo hizo él.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo miro sin poder creer.

-No se quienes fueron...pero los haré pagar por ésto.-

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Que sucedió con las personas que estaban en la cafetería?.-

-No lo sé...no pienses en eso.- respondió Blaine.

-Habían personas allí...-

-Yo me ocupare de eso.- respondió Blaine tomando su mano.

-Cuando se acabara esto?...primero Puck... Ahora Sebastián...esta muerto y sigue...-

-Siempre fue Sebastián, Puck era solo su soldado...-

Kurt miro las sabanas y suspiro pesado.

Blaine beso su mano y él lo miro a los ojos.

-Estas aquí...ahora...aquí conmigo...si?...- dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazo, debía pensar en el ahora o le sucedería lo mismo que antes, no podía quedarse en ese lugar, en el miedo.

-Llamare abajo y pediré un té.- dijo Blaine.

-Me daré una ducha.- Kurt salió hacia el baño.

Blaine tomo el teléfono y marco el numero interno, Victo atendió y le pidió un té para Kurt, luego fue hasta el baño su esposo se estaba desvistiendo, él le ayudo y lo dejo bañarse tranquilo, lo espero en la habitación pensando, busco su celular y le envió un mensaje a su prima, no importaba lo que costara, mataría uno a uno a los que hicieron esto, sin importar quién era.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Isabella estaba sentada en el interior de su auto, las llamas que salían por las ventanas de una pequeña casa eran temerarias, pero no más que ella. Un sujeto salió del interior de la vivienda, casi no podía caminar, tosía y gemía de dolor, una parte de su cuerpo estaba quemada, y era notable su sufrimiento, cayó al suelo y arrastrándose llego a un lugar seguro, al menos era lo que él creía.

Un hombre alto abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar del auto, sus tacos se enterraron en el césped ni bien bajo de éste, camino hacia donde estaba el hombre tendido en el suelo, se acerco a él midiendo su distancia.

-Dime un nombre y terminaré con tu agonía.- dijo ella mirándolo fijo.

El dolor del sujeto era palpable, ella se acercó más a él y clavo su taco en una de sus heridas, él grito de dolor.

-Un nombre.-

-Dimitri Vlankev.- dijo éste casi en un susurro.

Ella estiro la mano y su empleado le entrego un arma, ella la tomo, miro a los ojos al sujeto y le disparo en el rostro.

Conforme con el resultado se giro y se dirigió al auto nuevamente, entro en el y saco su celular.

-Dimitri Vlankev.- dijo con su acento italiano.

Wes respiro profundo y guardo su teléfono, camino hacia el estudio, Blaine estaba en su escritorio revisando las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad de la cafetería, lo observo serio, hacía dos días que sucedió el ataque, los dos hombres de seguridad de Kurt murieron en el enfrentamiento, Max logro ver a tres de los sujetos, intentaron abrir las puertas del auto, pero al no lograrlo, le dispararon antes que Max saliera a toda marcha hacia la salida de emergencia de la cafetería, por suerte el auto era blindado, uno de los recaudos que tomo Blaine.

-Dimitri Vlankev...ese es el nombre que me dio tu prima.-

-No lo escuche antes.- dijo Blaine haciendo memoria.

-Yo sí, hace casi un año Dimitri tuvo un enfrentamiento con Levi, el que trabaja en nuestro territorio, fue un problema interno de ellos pero cuando comenzó a tener notoriedad intervenimos y sacamos a los hombres de Dimitri.-

Blaine intento hacer memoria, era evidente que ese último año estuvo muy distraído con otras cuestiones.

-Quiero saber todo de él... Todo.- dijo Blaine serio.

Kurt estaba sentado en la sala de vídeo con George, le había contado algunas cosas ya que todo lo sucedido salió en las noticias, y aunque él no miraba tv, también llamo a su padre para que no se preocupara.

-Es increíble que no sepan quienes fueron...o sea...la policía tiene sus teorías pero...no sé, parecen un poco perdidos.-

-Si...ayer vinieron de nuevo a hacerme preguntas, querían que fuera a la dependencia pero la verdad es que tengo miedo de salir de la mansión...si no fuera por Jeff estaría muerto.- dijo Kurt aun con un temblor en su voz.

George tomo su mano notando la angustia de su amigo.

-No puedo creer que hayas estado allí.-

-No sé qué sucedió, Jeff me levanto del asiento y me llevo a los tirones hacia la salida de emergencia, no sé como supo que sucedía algo malo, cuando me di cuenta me tenia contra la pared del pasillo y comenzaron los disparos...me llevo hacia la cocina y salimos por la puerta trasera, luego...no sé...no recuerdo nada...todo fue muy confuso.-

-La policía cree que fue un intento de secuestro...por eso estaban tan armados, tenían unos inhibidores de señal, para que no pudieran hablar por teléfono.-

Kurt se quedo pensando.

-Por eso se corto la comunicación cuando hablaba con Blaine, el celular se apago.-

-La policía no te dijo eso?.- preguntó George.

-No. No pregunte nada, estaba tan...no sé...no podía procesar nada.- dijo Kurt, no iba a contarle a su amigo que era una venganza de un enemigo muerto de Blaine.

-Si, me imagino que tampoco viste los noticieros?.- preguntó George.

-No. Nada.- respondió Kurt.

-Mejor, seguramente la policía te dirá cuando sepan que sucedió.-

-No quiero ni pensar cómo debe estar mi papá, me dijo que no me preocupara, que estaba bien, pero sé que él se preocupa y compra los periódicos...- Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Esto va a pasar...seguro...solo debes estar tranquilo, la policía se encargara de todo.-

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa.

-Bien...cuéntame...como te fue con Cooper?, me llamo para saber cómo estaba.-

George sonrió.

-Si, en realidad estaba preocupado por lo que te sucedió, no estaba con muchos ánimos de salir a ningún lado.-

Kurt hizo una mueca negando con la cabeza.

-Pobre Cooper...se quedó sin salida por mi culpa.-

-Ya habrán otras oportunidades.-

-O sea que van bien, tiene oportunidades Cooper.- dijo Kurt con cierta picardía oculta en una sonrisa.

-No dije eso...- contradijo George con otra sonrisa.

-Si, dijiste que habrá otras oportunidades...y me imagino que vas a aprovecharlas?.- pregunto con una ceja alzada Kurt.

-Bueno...si se presenta la situación...-

-Tienes unas ganas que se presente...- le dijo Kurt.

Ambos rieron, George estaba algo avergonzado pero sonreía con la certeza que su amigo tenía razón.

Blaine los oyó reír, definitivamente George le hacía bien a Kurt, aunque seguía con la duda de que era lo que le sucedía al joven con su esposo, pero sabía que Kurt necesitaba distraerse.

Nick y Jeff estaban con Tom y los hombres de Isabella buscando información en las calles, Blaine tenía una lista de rusos a los que visitar al igual que Isabella.

Tenían un problema siguiéndoles los talones, debían tener vigilados a los latinos, no había nombres en la calle, pero Blaine sospechaba de uno, sabía que tenía una deuda pendiente, solo esperaba que no fuera éste el momento de enfrentamientos.

Cerró sus ojos y miro su reloj de pulsera, habían pasado varias horas, Wes revisaba unas direcciones en la computadora, Blaine le pidió se tome un descanso, tenían una noche larga por delante como habían sido las últimas.

Fue a la sala de vídeo y Kurt estaba con la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal, evidentemente George se había retirado, él se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo posando su cabeza en su hombro, Kurt se sobresalto pero al notar que era su esposo, sonrió y abrazo sus brazos.

-Como estas?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Bien, el sedante que me dio el médico es efectivo, y las dos horas con la psicóloga también.- respondió Kurt.

-Te sientes mejor?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, no sé si estoy listo para salir a la calle nuevamente pero quiero regresar a mi trabajo, tengo cosas pendientes...-

-No es necesario que lo hagas, puedes tomarte algunos días.- le dijo Blaine.

-Necesito distraerme, volver a mi vida, no puedo dejar que el miedo me gane, no otra vez, ya estuve así ...no quiero ésto, quiero mi vida...regresar a la normalidad.- dijo Kurt girándose y quedando frente a su esposo.

-Sabes que te admiro?.-

-Una vez lo mencionaste.- respondió Kurt con una media sonrisa recordando una vieja conversación.

-Te amo...mucho, eres un hombre increíble, realmente te admiro.- dijo Blaine besando sus labios.

-Yo te amo mas, y el único hombre increíble aquí eres tú, que apostaste por mí, y me...-

-No. Yo no hice nada, tú lo hiciste, tú decidiste, llevaste a cabo tu idea, y tomaste las riendas de tu vida, yo solo tengo el orgullo de llamarte mi esposo.-

Kurt le sonrió y lo abrazo, Blaine siempre era su príncipe, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

-Vamos a cenar.- dijo Kurt.

-Si, vamos.-

Esa noche descansaron tranquilos, al menos Kurt, aunque tenía miles de miedos, no dejaría que lo llevaran al mismo lugar de donde le costó salir.

Blaine no podía dormir, el necesitaba encontrar al que hizo esto, al tal Dimitri, aunque parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, no lo hallaban en la ciudad, y eso que Isabella estaba ayudándolo.

Era de madrugada cuando se levanto, dejo a Kurt dormido en la cama y se vistió en silencio, ni bien bajo vio a Víctor llegar con Sanders.

-Y?, que novedades hay?.-

-Por el este nada...no escuchan ese nombre desde hace un año.- dijo Sanders.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, se dirigió a su estudio mientras sus hombres iban a la cocina esperando nuevas instrucciones. Se sentó en su sillón y busco su teléfono.

-Wes, que conseguiste?.-

-Nada. Los rusos con los que contamos no saben nada, están buscando también, pero dicen que Domitri desapareció cuando lo sacamos hace un año...tal vez le mintieron a Isabella.-

Blaine suspiro molesto.

-Regresa a la mansión, que regresen los hombres, todos.- pidió Blaine molesto.

Termino la llamada y le marco a su prima.

-Isabella.-

-Cugino.-

-Suspende la búsqueda, podemos encontrarnos en mi mansión?.-

-Está bien, en unos minutos estaré allí.- respondió ella y corto la llamada.

Blaine se quedo pensativo, debía enfrentar esto desde otro ángulo o no obtendría nada.

Esa reunión duro hasta media mañana, se organizaron y ese mismo día pondrían otro plan en marcha, Isabella se retiró de la mansión con sus hombres, Blaine les dio un descanso a los suyos, por unas horas al menos, subió a su habitación y Kurt seguía dormido, se sentó a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa, se quito la ropa y acostó a su lado, lo abrazo por detrás y Kurt se abrazo a él por reflejo, descanso un par de horas hasta que despertó como si hubiera dormido toda la noche, miro a Kurt, aún dormía, sabía que el sedante que le recetó el médico le provocaba eso. Beso su mejilla suavemente y su cuello, Kurt sonrió despertando, lo abrazo aun mas sintiendo su aroma.

-Hola, buen día.- dijo Kurt somnoliento.

-Buen día amor...como dormiste?.- pregunto Blaine pasando su nariz por su cuello.

-Bien, y tú?.-

-Bien.-

-Que hora es?.- pregunto bostezando Kurt.

-Las once y media.- respondió Blaine besando su cuello.

-Tenia que organizar mi trabajo...- dijo Kurt aun con sueño.

-Puedes hacerlo después, a la tarde.-

Kurt se giro y lo abrazo.

-Quiero hablar con tu mamá para volver a hacer la cita con la publicista.-

-Mi madre dijo que no es necesario, ella se encargaría, si quieres le digo que viaje aquí y se ocupe personalmente.-

-No, le pedí que no viniera porque no quería que se atrasara con todo, además Cooper me dijo que él se ocuparía.- comentó Kurt.

-Cooper?...de que se ocupara?.- pregunto Blaine.

-De la nueva campaña, de la temporada de otoño, y de invierno, él se lo pidió a Pam y ella acepto, cuando me llamó me dijo que él se haría cargo de todo.- explico Kurt.

-Ok, quiero saber cuánto nos costara eso...-

-Dale una oportunidad, él quiere hacer las cosas bien.- le pidió Kurt.

-Si?, desde cuándo?.- pregunto Blaine, él conocía a Cooper y sabia que esto le duraría poco.

-Desde que él y George están saliendo.- respondió Kurt.

La cara de Blaine de desconcierto era épica, tanto así que Kurt sonrió.

-Como que salen?.-

-Si, están saliendo desde nuestra boda, parece que van enserio.-

-Cooper no se toma nada en serio.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Tal vez ahora se enamoró.- Kurt le sonrió y lo beso en los labios. -Vamos a desayunar...aun tengo que organizar mi trabajo.-

-Ok.- Blaine volvió a besarlo.

Se levantaron y desayunaron juntos, a Kurt le llamó la atención que no había nadie pero supuso que estaban trabajando, para el medio día todos aparecieron, Kurt estaba más animado, después de comer se sentó en su estudio para organizar su trabajo, Jeff estaba con Blaine y el resto de los muchachos en el estudio de éste, así que no podía ayudarlo.

Se sentía mucho mejor, le envió un mensaje a su padre antes de comenzar con su trabajo, tenía muchas notificaciones, organizo un nuevo grupo, dentro de unos días llegaba el primer grupo y esperaba estar cien por cien bien para asistirlos, llamaría a Cooper después para una nueva cita con la nueva publicista.

Tomó su computadora y se sentó en su sofá, tenía un refresco de durazno sobre su pequeña mesa, escuchó a alguien entrar y vio a Blaine acercarse con una sonrisa, amaba que hiciera eso, que se tomara unos minutos para darle un beso como hizo en ese momento, él estaba embobado de amor, lo vio retirarse nuevamente y sonrió. Lentamente todo volvía a la normalidad, toda su vida, cada pieza, regresaba a su lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Estaba en su auto, otro auto, Jeff estaba a su lado, Max y Víctor en los asientos delanteros, otro auto venia tras ellos, con más hombres.

Suspiro pesado mirando a través de la ventanilla, debía tener los vidrios en alto, ésa era una de las nuevas reglas, no podía deambular por la calle, ni bajar del auto en ningún lugar que no fuese seguro, no podía estar solo en ningún lugar, ni en lugares que la seguridad no lo haya asegurado antes.

Fijo una entrevista con Cooper y la publicista, aunque Blaine insistió en que lo hicieran en su hogar, Kurt quería salir, deseaba regresar a su rutina, aunque estaba seguro que no volvería a tener una vida normal, no como antes, sabía que Blaine estaba buscando a los responsables de lo que sucedió, y no se detendría hasta encontrarlo, eso lo dejaba tranquilo.

Blaine por su parte, estaba en su mansión junto a Isabella y todos los muchachos, repasando cada detalle.

-No hay ningún indicio que ese sujeto este en la ciudad, debió huir o jamás estuvo.- dijo Blaine sentado en su escritorio.

Isabella estaba seria y pensativa.

-Tal vez planeo todo desde la distancia.-

-Pero como, con un año de antelación, no tiene sentido, habían cosas que nadie sabía, detalles...-

-Como por ejemplo la hora y el lugar donde se encontrarían...- dedujo Isabella. -quienes sabían de su encuentro?.-

-Mi madre, yo, mis muchachos, Cooper, y...la publicista...- Blaine palideció al notarlo. -Kurt salió a verse con ella en este momento.-

Blaine miro a Wes quien saco su teléfono y él hizo lo mismo.

-Pídeles que se reúnan aquí, y dime donde se hospeda la publicista.- pidió ella.

Blaine abrió un cajón buscando en su agenda mientras Wes se comunicaba con Jeff.

Kurt estaba observando la entrada de la cafetería, debían entrar por el estacionamiento y en eso estaban cuando Jeff atendió una llamada y le hizo una seña a Max para que se detenga.

-Debemos regresar.- dijo Jeff terminando la llamada.

-Sucedió algo?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

-No, pero Blaine pidió que regresemos.- respondió Jeff.

Kurt suspiro preocupado, miraba hacia el exterior y comenzó a temblar, Jeff noto esto y tomo su mano.

-No es nada malo, es un cambio de planes nada más.-

Kurt asintió, pero hasta no llegar a la mansión no pudo quedarse tranquilo, Blaine estaba caminando en la sala, iba y venía, su prima se fue a buscar a la publicista, Kurt entro y Blaine se calmo.

-Que sucede?...-

-Necesitamos hablar, le pedí a Cooper que viniera...-

-Porque?, que sucede?.- pregunto nuevamente Kurt.

-Tengo mis sospechas sobre quien le dijo a los rusos dónde estabas el día del ataque en la cafetería.- dijo Blaine guiando a Kurt a su despacho.

-Quien?.- preguntó Kurt caminando con él.

-La nueva publicista...tú la conoces?.- pregunto Blaine ya dentro del estudio.

-No...no la vi nunca, ella...nunca llego a la cafetería...creí que se le había hecho tarde.-

-La nueva cita quien la concertó?, mi madre?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, fue Cooper.- respondió Kurt.

Cooper llego y entro al estudio, miro a ambos desconcertado.

-Porque estamos aquí?.- pregunto Cooper.

-Porque la publicista fue quien dio los datos para que pudieran secuestrar a Kurt.- respondió Blaine.

-Qué?...es enserio?.- Cooper no entendía nada.

-Si.- respondió Blaine. -donde esta ella?.-

-Le deje un mensaje avisándole que se suspendía la reunión en la cafetería, y que se haría aquí.- respondió Cooper.

Blaine lo miro muy mal, y Kurt se sentó en el sofá agotado mentalmente y físicamente.

-Llámala.- pidió Blaine.

Cooper sacó su celular y buscó el contacto, e intento comunicarse.

-No atiende.-

-No me extraña.- Dijo Blaine.

Cooper no podía creer lo que sucedía.

Wes se acerco a la puerta y Blaine salió hacia la sala.

-Y?.-

-Está muerta, encontraron su cuerpo en su departamento, hace días que esta así, falta su celular y su computadora.- dijo Wes.

-Mierda...llama a la policía, dile a Trox que envíe policías conocidos, no quiero idiotas.-

-Bien.- respondió Wes y salió rumbo a la cocina.

Cooper volvió a llamar a la publicista.

-No puedo creer que no me atienda.-

-No lo hará, está muerta.- dijo Blaine entrando al estudio.

-Que?.- pregunto Kurt.

-La mataron, hace días...la policía se contacto conmigo.- dijo Blaine mirando a Cooper.

-No puedo creerlo...- susurro Cooper. -entonces quien respondía mis mensajes?.-

-Alguno de ellos...tu no hablaste con ella?.-

-No, le enviaba mensajes de textos, y ella...o quien sea los respondía.- respondió Cooper azorado.

Blaine se quedo pensativo mirando el suelo, sin la publicista estaban en la misma situación, Cooper miro a Kurt que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Estas bien?.-

-Eh?...- preguntó Kurt mirándolo. -si, si estoy bien.-

Cooper miro a Blaine quien parecía en otro mundo.

-Seguro la policía los encontrará, no te preocupes.- dijo Cooper sentándose junto a él.

Kurt solo lo miraba y a Blaine que clavo sus ojos en Cooper.

-Si, aunque no confió mucho en la policía.- respondió Kurt.

Cooper sentía pena por Kurt.

-Si la policía no los encuentra, lo haré yo, y los matare con mis propias manos.- dijo Blaine apretando los dientes.

Kurt lo miro preocupado, y a Cooper, Blaine parecía haber olvidado que no estaban solos.

-No seas exagerado, solo lo asustas.- dijo Cooper señalando a Kurt.

Blaine lo observo, Kurt estaba extraño, eso era cierto.

-A mi ya nada me asusta.- dijo éste y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.

Blaine lo vio irse, Kurt no tenía porque estar pasando por ésto.

-No te das cuenta de lo que haces verdad?.- pregunto Cooper.

-Que?, de que hablas?.- pregunto Blaine sin entender.

-No te preocupa Kurt?.-

-Claro que me preocupa, es mi esposo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Si, sabes...siempre pensé que eras un sujeto raro, posesivo y dominante, de esos que controlan todo, pero Kurt no es una cosa.- dijo Cooper poniéndose de pie.

-Ya sé que no es una cosa, es mi esposo, ya te lo dije.- Blaine estaba perdiendo los estribos con el planteo de Cooper.

-Tu esposo...pero no notas que Kurt no está bien, ese muchacho cambio mucho, realmente ...él no es feliz, cualquiera puede notarlo, menos tú.-

-Que demonios te sucede?!, crees que no me preocupo por él?, que no sé que le afecta y que no?.- dijo Blaine levantando el tono de voz.

Kurt apareció mirándolos a ambos.

-Que pasa?, porque están gritando?.-

-Solo una diferencia de ideas, me iré, te llamare para arreglar lo de la campaña.- dijo Cooper mirando a Kurt.

-Mi madre se encargara de eso.- dijo Blaine molesto, mirándolo serio.

-Pam me dijo que yo estaría a cargo.- respondió Cooper.

-Mi madre se hará cargo.- dijo nuevamente Blaine.

-Ok, Pam te llamara...y yo te llamare para saber cómo estas...- dijo mirando a Kurt. -hasta luego.-

Cooper se retiro y Blaine quedo lleno de rabia, miro a Kurt que lo observaba, tenía esa mirada de tristeza mezclada con algo más que no podía descifrar.

Kurt iba a volver a la sala de vídeo sin decir nada, sabía que Blaine tenía algunos arranques de enojo y seguramente Cooper fue su mecha, pero éste lo sujeto por el brazo y lo quedo mirando.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt solo hizo un mohín.

Blaine se quedo pensativo, algo le sucedía y no quería decírselo.

-Estaba...estaba pensando, que tal vez deberías quedarte unos días en Ohio...- dijo Blaine.

Kurt no pudo emitir palabra, por algún motivo la idea de estar con su padre le agradaba más que quedarse en la mansión, Blaine lo noto, se dio cuenta que Kurt ya no podía estar allí, no quería estar allí, la duda en sus ojos lo decía claramente.

Miro al suelo sintiéndose mal porque no querer estar junto a su esposo, amaba a Blaine pero sentía que todos los males recaían sobre él y ya no podía, comenzó a llorar sin saber que decir.

-Shh...está bien...está bien...- dijo abrazándolo. -necesito que estés en un lugar seguro...sacarte de la línea de su visión...está bien...será por poco tiempo te lo aseguro.-

Blaine necesitaba convencerse de eso y no de que Kurt no quería estar más allí, sabía que era mucha presión para él, que estaba cansado de esa situación, de ser el blanco de todo porque él trabajaba para la organización.

-Te amo...mucho...- dijo Kurt llorando y temblando, no quería irse pero lo necesitaba.

-Yo también, te iré a buscar cuando esto termine.- le prometió Blaine.

-Te voy a estar esperando.- le respondió Kurt entre lágrimas y mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine lo beso, lo amaba estaba seguro, pero no lo expondría a nada más.

Esas horas fueron la peor tortura, se despidió llorando de Blaine, y éste estaba roto por dentro, salió en otro auto hacia el aeropuerto, Kurt viajo en otro avión, no en el de Blaine, con poco equipaje, unos hombres lo acompañarían y se quedarían en Ohio.

Ni Burt ni Carol sabían nada, Kurt toco la puerta de su antiguo hogar con un nudo en su garganta, cuando Carol abrió y lo observo asombrada, él solo la abrazo y lloró, sentía que no regresaría a New York, la angustia no lo dejaba hablar, solo podía llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Había pasado todo el día llorando, estaba recostado en el sillón, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Carol mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos, Burt solo miraba, no le gustaba ver a su hijo así, él no merecía eso.

-Lo extraño.- susurro Kurt.

-No te llamó?.- preguntó Burt preocupado.

-Si, anoche.- respondió Kurt recordando la conversación que tuvo con su esposo entre el llanto y la angustia.

-Estoy segura que todo regresara a la normalidad...la policía encontrara a esos hombres.- dijo Carol intentando consolar a Kurt.

-Por qué Blaine dejo que vinieras?, no es porque no quiero que estés aquí, pero él no es de...dejarte ir así como así.- dijo Burt.

Kurt se sentó en el sillón ordenando sus ideas.

-Blaine tiene miedo, la policía descubrió el cuerpo de mi publicista en su departamento, la mataron antes de encontrarnos en la cafetería ese día, Cooper estaba en contacto con ella y nunca sospecho que ella no era la que le respondía los mensajes, creen que le robaron el celular y la computadora, así lograron saber donde nos encontraríamos...Blaine no confía en la policía, ni yo...-

-Madre...no sabíamos eso.- dijo Carol horrorizada.

-Por qué no confían en la policía?.- pregunto Burt.

-Porque se venden al mejor postor.- dijo casi inconscientemente Kurt.

-Como?.- pregunto Burt.

-Antes de casarnos la policía fue a la mansión, un juez pidió que buscaran no se que, yo me desperté con golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, me vestí y un policía me pedía que bajara, allí habían más policías y el secretario de un juez, o un fiscal, no sé que era, y quería que firmara algo y Blaine no me dejo, le dijo que ninguno de los dos firmaría nada...luego llego el alcalde y el jefe de policía...- dijo Kurt.

-Espera...el alcalde y el jefe de policía?...que hacían allí?.- pregunto Carol.

-No sé, tenían una reunión con Blaine y llegaron cuando estaban todos los policías, Blaine se disculpo con ellos, luego empezaron a discutir porque los papeles que trajo el fiscal no estaban bien, les faltaban firmas y sellos, y el alcalde dijo que no era legal lo que estaban haciendo, y que la ciudad debería enfrentar una demanda por parte de Blaine.-

-Una demanda?, Blaine demando a la ciudad?.- pregunto Burt casi sin creer lo que oía.

-Si, bueno él podía hacerlo, pero no lo hizo...luego Blaine me presento al alcalde, él es amigo de Blaine y lo fue de su padre, Blaine me dijo que hay un sujeto que quería ser alcalde y empezó una cacería de empresarios, Blaine estaba en esa lista.-

-Pero por qué?.- preguntó Carol perdida.

-Porque Blaine no apoya su campaña, no sé, a Blaine no le cae bien, me dijo que él sujeto no era de confianza.- respondió Kurt.

Burt solo lo miraba pensativo, recordando las palabras de la carta que leyó sobre la vida de Blaine y de Kurt en New York, había cosas que no comprendía.

-Esos políticos, son todos iguales.- dijo Carol con mucha seguridad.

-Los policías también, depende de cuánto dinero tengas es la ayuda que te dan.- dijo Kurt.

Burt no decía nada, Kurt no parecía estar mintiendo, pero sabía que ya le había mentido antes, durante años, pero no podía preguntar nada, dentro de él no quería saber. Veía a Kurt preocupado por Blaine, sabía que se amaban, su hijo estaba diferente pero para bien, aunque la exposición y el riesgo que estaba corriendo Kurt no le gustaba nada, temía por su vida.

Kurt estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, esperando que todo terminara pronto y poder reencontrarse con Blaine.

...

-Busque en todos los archivos lo que teníamos de Dimitri, encontré ésto...- dijo Wes abriendo una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Blaine. -Taxfic.-

-Que es eso?, un apellido?.- pregunto Blaine, estaba triste y apagado.

-No, es una veterinaria.-

-Ok...no entiendo, que es esto?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Él iba seguido a ese lugar, tenía un socio allí, alguien que le ayudaba.- respondió Wes.

-Un veterinario de socio?, no tiene sentido.- Blaine seguía sin ver la conexión.

-Si te disparan, no irías a un hospital, las pequeñas bandas no tienen para un cirujano que cobre extra, y un veterinario es lo más parecido a ...-

-Un doctor...si esta herido por el enfrentamiento debe estar allí.- dijo Blaine. -llama a Isabella, haremos una visita.-

Salieron de la mansión ni bien llego la dama italiana, ya era de noche cuando llegaron al local, se quedaron en el auto esperando la señal de Nick quien entro con los hombres de Isabella primero y se aseguraron que no existiera riesgo para ellos.

Nick salió por la puerta y le hizo una señal a Wes, este estaba de pie junto al auto y abrió la puerta del mismo, Blaine salió del vehículo y otro hombre le abrió la puerta a Isabella, ambos entraron a la veterinaria con sus hombres de apoyo.

-Quienes son ustedes?...porque entran a mi local así!, voy a denunciarlos!.- gritaba el dueño de la veterinaria sentado en el suelo atado de pies y manos.

Isabella miro a uno de sus hombres mientras caminaba hacia el final del local junto a Blaine, el empleado golpeo al dueño de la veterinaria fuertemente en la cabeza, callándolo de una vez.

Entraron a la que parecía una sala de operaciones, un hombre rubio y corpulento estaba recostado en una camilla, conectado a aparatos y con un vendaje en su vientre.

-Dimitri.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con frialdad.

Éste lo miro con odio, y luego a Isabella que estaba a un lado mirándolo como a un insecto.

-Pensé que me había deshecho de ti.- dijo Blaine.

-Mmmh!...- fue el único sonido que emitió Dimitri.

-Explícame porque arriesgaste a tus hombres por Sebastián?, tanto dinero te pago?.-

-Se trata de honor...y lealtad.- dijo con un acento ruso Dimitri.

Blaine miro a su prima, sabían bien lo que era el honor y la lealtad, pero obviamente, Dimitri estaba del lado equivocado.

-Mmmh...y dime, matar a mi esposo entra en tu honor?.- pregunto molesto Blaine.

Dimitri sonrió.

-Sebastián era muy inteligente, sabia con quien hablar y a quien callar, pagaba muy bien los favores, confió en mí, y en otras personas, tenía un objetivo y no lo detendría ni su muerte.- respondió Dimitri con algarabía.

Blaine apretó los dientes con rabia.

-Otras personas?, Si te refieres al resto de tu banda juvenil, me encargare de que nadie los reconozca cuando los encuentren.-

Dimitri río con ganas.

-No termina conmigo ésto, ni con Sebastián...terminara contigo.- dijo mirándolo fijo y con una media sonrisa.

Blaine sabía a que se refería.

-No tengo planeado morir, pero si tengo planeada tu muerte...- Blaine recibió el arma que le entrego Wes. -saluda a Sebastián de mi parte.-

Blaine le disparo en la cabeza a Dimitri, solo quedo el silencio helado de la muerte, miro el cuerpo de quien planeó el ataque a su esposo, debía estar más tranquilo pero sus palabras lo dejaron más preocupado que antes.

-Deja yo me encargo del resto.- pidió Isabella.

-No llames la atención, aun debemos encontrar al resto.- dijo Blaine devolviéndole el arma a Wes.

-Sé lo que hago.-

Ambos salieron junto a una parte de sus hombres, Blaine e Isabella subieron al auto junto a Wes y a Víctor, los otros subieron a sus autos y lo último que vio Blaine antes de emprender el camino a su mansión, fueron las llamas que abrazaron al local.

...

Kurt estaba ansioso, Blaine no le hablo en todo el día, ni la noche anterior, temía lo peor pero sabía que si algo hubiese salido mal, alguien le avisaría.

Un auto estaba afuera de su casa desde que piso su antiguo hogar, esos hombres lo habían acompañado en el vuelo y vigilaban la casa de día y de noche, ya habían pasado varios días de su estadía en Ohio, no salió a la calle por el miedo, aunque estaba seguro allí y había dejado los sedantes, necesitaba saber de Blaine o regresaría a New York.

Burt estaba tranquilo, al igual que Carol, se quedo en la casa para acompañar a su hijo, habían hablado mucho con Kurt y le agradaba como su hijo había ganado confianza y era un hombre que tomaba decisiones, se notaba que estaba más seguro de si mismo, que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre con buen rumbo. Aunque no quería verlo así, triste, preocupado, decaído, sabía bien que Blaine se había convertido en su otra mitad, en su complemento, y en el amor de su vida.

Llamaron a la puerta y Kurt miro por la ventana antes de abrirla, pero su rostro cambio y abrió la puerta de un tirón encontrándose de frente con Blaine mirándolo a los ojos y con una media sonrisa triste. Kurt se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza y sus ojos llorosos, casi sin creer que su esposo estaba allí, de pie frente a él, abrazándolo de nuevo, se separo y beso sus labios una y otra vez, sintió las manos de Blaine en su rostro, acariciándolo, lo beso con ansias siendo correspondido al instante, se separo para mirarlo a los ojos y en una sonrisa mutua se volvieron a besar.

-Te extrañe.- susurro Kurt.

-Yo también, te extrañe mucho.- le respondió Blaine mirándolo con amor.

-Deja que el hombre entre Kurt.- dijo Burt aun de pie en la sala mirándolos y dándoles su tiempo.

Éste sonrió y recién ahí noto la maleta de Blaine, lo tomo de la mano y éste tomo la maleta, y entraron a la sala.

-Hola Blaine.- saludo con una sonrisa Burt.

-Hola.- respondió éste.

-Menos mal que llegaste, pensé que Kurt caminaría por las paredes...siéntate...- pidió Burt.

Kurt volvió a besar a su esposo con una sonrisa y dejo la maleta a un lado, Blaine se sentó en el sofá mucho más tranquilo, Kurt se sentó a su lado tomando su mano nuevamente y apoyándose en su brazo.

-Gracias por recibirme, lamento no haber llamado antes.- dijo Blaine a Burt.

-Esta es tu casa, no me agradezcas, puedes...pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran.- dijo Burt notando claramente que su yerno estaba igual de desmejorado que su hijo, se notaba que había sido difícil para él también.

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine y miro a Kurt que no dejaba de observarlo.

-Como están las cosas en New York?, encontraron al responsable de todo lo que sucedió?.- preguntó Burt sin rodeos.

-Si, la policía lo encontró en una veterinaria que funcionaba ilegalmente, por desgracia llegaron tarde ya que se incendio, y el responsable de todo falleció en el incendio...me dijeron que estaba herido, se ve que conocía al veterinario y éste lo atendió allí.- explicó Blaine entre verdades y mentiras.

Kurt solo lo miraba serio, se imaginaba que pudo suceder para que todo terminara así.

-Y la policía no sabe porque hizo lo que hizo?, porque ataco a Kurt?.- pregunto Burt.

-La teoría de la policía es que querían secuestrarlo, pedir el dinero y seguir delinquiendo, eso hacen desde hace años y no podían dar con ellos.- mintió Blaine.

-Mmmh...y hasta ahora lo encontraron.- dijo Burt mirándolo, había otra conversación entre ellos, una silenciosa con secretos de por medio.

-La realidad es que puse a toda mi gente en la búsqueda, mi prima Isabella me ayudo y con mis contactos y los de ella presionamos para que lo encontraran, me hubiera gustado que la justicia recayera sobre él, pero seguramente y esperó sea así, la policía encuentre a sus cómplices, ellos están desde hace mucho haciendo ésto, seguramente no somos los primeros en sufrirlos.-

-Crees que hicieron esto antes?...la policía no lo sabía?.- pregunto Burt mirándolo, creía en la palabra de su yerno pero quería estar seguro que su hijo no viviría algo así nuevamente.

-Si, estoy seguro, pero ...la mayoría de la gente con poder no da a conocer estas cosas.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt no decía nada, ya hablaría no otro momento, ahora solo quería disfrutar de su esposo.

-No quiero que hablemos de eso, que...los que saben se hagan cargo, solo quiero que estemos juntos y tranquilos.-

-No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo.- Blaine dijo esto mirándolo a los ojos, iba a cumplir esa promesa cueste lo que cueste.

-Viniste por mi.- dijo Kurt sonriendo enamorado.

-Por supuesto...tú una vez fuiste a buscarme, y me dijiste que me amabas.-

-Si y tú también me dijiste que me amabas...- le recordó Kurt con una sonrisa también.

-Bien, saben...iré a buscar a Carol, ya sale del trabajo y así ustedes...se ponen al día...nos vemos.- dijo Burt poniéndose de pie.

Blaine iba a decir algo pero Kurt tomo su rostro y depósito varios besos en sus labios, sonrió y sólo escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse y ambos se besaron con amor, y añoranza.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt.

-Yo también te amo.- respondió Blaine.

Se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose, entre caricias y más besos.

-De verdad ya termino todo?.- preguntó Kurt.

Blaine suspiro, no quería mentirle a su esposo.

-Dimitri fue quien planeo el ataque, enviado por Sebastián, pagado, por favores, no lo sé, no me lo dijo...si dijo que habían más personas involucradas, Wes e Isabella están investigando.- explicó Blaine a su esposo.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo asintió, no entendía porque Sebastián había hecho algo así.

-Quieres volver a New York?...- pregunto Blaine, Kurt lo miro atento. -yo vine a buscarte, pero entenderé si quieres quedarte, entiendo que estas pagando las consecuencias de mi trabajo, y no quiero que corras ningún riesgo, pero existen, y si tú no quieres seguir...-

-Shhhh...nada...yo quiero estar contigo, se lo que haces, tu sabes lo que yo hacía, y eso no cambio lo que sentimos, no lo va a hacer ahora...te amo, y no quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero regresar a nuestro hogar...- era la primera vez que Kurt llamaba a la mansión como su hogar, y sintió que eso era, el hogar de ambos. -no quiero volver a separarme de ti.-

Blaine sonrió de lado, amaba tanto a Kurt, amaba cada aspecto de él, en especial lo sensible que era, y como veía las cosas, con tanta simpleza, y honestidad.

Asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Podemos quedarnos unos días, para relajarnos, pero regresaremos a New York y a nuestras vidas, no van a ganarnos con miedo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por eso estoy orgulloso de ti, porque eres así, no te dejas vencer, y aun así...eres un ángel.-

Blaine lo beso con la certeza que aunque el destino podía torcer sus caminos, plantar piedras que taparan su visión, o llevarlos por callejones sin salidas, ellos siempre estarían allí, haciendo un nuevo camino porque eran dueños de su destino y no permitirían que nada los separé, ni los aparte de su meta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Kurt dejo las flores sobre la tumba de su madre, Blaine estaba a su lado mirando la lapida, la imagen de Elizabeth, quien era una mujer realmente hermosa, Blaine siempre pensó que Kurt se parecía a su padre, pero ahora comprendía que se parecía físicamente más a su madre.

-Ella estaría feliz por mí...me hubiera gustado...en fin...ella seguro está feliz.- dijo Kurt con un dejo de tristeza.

Blaine tomo su mano entendiéndolo perfectamente.

-Era muy hermosa.-

-Si, recuerdo su cabello, el olor a vainilla, ella no usaba perfume, pero su cabello siempre olía a vainilla.- Kurt tenía un nudo en su garganta pero recordaba a su madre con alegría en su corazón.

Blaine podía imaginársela, Kurt olía igual, hasta en eso se parecían.

-Adiós mamá.- dijo Kurt tocando la lapida.

Blaine miro por última vez la imagen con una promesa en su mirada, algo que guardo solo para él, camino con Kurt hasta el auto donde estaban los hombres de seguridad, tomados de la mano y en silencio, sabía que su esposo necesitaba de ésto, y él también.

Regresaron a la casa de Burt, los hombres de seguridad se quedaron cerca de la casa, ellos regresarían a New York ese día, Kurt suspiro dejando de lado su nostalgia a la hora de hablar con su padre, no quería que lo viera así.

Se despidieron con la promesa de regresar y Blaine invito nuevamente a Burt a la mansión, no habían hablado de lo sucedido en New York, Burt no quería preguntar.

Ni bien se sentaron en el avión Kurt se aferro a Blaine con una sonrisa, regresaban a su hogar, ese pensamiento era algo nuevo, y le gustaba, le agradaba mucho sentir la mansión como un hogar, tal vez antes no lo sentía así o no lo veía de esa manera pero era muy cálido ese sentimiento.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si...- respondió Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa. -Y tú?.-

-Muy bien.- dijo Blaine depositando un beso en sus labios.

El viaje se hizo corto, ni bien llegaron Wes y Jeff estaban esperándolos en el aeropuerto, Kurt saludo a Jeff con un abrazo como siempre lo hacía, Blaine los miro un instante y desvío su mirada, sabía que la amistad de ellos había crecido mucho éste último tiempo, le agradaba que Kurt se sintiera cómodo aunque a él le incomodaran sus celos.

Llegaron a la mansión y Kurt deseaba darse un baño, era pleno verano y él sentía que estaba pegajoso todo el tiempo, Blaine sabia que tenia cosas que atender pero decidió seguir a su esposo.

Kurt se interno en la ducha cuando Blaine entro en la habitación, éste se quito la ropa y fue a hacerle compañía a su esposo quien sonrió al verlo.

-Quieres darte una ducha?.- pregunto Kurt sonriéndole.

-Entre otras cosas.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y lo abrazo, no habían intimado desde antes de lo sucedido en la cafetería, hacia muchos días de eso y ahora sus cuerpos reclamaban con necesidad.

Se besaron con deseo y ternura, adorándose con caricias, haciendo danzar sus labios por el cuerpo de su amado, disfrutando de cada roce, cada beso, sintiendo ese momento como algo único e irreemplazable, demostrándose mutuamente todo lo que sentían, y lo importante que eran el uno para el otro. Luego de hacer el amor se dedicaron a bañarse, entre más besos y sonrisas, en esa comunión que nunca desapareció a pesar de todo lo sucedido, Kurt estaba tranquilo y feliz, al igual que Blaine, al menos por ese momento, quería dedicarle a su esposo el tiempo que se merecía.

-Quieres cenar afuera?.- pregunto Blaine terminando de alistarse.

-No lo sé, prefiero hacerlo aquí.- respondió Kurt mirándose al espejo y asegurándose que su cabello estuviera como él deseaba.

-Si quieres podemos ir...no quiero que te limites de hacer algo que te guste, se que antes te pedí muchas cosas, y prácticamente no te dejaba salir, y lo lamento, soy un poco paranoico en ese sentido, e intentaré amoldarme mejor a ...las situaciones que se presenten...-

-Se que lo haces porque quieres protegerme, y cuando algo me incomode te recordare ésto que acabas de decirme, pero hoy quiero cenar aquí, contigo y los muchachos, y luego...comer el postre en la habitación...- dijo Kurt besando suavemente sus labios.

-Ok.- Blaine siguió el beso hasta que se separaron sonriéndose.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt.

-Te amo mas.- le dijo Blaine.

-No, yo te amo mas.- contradijo Kurt sonriendo y depositando otro beso en sus labios. -vamos, tengo hambre.

Blaine sonrió y siguió a su esposo tomados de la mano, ni bien bajaron oyeron a los muchachos en la sala de vídeo, estaban mirando un partido de fútbol y se notaba que alguno apostó al equipo que estaba perdiendo.

Kurt sonrió al oír a Tom despotricar, Blaine solo negó con la cabeza, pidieron algo de comer, Kurt quería cenar uno de esos platos que hacia Jean Pierre, así que busco un número de algún local que hiciera comida francesa.

-No sabe igual...- dijo Kurt al probar la comida una vez que llego.

Blaine pidió lo mismo y estaba cenando junto a su esposo.

-Si, sabe diferente.-

-Sabe a plástico.- dijo Kurt desconforme.

Blaine río al ver el rostro de su esposo.

-Ponle de esa salsa.- dijo señalando un pote sobre la mesa.

Kurt hizo eso y cambio el semblante.

-Sabe mejor pero no vuelvo a pedir allí.-

-Deberíamos buscar algún lugar donde cocinen comida tradicional.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, o traer a Jean.-

-No podemos amor, mi madre no lo va a soltar así como así.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt hizo una mueca, los muchachos seguían mirando el partido, habian pedido pizzas y los cadetes llegaban uno tras otro.

-Donde está Wes?.- pregunto Kurt.

-En el club, se está ocupando de todo.- respondió Blaine.

-Cuando tú vayas quiero ir contigo, hace mucho que no voy.-

-Ok.- Blaine lo miro de soslayo, tenía la sensación que su esposo planeaba algo.

-Mañana vendrá el abogado, quiero que firmes los papeles para las acciones de la firma, y también quiero que separen tus ganancias.-

-Mis ganancias?.- pregunto Kurt sin entender.

-Si, quiero que tus ganancias sean aportadas aparte, además quiero que midan tu imagen, para saber cuánto perderé si deseas algún día dejar de trabajar como modelo de la firma.- respondió Blaine mientras seguía comiendo.

-Porque?, yo quiero seguir trabajando para tu firma.- dijo Kurt mirándolo serio.

-No digo que vayas a dejar de hacerlo, pero si eres socio debes saber cuánto aportas, y cuanto puedo perder yo, así evito que los demás socios pongan el grito en el cielo.- le explico Blaine.

-No entiendo, porque tus socios estarían en desacuerdo?.-

-Porque cuando tengas las acciones seguro alguno dirá que tienes privilegios por ser mi esposo, pero en realidad creo que tú aportas más que cualquiera de ellos, por eso y porque eres mi esposo y tienes derecho sobre lo que es mío, es que quiero que separen tus ganancias.-

Kurt lo pensó y entendió el punto de Blaine, pero quería pedirle algo.

-Me gustaría que Cooper también sea un socio.-

-Que?!.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo. -no, él no puede ser socio.-

-Por qué?.-

-Porque él no aporta, despilfarra dinero, no puedo nombrarlo socio si se que va a llevarme a la ruina.- explico Blaine.

-Él sabe lo que hace.- le dijo Kurt intentando convencerlo.

-No, no sabe, y si lo sabe no lo hace.-

-Dijiste que me darías cualquier cosa que pidiera, me gustaría que él este como socio, creo que es bueno para él.- dijo Kurt sin mirarlo y terminado de cenar.

Blaine suspiro pesado, miro a su esposo, venían de una situación difícil, enfrentaron una separación aunque no fue por causas propias, era una situación delicada, se habían reencontrado y vuelto a armonizar su matrimonio y ahora Kurt le pedía algo descabellado según su concepto, pero no podía negarse, no ahora.

-Ok, lo hablare con mi madre y con Valentine, fijare una reunión y asistirás también.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla, Blaine negó con la cabeza, ésto le costaría mucho.

-Te extrañe mucho... con lo que sucedió en la cafetería, me sentí extraño, yo no lo sé, sentí que...no quería estar aquí.- dijo Kurt bajo la mirada atenta de Blaine. -Se que te amo, nos casamos hace casi dos meses, pero eso que sucedió fue tan...aterrador, me recordó a lo que me sucedió con Puck, ese miedo que sentía cuando estaba en el club, cuando me disparo...yo...sentí que no quería mas eso...no quería ser el que siempre se llevara la peor parte... te amo...no deje de amarte, cuando me fui a casa de mi padre, entendí que no puedo vivir sin ti, y que no soy el único que pierde...no me llamaste esa noche, ni durante la mañana y si no hubieras aparecido, yo regresaba a aquí, este es mi lugar, el que elegí, estar a tu lado, sin importar nada.-

-Si importa, me propuse que te sintieras como en tu casa desde el primer momento que pisaste la mansión, quería que conocieras otro mundo aparte del de Puck, pero no era un lugar para ti hasta que tu no lo hicieras tuyo, y si estas continuamente expuesto por mi culpa, jamás te sentirás a gusto, eso lo sé...-

-Es mi hogar...porque estás tú...y quiero ser tu apoyo no tu preocupación.-

-Siempre voy a preocuparme porque eres todo para mi.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-También lo eres para mí, tengo que superar mis miedos, y también debo amoldarme a las situaciones que se presenten, sé que no será así siempre, que esos momentos pasarán y quiero estar a tu lado cuando eso suceda.-

-Cada vez que te prometo que será la última vez, que jamás volverá a suceder, termina saliendo algo mal y tú expuesto, y en peligro, al final término defraudándote, y a mí mismo porque no puedo proteger a mi familia...-

-No es tu culpa, tengo veinte personas a mi lado siempre, un guardaespaldas y un auto blindado, no sé que mas podrías ponerme, un avión sónico?...sé que ésto no será siempre así, sé quién eres, y te amo así, y tu sabes quién soy, de mis inseguridades y mi pasado y así me amas...este es nuestro mundo...nuestro lugar.- le dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine sólo podía mirarlo y adorarlo aún más.

-Sabes que tú...generas dentro de mi algo tan fuerte e intenso que a veces olvido quien soy.-

-Eres el ser más hermoso en la tierra, mi príncipe en ese cuento de príncipes sin princesas.- Kurt le sonrió con amor.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa recordando que esas palabras las uso en sus votos matrimoniales, Kurt se acerco y se besaron con ternura.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine.

-Te amo mas.- respondió Kurt.

Nick entro riendo y cambio el semblante al notar que había interrumpido.

-Lo siento.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kurt.

Jeff entro tras él riendo también junto a Max y a Víctor.

-De que se ríen manga de...- dijo Tom entrando tras ellos con mala cara pero callo al ver a su jefe y a Kurt. -hola, emmm...hay helado si quieren.-

Los demás muchacho rieron disimuladamente, Tom parecía odiarlos.

-Gracias.- comento Blaine pero se puso de pie y se acercó al oído de su esposo que estaba por ir a comer helado. -tengo el postre que te gusta, te espero en la habitación.-

Kurt lo miro con un brillo en sus ojos, se mordió el labio mientras veía a Blaine salir de la cocina.

-Vienes?.- pregunto Jeff a Kurt sentado en el sofá.

-No gracias.- respondió éste saliendo de la cocina también.

Camino hacia su habitación, Blaine ya estaba allí de pie quitándose la camisa, lo miraba fijamente, con esa intensidad cargada de deseo, le sonrió de lado y él solo pudo acercarse para besarlo, Blaine lo volvía loco, su perfume, esa voz sensual, o su mirada lo hacían perder cualquier vestigio de entereza mental y solo deseaba estar desnudo envuelto en sus brazos, algo que no tardó en suceder, se quito la ropa de un tirón mientras Blaine se desnudaba también, paso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y lo beso con ansias, resistiéndose a que Blaine tomara el control del beso, mientras éste repasaba con sus manos sus glúteos y caderas, Kurt acerco mas su pelvis a la de su esposo rozando sus miembros, algo que incentivo mas a Blaine tomándolo con fuerza por las caderas y haciendo fricción entre ellos, provocando gemidos por parte de ambos. Kurt se separo de él con los labios rojos, y tiro de Blaine por su mano hacia la cama, recostándose y abriendo sus piernas, Blaine sonrió mirándolo, ambos estaban excitados, así que decidió llevar al borde a Kurt, beso sus genitales y repaso con su lengua cada pulgada de éstos, Kurt gimió fuerte cuando metió su miembro en su boca y acaricio con su mano sus testículos, hizo esto por varios minutos hasta que sintió a Kurt contraerse, se aparto mirándolo con una sonrisa, Kurt estaba despeinado y desesperado por demás, con la respiración agitada y mas excitado que nunca, buscó un preservativo y se lo colocó, se ubico entre sus piernas acariciándolas, se sentó entre ellas y comenzó a penetrarlo, Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia atrás en un gemido de otra naturaleza, Blaine espero a que su cuerpo se habituara a él y comenzó a embestirlo despacio, moviendo sus caderas hasta embestirlo con otro ritmo y más profundo, Kurt tomaba las sabanas en un puño, gimiendo sin reparó, le encantaba verlo así, sentirlo de esa manera, saber que era suyo y de nadie más, lentamente se inclinó hasta llegar a su boca y lo beso posesivamente, Kurt gemía sintiéndolo aun dentro de él, enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de Blaine y éste comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, mordiendo su hombro y su pecho.

-Mío...mío.- susurro Blaine dejando marcas por doquier.

-Mas Blaine, mas!.- dijo fuerte y claro Kurt necesitando liberarse.

Blaine no se hizo rogar y lo envistió con más fuerza provocando todo tipo de sonidos por parte de Kurt y a todo pulmón, sintió a su esposo llegar al orgasmo mientras arañaba su espalda y él dejo todo su ser en las últimas embestidas antes de tocar el cielo.

Se hizo a un lado sin fuerzas, Kurt lo abrazo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, él lo rodeo con sus brazos con una media sonrisa también, ambos se durmieron profundamente, cuando despertó nuevamente ya había salido el sol, Kurt seguía dormido, sabía que su esposo dormiría hasta el mediodía así que decidió levantarse y ponerse al día con Wes.

Bajo con una sonrisa plena, se preparo un café para despejarse pero desayunaría con Kurt cuando despierte, estaban los muchachos de la guardia nocturna, Wes los organizo mientras no estaban ya que la mayoría estaban en las calles buscando a la gente de Dimitri.

Fue a su estudio y comenzó a revisar los papeles, noto las listas de los clubes o casas que habían tomado los latinos, eran cada vez más, supuso desde un principio quien era, esperaría que pidiera una cita con él, mientras seguirían vigilando sus locales.

Wes entro con una taza de café y los periódicos del día.

-Buenos días.-

-Buen día.- saludo Blaine con una sonrisa. -que novedades hay?.-

-Depende de por donde quieres empezar.- respondió Wes entregándole los periódicos.

Blaine suspiro pesado, leyó el encabezado del primero y la palabra "varios cuerpos aparecieron en un local incendiado" le dio una pauta de por donde comenzaría su dolor de cabeza, miro otro y el encabezado "se presume que la mafia italiana se instalo en la ciudad", prácticamente arruino su día, tomo otro periódico y leyó "los comerciantes tienen miedo por la llegada de la mafia italiana".

Blaine dejo los periódicos mirando el escritorio mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Esta fuera de control.-

-Intente tapar sus huellas, pero tiene una fijación por el fuego.-

-Llámala, dile que la invito a mi club, esta noche.- pidió Blaine.

-Bien.- respondió Wes sentándose frente a su jefe.

-Que mas hay?...como va ésto?.- pregunto mostrando los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Tengo a los muchachos en cada esquina, cerramos una casa y abren otra, siguen multiplicándose, no puedo encontrar al jefe...-

-Es Gabriel.- dijo Blaine serio.

-Estas seguro?...no lo han visto, ni hablaron de él.-

-Desapareció para estar en las sombras, debe tener un lacayo que le hace de espejo, él no se mostrara, si alguien va a caer no será él, hay que averiguar quién es la cabeza...y cortarla, eso llamara su atención y tendrá que presentarse solo.-

-Ok...- dijo Wes con algo de duda.

-Y con los rusos que quedan?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Encontramos dos, y ya no son un problema, faltan tres.- respondió Wes entregándole una carpeta.

Blaine la abrió y leyó su contenido, tenía los nombres de todos los que intervinieron en el ataque a Kurt, todos ellos muertos menos esos tres de los que hablaba Wes.

-Este, vende drogas?.- pregunto señalando a uno que le era conocido.

-Si, era la mano de derecha de un narcotraficante, lo sacamos del área hace seis meses.- respondió Wes.

-Búscalo en su ambiente, dile a Isabella que debe estar en su territorio, no se arriesgara a regresar, cuando se le termine el dinero regresara por sus clientes, investiga quienes eran, allí lo encontraran.-

-Bien...que hago con la seguridad de Kurt?.- preguntó Wes.

-Llama a Jeff, lo organizaremos de nuevo todo.- respondió Blaine.

Wes asintió con la cabeza y salió hacia la cocina, Blaine suspiro e intento relajarse, ésto seria largo, solo esperaba poder almorzar con Kurt.

Casi cuatro horas después logro terminar la reunión, subió por las escaleras y entró a su habitación, Kurt seguía dormido, se acerco a él sentándose en la cama y acaricio su rostro, luego deposito varios besos en su mejilla haciéndolo despertar.

Kurt se removió y sonrió al sentir los besos de su esposo, abrió los ojos observando la luz que entraba por el ventanal y a su esposo vestido.

-Hola.- susurro Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-Hola... Qué hora es?.- pregunto con la voz ronca y pasando su mano por sus ojos.

-Las doce del mediodía.- respondió Blaine aún cerca de su rostro mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm...porque estas vestido?, vas a salir?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No, voy a almorzar contigo.- respondió Blaine. Miro las marcas en el cuello de su esposo y sonrió.

-De que te ríes?.- pregunto perdido Kurt.

-Nada, estas hermoso.- respondió Blaine. -te preparo la ducha y pido algo para almorzar, que deseas comer?.-

Kurt se desperezo mientras bostezaba.

-Carne a las hierbas, como se llamaba el plato que comimos en el local francés?...cuando fuimos a la Torre Eiffel.-

-Mmmm...no recuerdo, pero pediré algo tradicional, para que no extrañes a Jean Pierde.- dijo Blaine mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Esta bien.- respondió Kurt aferrándose a la almohada de su esposo.

Cuando Blaine termino de preparar el baño Kurt se estaba levantando, sonrió al verlo despeinado, y completamente desnudo caminando hacia donde él estaba.

-Te espero abajo.-

-Tienes miedo de tentarte?.- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa picara.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente.

-Si, eres el sexo personificado.- respondió Blaine saliendo de la habitación.

Kurt sonrió y se interno en la ducha, se quedó unos instantes dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, Blaine sabia hasta la temperatura del agua que le gustaba a él, eso le agradaba, volver a la rutina, a ser el consentido y el centro de atención de su esposo.

Termino de ducharse y a la hora de mirarse al espejo noto las marcas de la noche anterior, Blaine había marcado su territorio nuevamente, cada vez que hacia eso recordaba porque Cooper lo llamaba el macho alfa, siempre tan posesivo.

Eso le recordó la conversación que tuvo con Blaine, él creía que Cooper mejoraría su conducta ahora que estaba con George y ser socio de la firma lo ayudaría.

Se vistió como siempre lo hacía, fiel a su estilo, con un jean muy a la moda y una playera de seda que era de la colección de verano, sabía que debía hablar con Pam para cerrar la nueva temporada ya que Blaine saco a Cooper de la campaña, quería hacer algo con George también, pero debía hablarlo con su suegra.

Bajo a la cocina y todos estaban almorzando, Blaine estaba mirando unos periódicos muy concentrado, los dejo a un lado cuando lo vio entrar.

-Llegó la comida?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose junto a él.

-Si.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa bailando un su rostro.

-Te ríes de esto verdad?.- pregunto Kurt mostrándole las marcas en su cuello.

Blaine sonrió un mas.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, su esposo tenía una fijación con marcarlo.

Blaine sirvió la comida para ambos, los muchachos estaban en su mundo, comían mientras hablaban de los resultados de los partidos, Kurt se sentía en casa nuevamente, sonrió cuando Blaine se sentó a su lado, era el plato de comida que él quería, beso a su esposo en los labios con una sonrisa, definitivamente estaba en su hogar, con su familia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Kurt toco la puerta del estudio de su esposo, Blaine pidió que pasara, estaba reunido con Wes desde hacía horas. Ni bien entro Wes salió para dejarlos solos, él miró a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Hola amor.- dijo Blaine haciéndose a un lado de su escritorio.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt caminando hacia él y sentándose en su regazo.

Se besaron con amor mientras acariciaban sus rostros.

-Te extraño.- dijo Kurt haciendo un gesto con sus labios que se hacía cada vez más habitual.

-Yo también te extraño, tengo mucho trabajo pero te prometo que iremos a cenar esta noche.-

-Mmmh...si yo tengo que atender mis cosas pero esperaba que Pam me dijera cuando nos encontraremos con la nueva publicista, pero aun no han arreglado nada con la empresa de publicidad.-

-Si, mi madre me dijo eso, está retrasado todo.-

Kurt sonrió acariciando el contorno del rostro de su esposo, Blaine lo sostenía por la cintura, le sonría nuevamente con amor, sintiéndose afortunado por tenerlo en su vida. Se besaron nuevamente, con ternura, saboreando los labios del otro, en un baile lento y transmitiéndose mutuamente todo el amor que sentían, después de esos días tormentosos, ambos se dedicaron a su pareja, a ese vinculo que tenían, añorando la luna de miel ya que el tiempo que podían pasar con el otro era más limitado pero con la completa atención en su relación, eso deseaban ambos, volver a la armonía.

Se separaron sonrientes, no había un deseo sexual en ese encuentro, solo amor, dulzura y más amor, adorándose en silencio, entre besos y suaves caricias.

El celular de Blaine sonó sobre el escritorio y Kurt se giro para alcalizárselo y alcanzo a ver el nombre de Isabella.

-Tu prima.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine atendió la llamada mientras Kurt se aferro a su cuello descansando su rostro en el.

-Hola...si, ok en unos minutos estoy allí...- dijo Blaine terminando la llamada.

-Te tienes que ir...- susurro Kurt en su cuello.

-Si, pero regresare para cenar...-

Kurt lo beso antes de ponerse de pie, Blaine se puso de pie también y lo tomó de la mano y volvió a besarlo, se sonrieron cuando se separaron, Blaine se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar a Wes, Kurt camino hacia su estudio, debía revisar su trabajo.

Abrió su página y encontró más de mil mensajes, no podía creer que en un par de días estuviera llena su casilla, decidió revisar luego los mensajes y fue directamente a organizar otro grupo de estudiantes, como Pam no había concertado nada aún con la empresa de publicidad, tenía tiempo libre.

Blaine salió con Wes y varios muchachos, su prima lo cito en un lugar apartado, ni bien llego se encontró con un viejo depósito, los hombres de Isabella estaban allí, Blaine entro con sus hombres y lo primero que vio fue a su prima sentada en una silla mirando cinco cadáveres que estaban tendidos en el suelo.

-Cugino.- saludo ella.

-Dimmi che erano cosí quando sei arrivato.- (dime que estos estaban así cuando llegaste). Dijo Blaine en su perfecto italiano.

-No. Erano più viví, quelli che erano morti sono quelli.- (No. Estaban más vivos, los que estaban muertos eran aquellos). Dijo Isabella indicando con la mano un par de freezers en una esquina del depósito.

Blaine la miro y se dirigió hacia el lugar, dos hombres de su prima abrieron los freezers y Blaine observo dos cuerpos, uno en cada uno.

-Ok. Que tengo que ver en ésto?.- preguntó Blaine mirando a su prima.

Ella se acerco a uno de los cadáveres y le entrego a Blaine una identificación.

-Tú buscabas a éste.-

Blaine miro la identificación, era uno de los rusos que estaban buscando, hizo una mueca mirando el cadáver.

-Este es el otro...- dijo ella señalando el otro cadáver.

Blaine miro el cuerpo, no recordaba el rostro pero si Isabella lo reconoció era probable que fuera así.

-Solo queda uno por buscar entonces.- dijo Blaine.

-Hay cuatro cuerpos mas enterrados en el fondo, mis muchachos están desenterrándolos.- dijo ella con su acento italiano.

Blaine maldijo por dentro, tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguno de ellos y sacarle información de quien mas era el que estaba involucrado con Sebastián.

-Quien hizo ésto?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Supongo que ellos...- respondió ella señalando los cadáveres en el suelo. -yo los buscaba por que vendían drogas y no quisieron irse de la zona, mis muchachos los encontraron y los mataron, revisaron todo el lugar y encontraron a esos...supongo que tenían una deuda con ellos.-

-Bien...tendremos que identificar a los de afuera.-

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y guió a Blaine hacia el exterior. Su día estaba arruinado.

...

Kurt comenzó a responder mensajes, le llamo la atención que habían más de cincuenta de un joven que estaba en el primer grupo de estudiantes, en la mayoría de los mensajes le decía que era su admirador, y le encantaba su trabajo. Le dio curiosidad por saber quién era, así que decidió conocerlo, debía ir al hotel donde estaba hospedado para hablar con el administrador y aprovecharía para conocerlo. Desde hacía unos meses que solo marcaba un circuito para los estudiantes pero ya no tenía un contacto personal con ellos, solo por mensajes, pero quería saber quién era este joven.

Se puso de pie, tomo su morral, sus lentes de sol y se dirigió a la cocina para avisarle a Jeff y a los muchachos.

Salieron a los pocos minutos, y llegaron al hotel donde quería ir, Jeff estaba atento a todo, al igual que el resto de los hombres de seguridad, entro al hotel y el administrador lo miro con sorpresa.

-Señor Hummel...que placer verlo.- dijo el hombre.

-El mío también, emmm...necesito saber si tiene dos habitaciones disponibles, son para dentro de una semana.- respondió Kurt.

-Déjeme ver...- el hombre busco en su computadora las habitaciones disponibles. -Si, tengo dos para la semana que viene, quiere reservarlas?.-

-Si por favor.- respondió Kurt. -Hay algo mas, el estudiante que se hospeda aquí, está en el hotel?.-

-Si, claro, está en su habitación.- respondió el hombre.

-Podría llamarlo?.- pidió Kurt.

-Si, por supuesto.- respondió el hombre tomando el teléfono y marcando un número.

Kurt espero a que el joven bajara, se sentó en una pequeña sala, Jeff estaba a su lado y dos hombres de seguridad, los demás estaban en la puerta del hotel, un joven rubio alto y delgado, bajó por las escaleras, miro a Kurt y le sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Señor Hummel!...es...es un placer verlo de nuevo.- dijo el jóven extendiendo la mano.

Kurt sonrió amablemente y extendió la mano respondiendo el saludo.

-El placer es mío...lo siento porque dices de nuevo?, nos vimos antes?.- pregunto curioso Kurt.

-Si!, en París, yo lo atendí en el local de comida, fui su mozo.- respondió el jóven sentándose junto a él. -me llamo Antoine Fave.-

-Si, lo sé, recibí varios mensajes tuyos, y tuve curiosidad.- dijo Kurt un poco asombrado intentando recordar el rostro del mozo.

-Si, es que realmente quise venir a New York para conocerte...emmmm...estudio en la universidad y quería viajar aquí para ver si podía verte en la ciudad, me encanta lo que haces, realmente te admiro, sé todo lo que haces y me parece increíble...-

-Sabes qué cosa?...que sabes de mi?.- pregunto Kurt un poco alarmado.

-Que eres de Ohio, que tu trabajo es este, buscarle hospedaje a los estudiantes, y que comenzaste a modelar para la firma del que es tu esposo luego de conocerlo, seguí toda la boda, al menos lo que contaron las revistas.- explicó el jóven con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo miraba atento, se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que decía, sabía que su boda había sido el murmullo de todos, inclusive de las revistas del corazón. Miro a Jeff que los observaba serio, y luego se dirigió nuevamente al joven.

-Pues espero que tengas una linda estadía.-

-Gracias y sé que no te sacas fotos, pero podrías firmar unas imágenes de la última campaña publicitaria?, las tengo en mi habitación, es un minuto nada mas, las traigo en seguida.- pidió el jóven.

-Ok, no hay problema.- respondió Kurt.

-Gracias.- dijo con entusiasmo el joven y salió hacia las escaleras.

Jeff acerco su rostro hacia Kurt para hablar con él.

-Quien es este sujeto?, lo conoces?.-

-No...bueno nos atendió a mí y a Blaine en París, era el mozo en un local de comidas...- respondió Kurt mirando a su amigo.

-Y no te parece mucha coincidencia que este aquí ahora?.- preguntó preocupado Jeff.

-No, pago por la estadía en New York, es estudiante de una universidad, es uno más de los estudiantes, solo que éste es ...-

-Un fanático que te sigue desde París.- le dijo Jeff.

-Es el único fan que tengo, no me lo espantes.-

El joven apareció con unas fotos, Kurt sonrió amablemente y las firmo, estaba emocionado, jamás le sucedió algo así y se sentía una estrella de Hollywood.

Se despidió del joven que solo tenia halagos hacia él, Jeff parecía preocupado, él le explico que no había riesgo alguno, el joven era solo un estudiante.

Llego a la mansión y espero a Blaine mientras se vestía para cenar con él, luego de media hora su esposo apareció con semblante preocupado.

-Hola amor.- dijo Kurt acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine sonriendo, ver a su esposo era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

-Tu prima no viene?.- pregunto Kurt caminando con él hacia las escaleras.

-No, de todas formas nuestra cena es para nosotros.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con cariño.

Kurt sonrió, no estaba seguro si iban a poder salir pero al parecer su esposo cumpliría su palabra.

Subieron a la habitación para que Blaine se diera una ducha y se vistiera para salir, Kurt aprovecho el momento para hablarle sobre el joven francés.

-Te viste con él Kurt?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio al oír lo que le contó su esposo.

-Si, tenía que hablar con el administrador del hotel y aproveche para hablar con él, me...me envió algunos mensajes y tenia curiosidad.-

-Qué clase de mensajes?.- pregunto Blaine acercándose a él preocupado.

-Mensajes donde dice que le gusta mi trabajo, que admira lo que hago...y esas cosas.- respondió Kurt acomodando el saco de su esposo.

-Si ahora recuerdo quien es...estaba muy...feliz de verte en el local de comida.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Si, parece que es mi fan.- Kurt sonrió ampliamente.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír pero seguía preocupado.

-Hazme un favor, no te veas con él a solas, no sabes quién es.- pidió mirándolo con seriedad pero no con enojo.

Kurt asintió entendiendo.

-No lo haré, de hecho no quede en verme de nuevo, además sé que no debo despegarme de Jeff ni de los demás.-

-Bien, sabes que es por tu seguridad...-

-Si, lo sé, estoy consciente de eso...vamos a dejar esto si?, quiero disfrutar de nuestra salida.- pidió Kurt.

-Ok, ya estás listo?.-

-Si, hace como media hora.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien, vamos.-

Se dieron un beso y salieron hacia la sala, allí los esperaban Wes y Jeff, los demás estaban afuera ya listos para salir.

...

Kurt se balanceaba sentado sobre su esposo, sintiéndose en el cielo mientras hacían el amor, Blaine repasaba con sus manos sus piernas y cadera, disfrutando junto con él, habían hecho el amor varias veces durante la noche y ya de mañana Kurt lo despertó entre besos necesitados.

Gimo alto Kurt al sentir a su esposo rozar esa zona dentro de él tan sensible, Blaine tomo sus caderas imponiendo otro ritmo, llevándolo al borde entre gemidos y gritos ahogados, comenzó a acariciarse mientras Blaine lo miraba lleno de lujuria, y placer, sabía que no aguantarían más tiempo. Blaine levanto sus caderas provocando un sonido indescriptible por parte de Kurt para luego perderse en el orgasmo al sentir como su esposo se perdía a si mismo también, Kurt se recostó sobre su torso exhausto, respirando agitadamente, entre el cielo y la tierra, él se quito el preservativo con una mano y lo desecho, tomo una sabana y los cubrió ambos para seguir descansando.

Cuando despertó Kurt seguía abrazado a él, lo acaricio hasta que despertó.

-Hola amor.- saludo Blaine.

Kurt bostezo y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Hola...qué hora es?.-

-Temprano...para ti al menos.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Mmmh...- fue lo único que dijo Kurt y se abrazo nuevamente a su esposo.

-Tengo que levantarme, tú sigue durmiendo.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kurt medio dormido y se hizo a un lado.

Blaine beso su rostro provocando una sonrisa en él, se besaron unos instantes antes de que Blaine se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera al baño, se dio una ducha y salió para vestirse, Kurt estaba dormido, él sonrió y se vistió, salió hacia la cocina, Wes no estaba, solo Jeff y Nick desayunaban, los saludo y se preparo un café, sabía que debía solucionar algunos asuntos e ir a una reunión a media mañana, sus días se hacían cada vez más cortos con tanto trabajo.

Se sentó en el escritorio con su café en la mano y reviso una carpeta que le dejo Wes, en ella estaban los papeles de las acciones de Kurt, él debía firmarlos, como también los papeles para asentar la empresa de Kurt y sus ganancias, que eran muy elevadas, definitivamente Kurt había sido muy buen negocio para su firma.

Wes entro a la mansión, pero no fue hacia el estudio de Blaine, se dirigió a la cocina, allí vio a Jeff y le dejo unas revistas sobre la mesa.

-Que es esto?.- preguntó enojado Wes.

Jeff lo miro y a las revistas, la imagen de Kurt entrando al hotel con todos los hombres de seguridad estaban en todas ellas, y los titulares se preguntaban si la promesa de la moda estaba engañando a su flamante esposo, el multimillonario Blaine Anderson.

-No sé qué es esto….- respondió Jeff leyendo lo que decían de su amigo. –es todo mentira, yo estuve con él todo el tiempo, estaba a su lado y ellos solo hablaron.- dijo Jeff.

Nick estaba a su lado mirando, no podía intervenir pero estaba seguro que su novio estaba en problemas.

-Eso tendrá que explicarlo Kurt a Blaine, lo que yo quiero saber es como los siguieron para sacarle las fotos. Tú no notaste que los seguían?!.- Wes estaba muy enojado.

-Emmm….no, no me di cuenta.- respondió Jeff preocupado.

-Me equivoque al dejarte a cargo de la seguridad de Kurt.- dijo Wes. -ven, tú le explicaras esto a Blaine.-

Wes salió hacia el estudio de Blaine, Jeff miro a su novio preocupado y salió tras él, entraron a la habitación y Blaine los miro a ambos sin entender que sucedía.

Kurt despertó con el sonido de su celular, atendió medio dormido maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Kurt!...Kurt!.- se oyó la voz de George.

-Qué?, que sucede?...- pregunto Kurt aun entre las sabanas.

-No sabes?, no leíste nada en internet?, hay fotos tuyas en todos lados.- dijo George alarmado.

-Las fotos de la nueva colección no están hechas.- respondió Kurt medio dormido.

-No!, esas no, las de las revistas, en las que dicen que estas engañando a tu esposo.-

Kurt se sentó en la cama sin entender nada.

-De que hablas?.-

-Busca en internet los sitios de las revistas.-

Kurt se puso de pie desnudo y busco su computadora en un mueble, se sentó en un pequeño sofá junto a la cama, abrió una página de chimentos que leía de vez en cuando, y la imagen de él entrando al hotel aparecía en primer plano, el encabezado decía que siendo el mimado del mundo de la moda, naciente en su carrera, parecía haberse aburrido de su esposo y se refugió en un hotel con un presunto amante.

-Blaine va a matarme.- susurro Kurt.

-Es cierto?.- pregunto George.

-No!, claro que no!, fui allí a hablar con el administrador y con un estudiante…después te llamo, voy a hablar con Blaine.- dijo Kurt y termino la llamada.

No podía creer lo que leía, busco su bata de seda negra que estaba a los pies de la cama, se la puso y salió para buscar a su esposo.

Fue a la cocina y solo estaba Nick leyendo las revistas.

-Y Blaine?.-

-Emmm….en su estudio.- respondió Nick mirándolo curioso.

Kurt salió hacia allí, toco la puerta y entro mirando a Wes y a Jeff que parecía que sufriría un infarto en cualquier momento, y a Blaine que lo miraba serio y enojado.

-Retírense.- pidió Blaine en un tono duro.

Wes y Jeff se retiraron y solo quedaron él y su esposo.

-No es cierto, nada, absolutamente nada, no te engaño con él ni con nadie.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine solo lo observo.

-Te lo juro!, no tengo nada con él.- dijo alzando la voz en un tono desesperado.

-Te creo, tranquilo, sé que es mentira lo que dicen allí.- le dijo Blaine en un tono más relajado al verlo así. -no dudo de ti, sé que no tienes nada con ese joven.-

Kurt se calmo un poco mas, él no quería malos entendidos con su esposo.

-Estas desnudo?.- pregunto de la nada Blaine mirándolo más detalladamente.

-George me llamo para decirme que mi foto estaba en todos lados y lo que decían….no sé, no pensé en vestirme.- explico Kurt amarrándose más la bata.

-Ven.- pidió Blaine en un tono suave.

Kurt se acerco a él y Blaine le indico que se siente en su regazo, eso le dio la pauta que realmente no estaba enojado. Se sentó sobre sus piernas mirándolo a los ojos, Blaine le sonrió de lado y acaricio su rostro.

-No estoy enojado contigo, sé que no me engañas, y lo que fuiste a hacer allí, no estoy molesto por eso.- le explico Blaine.

-Entonces?.- pregunto Kurt sabiendo que había algo que le molestaba y mucho.

-Es porque te siguieron los paparazis, y Jeff no lo noto, pudo ser una amenaza y él no se dio cuenta, es una falla grave, lo sacare del equipo de seguridad…-

-No, no lo saques…..tal vez no se dio cuenta, fue un error, nada mas…-

-Un error que pudo ser algo mucho mayor…que tal si …..te atacaban nuevamente.-

-Él me salvo de un ataque, yo confió en él, no quiero a otro, quiero a Jeff …es mi amigo, y me entiende, por favor no lo saques.- pidió Kurt con su mejor cara de ruego.

Blaine lo miro en silencio, no podía negarle nada a Kurt, tal vez ese era su error pero aun así debía ocuparse de su seguridad.

-Bien, pero deberás darle una lista de todos tus clientes para que los investigue, y no será tu asistente, él debe estar abocado a tu seguridad, si vuelve a equivocarse, lo saco.-

-Ok….ok, acepto eso.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza Kurt.

Blaine miro hacia un lado escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Que?.- pregunto Kurt con curiosidad.

-Pues que no puedo decirte que no, y menos desnudo así.- le respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt solo sonrió de lado.

-Mmmh…..tal vez debo usarla más seguido aquí.-

-En la habitación.- dijo Blaine.

-Ok, aunque probablemente media casa me vea así ahora cuando suba.- dijo con picardía Kurt.

-Ponte mi saco encima.-

-No, tengo calor.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Kurt.-

Este se giro y abrió su bata dejando ver su desnudez y luego volvió a cerrarla, sonriéndole.

-Kurt, no es gracioso.- Blaine se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Kurt salió hacia la sala y Blaine tras él, lo vio subir las escaleras y sacarle la lengua. Suspiro al no ver a nadie cerca, definitivamente su esposo iba a causarle un infarto, iba a regresar al estudio pero decidió ir a la cocina, Wes estaba revisando su agenda, Jeff estaba con Nick, se lo notaba preocupado.

-Jeff, Wes.- llamo Blaine y regreso a al estudio, debía hacer unos ajustes mas, no quería a nadie siguiendo a su esposo.

Pam llamo a media mañana totalmente indignada, les recomendó que se mostraran juntos para aplacar los rumores, a Blaine no le interesaba su imagen en las revistas pero Kurt necesitaba tener una buena imagen, así que decidieron salir a almorzar afuera y luego regresaron a la mansión, se dedicaron a darse placer nuevamente, al menos hasta que tuvieran que regresar a sus labores, pero lo harían con esa sensación especial en sus cuerpos, y en sus corazones.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Estaba dormido en su cama, hacía frío para ser verano, podía sentir una brisa helada.

-Blaine.-

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho a Kurt llamarlo, la habitación estaba en penumbras pero aun así podía ver, miro a su lado pero su esposo no estaba, había algo extraño de ese lado de la cama, una mancha en las sabanas, las corrió para ver que era y se encontró con una mancha de sangre.

-Blaine.-

Miro hacia la puerta de su habitación y Kurt estaba de pie mirándolo, tocándose la playera con sangre en el frente.

-Blaine que me sucede?.-

-Kurt...-

Blaine se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta pero su esposo ya no estaba.

-Kurt!...Kurt!.- dijo casi en un grito.

-Blaine?.-

Oyó a su esposo hablarle y todo se ilumino de pronto, él estaba de pie en medio de la habitación y Kurt en la puerta del baño mirándolo preocupado con el cepillo de dientes en su mano.

-Estas bien?.- preguntó Kurt preocupado.

Blaine lo miro y luego a la cama, no había nada, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminado todo y no había sangre por ningún lado, se acerco a Kurt tomándolo por los hombros asegurándose que estuviera bien, no tenía sangre en ninguna parte, no entendía que había sucedido.

-Amor que sucede?, estas bien?.- pregunto Kurt más preocupado que antes.

-Si...si...creo que tuve una pesadilla.- respondió Blaine mas aliviado.

-Estabas de pie en medio de la habitación llamándome a gritos...que soñaste?.- pregunto Kurt tomando de la mano a su esposo.

-No sé...fue confuso...- mintió Blaine, recordaba bien el sueño. -lamento haberte asustado.-

-Estás seguro que estas bien?.-

-Sí, ve, termina de alistarte...yo iré en seguida...no te preocupes.- respondió Blaine.

-Ok.- Kurt le dio un beso en los labios y regreso al baño aun preocupado.

Blaine se sentó en la cama una vez solo, necesitaba tranquilizarse, fue tan vivido el sueño que aún tenía la sensación en el cuerpo, esa sensación de muerte.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, Blaine estaba muy callado y Kurt preocupado, aunque ese ambiente desapareció al oír la voz de Pam.

-Vaya, pero si son los flamantes esposo!.- dijo ésta acercándose a ellos.

-Pam!, cuando llegaste?!.- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa enorme.

-Hace una hora...- respondió ella mirando a su hijo, notando algo extraño en él. -como estas querido?.-

-Bien mamá, como estas tú?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa aunque no era la habitué.

-Muy bien...- respondió ella observándolo. -y tú?, como estas?.- le pregunto a Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien, esperando la cita con la publicista.- respondió Kurt.

-Ammm...si, será esta tarde no?, yo iré contigo.- Pam miraba a su hijo, sabía que algo no andaba bien. -Tengo regalos para ti, están en la sala de vídeo, dime si te gustan.-

Kurt sonrió y salió rumbo a la sala contigua, Pam tomo el brazo a su hijo y caminaron hacia el mismo lugar.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto ella a Blaine.

-Nada...-

-Si me vas a mentir que no sea hoy, deseo pasar un lindo día, que sucede?.-

Blaine se detuvo suspirando pesado.

-Tuve una pesadilla, horrible...y creó que mis miedos se apoderaron de mis sueños.-

-Sabes que los sueños solo se cumplen si uno quiere?, tu eres el dueño de tu destino, tu pones o quitas lo que desees, no dejes que los miedos te paralicen, ni siquiera en sueños.- le dijo ella.

-Lo sé, temo por él...- Blaine miro hacia la sala de vídeo, Kurt era su gran miedo, temía perderlo.

-Kurt es más fuerte de lo que crees, ya lo demostró, y seguirá haciéndolo, él no será tú talón de Aquiles, será tu muro, tu escudo, y tu apoyo, como lo fui yo para tu padre, solo dale tiempo, él encontrara sólo el camino, y tú deberás dejarlo, no lo sobreprotejas, él es fuerte, más que cualquiera de nosotros.-

Blaine le sonrió de lado, él sabía bien eso, pero el miedo lo desarmaba.

-Es divino!...Blaine ven a ver ésto.-

Blaine sonrió y siguió camino con su madre, noto una cantidad de libros importante dentro de una caja enorme.

-Es toda la colección!. Toda!.- dijo emocionado Kurt.

-Ok.- respondió Blaine sin entender.

-Aun no lanzaron las últimas, pero conocí al escritor y le comente que mi yerno era fanático de sus obras, me las regalo autografiadas.- explico Pam.

Blaine miro sorprendido a su esposo, precia que había entrado a Disney.

Kurt no podía ni hablar de la emoción, abrió un libro y leyó la dedicatoria.

-Me lo dedicó a mí!...no puedo creerlo.-

-Donde los pondrás?.- pregunto Blaine sonriéndole.

-En mi estudio...gracias Pam.- dijo Kurt mirándola. -muchísimas gracias y por la noche en la Torre Eiffel...eso fue increíble, jamás lo olvidare.-

-Lo sé, por eso decidí que era el regalo ideal...y...para ti...- dijo Pam caminado hacia un lado de la habitación y mostrándole una caja de madera. -Algo que se te interesa.-

Blaine camino hacia la caja bajo la mirada de su esposo, le quito las cintas de seguridad y la abrió.

-Vinos...- dijo Blaine tomando uno. -vaya...son añejos y de muy buen gusto, gracias mamá.- agradeció con una sonrisa.

-De nada, se que son tu debilidad, y el Whisky, también te traje, los deje en tu estudio.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-Yo también quiero probarlos.- dijo Kurt mirando a su esposo.

-El vino si, el Whisky no, es muy fuerte para ti.-

Kurt le hizo una mueca y siguió sacando sus libros.

-Voy a hacer lugar en mi biblioteca.-

-Kurt querido, llamaste al diseñador?, hay que cambiar la decoración.-

-Emmm...-

-Mamá... No hubo tiempo para eso, además tal a vez a Kurt no le moleste la decoración como está.- dijo Blaine.

Pam miro a su hijo y luego a Kurt que no sabía que decir.

-Hay que hacer la fiesta para los socios, si ven la misma decoración del año pasado, seremos el hazme reír de todos, nuestra...su casa, ahora de Kurt y tuya porque yo estoy de paso, es una de las mansiones que aparece en la revista de decoraciones, somos una de las cinco mansiones que lideran la lista de mejores decoraciones en toda la costa...hay que remodelar...- dijo ella mirando a su hijo.

-Mamá.- Blaine no quería que decidiera por Kurt.

-Le mostrare a Kurt los diseños y él elegirá porque tú no tienes buen gusto.- dijo ella mirando con una sonrisa a Kurt.

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine.

-Él es la imagen de la firma, de la empresa y de tu matrimonio, no reniegues porque sé lo que hago...- le dijo seria a su hijo. -y tu y yo vamos a imponer un nuevo récord, todos van querer vivir aquí.-

Kurt le sonrió de lado, esa idea le agradaba.

-Bien, intentémoslo.-

-Ok.- dijo sonriente y triunfante Pam. -llamare a los muchachos para que les ayude.-

Pam salió hacia la cocina, Blaine se acercó a su esposo mirándolo.

-No tienes que hacer lo que quiere.-

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero aprender, además, es cierto lo que dice, yo soy la imagen de tu empresa y si hacen...hacemos una fiesta, no van a reírse de nosotros...-

-No es necesario hacer fiestas, eso es cosa de mi mamá.- le dijo Blaine.

-Si es necesario, es parte de tu vida como empresario y tenemos que mantener esa imagen, y tu estatus.-

-Y tu estatus también, no olvides que esta es tu casa, tú decides.-

-Lo sé...- dijo Kurt acercándose a su rostro. -todo esto es mío, incluyéndote.-

Blaine sonrió y se besaron con amor.

-En donde quieres los libros querido?.- pregunto Pam interrumpiendo, estaba con dos de los muchachos.

Se separaron y Blaine puso mala cara.

-Emmm en mi estudio, luego veo en que estante los ubico.- respondió Kurt.

-Mi caja en mi estudio.- dijo Blaine.

-Ok, tenemos que acordar algunas cosas, especialmente tu función como socio.- dijo Pam mirando a Kurt. -y eso de Cooper, porque cambiaste de idea?.- le pregunto a su hijo.

-Kurt cree que puede ayudar.-

Pam miro a Kurt un tanto perdida.

-Si, creo que será bueno para él, y para la empresa.- respondió Kurt.

-Ok...emmm...hablare con Valentine, pero primero desayunen, yo luego los alcanzo.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza, tomo de la mano a Kurt mientras los muchachos trabajaban, Pam se retiro hacia el jardín de invierno, Blaine sabía que a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de que Cooper fuese socio en la empresa.

...

Esa día se fue volando, para Kurt al menos, la reunión con la nueva publicista había sido un éxito según Pam, pero Kurt tenía la sospecha que no era del agrado de la mujer, ella era inglesa y lo miro con poco entusiasmo, sabía que algunos creían que él era solo el esposo de adorno, que era modelo por capricho pero no tenía potencial para ello, aunque otros lo veían como un diamante en bruto, eso vio en él su suegra, ella creía que él era una promesa a futuro, sabía que le dio muchas ganancias a la firma de Blaine, y firmo los papeles de la sociedad, no sabía que podía hacer siendo socio pero quería hacerlo, enfrentar el futuro, ese nuevo futuro.

Al día siguiente tenía que levantarse muy temprano, Blaine se levanto con él, intento estar de humor para su primer día con la publicista, aunque los nervios lo comían por dentro.

En el estudio de publicidad estaban reunidos el fotógrafo con su asistente, la vestuarista y su ayudante y la publicista, había llegado en horario pero todos lo miraban como si hubiese llegado tarde.

-Señor Hummel, buenos días.- saludo la mujer.

-Hola, buen día, como están?.- preguntó Kurt con su mejor sonrisa y sentándose frente a ella.

-Muy bien.- dijo ella mirando a Jeff. -él tiene que quedarse?.-

Kurt miro a Jeff y luego a la mujer.

-Si, es mi guardaespaldas.-

-Y no puede quedarse afuera?.- pregunto ella.

-Emmm...no, debe quedarse aquí.- respondió Kurt.

-Mmmm...bien, sabes hay ciertas normas para trabajar armoniosamente, y una es que no entran visitas...-

-Él no es visita.- dijo Kurt con su estomago doliendo.

-Ok...- dijo ella suspirando.

La siguiente hora estuvieron hablando sobre pautas, objetivos y la forma de trabajo, cuando creyó que terminaba e iba a irse ella lo miro extrañada.

-A dónde vas?.-

-Emmm...no terminamos?.- dijo perdido.

-No, recién comenzamos, ahora debes probarte la nueva colección, y veremos con cual prenda comenzamos.-

-Bien...bien.- dijo Kurt su dolor de estomago se acentuaba.

...

-Ya es hora de almorzar.- dijo Blaine en su estudio. -que extraño que Kurt no llamo para decirme si quiere almorzar aquí o afuera.-

-Están en camino, Jeff me aviso que llegaran en unos minutos.- comentó Wes guardando unos papeles en la caja fuerte.

-Bien, cerramos con los croatas...los chinos...tenemos a los Franceses, los italianos...no pude hablar con mi tío cuando fuimos a visitarlos, con Kurt ahí no podía hablar de negocios tan plenamente, pero luego hable con Isabella y cerraremos algo nuevo cuando nos encontremos nuevamente... Como sigue lo de los latinos?.-

-Tenemos a Aguilar pero tiene miedo, la gente de Gabriel los tiene muy controlados, a todos, no deja a nadie al azar, los vigila a todos mucho, le temen, por sus familias, los tiene a todos amenazados con ellos, nadie va a traicionarlo.- respondió Wes.

-Y Aguilar?.-

-Dio algunos detalles, siempre y cuando saquemos a su hijo del país, y no a su país de origen, dice que Gabriel tiene los datos de todos los familiares de ellos, los que viven aquí y en el exterior.-

Blaine se quedo pensativo.

-Está preparado...busca a alguien en Miami, que busque información en las calles, o no, envía a alguien, a Tom no, lo quiero en las calles, envía a alguien nuevo.- dijo Blaine.

-Tenemos muchachos nuevos, pensaba ponerlos en la seguridad del club...-

-No, novatos no, envía a Dominic, él conoce a los latinos y como se manejan.-

-Bien.- respondió Wes.

Kurt entro a la mansión totalmente agotado mentalmente y físicamente, suspiro con un dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba ni pestañar, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, dejo tirado su bolso y se recostó en la cama, era la primera vez que odiaba hacer ésto.

Blaine salió de su estudio y fue hacia la cocina en busca de su esposo, Jeff le dijo que Kurt subió a su habitación, supuso que estaba duchándose, pero cuando llego a ésta, lo encontró dormido en la cama, le llamo la atención verlo así, pero no quiso interrumpirlo aunque su esposo estaba despierto.

-Amor...quieres descansar?, te sientes bien.- pregunto Blaine observándolo con mal aspecto.

-Me mata la cabeza, y la publicista, es...Hitler...la odio.- dijo Kurt tendido en la cama.

-Ok, haremos esto...pediré comida y almorzamos en la cama, quieres?.-

-Si, por favor, me daré una ducha primero.- respondió Kurt.

-Muy bien.- Blaine depósito un beso en los labios de su esposo y éste sonrió de lado.

-Y tráeme un analgésico.- pidió Kurt.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Kurt se ducho y volvió a acostarse, la cabeza parecía que se le partía en dos, Blaine llego con una fuente cubierta, sonrió al verlo y este le devolvió la sonrisa, destapo la fuente y dos porciones de su comida favorita estaba en ella.

Blaine se sentó junto a él y almorzaron, luego de un rato el analgésico hizo efecto y pudo descansar, Blaine lo abrazo y se durmió, necesitaba tanto descansar, pero solo en los brazos de su esposo pudo hacerlo, en esa paz que Blaine le brinda, la paz de su hogar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ya había pasado unos días, Kurt no estaba a gusto definitivamente, llegaba con dolor de cabeza todos los días y Blaine estaba preocupado, no le gustaba eso.

Esa mañana decidió llamarlo para asegurarse que estuviese bien.

Kurt estaba en una sesión de fotos, le costaba hasta sonreír pero no le daría lugar a la publicista de llamarle la atención, aunque sus planes salieron por la puerta cuando su celular sonó.

-Que es eso?.- pregunto la publicista.

-Emmm...es mi celular.- respondió Kurt.

-Debes apagarlo. Te distrae y al equipo también.- dijo ésta en tono serio.

-Tiene un localizador, no puedo apagarlo.- respondió Kurt.

-Él sabe que estas aquí, apágalo por favor.- la publicista lo miraba como si fuera a fulminarlo en cualquier momento.

Kurt miro a Jeff un tanto desesperado.

-Apágalo.- pidió a su amigo.

Jeff lo miro mal, sabía que ésto le traería problemas.

Y fue así. Blaine intento llamar nuevamente a Kurt, estaba en su estudio con Wes terminando de firmar unos papeles y le llamo la atención que su esposo no atendiera, y más se alarmó cuando volvió a llamar y el celular estaba apagado.

-Está apagado.- dijo Blaine mirando a Wes.

Éste tomo el localizador y miro la ubicación de Kurt, efectivamente no aparecía en la pantalla, la posición de Jeff si aparecía, así que llamo al jóven.

Cuando el celular de Jeff sonó la mirada fulminante de la publicista recayó en él, salió hacia la habitación contigua casi en pánico, sabía que lo matarían por apagar el teléfono de Kurt.

-Jeff, donde está Kurt?.- pregunto molesto Wes.

-Sacándose fotos.- respondió Jeff.

-Y el celular porque está apagado?.- pregunto Wes nuevamente.

-Emmm...él me pidió que lo apague.- respondió Jeff con miedo. -la publicista no deja tener los celulares encendidos.-

-Y?, que importa!, Kurt tiene un localizador, el celular debe estar encendido.- dijo Wes enojado.

Blaine le pidió el teléfono a Wes, esto lo arreglaría él.

-Que sucede?.-

-La publicista...no quiere celulares, Kurt le explico que tiene un localizador y debe estar encendido, pero ella insistió en apagarlo, es...es realmente un dolor de cabezas.- explico Jeff.

-Bien. Voy para allá.- dijo Blaine, él en persona terminaría con ésto aunque a Kurt no le gustaba que interviniera.

Blaine termino la llamada, busco su saco y Wes llamo a los muchachos de seguridad.

Kurt intentaba poner su mejor cara, esa que le enseño Sam, pero la mirada inconformista de la publicista lo atormentaba, unos sonidos extraños se oyeron y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Blaine ingreso mirándolo y luego al resto.

-Buenos días señores.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Señor Anderson, que agradable visita.- la publicista de acercó a él tendiendo su mano.

Blaine la saludo con todo el formalismo, y luego al resto del equipo.

-Espero no le moleste mi presencia.- dijo casi adivinando las palabras de la mujer.

-Emmm...no claro.-

Kurt se acerco a saludarlo, miro a la publicista casi pidiendo permiso y eso a Blaine le molesto mucho.

-Hola amor.- dijo Kurt dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Hola hermoso.- Blaine no iba a incomodarlo con preguntas, sabía que su presencia ya era perturbadora para la publicista y eso era lo que quería.

Kurt volvió a su lugar y Blaine se sentó en un sofá, mirando a su esposo, le pidió a Jeff que saliera y éste hizo eso mismo.

La mujer miraba a Blaine un poco desorientada.

-Espero no le moleste, me gusta ver a mi esposo trabajar, y ver como avanza la campaña.- dijo Blaine poniéndose cómodo.

-No...no hay problema.-

Ella volvió a su trabajo incomoda, eso le saco una sonrisa a Kurt, aunque disimulada, miraba a Blaine que parecía disfrutar y sonrió aún más.

-Tomen un descanso.- pidió la mujer. Se notaba que no estaba conforme.

Kurt no perdió tiempo y se sentó junto a su esposo, estaba agotado, Blaine lo notaba.

-Te llame por teléfono.- dijo Blaine en un tono bajo.

-Si, lo lamento, a ella no le gustan los celulares encendidos.- Kurt estaba apenado, Blaine seguramente se preocupó.

Acaricio su rostro con una media sonrisa.

-Quieres tomar un café?, si quieres puedo traerte.-

Blaine lo miro extrañado.

-Tú no traerás café, no eres un empleado.- dijo en tono serio. Miro a la mujer y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. -Dos cafés.-

Ésta lo miro entre el asombro y la indignación, asintió con la cabeza mirando a Kurt que ni siquiera quiso verla, sabía cómo debía estar.

La mujer se dirigió a una máquina expendedora y Blaine volvió su atención a su esposo.

-Te ves decaído.-

-Me duele la cabeza.- respondió Kurt.

-Quieres volver a la mansión?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, quiero terminar estas fotos.- respondió Kurt.

Una asistente del fotógrafo llego con ambos cafés, Kurt le agradeció amablemente, Blaine también lo hizo pero mirando mal a la publicista, parecía haber olvidado con quien trataba.

Luego de unos minutos volvieron a su trabajo, Kurt estaba más animado, Blaine lo observaba con una media sonrisa, y él respondía de la misma manera, al terminar fue rumbo al vestuario a cambiarse, Blaine se quedo en el sillón esperándolo.

-Esperó este satisfecho con el trabajo señor Anderson.- dijo la publicista.

-Si, mi esposo siempre satisface a la firma...lamento que no tuviera tanto tiempo para trabajar, fue una desgracia lo que le sucedió a la anterior publicista, por todo lo sucedido mi esposo debe tener custodia permanente y ...a usted no le agrada que usen celulares aquí verdad?, él no puede apagarlo, el rastreador no puede cumplir su función si está apagado, estoy seguro que no sabía eso, y por eso lo hizo apagar, no es verdad?.-

-Emmm...si, es algo delicado, yo...suelo trabajar de una manera muy particular, para...-

Kurt se acerco y Blaine se puso de pie mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Fue un placer señora.-

-El... Mío también...- dijo esta mirándolo.

Kurt se acercó a ellos despidiéndose del resto del grupo.

-Adiós.- dijo a la publicista.

-Hasta mañana.-

Blaine lo tomo de la mano y salieron por la puerta, Kurt se sentía mejor, aunque ya tenía un analgésico para tomar por que el dolor de cabeza parecía no querer irse.

Almorzaron juntos, Pam se reunía con unas amigas así que ellos decidieron almorzar afuera. Kurt estaba muy cansado pero de mejor humor, regresaron a la mansión a media tarde y Kurt fue a su habitación a descansar, Blaine debía ir al club, tenía una reunión con ciertas personas que no podía invitar a su hogar.

Pam llego casi rozando la noche, encontrando a Kurt en la cocina junto a Jeff colocándose unas gotas en los ojos.

-Hola.- saludo esta mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Hola. Como fue tu reunión?.- pregunto Kurt mas animado después de su siesta.

-Bien, hacia mucho no veía a mis amigas...que son esas gotas?.-

-Son para aliviar la irritación, me arden los ojos.- respondió Kurt.

-Porque?.- pregunto ella preocupada.

-Porque estar cuatro horas con la pantalla frente a mi rostro me está matando.- respondió Kurt un poco desganado.

-Debes tomarte unos días, y descansos en el trabajo.- dijo Pam como si fuera algo obvio.

-La publicista no da descansos, y es bastante estricta en eso.- Kurt puso una cara de desagrado que le llamo la atención a Pam.

-Pero tú no eres un empleado...tu eres el jefe.-

-Créeme que ahí dentro la jefa es ella.-

-No, tu eres un Anderson, más allá que eres Hummel, tu eres un Anderson, eres socio de la firma y por ende su jefe, además que tú no cumples ordenes de nadie...los Anderson no seguimos el ritmo del resto, imponemos el ritmo, no olvides eso. Tu eres Kurt Hummel, y estas casado con un Anderson, tú apellido tiene relevancia propia, y a eso súmale que eres un Anderson desde el momento que aceptaste a mi hijo como es, y tú siendo quien eres y lo que lograste no eres menos que nadie, mucho menos el empleado de alguien...- dijo Pam un tanto escandalizada. -Tu lugar no es negociable, nunca, recuérdalo bien, nosotros no seguimos a nadie, imponemos el ritmo.-

Kurt se quedo mirándola, habían muchas verdades en lo que su suegra decía, y tal vez él necesitaba darse su lugar.

Ella suspiro, sabía que Kurt necesitaba su tiempo, pero tampoco permitiría que lo traten como a un empleado.

-Sabes... haré un té y comeremos de ese pastel que hace Jeff, te contare algunas cosas de cuando me case, te dije que huí de mi casa con James?.- pregunto Pam buscando una tetera.

-Si, y también que James era mayor y ya trabajaba para la organización.- respondió Kurt sonriéndole.

-Ah, el grito en el cielo puso mi padre cuando supo que estaba embaraza...cuando James asumió un lugar de mas responsabilidad Blaine tenia meses, James quería lo mejor para nosotros, y trabajo duro, recuerdo que reunió a los muchachos, a los que les tenia más confianza, Tom estaba entre ellos, hicieron un plan, y le tendieron una trampa a un mafioso muy importante, durante meses fueron cavando en el territorio de su enemigo, hasta que lo dejaron solo y luego lo hicieron caer en una trampa, así James consiguió el favor de sus jefes, y su recompensa fue lo que le quitaron a ese mafioso...James compro éste terreno, no había nada aquí, nada, ni un árbol y sabes que hizo James?.- preguntó nostálgica Pam.

Kurt negó con la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Enterró en el terreno un par de escarpines de Blaine, en donde está la puerta de la mansión y dijo que Blaine haría un imperio de ésto, y fue así.-

Kurt quedo sin palabras, parecía un presagio de James.

-Blaine hizo su trabajo y yo el mío, junto a su padre y luego junto a él, construí un mundo que lo amparara de ese mundo en el que trabajaban, la imagen de un empresario millonario, la fabricamos de a poco, su reputación circulo por doquier en meses, y me encargue personalmente que también supieran de él en Europa, mi trabajo no termino, pero ahora también te tengo a ti, y te ayudare como lo hice con él, y luego serás tú el responsable de su imagen, ya eres la imagen de la firma, y le das ese toque fresco a Blaine, tú naciste para eso, como Blaine para manejar los negocios sucios, tu naciste para blanquear su imagen, humanizarlo, y no permitir que caiga ese imperio, porque mas allá de quien es él, no será nada sin ti, porque eres la razón de su vida.-

Kurt la miró un tanto aturdido, varias imágenes se acumularon en su mente, y ahora esa responsabilidad tan grande de la que hablaba con tanta naturalidad Pam, parecía un poco aterradora.

-Se que suena...un poco...-

-Aterrador.- dijo Kurt.

-Algo estresante...pero con el tiempo te será tan natural...será una manera de protegerlo, tú manera de protegerlo, de cuidarlo.-

Así se veía muy diferente la situación, él también quería ser de ayuda para Blaine y no un problema, quería ayudar, ser útil.

-Es cierto, yo quiero eso, quiero ser eso, ser su apoyo, lo amo y también quiero ayudarlo.- dijo decidido Kurt.

-Y lo harás, tienes mucho potencial, solo debes dejar que fluya, como tu empresa, tú impusiste un nuevo método para que hagan turismo los estudiantes, y cualquiera que diga que es algo menor, debería ver tu página web, y los avisos publicitarios de la firma, a ver quien se anima a criticarte.- dijo ella.

Kurt sonrió, eso era real, la gente lo trataba diferente ahora que era la imagen de la firma y también porque era el esposo de Blaine.

Tomaron el té juntos, Pam aprovecho para darle algunos consejos a su yerno, él tenía una visión fresca que ayudaría a ambos a ser mejores personas.

Kurt tenía muchas ideas en su mente, quería ser exactamente lo que Pam decía, ser el esposo de Blaine no solo significaba un titulo, sino ese sentimiento que llenaba su corazón, él quería ser su apoyo y hasta ahora solo fue su punto débil, necesitaba cambiar eso, deseaba hacerlo, no solo por Blaine, sino por él, porque necesitaba ese cambio, ser fuerte y tener el dominio que perdió trabajando con Puck, recuperar la dignidad que dejo en esa vida.

Sabía que Blaine estaba orgulloso de él, pero necesitaba ésto para estar en armonía con él mismo, y con su conciencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Blaine llego para la cena, comieron los tres afuera, Pam, Kurt y Blaine. Kurt se sentía mucho mejor, de mejor ánimo y luego de unas copas de vino también un tanto deseoso de su esposo.

Ni bien llegaron y quedaron solos en la habitación, Kurt prácticamente se colgó de su cuello para besarlo, ésto tomo por sorpresa a Blaine, pero conociendo a su esposo y sabiendo lo que causaba el alcohol en él, solo se limito a seguir el beso.

Kurt prácticamente lo desvistió, hacia días que no hacían el amor porque él se dormía ni bien tocaba la cama, así que se sentía necesitado casi al borde de la desesperación.

Estaban tendidos en la cama, desnudos y muy excitados, Kurt se giro en los brazos de su esposo quedando boca abajo en la cama, Blaine sonrió y comenzó a besar sus hombros, dejando marcas en él y también en su cuello, Kurt abrió las piernas totalmente necesitado, Blaine buscó el preservativo mirando a su esposo, éste se giro moviendo sus caderas para tentarlo, esperando que Blaine hiciera con él justamente lo que deseaba.

Blaine tomo el lubricante esparciéndolo sobre su miembro, quería que Kurt disfrutara al máximo, luego se posiciono sobre él, abriendo mas sus piernas con las suyas, besando su espalda y su cuello, mordiendo levemente cuando comenzó a penetrarlo, lentamente sintiendo a su esposo apretado, Kurt gimió deseando mas, necesitando mas, movió sus caderas luego que la molestia inicial pasara, y Blaine comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad, hasta que sus cuerpo cambiaron el ritmo y todo se transformó en algo más salvaje y entre gemidos a toda voz. Blaine lo embistió con fuerza hasta que sintió cómo el orgasmo atravesó a Kurt, luego se dedicó a buscar el propio con el mismo énfasis, sucumbió a las sensaciones y a su propio orgasmo unos segundos después, Kurt estaba exhausto y él también, así que solo se movió y abrazo a Kurt que se durmió en seguida.

Cuando despertaron ya era de mañana, la alarma de Kurt sonó y éste gruño entre los brazos de su esposo, ciertamente le dolía todo, incluyendo la cabeza, el vino era exquisito pero no volvería a beber nunca más.

Ese día era largo como todos los demás, pero lo comenzaría con una sonrisa, desayunaron con Blaine, entre más sonrisas, Kurt estaba feliz, y se le notaba.

Fue al estudio de la publicista más relajado, esa era la última semana, y él estaba más que alegre por eso, entro con una sonrisa de lado a lado, saludando a todos, incluso a la publicista.

-Buen día.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Esas...esas son marcas?.- pregunto la mujer mirando el cuello de Kurt.

Éste se llevo la mano a su cuello recordando la noche anterior, su rostro palideció al saber que la publicista tenía razón.

-No sabes que no puedes venir con marcas?, que...qué crees que es ésto?, un juego?, crees que todos venimos a jugar aquí?, a pasar el rato?, tu imagen debe ser impecable, trabajas con ella!.- dijo levantando la voz.

Kurt se sintió muy avergonzado, miro a los demás empleados que lo observaban, sentía ganas de llorar.

-Ve a que te maquillen eso, y que no se repita.- dijo la mujer con tono demandante.

Kurt salió rumbo a los vestidores, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía humillado.

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que el maquillaje no pueda ocultar.- dijo una muchacha que busco una polvera para tapar las marcas.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt dejando pasar el nudo que se formo en su garganta.

Termino de maquillarse y fue a cambiarse, se sentía fatal nuevamente, se miro al espejo, y respiro profundo.

La sesión estaba atrasada gracias a él, la mujer tenía un humor de perros, no decía nada pero su mirada gritaba por su voz. Luego de una hora de posar, sus músculos estaban abarrotados de la tensión, la mujer lo miraba desconforme, haciéndolo posar una y otra vez, observándolo de diferentes ángulos como si todo en el fuera un defecto.

-No me gusta, no es bueno el ángulo, la prenda no se luce, no hay volumen para que se luzca...cambia el enfoque, es un desastre por todos lados.-

Kurt la miro molesto, todos estaban cansados y él necesitaba descansar.

-Hay que hacerlas de nuevo...no están bien.- dijo la mujer mirando las fotos en la cámara del fotógrafo.

-Qué?!, todas?.- preguntó Kurt molesto.

-Si. Porque, vas a cuestionar mi trabajo?.- pregunto mirándolo seria.

Kurt la miro hastiado del trato de la mujer.

-Si. Usted será una especialista en publicidad pero no tiene idea de cómo tratar a las personas, y sabe?...me tiene harto...no soy modelo, no estudie para ésto, si tanto le molesta, pida uno que a usted le guste y que sea sordo...- dijo Kurt molesto.

Salió del set de fotografía bajo la mirada atónita de todos, se quito la ropa en el vestuario en un segundo y salió nuevamente para retirarse del estudio, la mujer lo miraba molesta, casi a punto de gritarle.

-Y las marcas me las hizo su jefe así que vaya a quejarse con él.- le dijo Kurt al pasar frente a ella.

Jeff lo miraba sin creerlo al igual que los demás empleados, la publicista no dijo absolutamente nada, Kurt tomo su bolso y se giro para mirar al resto del equipo.

-Ustedes son geniales, no se merecen trabajar con ella, y usted...váyase a la mierda.-

Kurt salió muy enojado, Jeff salió tras él sorprendido, el resto quedo anonadado mirándose entre ellos y a la publicista.

Subió a su auto y Max lo miro extrañado, Jeff subió junto a él y otro hombre de seguridad en el asiento de acompañante.

-Emmm...a donde vamos?.- pregunto Max perdido.

-A la cafetería más importante de New York, a esa que van las celebridades.- dijo enojado Kurt.

-Ok.- respondió Max mirando a Jeff por el espejo.

Éste parecía estar viendo a un desconocido mientras se echo a reír a toda voz, Kurt sonrió sin mirarlo y negando con la cabeza, Max no entendía nada y solo conducía hacia el nuevo destino.

-La mandaste a la mierda!.- dijo Jeff entre risas.

Max abrió los ojos grandes y observo al de hombre de seguridad junto a él que estaba ocultando una sonrisa, todos habían oído lo sucedido dentro del estudio.

-Me tenia harto, que ésto está mal, que no sabes pararte, que debes sonreír no hacer muecas...ahhhh! Maldita bruja!.- dijo Kurt dejando pasar el coraje.

Su celular sonó, Blaine llamaba al notar que Kurt se movía sin aviso.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt.

-Amor...estas bien?, termino antes la sesión de fotos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No. Me fui. Ya no la soporto, me canse de sus malos tratos, yo no soy modelo, si quiere un profesional que pida a otro, yo no vuelvo a trabajar con ella, la odio.- dijo terminantemente Kurt.

-...ok, bien...emmm...vuelves a la mansión?.- preguntó Blaine al notar el estado de ánimo de su esposo.

-No, voy a una cafetería, a tomarme un batido con mis masas preferidas.- respondió Kurt.

-Está bien...perfecto...te llamo para almorzar...- dijo Blaine con cierta cautela.

-Si, adiós amor.-

-Adiós.-

Blaine cortó la llamada mirando a Wes.

-Parece que Kurt está enfadado con la publicista, se fue del estudio.- dijo en un tono sereno. Su celular sonó y la imagen de su madre apareció, negó con la cabeza antes de atender. -Hola mamá.-

-Hola...me acaba de llamar la publicista, estaba indignada, dice que Kurt la insulto y se fue del estudio.- dijo Pam extrañada.

-Si, parece que Kurt se canso de su maltrato y se fue.- respondió Blaine.

Pam suspiro suponiendo exactamente eso.

-Bien, hablare con ella para ver que hacemos.-

-No cuentes con Kurt, él no quiere trabajar con ella.- Blaine sabia que la mujer tenía temperamento pero su esposo también.

-Me imagino, tendremos que trabajar con lo que tenemos, llamare a Cooper y solucionaremos esto, adiós hijo.-

-Adiós mamá.-

Blaine respiro profundo antes de tomar la carpeta con papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio.

-Todo está bien?.- preguntó Wes sentado frente a él.

-Si, mi querido esposo tuvo entredicho con la publicista, parece que me quede sin modelo para firma.- respondió Blaine.

Wes levantó las cejas sorprendió.

-Bien, ya tenemos todo?, los papeles están en regla?.- pregunto Blaine cambiando el tema.

-Si, todo como la ley lo pide, una vez que tengamos nuestra mercadería, la cargamos y la llevo al depósito.- respondió Wes.

-Bien, no quiero sorpresas, buscaste lo que te pedí?.-

-Si.- Wes saco un papel de una carpeta que tenia sobre el escritorio de Blaine. -los dos fiscales, no hay mucho de ellos, recién comienzan, no están con los latinos, ni con nosotros.-

-Están esperando la mejor oferta. Qué hay de Montenegro?.-

-Lo vieron esa noche en uno de los bares de Gabriel, pero no volvió a aparecer, lo seguimos hasta el hotel, estuvo un par de horas y fue al aeropuerto, tomo un vuelo a Miami y no regreso.- explicó Wes.

-Y Dominic que novedades tiene?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Dice que Montenegro llego y se dedicó a sus negocios, no hizo nada extravagante, pero se reúne seguido con gente de Gabriel allí, ese es su nexo con New York.-

-Que están planeando?...algo tienen entre las manos...y Tom?, que tiene?.-

-Esta de día y de noche detrás de los hombres de Gabriel, pero hasta ahora nada, tengo a los muchachos afuera de todos los bares y casas, sacamos a los que podemos pero es muy difícil.- respondió Wes.

-Hablare con Isabella, necesitamos parar ésto, habrá que cerrarle las entradas, buscaremos sus proveedores, a ellos sacaremos, los dejaremos sin mercancía, voy a obligar a Gabriel a venir a pedir permiso para trabajar...llama a Trox, y a Sullivan, diles que vengan aquí, y a Isabella, pero con ella me reuniré antes.- pidió Blaine.

-Muy bien.-

Blaine necesitaba planificar como sacar a Gabriel del territorio, se encargo de limpiar la zona, sacando los bares y clubs, pero no era suficiente, Isabella encendió media ciudad, y tampoco fue la solución, estaban perdiendo dinero y en cualquier momento Santana llamaría para pedir cuentas.

Kurt estaba sentado en la cafetería bebiendo su batido, había convencido a Jeff para que comparta con él este momento, George estaba en la universidad, pero él quería volver a encontrarse con su amigo.

Se sentía mejor, estaba replanteándose muchas cosas, retomaría su trabajo buscándole hospedajes a los estudiantes, lo había dejado para dedicarse de lleno a la campaña publicitaria, quería hacer lo que Pam le había dicho, dedicarse también a su imagen, Blaine ya le había comentado que tendrían algunas reuniones con los demás socios, quería saber qué era eso, ser socio de una empresa multinacional, aunque también le daba pánico sentarse en una mesa llena de empresarios. Y también deseaba darse los gustos que quería.

-Como busco un chef francés?.- pregunto a Jeff.

-Pues...en los locales de comida francesa.- Respondió éste.

-Bien...busquemos esos locales.- dijo Kurt sacando su celular.

-Quieres comida francesa?.- pregunto Jeff a su amigo.

-Quiero un cocinero que me haga comida francesa.-

-En la mansión?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

-Ummm...pero un extraño en la mansión es peligroso, podría ser un problema, recuerda que Blaine no sólo es empresario.-

Kurt lo miro pensando que su amigo tenía razón, debía buscar una manera de conseguir el chef pero no llevarlo a la mansión, al menos no permanentemente.

Busco una lista de locales de comidas francesas, decidió ir con Jeff y toda la comitiva de seguridad a esos locales, en el primero pidió hablar con el chef pero este tenía mucho trabajo, y exclusividad con el local, fue al segundo local, en vez de hablar con el chef, prefirió pedir algo para comer y saber si cocinaba como a él le gustaba, para eso ya era pasado el mediodía y había olvidado llamar a Blaine, entonces su esposo le hablo por teléfono con cierta cautela, aun no sabía si seguía enojado.

-Amor...-

-Hola amor!, terminaste con...lo tuyo?.- preguntó animado Kurt comiendo un trozo de pan francés.

-Emmm...si ya acabo la reunión, quieres almorzar aquí?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, porque no vienes al...como se llamaba este?.- le pregunto a Jeff.

-El...no, Le Got...agh! no sé cómo se pronuncia.- respondió Jeff intentando leer el membrete de la carta sentado junto a Kurt.

Éste río por lo bajo y Blaine alcanzó a escuchar el nombre y a su esposo de mejor ánimo.

-Le Goût, el local de comida francés que está en la avenida principal?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, quiero almorzar aquí, puedes venir?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si amor, por supuesto, en unos minutos estoy allí.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Bien, te espero.- Kurt termino la llamada y regreso su mirada a la carta de comida. -aquí al menos le entiendo lo que dice, en Francia era Blaine el que pedía la comida.-

Jeff solo hizo un gesto con su rostro mientras bebía de un batido con las mismas masas que comía Kurt.

Blaine llego veinte minutos después, sonriendo al ver a su esposo muy entusiasmado junto a su amigo, se acerco a ellos, Jeff debía estar ocupando su puesto de trabajo y eso molestaba a Blaine, pero luego hablarían de eso.

Jeff se puso de pie como un resorte cuando vio a su jefe acercarse, éste lo miro y supo en seguida que su jefe estaba molesto, se alejo de la mesa sin decir nada, Blaine le sonrió a su esposo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Hola amor.- saludo Blaine depositando un beso en los labios de Kurt.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Bien, quieres comida francesa?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo curioso.

-Si...en realidad quiero que cocine para nosotros...no en la mansión porque sé que no se puede, pero quiero comer comida francesa así que pensé que podíamos llegar a un arreglo con algún local de comidas, y ser...no se clientes exclusivos.- explicó Kurt.

-...ok...me parece una gran idea, una increíble idea...si es lo que quieres lo hacemos.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Si. Ya fui a otro local pero el chef no quiso, no podía, no sé...da igual ya estoy aquí.-

-Qué?...porque no me dijiste?, yo lo arreglare.- dijo Blaine serio.

-No, no quiero que intervengas, si no quieren hacerlo ...allá ellos, quiero arreglar esto yo.-

Kurt estaba decidido y eso le agradaba a Blaine.

-Bien.-

-Como se llamaba la carne con hierbas?.- preguntó Kurt mirando la carta de comida.

-Quieres eso?.- pregunto Blaine conociendo la respuesta.

-Si, quiero saber si la hacen como Jean Pierre.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Almorzaron allí, a Kurt le gusto todo lo que probo, así que lograron llegar a un acuerdo con el chef y los dueños del local, Kurt estaba muy feliz, y Blaine junto a él.

No hablaron de lo sucedido con la publicista, Blaine no quería arruinar el día de su esposo, Pam tampoco lo hizo cuando se vieron nuevamente en la mansión, Kurt se dedico a preguntarle sobre la sociedad, si iba a presenciar una reunión con los socios no iba a quedar como un tonto. Blaine lo veía muy decidido, entusiasta, y con ánimos emprendedores, Kurt le hablo de sus planes de investigar sobre diseños de interiores y junto a Pam remodelarían la mansión, también quería hacer un curso para aprender más sobre turismo, tenia tantos planes que Blaine se preguntaba si tendría tiempo para él, lo cual fue respondido con besos y haciendo el amor esa noche, cuando el día de ambos termino y su mundo se simplifico en dormir entre los brazos del otro, con todo ese amor que se profesaron una vez y día a día reafirmaban.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Blaine escucho su celular sonar, estaba durmiendo con Kurt, Wes estaba encargándose de la llegada de una mercancía y ese llamado no era buena noticia.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine ni bien tomo el celular. -que?...donde están?.-

Kurt se giro mirando a su esposo, por su rostro supuso que algo no andaba bien.

-Bien, llama a Charlie y que lleve los remitos originales, llama a... Ok...yo voy para allá.- dijo Blaine serio y preocupado.

Se puso de pie buscando su ropa.

-Que sucedió?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Algunos inconvenientes.- respondió serio Blaine.

-Pero que sucedió?.- Kurt lo veía alterado y era obvio que algo malo sucedió. -dime la verdad.-

Blaine lo miro serio y decidió decirle lo que sucedía.

-Wes y los muchachos están arrestados, les tendieron una trampa.-

Kurt se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

-Que haces?.- preguntó Blaine perdido.

-Voy a ayudarte.- respondió Kurt poniéndose las zapatillas.

-No. Vuelve a la cama.- Blaine no quería que Kurt se vea implicado en esta situación.

-No, Wes no está, quien va a ayudarte, además crees que me quedare aquí sabiendo que están arrestados...voy a ayudarte.- dijo decidido Kurt.

Blaine lo miro serio, suspiro y volvió al hilo de su pensamiento, tenía que sacar a los muchachos de allí y averiguar que sucedió.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y Blaine le pidió a Kurt que llamara a los abogados, este hizo eso mientras Blaine buscaba unos papeles, Jeff estaba en la mansión muy preocupado al igual que los demás hombres, Blaine salió rumbo a la jefatura de policía, los abogados ya estaban allí, y Kurt se quedo con Jeff y otro grupo de hombres esperando novedades.

Blaine entro en la oficina, pudo observar en otra oficina a Wes y a Nick sentados y esposados, los abogados hablaban con ellos, el resto de los hombres estaban junto a ellos, esperando que su situación se esclareciera.

-Porque no puedo hablar con ellos?.- pregunto Blaine a su abogado.

-Porque solo sus abogados pueden hacerlo.- le respondió el sujeto junto a él.

-Son mis abogados también.- dijo enojado Blaine caminado por la oficina en espera del fiscal. -no entiendo de que se los acusa.-

-Narcotráfico.- dijo un joven de cabello negro que entro por la puerta abierta. -Anderson?, era de usted el embarque?.-

-No respondas.- dijo el abogado junto a Blaine.

-Quiero hablar con el fiscal, es usted?.-

-Si. John Lorenzo.- respondió éste tendiendo su mano.

Blaine la tomo con desconfianza.

-Mis hombres no son narcotraficantes, estaban allí para buscar mi mercadería.-

El hombre le señalo el asiento frente al escritorio mientras se dirigía a su lugar, Blaine se sentó, y el abogado junto a él.

-Bien, entonces dígame que había en ese embarque?.- preguntó el fiscal.

-Mercadería para mi club, muebles, vitrinas, estoy remodelando mi club y traje todo de Italia...aquí está el número y ficha del embarque...- dijo Blaine, el abogado le entrego una carpeta. -mis muchachos recibieron la llamada de aduana que ya estaba todo para desembarcar, hicieron lo habitual.-

El hombre escuchaba y leía los papeles, busco entre otros papeles que tenía él y comparo la información.

-Este no es el número de embarque, no del embarque con el que los encontraron...usted está seguro de que sus empleados no lo engañaron?.-

-Confió plenamente en mis hombres, ese es mi embarque, pero no son drogas.- respondió decidido Blaine.

-Y entonces donde está su mercadería?.- pregunto el fiscal.

-No lo sé, alguien debió cambiar los embarques.- respondió Blaine.

-Señor Anderson... Realmente piensa que creeré algo así?...ese es su depósito verdad?, allí deja sus embarques?.- pregunto mirándolo serio.

-No, no es mi depósito, pero si lo uso habitualmente... Confió en mis hombres...la aduana llamo y dijo que allí estaba mi embarque.- respondió Blaine igual de serio.

-Cuando la policía llego ellos estaban en su depósito señor Anderson.- le dijo el fiscal.

-Mis hombres estaban bajando el embarque?.-

El fiscal lo miro descreído, buscó entre sus papeles la declaración de la policía.

-Cuando la policía llego, ellos estaban junto al embarque.-

-Junto, no desembarcando...- dijo Blaine acentuando la diferencia. -esa no es mi mercadería, ni ese mi embarque, mis hombres no lo tocaron porque no era mi mercadería.-

Un joven toco la puerta y el fiscal pidió que entrara, le dejo un papel y volvió a salir, el fiscal leyó lo que decía el papel y levanto las cejas.

-Bien, encontraron su mercadería...en otro depósito.-

-A mis hombres les avisaron que mi mercadería estaba en ese depósito.- respondió Blaine.

El fiscal miro los papeles de Blaine y los comparo con los de aduana, algo no le cerraba.

-Es cierto, entonces debo creer que unos narcotraficantes dejaron su mercadería en su depósito accidentalmente.- dijo el fiscal mirándolos a ambos.

-No, creo que dejaron esa mercadería allí para inculpar a mis muchachos, la policía sabia que eso estaba allí.- respondió Blaine con cierto enojo.

-La policía efectivamente sabía que había un embarque de drogas, ahora mi pregunta es...porque a usted?, según su teoría, dejaron esa mercadería para inculpar a sus hombres, porque?.- preguntó el fiscal mirándolo.

-No lo sé, eso deberá investigarlo usted, yo solo sé que mis hombres son inocentes de lo que los acusan.-

El fiscal lo miro pensativo.

-Puedes salir un instante?.- pidió Blaine a su abogado.

El fiscal los miro extrañado, el abogado salió de la oficina y Blaine miro al sujeto frente a él eligiendo sus palabras.

-El último tiempo mí vida está en el foco de todos, mi esposo fue atacado y dos veces casi pierde la vida, la policía llego a mi casa con una orden de allanamiento falsa, y ahora parece que soy un narcotraficante... Soy un empresario, trabajo desde que mi padre falleció en mi firma junto a mi madre, me va muy bien, aquí, en Los Ángeles y en Europa, no necesito traficar drogas, creo que le tendieron una trampa a mis hombres, alguien quiere dañarme...solo quiero llegar a la verdad y probar que mis muchachos no tienen nada que ver, la policía no me ayudo mucho, espero poder contar con su ayuda.-

-Usted es un hombre inteligente, sabe que su situación y la de sus empleados es complicada.- dijo el fiscal.

-Bien, entonces que debo hacer para deje de ser complicada.- Blaine solo quería llevar al fiscal a un terreno que él pudiera manejar.

-Que cree usted?.- pregunto el fiscal mirándolo.

-Mis contactos pueden sacar a mis muchachos de aquí, pero me gustaría poder confiar en la justicia, y decir que usted es el mejor fiscal de New York...-

El fiscal lo miro pensativo, Blaine sabía que ya lo tenía en sus manos.

...

Kurt estaba intentando no dormirse sentado en el sofá de la cocina, Jeff a su lado sostenía una taza de café, estaba pensativo, temeroso, no habían llamado desde que salieron a la madrugada, oyó el timbre del portón y miro el monitor, el auto de Blaine estaba en las rejas, apretó el botón para dejarlos pasar.

-Llegaron.- dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo hacia la sala.

Kurt se puso de pie y salió tras él, ya era de mañana y el sol entraba por los ventanales, Jeff salió por la puerta hacia la entrada ansioso, Kurt vio el auto de Blaine y otro más, Jeff bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de Blaine pero con la mirada en el auto de atrás, Blaine bajo al mismo tiempo que Wes, del auto de atrás bajo Nick con cara de pocos amigos, pero le dio una media sonrisa a su novio cuando lo vio tan preocupado.

Blaine subió las escaleras hasta la entrada de la mansión donde estaba Kurt mirándolo entre suspiros de alivio, éste miro hacia donde estaban Jeff y Nick, se dieron un beso en los labios y estaban hablando.

-Hola amor.- dijo Blaine.

-Hola...- saludo dándole un beso. -Hola Wes...me alegra verte.-

-Hola Kurt.- saludo Wes con evidente agotamiento.

-Ve a descansar, los demás muchachos también.- dijo Blaine.

-Ok.- Wes salió hacia su habitación.

-Como salió todo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Bien, solo quedan algunas cosas por solucionar.- respondió Blaine mientras subían a su habitación.

-Y que fue lo que sucedió?.-

-Wes y los muchachos tenían que desembarcar mercadería para el club, y aparentemente en mi depósito no estaba el embarque de mi mercadería sino drogas.-

Kurt se quedo de pie en medio del pasillo mirándolo, no entendía como llego a suceder eso.

-Ya está solucionado, ven.- pidió Blaine en la puerta de su habitación.

-Como que drogas?, por eso arrestaron a Wes y a los demás muchachos?.-pregunto Kurt dentro de esta.

-Si, fue una trampa, mi embarque estaba en otro depósito, cuando Wes se dio cuenta la policía estaba sobre ellos.- respondió Blaine sentándose en el pequeño sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-Y sabes quien hizo eso?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose en la cama frente a él.

-Tengo mis sospechas.- respondió Blaine pensativo.

-Y ellos?, no tendrán más problemas con la justicia?.-

-No, hable con el fiscal y le explique la situación, también lleve todos los papeles de mi mercadería, esta todo solucionado.- Blaine vio lo angustiado que estaba Kurt y se sentó a su lado. -todo está bien.-

-Pensé que podías quedar arrestado también.- dijo Kurt tomando su mano.

-Eso nunca sucederá.- Blaine sonrió y deposito un beso en sus labios. -descansemos, te ves fatal.-

Kurt sonrió de lado al igual que Blaine, sabía bien que era así.

Se desvistieron y descansaron abrazados, necesitaban dormir un par de horas al menos.

Cuando Blaine despertó Kurt aun dormía, se levanto en silencio y se vistió, tenia asuntos que atender y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. En la cocina solo estaban los muchachos de seguridad, él se preparo un café, era pasado el mediodía, pero almorzaría con Kurt. Wes apareció unos minutos después, más descansado.

-Buenas tardes.- saludo Blaine.

-Buenas tardes.- saludo Wes.

-Descansaste?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo y bebiendo café con el periódico en su mano.

-Si, mucho...es estresante estar allí...- dijo Wes preparando un café. -no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta que era una trampa...ni bien entramos y note que el desembarque no tenia número algo no me cuadraba, debí suponer que era una trampa, ni siquiera llegue a girarme cuando la policía estaba encima nuestro.-

-Nuestro contacto en la aduana nos traicionó, y la policía... hable con Trox anoche, me dijo que es el capitán nuevo el que estaba a cargo de ese operativo, que él no sabía nada...esto va a costarle...-

-Debe ser Montenegro...o Gabriel...- dijo Wes sentándose frente a Blaine.

-Montenegro trabaja con Gabriel, ambos están en ésto.-

-No entiendo porque a Gabriel se le ocurrió venir ahora...a menos que él éste involucrado en el plan post mortem de Sebastián.- dijo molesto Wes.

-No creo que esté involucrado en eso, espero, aunque Puck les pagaba a ellos con dinero de Sebastián, dudo que ellos sepan quién era, además Sebastián no era idiota, Gabriel quiere New York para él, Montenegro quiere el negocio...tendré que seguir el camino de Isabella, no están funcionando nuestros métodos.-

-Mmm...no sé si incendiar la ciudad ayude.- le dijo Wes, sabia como terminaría todo si seguían las ideas de Isabella.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, estaba cansado, por primera vez estaba agotado de pelear con sus enemigos.

-Encontraremos la manera de sacarlos.- dijo Wes notando la molestia de su jefe.

Kurt apareció por la puerta bostezando, les sonrió a ambos, y se acerco a Blaine para besarlo en los labios.

-Hola amor.-

-Hola hermoso.-

-Como estas Wes?.-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondió éste con una media sonrisa.

-Descansaste?.- pregunto nuevamente Kurt mirándolo atento.

-Emmm...si, si descanse.- respondió Wes.

-Pido algo para almorzar.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, mientras Wes se puso de pie para dejar a la pareja sola.

-No quieres almorzar con nosotros?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo.

-Emmm...no quiero incomodarlos.- respondió Wes un poco perdido.

-No incomodas.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Wes miro a Blaine quien sonrió mientras buscaba un número de teléfono.

-Almuerza con nosotros Wes.- pidió Blaine.

-Bien...gracias.- respondió Wes sentándose de nuevo.

-Hay algo que nunca te pregunte...tienes novia?.-

Wes se quedo mirándolo sorprendido.

-Emmm...no tengo.-

-Pero te gustan las chicas verdad?.- preguntó nuevamente Kurt.

-Si, si me gustan las chicas.- respondió sonriendo Wes.

-Tenias una novia.- dijo Blaine ocultando una sonrisa, sabía que Wes no hablaba de su vida privada y la curiosidad de Kurt lo descolocaba.

-Hace dos años.- respondió Wes.

-Hace dos años que no tienes novia?.- preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

-Estuve algo ocupado.- respondió Wes.

Kurt miro a Blaine que parecía ser el culpable, este se hizo el desentendido.

-Y que clase de chicas te gustan?.- pregunto Kurt.

Wes no sabía que responder, miro a Blaine quien sonreía por lo bajo.

-Las chicas...no lo sé, lindas.- respondió Wes sin saber que decir.

-Conozco una estudiante inglesa que regreso a la ciudad para trabajar aquí, si quieres puedo presentártela.-

Wes no sabía que decir, solo miraba a Kurt.

-Porque no vas a buscar las carpetas donde están los contratos de Kurt así, le explicó algunas cosas sobre la firma.- pidió Blaine para sacar a Wes de esa situación.

-Si.- dijo éste saliendo hacia el estudio.

-Amor...Wes es un poco reservado, y le es incomodo hablar de ésto.- le dijo Blaine a su esposo cuando estuvieron solos.

-Bien no hablo más, pero hay que buscarle novia a Wes, vive trabajando.- dijo Kurt en un tono quejoso.

Blaine lo beso con ternura, amaba como era su esposo, no solo con él sino con todo el resto de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Nick y Jeff entraron a la cocina sonriendo, ellos estaban muy bien y establecidos en su relación, se saludaron con ellos y Kurt le comento a Blaine que hablaría con Pam esa tarde, ella había viajado a Francia nuevamente días atrás, y quería un perfume que vendían allá. Wes regreso con la carpeta mientras la cocina se llenaba de gente, comenzaron a hablar de algunas cosas relacionadas a la firma, pronto habría una reunión con los demás socios y para Kurt seria la primer reunión, estaba algo nervioso por eso, pero sabía que Blaine lo guiaría en todo.

Ese día se dedico a buscar información sobre diseños de interiores, quería que la mansión estuviera reluciente para la reunión, y probablemente habría una fiesta días después, y eso era lo que más le aterraba, no tanto los socios sino sus esposas, ellas eran implacables y no quería estar en sus manos.

Blaine se interno en su estudio y planifico el próximo paso, debía estar seguro de cómo actuar, también tenía que hacerle un favor al fiscal, y así también tenerlo en sus redes, debía ser cauto, Isabella actuaria con él, así comenzarían a quitarles posibilidades a sus enemigos.

Ya de noche, Blaine fue al club, necesitaba revisar unos papeles y cerrar unos negocios.

Tom llego a la barra con dos mujeres muy hermosas, sonreía como si se hubiese sacado la lotería.

-Están preciosas niñas.-

Las jóvenes sonrieron mientras miraban a la gente moverse con la música.

-Es espectacular este club.- dijo una de ellas.

Nick estaba de pie a un lado, miro a dos hombres subir las escaleras hacia la zona VIP, observo a Tom y le hizo una seña, Tom miro a los sujetos sentarse en una mesa, volvió su vista a Nick y les sonrió a las jóvenes.

-Bien muchachas...ven esos señores que están allí?.- pregunto Tom señalando con cuidado a ambos hombres. -ellos son los clientes, vayan y compórtense.- les susurro con picardía Tom.

Una de ellas le sonrió y dio un pequeño beso en los labios, la otra hizo lo mismo.

-No olviden...grabar todo.- les dijo por lo bajo Tom.

Ellas salieron rumbo a la escalera, subieron bajo la vista de Nick, ambas se acercaron a los dos hombres y entablaron una pequeña conversación, Nick se acerco a Tom algo preocupado.

-Estas seguro que son de fiar?.-

-Mis chicas son increíbles.- respondió Tom mirando que ambas jóvenes terminaron sentadas junto a los hombres. -nadie se les resiste, ni tú lo harías.-

Nick negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a ambas mujeres y a los hombres, Tom le envió un mensaje a Blaine, su parte estaba hecha.

Miraba todo a través del vidrial negro, el mensaje de Tom llego a su celular, lo leyó y se quedo mirando a los hombres sentados junto a las jóvenes, eran dos fiscales que entorpecían su trabajo, ellos estaban con Montenegro y el fiscal Lorenzo quería ser juez, y lo seria, pero pagaría un gran precio por eso, Blaine se encargaría de que así fuera.

Tocaron a la puerta y se giro para ver a Kurt ingresar muy elegante, tenía un pantalón gris metálico, una camisa de seda blanca y una chaqueta de igual genero que el pantalón pero de color negro.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine, realmente le encantaba la visita de su esposo.

-Hola...- Kurt beso sus labios con una sonrisa. -no sabía si estabas ocupado.-

Blaine acaricio su rostro con cariño.

-Nunca estoy ocupado para ti.-

-Vine a buscarte para cenar.- dijo Kurt abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Perfecto...- Blaine volvió a besarlo. -te ves increíble.- susurro en sus labios.

-Gracias, me esmere mucho, tuve que pasar por tu tienda antes, no tengo mucha ropa de este estilo.-

-Nuestra tienda...-

Kurt sonrió y lo beso nuevamente.

-Vamos?.-

-Si, déjame darle algunas instrucciones a Wes y estoy listo.-

Blaine busco una carpeta con papeles de un cajón de su escritorio y lo dejo sobre éste, saco su teléfonos para enviar un mensaje a Tom quien estaba en el club aun, Kurt miraba a través del vidrial, el club era cada vez más exclusivo y concurrido, los millonarios elegían el club de Blaine para divertirse.

-Vamos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

Salieron de la oficina de la mano, los acompaño Víctor y Jeff, Wes se quedaba a cargo del club.

Cenaron en un local muy sofisticado, Kurt había hecho una reserva, normalmente tiene un mes de espera pero al parecer su apellido causo el mismo efecto que el apellido de su esposo porque lo atendieron con mucha amabilidad. Al terminar la cena les obsequiaron vinos y chocolates de la casa, Blaine estaba muy orgulloso de su esposo, Kurt se saco una foto con los dueños del local antes de retirarse y cuando llego a su hogar, subió la foto a las redes en forma de agradecimiento.

-Tu popularidad aumenta y yo me estoy poniendo un poco celoso de toda esa gente.- dijo Blaine mientras entraban a su habitación.

-Mmm...es mucha gente...- dijo coquetamente Kurt acercándose a él.

-Más aún.- Blaine lo tomo por las caderas atrayéndolo más hacia él. -eres muy sexy.-

Kurt pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca de su esposo sonriéndole.

-Tú eres el sexy...desde el momento que te vi supe que eras un dios...-

Blaine río, recordó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, a pesar de como se dieron las cosas en un comienzo, la atracción entre ellos se dio desde el primer encuentro.

-A mi me sucedió exactamente igual.- dijo con una voz sensual.

Kurt se apego mas a él sonriéndole, amaba ese tono.

-Ni en todos mis sueños pensé que iba a casarme con un hombre como tú, y no lo digo solo por el sexo...eres el amor de mi vida.-

-Y tu el amor de la mía...te amo tanto...tanto...- Blaine lo beso con ternura.

Kurt siguió el beso perdiéndose en el, cuando se separaron y se miraron con amor, Kurt se mordió el labio y volvió a besarlo pero mas intensamente, Blaine lo presionó mas a él por la espalda permitiendo que Kurt tuviera el control del beso, quien acariciaba sus cabellos metiendo sus dedos entre ellos, a Blaine le encantaba eso, y que acariciara su nuca, algo que Kurt sabía bien y lo hacía a menudo.

Kurt hizo fricción entre ellos, Blaine gimió en su boca, se separo de él y comenzó a desvestirlo entre besos, Kurt hizo lo mismo con su esposo, la vestimenta extremadamente costosa de ambos quedaron en el suelo, y ellos desnudos sobre la cama, besándose con pasión, recorriendo sus cuerpos con sus manos, Kurt estaba debajo de Blaine disfrutando de los labios de su esposo que recorrían su abdomen, dejando besos en su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones provocándole olas de placer. Blaine se alejo un poco para buscar lubricante y preservativos, regreso al cuerpo de Kurt que estaba impaciente, unto sus dedos con lubricante y Kurt abrió sus piernas para dejarle espacio y Blaine comenzó a prepararlo lentamente, mientras lo miraba disfrutar hasta que Kurt se retorcía de placer, se coloco el preservativo y se posicionó entre las piernas de su amado, Kurt estaba al borde de la desesperación y totalmente necesitado, Blaine se movió sobre él penetrándolo lentamente, haciéndolo suspirar y gemir, hasta que comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad, Kurt enroscó sus piernas en su cintura y Blaine aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, moviéndose cada vez mas intensamente, hasta que Kurt se tenso, y enrosco los dedos de sus pies ante el mar se sensaciones, y se dejo llevar por el orgasmo mientras Blaine lo embestía mas rápido en busca de su propio placer, que llego unos segundos después.

Quedaron exhaustos uno sobre el otro, abrazados, Blaine tomo la sabana cubriéndolos a ambos, se abrazaron aun mas, entrelazando sus cuerpos, y descansando ajenos a todo, solos ellos y su amor, nada mas importaba.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Se besaban con ternura, Kurt sentado en el regazo de su esposo en su sillón, Wes ni bien vio entrar a Kurt al estudio se retiro sabiendo que estaba demás.

Blaine acariciaba el rostro de su amado, solo se besaban con amor, mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada, se amaban, simplemente eso.

Kurt repaso con su nariz el rostro de Blaine provocándole una sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso.- susurro Blaine.

-Y a mí me encanta hacerlo.- respondió Kurt.

Dejo un camino de besos hasta su boca donde se concentro en que sus labios danzaran con los de su esposo.

-Te amo tanto.- dijo Kurt apoyando su frente en la de Blaine.

-Yo te amo más.- Blaine tomo su rostro besándolo de nuevo.

-Sabes?...es tan hermoso lo que vivimos que a veces olvido como comenzamos nuestra historia.- dijo Kurt acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

-Yo lo olvide, solo recuerdo cada beso que nos dimos, y como mi corazón salta cuando estamos juntos.- Blaine sonrió con amor y recibió los besos de Kurt nuevamente.

El celular de Kurt sonó y éste hizo una mueca, Blaine vio el celular sobre su escritorio y el mensaje de George, Kurt también lo leyó y volvió su atención a su esposo.

-Le pedí vernos cuando terminara su clase.- aclaro Kurt.

-Bien, me parece bien que salgas con tus amigos.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió con picardía.

-Eso es porque George está enamorado de Cooper o siempre pensaste así?.-

-Me agrada verte feliz, y George es tu amigo.- respondió Blaine sonriendo y evitando la pregunta de Kurt.

-Ok, me voy...vuelvo para el almuerzo...te llamo.- dijo entre besos.

-Está bien.- respondió Blaine besándolo de nuevo.

Kurt se separo y se puso de pie, antes de salir tomo su celular y lo beso nuevamente, dejo a su esposo sonriendo y ansiando otro beso, salió del estudio y fue hacia la cocina mirando la sala, quería decorar la casa para una fiesta, busco casas de diseño pero nada le gusto.

-Jeff, vamos?.- pidió Kurt desde la puerta de la cocina. -Adiós Wes.-

-Hasta luego.- respondió Wes.

Jeff dejo su revista y camino hacia la sala.

-Max donde esta?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Es su día libre, Sanders nos llevara, a donde vamos?.- pregunto Jeff a su amigo.

-A la cafetería que está cerca de la universidad de George, me encontrare con el allí.- respondió Kurt.

-Ok.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza Jeff y saco su celular.

Sanders era más rápido para manejar, estaba acostumbrado a las salidas de noche con los muchachos y a perseguir mal vivientes, a Kurt le agradaba verlo maldecir cuando conducía.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentó en la zona privada, los muchachos estaban en cada salida, cuatro de ellos estaban a unos pasos de él incluso Jeff, había pocas personas en esa área pero a todos les llamaba la atención tanto movimiento. Kurt estaba acostumbrado, miraba la carta buscando algo de su agrado, el mozo se acerco prácticamente pidiendo permiso a los guardaespaldas de Kurt, estaba algo intimidado, aunque obviamente lo reconocía, todo New York conocía a Kurt.

-Un batido de durazno y banana, estas masas y chocolate, este que está aquí.- pidió Kurt.

El mozo asintió con la cabeza y anoto todo, volvió a salir por el pasillo principal.

Kurt le envió un mensaje a George indicándole donde estaba ya que la entrada no se veía desde allí, este le respondió que estaba cerca, así que solo lo espero mirando el mobiliario del local, era pintoresco y de buen gusto.

-Vaya, es imposible perderse.- dijo George mirando a los hombres de seguridad.

-Si, y Blaine quiere ser discreto.- respondió Kurt. -Como estas?.-

Ambos se saludaron y George se sentó junto a él, el mozo regreso con el pedido de Kurt y miro a George.

-Que quieres tomar?.- pregunto Kurt a su amigo.

-Emmm...- George miro lo que le trajeron a Kurt. -lo mismo que tú.-

El mozo volvió a asentir con la cabeza saliendo nuevamente.

-Tiene cara de terror.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Yo también estaba igual cuando salimos por primera vez.- le comento George.

-Bien, y?...vas a evadir mi pregunta de nuevo?.- pregunto Kurt. -me dijiste que anoche salías con Cooper?, y que paso?.-

George escondió una sonrisa.

-Pues...pasamos la noche juntos.-

Kurt lo miro expectante, esperando mas detalles, George le sonrió y entendió que era lo que significaba pasar la noche juntos.

-Tuvieron sexo?.- preguntó Kurt en el mismo momento que el mozo llegaba para dejar el pedido de George.

Éste se sonrojo al ver al mozo mirarlos y salir por el pasillo nuevamente.

-Tuvieron sexo?.- volvió a preguntar en un tono más bajo.

-Hicimos el amor, si...- respondió George con algo de pudor.

Kurt sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba enamorado, muy enamorado.

-Y?.-

-Y qué?.- pregunto perdido George.

-Que...que va a ser?, como fue?, que paso?, la pasaste bien?...-

-Si...- río nerviosamente mirando a su amigo. - fue muy dulce, él me pidió que sea su novio y le dije que si.-

-En serio?!...Wow!, no esperaba que Cooper fuera...así...espera...fue tu primera vez?.- pregunto en voz baja.

-No, claro que no...pero fue diferente, antes creía que estaba enamorado, ahora lo sé, lo amo.- respondió George.

-Awwww...eres feliz con él entonces...-

-Si, es...me dijo que me amaba...soy muy feliz con él.- dijo con una sonrisa enamorada George.

Kurt lo miraba sonriéndole, estaba muy feliz por su amigo, se notaba que iban bien las cosas entre él y Cooper.

-Bien...entonces brindaremos por su amor, y por tu felicidad.- dijo levantado su batido.

George también lo hizo y sonrió bebiendo luego.

-Y dime, tú qué hiciste?, sigues con eso de la remodelación?.-

-Si, está cerca una fiesta y quiero remodelar la sala, pero aun no encuentro nada que me guste...por lo demás sigo disfrutando de mi matrimonio.- respondió sonriendo Kurt.

-Te vez bien, feliz.- comento George.

-Soy muy feliz, no se encuentra el amor todos los días, por eso debes vivirlo sin restricciones ni prejuicios...sé lo que es creerte menos por no pertenecer a... ese estatus social, y esa es una barrera grande, pero si es inteligente Cooper te hará ver lo valioso que eres.-

George sonrió de lado.

-Tu...te costo adaptarte?.-

-Si, al principio era un completo extraño y pues...no comenzamos nuestra relación como ustedes, pero cuando nos sinceramos, y dejamos de lado muchas cosas...fue mágico, simplemente nos amábamos, de hecho pasamos varios días en la casa a las afueras de la ciudad, yo...cometí muchos errores, Blaine me perdonó y no le importo mi pasado, me amo así, como era.- dijo sonriendo Kurt recordando viejos momentos.

-Hablas como si hubieras sido un criminal.- comento George con una sonrisa y siguió bebiendo su batido.

Kurt lo miro, George no sabía nada de su pasado y era mejor así.

-Y donde pasaron la noche?.-

-En su departamento, de hecho pasamos el fin de semana allí.- respondió George.

-Vaya!, se pusieron al día.- comentó con una sonrisa Kurt.

George sonrió de lado a lado.

Un hombre se acerco a la mesa de Kurt, un hombre de seguridad se interpuso en su camino, y Jeff se acerco a la mesa también.

-Hummel!...no me recuerdas?.- pregunto fuerte y claro el sujeto mirando a Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Kurt lo observó y palideció.

-No me recuerdas?, porque yo si te recuerdo.- dijo el sujeto sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Kurt se recompuso, él era otro hombre ahora, y nadie ensuciaría su imagen.

-No, no sé quién es usted.- respondió mirándolo serio. -no lo conozco.-

-No me reconoces?...- pregunto con saña el sujeto.

Jeff le hizo una seña al hombre de seguridad y éste tomo por el brazo al sujeto llevándolo hacia el pasillo central.

-Suéltame idiota, no sabes quién soy?...no veremos pronto Hummel...suéltame!.- decía el sujeto mientras el guardaespaldas de Kurt lo sacaba de esa área.

Jeff se quedo junto a la mesa mientras reubicaba a los hombres de seguridad.

Kurt respiro profundo bajo la mirada de su amigo.

-Quien era ese loco?.-

-No lo sé...- respondió Kurt calmándose. -últimamente se me acercan todos los locos de la ciudad.-

-Es porque eres famoso...-

-Si, tiene sus contra ésto...bien...dime...como te va en la universidad?.- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Muy bien, hacía años que quería estudiar diseño y publicidad.-

-Entonces me ayudaras con mi negocio, Blaine me inscribió en no sé que para que lo que hago, buscarle hospedaje a estudiante, sea una empresa de servicios, y adivina como se llama?.- pregunto Kurt con mas animo.

-Como?.-

-Kurt Hummel.- respondió sonriendo.

George lo miro divertido.

-Dice que debe tener mi nombre para que todos sepan quién soy...no se darán cuenta cuando me vean, medio mundo sabe quien soy.-

George río al escuchar a su amigo.

-Asique eres un empresario ahora?.-

-Si, sabes, tengo una idea que me gustaría discutir contigo.- le dijo Kurt a su amigo.

George lo miro con una ceja alzada, no tenía idea que quería su amigo pero su sonrisa le daba una idea.

...

Wes dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio de Blaine mientras este leía unos contratos viejos.

-Hay que pedirles el cuarenta por ciento.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien, quieres que cierre una cita?.- pregunto Wes.

-Si, también incluye la seguridad, que sea un diez por ciento mas...Donnato está en esa zona verdad?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, sigue allí.- respondió Wes.

-Y como se comporta?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Sigue siendo leal.-

-Bien, dile que le haga una visita y que se quede con lo que le saque.-

-Ok...a Cameo también debe visitarlo?.

-A Cameo que le quite todo, y le queman el negocio...la próxima vez que no me pague lo pensará dos veces.-

-Bien.- respondió Wes, se notaba que Blaine volvía a su viejo método de corrección.

-Ya es la hora.-

Wes miro la computadora, Blaine tenía una vídeo conferencia en unos minutos, preparo los papeles y todo lo necesario para iniciar la conferencia mientras Blaine tomaba los papeles del escritorio leyéndolos.

Kurt regreso a su hogar con una media sonrisa, entro a la cocina encontrándose con Nick bebiendo un café.

-Hola...-

-Buen día.- respondió Nick.

-Blaine?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Está en una reunión.- respondió Nick viendo a su novio entrar por la puerta.

-Ok.- respondió sonriendo. -cuando termine dile que lo estoy buscando.-

Kurt salió de la cocina y fue rumbo a su habitación, había pasado una linda mañana, lamentando el hecho que ese sujeto apareció de la nada para recordarle su pasado, algo que creyó enterrado, pero no quería pensar más en eso, aunque sabía que debía hablarlo con Blaine, era probable que Jeff se lo notificara, ese era su trabajo.

Decidió relajarse, el verano estaba a pleno al parecer, y quería refrescarse, si su esposo estaba en una reunión tardaría bastante así que decidió llenar la bañera para disfrutar de un baño antes de almorzar.

Había pasado media hora, Blaine termino a reunión, y quería almorzar con su esposo, salió del estudio junto a Wes, cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con Jeff y Nick.

-Y Kurt?.- preguntó Blaine.

-En su habitación...emmm...tuvimos un percance en la cafetería.- dijo Jeff. -un sujeto se acerco a Kurt preguntando si lo conocía, Kurt dijo que no y lo sacamos.-

-Quien era?.- pregunto Wes junto a Blaine.

-No lo sé, los muchachos lo sacaron fuera.- respondió Jeff.

Blaine miro a Wes y fue hacia su habitación, esperaba que Kurt estuviera bien.

Ni bien entro miro hacia el baño, se dirigió a la puerta encontrando a su esposo terminado de alistarse.

-Amor...ya terminaste?.- pregunto Kurt acercándose a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Si.- respondió Blaine recibiendo el beso de su amado. -Estas bien?, Jeff me dijo que sucedió algo en la cafetería, alguien se te acerco.-

Kurt suspiro pesado, camino hacia la habitación buscando sus zapatillas.

-Si...- dijo sentándose en el pequeño sillón. -se llama Alex McNamara...yo...tuve... tuve que tener sexo con él para saldar una deuda de Puck.-

Kurt miraba a su esposo que no tenía reacción alguna.

-Se me acerco a hablarme...-

-Él se acercó a ti?...donde vive?.- pregunto enojado Blaine.

-No sé...ya déjalo, no quiero pensar en eso.- respondió Kurt.

-No, él no tiene porque acercarse a ti, eres mi esposo, que quería?.- Blaine estaba serio y con semblante duro.

-No lo sé y no me importa, solo...-

-Que?.-

-George estaba conmigo, por suerte creyó que era un loco...no sé que pretendía pero no me importa, no va a arruinar mi día.- dijo decidido Kurt. -Ni el tuyo...me avergüenza todo ésto...-

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, tu no hiciste nada malo, ese imbécil es el que esta desubicado, no tiene porque molestarte.- dijo Blaine enojado.

Kurt acaricio su rostro con una sombra de dolor en su mirada.

-Nunca dejaras de amarme verdad?.-

-Jamás...no hay poder en esta tierra que me haga dejar de amarte.- respondió Blaine decidido. -sólo...quiero que le quede claro a ese sujeto...y a todo el mundo...que eres mío.-

-Tengo una "A" tatuada en la frente.- dijo con una media sonrisa Kurt.

-Parece que no es suficiente...- Blaine tomo su mano y beso su anillo de bodas.

Kurt sonrió, a cualquier persona la actitud de Blaine podía parecerle exagerada y hasta enfermiza pero para Kurt era algo común en su esposo, era celoso incluso de su reflejo, tan posesivo como apasionado, y la cordura en esas situaciones era escasa, así que no podía discutir con él en ese estado.

-Vamos a almorzar...y no quiero hablar más de él, por favor.- pidió Kurt mirando a los ojos a Blaine.

-Bien, quieres comer afuera?.- pregunto Blaine intentando dejar pasar su enojo.

-Si, que te parece el local de comida francesa?.- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Me agrada ese lugar.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt se acercó a su rostro y lo beso con amor.

-Te amo.-

Blaine lo abrazo y lo beso nuevamente.

-Yo te amo más.-

Salieron a almorzar afuera, Blaine quería dejar de lado la molestia que sentía, deseaba pasar el mejor almuerzo con su esposo, que olvidara ese mal momento que paso, y por unas horas lo logro, disfruto con Kurt de una hermosa tarde.

-Ves?, allí pueden ir las luces hacia arriba que iluminen de celeste el techo desde afuera, y podríamos emmm...cambiar los muebles de la sala por otros de color celeste...los sillones al menos.- dijo Kurt una vez de nuevo en la mansión, Blaine estaba a su lado en la sala, lo miraba intentando imaginar lo que su esposo quería.

-Si claro, lo que tú quieras está bien.-

-Ok.- dijo con una sonrisa Kurt mirando la sala. -tengo que preguntarle a Pam donde compra los muebles.-

-Lo traemos de Italia, una agencia los fábrica especialmente para nosotros.-

-Claro...- dijo Kurt mirándolo con decepción.

-Los llamamos y le pedimos lo que quieres...deseas un juego de sala color celeste?, ellos lo fabricaran para nosotros.- respondió Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Mmm...y como para cuando los tendrán?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Para cuando quieras.- respondió Blaine tomando sus manos. -Porque no detallas lo que quieres y se lo enviamos.-

-Si, haré eso.- dijo Kurt más animado.

-Te amo...- Blaine lo beso con ternura.

-Yo más.- respondió Kurt entre besos.

-Tengo que ir a una reunión, llegare para cenar está bien?.- Blaine acaricio su rostro adorándolo con amor.

-Si, te voy a estar esperando, pero cenamos aquí.- Kurt paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-Está bien...- Blaine volvió a besarlo con una sonrisa.

Wes apareció desde la cocina listo para salir, Blaine lo miro de reojo, ya era hora de irse, aunque le costaba dejar a esposo.

-Ve, te espero para la cena.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. -Te amo.-

-Yo también, adiós.- dijo Blaine dándole un último beso.

Kurt sonrió y vio a Blaine salir de la mansión, se dirigió a su estudio, haría una lista en detalle de lo que quería.

Blaine entro en su auto tomando la carpeta que le entrego Wes.

-Estos son los horarios?.-

-Si, y las nuevas locaciones.- respondió Wes sentado junto a Víctor.

Blaine cerró la carpeta pensativo.

-Quiero que busques todo sobre Alex McNamara ...que hace, donde vive, todo...quiero saber todo.- dijo Blaine con semblante serio.

-Alex McNamara?, es nombre me suena...vino una vez al club...él...Puck tenía una deuda con él y quería que tú la saldaras, dijo también que Puck pagaba sus deudas con algo que tenias en tu poder...- dijo Wes recordando ese momento.

Blaine apretó su mandíbula molesto, recordaba esa situación pero no al sujeto.

-Quiero saber todo sobre él.-

-Bien.- dijo Wes.

Blaine no dijo nada mas, iba a ocuparse personalmente de ese sujeto.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

-Es celeste Jeff, que no entiendes?.- preguntó Kurt mirando a su amigo en el sillón de su estudio.

-Que clase de celeste es?, como vas a elegir las cortinas si no sabes que celeste elegiste para los muebles.- respondió Jeff.

-Son celestes, cuantos celestes pueden haber?.- preguntó Kurt mirando el catálogo de telas para las cortinas.

Una carta con más de veinte estilos de telas y de diferentes tonos de celestes apareció en el catálogo, Kurt miro de lado a su amigo que giro su ojos.

-Bien, cuando lleguen los muebles comparo los colores.- dijo Kurt cerrando el catálogo.

-Mmmh!.- Fue lo único que dijo Jeff.

-Kurt.- llamo Sanders desde la puerta. -llego algo para ti.-

Éste se puso de pie caminando hacia la sala, un hombre de seguridad entro a la mansión con una canasta repleta de chocolates y masas, Kurt abrió los ojos de par en par al verla, la recibió y noto lo pesada que estaba, la apoyo sobre la mesa de la sala, Jeff estaba junto a él mirándola con asombro.

-Wow...- dijo Kurt sacando una tarjeta que decía "Para endulzar tu día, te amo. Blaine.". -lo amo, es tan tierno...coman los que quieran pero las masas son mías.-

Jeff aprovecho a meter la mano y sacar un chocolate, Sanders lo miraba curioso, Kurt le dio uno y algunos más para que les llevara a los muchachos.

-Sanders, me traes un café?.- pidió Kurt.

-Y a mi.- dijo Jeff atorado con el chocolate.

Sanders los miro con el seño fruncido y siguió camino hacia la cocina.

-Ayúdame a llevarla a mi estudio.-

Jeff tomo la cesta, no parecía pesada para él, la dejo sobre el escritorio de Kurt, éste tomo la tarjeta leyéndola nuevamente, le encantaba que su esposo tuviera esos detalles con él.

Jeff se sentó en el sofá comiendo del chocolate, Kurt ni le prestó atención, busco su celular para llamar a su esposo, aunque era media tarde, Blaine estaba ocupándose de unos negocios, solo esperaba poder agradecerle el regalo.

-Hola amor.- dijo Kurt.

-Hola hermoso.- respondió Blaine.

-Gracias por los chocolates, sabes bien cuales me gustan, y mis masas...me encanto el regalo.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

-No me agradezcas, solo es un presente, un mimo para mi hermoso esposo.-

-Te amo mucho...mucho, mucho.- dijo enamorado Kurt.

-Yo te amo mas...tengo que dejarte, te veo en la cena.-

-Si, adiós amor.- respondió Kurt.

-Adiós.-

Blaine termino la llamado con una sonrisa, estaba sentado en el depósito que usaba para ciertas ocasiones como esta, donde tenían que acordar nuevas reglas con el jefe de una banda y Tom, Nick y unos hombres de su confianza estaban golpeando al sujeto para que entendiera cuáles eran esas reglas.

-Isabella esta buscándote.- dijo Wes a su lado entregándole un celular.

-Prima...si, bien envíame las fotos.- pidió Blaine. -Asuncio...- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el sujeto que estaba amarrado a una silla, muy golpeado. -Tengo una buena y una mala noticia...la buena es que termina tu sufrimiento aquí, la mala...es que empieza la de ellos.- Blaine le mostró unas fotos de unos niños jugando en un jardín.

-No...no le hagas daño...yo haré lo que quieras, lo que quieras...- rogó el sujeto.

-Si, eso lo sé, pero quiero saber si lo harás con conciencia, sabes que mi prima no es muy estable, le encanta el fuego, y si no la convenzo de que estas apoyándonos, no sé que pueda hacer.-

-Yo los apoyo...sacaré de mi zona las casas de los latinos, no haré mas negocios con ellos...lo juro...desaparecerán de aquí.- dijo el hombre desesperado.

-Me alegro que entiendas, la nueva regla, para ti y los tuyos es "no hacer ningún negocio con los latinos, o te matare, y a toda tu familia.- dijo serio Blaine.

-Entiendo...entiendo...- dijo el sujeto aterrado.

-Entenderán tus empleados?.- pregunto con cierta ironía en su voz Blaine.

-Si, entenderán.- respondió el hombre.

-Estas seguro?.- volvió a preguntar con semblante duro Blaine.

-Los haré entender.- respondió el sujeto.

-Eso me gusta más...- dijo Blaine guardando su celular. -si te veo cerca de ellos o a algún empleado tuyo, no voy a dudarlo, tu familia pagara por ésto.-

Blaine se retiró junto a Wes. Los muchachos soltaron al hombre que se sentía aliviado.

Llamo a su prima para informarle lo sucedido, ella tenía a otros criminales que trabajan en su zona y también estaba "acordando" con ellos las nuevas reglas.

Fueron directo a una confitería muy sofisticada, una reunión de ex funcionarios se llevaba a cabo, era una reunión informal en el jardín interno de la confitería, no tuvo problemas para ingresar, se detuvo en la entrada del mismo mirando a los invitados junto a Wes.

-Donde esta?.- pregunto a Wes.

-Es el de saco verde, esta junto a su esposa y la esposa de Walter.- respondió éste indicándole con la cabeza.

Blaine lo observo detenidamente, no había recordado a Alex McNamara hasta ese momento, cuando lo vio sus recuerdos de esa noche en el club aparecieron, y la promesa que le hizo si se acercaba nuevamente a Kurt.

Camino hasta él a paso firme, tenía ganas de matarlo pero no podía.

-McNamara.- llamo Blaine

Ni bien el sujeto se giro para verlo su semblante cambio, Blaine no le dio tiempo a nada, choco su puño contra su rostro dejándolo tendido en el suelo y a su esposa horrorizada como el resto de los invitados.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi esposo.- dijo Blaine en tono firme y fuerte.

Se giro y salió junto a Wes, la esposa del hombre intentaba levantarlo mientras éste miraba a su alrededor consternado y avergonzado.

Subieron al auto con Wes y salieron rumbo a su nuevo destino, Blaine estaba decidido a destruir a McNamara.

Se acomodo el traje antes de entrar al salón del hotel, una fiesta privada y sofisticada se llevaba a cabo, obviamente él no necesitaba invitación.

-Señor Anderson... Que placer verlo.- dijo la esposa del director del banco central.

-Como esta señora Stenfield?.- respondió Blaine tendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa educada.

-Muy bien, gracias por unirse a nuestra celebración, su esposo no viene?.- pregunto ella notando la ausencia de Kurt.

-Mi esposo no puede concurrir...- Blaine se giro para recibir de la mano de Wes un cheque con una frondosa suma de dinero. -quería darle personalmente nuestra contribución a la fundación, es muy importante su trabajo y queríamos colaborar con usted.-

-Oh...muchas gracias...- dijo la mujer abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. -espero disfrute la velada.-

-Muchas gracias, Cambell esta aquí también?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, mi esposo esta por allí, en la sala de tragos con sus socios.- respondió ella.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias.-

Blaine se alejo de la dama con su sonrisa tradicional, ella quedo mirándolo un tanto sonrojada, él camino junto a Wes hacia donde estaba el director del banco, se acerco a ellos recibiendo un abrazo por parte de él, y saludo de sus socios, tuvo una pequeña conversación con ellos y luego pidió a Cambell hablar a sola con él.

-Estas seguro?.- pregunto el hombre mirándolo estupefacto, estaban en una sala contigua a solas.

-Desgraciadamente si, tengo la costumbre de investigar a los que consideró mis futuros socios, McNamara me ofreció un gran negocio, muy rentable, parecía muy rentable, demasiado, a cambio de entrar como socio a mi firma, lo cual despertó mis sospechas y lo investigue...está en bancarrota, tiene vinculaciones con unos criminales que ...realmente en mi vida creí que existieran, no había escuchado nada malo de él pero...insistió tanto en ser socio mío que me llamo la atención, y como no accedí, se le ocurrió ir a molestar a mi esposo.-

-Que?!.- pregunto el hombre.

-Lo que escuchaste, se le acerco en una confitería para molestarlo, mi esposo no lo conoce, en su vida lo vio, imagínate que la seguridad lo saco de allí a empujones.- contó Blaine con su mejor cara de indignación.

-Es increíble... esta loco, como va a hacer algo así!.- el hombre estaba escuchándolo con atención.

-Solo quería advertirte, se que pidió un préstamo al banco, y que no tiene como pagar, está siendo investigado también, algo así me contó Trox, no me dio detalles pero bueno, es obvio con la clase de gente con la que se vincula, no sé que harás pero quería avisarte antes que comentas un error.- dijo Blaine.

-Gracias...iba a darle el préstamo, no puedo creerlo...muchas gracias.-

-Eres amigo mío desde hace años, y te tengo confianza, por eso decidí venir a hablarte.- dijo Blaine tendiendo su mano ya despidiéndose.

-Gracias y enviarle mis saludos a tu esposo.- lo saludo con un abrazo y una palmada en el brazo.

Blaine se retiro del salón y fue directo con Wes, ambos salieron del hotel para regresar a su mansión.

Pensó cada palabra, cada movimiento a seguir en trayecto a su casa, nadie molestaría a su esposo sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia.

Respiro profundo cuando llegó a su hogar, sabía que Kurt lo estaba esperando.

Fue a la cocina pero Kurt no estaba allí, así que camino hacia su habitación, su esposo estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón con su computadora, ni bien se miraron se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Hola...- dijo Kurt acercándose a él y besándolo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola hermoso.- Blaine lo tomo por la cintura atrayéndolo más a él. -como estas?.-

-Bien...muchas gracias por los chocolates y las masas, me encantaron.- respondió Kurt con una mirada enamorada.

-Quería mimarte...además te mereces mucho mas.- Blaine volvió a besarlo.

-Quieres cenar afuera?.- preguntó Kurt depositando otro beso en sus labios.

-Mmmm...no, prefiero cenar aquí.- dijo Blaine cambiando el semblante, tenía que hablar con su esposo y prefería hacerlo allí.

-Que sucede?, hay algún problema?.- preguntó Kurt al notarlo extraño.

-Pues...fui a una reunión ... donde estaba McNamara...-

Kurt se puso serio mirándolo a los ojos, se alejo de él pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sentía miedo de lo que McNamara pudiera decirle a su esposo.

-Porque?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Pues porque él no tiene ningún derecho molestarte, o acercarse a ti de cualquier manera, eres mi esposo, mío...y no quiero que se te acerque.- le dijo Blaine serio.

Kurt solo lo miraba, estaba más tranquilo, a pesar que él quería dejar todo eso enterrado, le agradaba que Blaine lo defendiera de esa manera.

-Y que le dijiste?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Que no se acerque nunca más a ti...pero antes lo golpee en el rostro frente a su esposa y sus amigos, para que sienta lo que te hizo sentir.- le respondió Blaine aun con rabia en su interior.

Kurt lo miraba atento, una media sonrisa se escapo de él imaginando la escena y miro hacia un lado fijando nuevamente sus ojos en su esposo.

-Gracias.-

-No. No me agradezcas, es mi deber cuidarte, y hacer que te respeten, eres mi esposo y nadie se burla de un Anderson.-

Kurt se acercó a él y paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello mirándolo con una sonrisa, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura nuevamente.

-Soy Hummel.-

Blaine suspiro y le sonrió de lado sin darse por vencido.

-Eres mi esposo. Mío.-

Kurt sonrió aún más y se acerco a su rostro para besarlo.

-Te amo.- susurro en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me doy una idea...aunque no creo que más que yo.-

Blaine sonrió sabiendo que a su esposo le gustaba llevarle la contraria.

-Cincuenta a cincuenta.-

Kurt río y lo beso nuevamente.

-Vamos a cenar.-

-Que quieres cenar?.- preguntó Blaine besándolo otra vez.

-Pizza.- respondió Kurt en sus labios.

-Pizza?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo curioso.

-Si, los muchachos comieron pizza y el olor me dio ganas de comer pizza pero quería esperarte, me vine aquí porque el olor llegaba hasta mi estudio.- respondió Kurt.

-Ok, pizza entonces.- dijo Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

Kurt le dio un último beso y camino hacia la puerta con Blaine de la mano, éste sonreía mientras lo seguía.

Cenaron en la cocina, Kurt pidió pizza y comieron mientras le contaba sus nuevas ideas para re decorar la mansión, Blaine estaba feliz de verlo así, él era su motor, no se imaginaba el futuro sin él, deseaba todo eso que desecho un tiempo atrás, hace casi un año, sin darse cuenta, en estos meses, tenía todo lo que siempre anhelo muy dentro de él.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Habían hecho el amor varias veces durante la noche, Blaine dormía abrazado a él, aferrándolo como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, cuando durmió por primera vez en esa cama, luego de tener sexo con Blaine, sintió algo diferente a pesar que no era la primera vez que despertaba en una cama ajena, pero Blaine no lo obligo a estar con él, lo hizo desearlo, arder en ese fuego y entregarse a él sin cuidado, lo hizo anhelarlo, querer besarlo y esperar ese momento con ansias, jamás le había sucedido eso con alguien, tampoco era como si disfrutara estar con esos hombres pero con Blaine realmente disfruto de todo, del sexo especialmente, jamás lo maltrato físicamente, aun que al principio su corazón dolía al creer que Blaine no lo quería, cuando todo era solo un trato donde él era la moneda corriente, aun así esperaba tener el corazón de Blaine incluso sin saber que ya lo tenía, y luego el amor, todo ese amor que solo existió en sus fantasías de adolescente, ahora lo tenía, el corazón de Blaine, su amor, todo el mundo que le ofreció, se lo entrego en bandeja, pero él solo quería a Blaine.

Repaso con su rostro el pecho de su esposo, besando con cuidado ese escultural cuerpo, sintiendo ese aroma a hombre que emanaba Blaine que lo volvía loco, era afrodisíaco, estaba seguro de eso, porque sabía bien que no era el único que caía bajo el encanto de su esposo, sus otros amantes siempre insistían en meterse en su cama por la misma razón, Blaine era un dios del sexo y hasta su perfume erotizaba.

Repaso con su dedo el camino de sus músculos, los bellos de su pecho, los surcos y planos que llevaban a esa zona que lo hacía desearlo tenerlo dentro de él, podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de su esposo bajo su toque, la fuerza de sus músculos que sobresalían como si fuese una escultura. Dejo vagar sus recuerdos en la noche anterior, cuando sus labios repasaron esa piel entre besos suaves, y el calor de sus cuerpos parecía quemar hasta las sabanas, y ellos terminaron siendo uno solo entre caricias y besos apasionados, dejándose llevar sin control poco a poco a ese momento donde todo es borroso y solo se oyen gemir mutuamente.

-Esa mano podría viajar más abajo si lo deseas.- dijo con voz ronca Blaine y una sonrisa provocadora.

-Lo siento, te desperté?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

-Mmmh...sí, pero fue cuando estábamos haciendo el amor y tus caricias eran muy reales, allí desperté.- respondió Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-Soñabas conmigo?.-

-Siempre sueño contigo, y a veces despierto.- Blaine le sonrió con amor.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa mirándolo enamorado.

-Si quieres puedo mostrarte lo que soñaba, si tú me dices lo que pensabas.- dijo Blaine.

-Estaba recordando lo de anoche...- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. -...crees que sea normal desear tanto a tu esposo?.- preguntó luego.

-Si, completamente normal.- respondió Blaine.

-Y dime...que soñabas?.-

-Que tal si te lo muestro?.- respondió Blaine con picardía en su mirada.

Kurt se mordió el labio y Blaine lo beso con ternura, luego fue situándose sobre Kurt mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con reverencia, éste repaso con sus manos su espalda y enroscó sus piernas en su cintura, Blaine hizo fricción entre ellos y tomo su miembro acariciándolo hasta que Kurt comenzó a gemir en su boca, él no perdió tiempo y lo beso con pasión, acaparando todos sus sentidos, luego se alejó quedando sentado sobre sus tobillos, busco un preservativo en el mueble y se lo coloco, después tomo el lubricante para untar sus dedos con el.

-Te necesitó...mucho.- dijo Kurt inundado de deseo.

-Si?, pues este es el secreto para que puedas caminar en un par de horas.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió pero luego gimió alto cuando sintió los dedos de su esposo dentro de él, Blaine sabia hasta mover bien sus dedos, lo hacía retorcerse de placer, se contraían hasta los dedos de sus pies cuando su esposo se movía dentro de él, en esa caricia tan intima.

-Por favor...por favor Blaine...- pidió Kurt entre gemidos al sentir que acariciaba ese punto dentro de él sin reparo.

-Por favor que?.- pregunto Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Te quiero adentro mío...-

-Estoy adentro tuyo...-

-Mierda Blaine... Quiero...quiero...-

-Que?...- preguntó Blaine mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de su esposo.

-Hazme el amor...por favor...no puedo mas...- dijo Kurt sintiendo que explotaría de placer.

Blaine sonrió triunfante y quito sus dedos, se posiciono entre sus piernas tirando de sus caderas y coloco una almohada debajo de ellas, comenzó a penetrarlo lento, muy despacio, dejando a Kurt habituarse a él, mientras este gemía y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, se movió más rápido cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él, y subió nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, éste enroscó otra vez sus piernas en su cintura dejando todo su ser expuesto a Blaine para que lo penetrara a su antojo y fue lo que Blaine hizo, acelero el ritmo dejando sin aire a Kurt varias veces, éste gemía aferrándose a su espalda, arañándola levemente, mantenía su mirada fija en Blaine que estaba hipnotizado mirándolo, se aferro mas a él cuando su esposo comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte, poseyéndolo sin medida, haciéndolo suyo y marcándolo hasta con la mirada, algo que enloquecía a Kurt, era lo que más le gustaba de Blaine, que perdiera toda razón y dejara florecer su lado más salvaje y primitivo.

-Mío.- susurro Blaine mientras besaba su cuello.

La lengua de Blaine parecía fuego, pero no un fuego que quemara, sino uno placentero que se unía a las embestidas, gimió mas fuerte cuando aumento de velocidad sus movimientos dejando salir todo su ser en un grito ahogado cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo, Blaine mordió su hombro embistiéndolo aún mas fuerte antes de que su orgasmo también lo azotara.

No sentía su cuerpo después de eso, por más que no quería dormirse, le era imposible mantenerse despierto, sintió a Blaine salir de su interior y besarlo, se abrazo a él y éste los cubrió con las sabanas antes de perder la noción de todo.

Varias horas después Blaine despertó, Kurt estaba profundamente dormido, beso sus labios antes de salir de la cama, camino desnudo hacia el baño y se ducho, busco una muda de ropa haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su amado y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Ya era media mañana, bajó y se encontró con Wes acordando las nuevas rutinas, habían cambiado los horarios y rotaban la seguridad para evitar algún imprevisto, Blaine confiaba en sus hombres y Wes también, pero los muchachos nuevos que estaban en la seguridad debían aprender rápido ya que se avecinaba una fiesta en la mansión, además tenían el conflicto en la calle, habían presionado a los que trabajaban en sus zonas, tanto él como Isabella y las cosas estaban calientes en la calle.

Tomo un café con algunas masas, Wes lo puso al tanto, Isabella estaba bajo el radar, Santana le había llamado la atención y se había calmado a la fuerza, su prima no era mala persona, no según su concepto, pero tenía unas formas muy llamativas de llevar a cabo su trabajo, en Italia las cosas se hacía así, pero New York era diferente.

Salió con Wes rumbo a una reunión, o más bien la visita inesperada de Blaine a un corredor de bienes raíces que trabajaba en su zona, alguien que siempre se apego a las reglas y no generaba problemas.

Entro en la inmobiliaria y la secretaria se puso de pie recibiéndolo.

-Señor Anderson...-

-Buenos días, esta James?.- preguntó Blaine mirando hacia una oficina.

-Si, desea sentarse?.- pregunto ella.

El hombre dentro de la oficina lo vio y se puso de pie nerviosamente, salió y se acercó a él.

-Señor Anderson...- saludo el sujeto y extendió su mano. -gracias Lilian yo me encargo, prepara dos cafés...desea pasar a mi oficina?.-

Blaine camino hacia la oficina junto a Wes, se sentó frente al escritorio y el hombre lo siguió, otro hombre entro tras él con una sonrisa compradora.

-Señor Anderson, soy Andrew Lewis, socio de James.-

Blaine miro serio y duramente al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado, luego miro a James de la misma manera.

-Tengo que hablar contigo a solas.- dijo Blaine.

-Andrew, sal por favor.-

El sujeto miro a su socio y a Blaine, salió por la puerta con mala cara, James se sentó frente a Blaine con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-A que debo su visita señor Anderson?.-

-Supe que Alex McNamara desea comprar una casa en New Jersey...- respondió Blaine.

-Mmmh...si, de hecho esta tarde viene a firmar los papeles.-

-Quiero comprar esa casa.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Emmm...él ya presento los papeles y dejó una seña...-

-James...McNamara está en bancarrota, pidió un crédito al banco pero Cambell no se lo dará porque sabe ésto, no tiene fondos, nada.-

-Pero...él era solvente...no entiendo, llame al banco y le darían el préstamo...- dijo el hombre pensativo.

-Si, pero está desesperado y en bancarrota, y yo comprare esa casa, de cuanto es tu ganancia?.- preguntó Blaine.

-El veinte por ciento.- respondió el hombre.

Blaine se giro y Wes le entrego un sobre con dinero.

-Te daré el cuarenta por ciento y quiero que te deshagas de tu socio, está haciendo negocios detrás tuyo y no confió en él.- dijo Blaine entregándole el sobre.

-Negocios detrás mío?.- preguntó el hombre mirándolo y abriendo el sobre.

-Si, con Charles Tomils, está vendiendo los terrenos del nuevo emprendimiento a los empresarios.-

-Ese emprendimiento era para hacer casas para residenciales...- dijo James mirando por el ventanal hacia donde estaba su socio.

La secretaria entro con los cafés dejándolos sobre la mesa y se retiro con una sonrisa.

-Bien, quiero que la casa éste a nombre de mi esposo...- Wes le entrego al hombre una carpeta que traía en su mano. -y quiero que le digas a McNamara que es para mi esposo.-

-Que le diga a él?.- pregunto el hombre sin entender.

-Eres sordo James?.- Blaine lo miro serio.

-No.- respondió éste nervioso.

-Bien, entonces entendiste. Los papeles envíalos a mi mansión, mi abogado los revisara para firmarlos.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Muy bien, los enviare esta tarde.- respondió el hombre nerviosamente.

Blaine lo miró serio.

-Me alegra hacer negocios contigo, espero no arrepentirme.-

-No se arrepentirá...-

Blaine tendió su mano y apretó con fuerza la mano del hombre de manera intimidatoria.

Salió de la oficina y dejo la mano extendida del socio de James, ni siquiera lo miro.

Subió al auto junto a Wes, y emprendieron el viaje hacia la mansión, Blaine estaba decidido a hacer pagar a McNamara lo que sucedió con Kurt, no dejaría a ese sujeto acercarse a su esposo ni mucho menos a amedrentarlo.

Llego a la mansión y llamo a su abogado, se dispuso a terminar de acordar esa transacción, y a acordar los nuevos los contratos con otros socios de su firma.

Luego subió a su habitación donde Kurt seguía dormido, se quito el saco y los zapatos sentándose sobre la cama, y acaricio el rostro de su amado dejando algunos besos sobre él, Kurt despertó y sonrió al saber que era Blaine quien lo despertaba así.

-Hola...- susurro Blaine besando su mejilla.

-Hola...- dijo Kurt abrazándose a su cuello.

Se besaron unos segundos antes de mirarse mutuamente con una sonrisa.

-Que hora es?.- pregunto Kurt sin despegarse de su esposo.

-Las once y media.- respondió Blaine besando su cuello.

-Mmm...estas vestido...te levantaste temprano?.- Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba las atenciones de su amado.

-Si...y...- dijo alejándose un poco de él. -es hora de bañarse...iremos a almorzar afuera, con Valentine y Cooper.-

-Si?, y a que se debe?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-A que tenemos que cerrar la campaña y comenzar la próxima...- respondió Blaine poniéndose de pie. -mi madre ya me envió los informes de Europa, Cooper tiene que traer los de los Ángeles, y pues, nosotros tenemos los de New York.-

-Nosotros?.- pregunto perdido Kurt.

-Si, en realidad la nueva administradora...Mmmm...Clarice creo...o Alise...Valentine sabe el nombre, él la contrato.- respondió Blaine y se dirigió al baño.

-Valentine se ocupaba de eso antes?.- preguntó Kurt aún en la cama.

-Si, pero ya no puede, eso dice, y Cooper le ayudaba pero ahora se ocupa de Los Ángeles, así que busco una nueva administradora, la anterior era Amanda pero se ocupa de la admiración de la galería ahora...hay más trabajo ...- comento Blaine saliendo del baño luego de regular el agua de la ducha, comenzó a desvestirse frente a Kurt mirándolo a los ojos. -Vienes?.- pregunto con la clara intención en su mirada de hacer algo más que solo ducharse.

Kurt se mordió el labio, Blaine se giro y entro al baño sin la camisa, Kurt salió de un salto detrás de él, sabia y quería terminar esa ducha como lo hizo, gimiendo y con Blaine embistiéndolo contra la pared.

...

-El cuarenta y dos por ciento es la ganancia.- dijo Cooper mirando unos papeles y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

-Es un buen número.- dijo Valentine.

-Podría ser mayor.- contradijo Blaine desconforme leyendo los informes.

Habían almorzado entre comentarios y ahora era el momento de los papeles, Kurt solo escuchaba mirándolos, eran sumamente aburridas las reuniones, Blaine se la pasaba de reunión en reunión y él no sabía cómo lograba no dormirse en ellas.

-Para ser la segunda campaña está bastante bien, subió un quince por ciento, es una gran cifra.- respondió Valentine mirándolo con sus lentes puestos.

-Mmm...aquí subió un veinticinco por ciento...- dijo Blaine leyendo un papel.

-Es por Kurt...- dijo Cooper y tomo la mano de Kurt mirándolo. -no creas que te esté adulando, pero el mercado te conoce, y tu imagen aumento la popularidad de la firma, eres un It Boys y parece que tu fama va incrementando.-

-Que es eso de It Boys?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Pues, así como están las It Girls también están los It Boys y Kurt es uno.-

Kurt sonrió mirando a Blaine que parecía confundido y de mal humor.

-Como sea, Kurt necesita un mánager.- dijo Valentine mirándolos.

-Es cierto, necesitó a alguien me ayude porque solo no puedo.- Kurt miro a Blaine esperando convencerlo.

-Y quien seria?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Yo puedo ser su mánager.- respondió Cooper.

-Si!.- dijo con entusiasmo Kurt.

-No.- contradijo Blaine serio.

-Porque?.- pregunto Kurt decepcionado.

Cooper lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Cooper tiene muchas responsabilidades, no podrás atender todo.- respondió Blaine mirándolos.

-Creó que podre con eso.- respondió Cooper.

-Blaine tiene razón, Cooper estas a prueba como socio...- dijo Valentine. -y Los Ángeles ya es mucha responsabilidad, además si te mudas allá como harás...-

-Como que te mudas?!.- pregunto Kurt mirando a Cooper. -Y George?...que pasa con él?...lo dejaras?.-

-No...- respondió Cooper mirando a Kurt. -Y no.- le dijo a su padre. -No me mudo y no dejare a mi novio, punto. Simplemente creo que debo ser tu mánager porque no puedes dejarle tu carrera a cualquier persona, es peligroso, conozco éste ambiente, puedo guiarte y no hacer algo que nos perjudique como firmar con una línea de perfumes nuevos.- le dijo a Kurt.

Éste lo miro sin entender hasta que recordó algo que había pasado por alto, un mensaje que respondió entre los mensajes de los estudiante, donde alguien le preguntaba si quería trabajar haciendo unas fotos para una línea de perfumes y él les dijo que lo pensaría.

-Yo no dije que si.- respondió Kurt.

-Que si a que?.- preguntó sin entender nada Blaine.

-Una persona me envió un mensaje preguntándome si quería hacer unas fotos para una línea de perfumes y les dije que lo pensaría, pero no respondí nunca.- contesto Kurt a su esposo.

-Pues esa empresa subió a sus redes un comunicado diciendo que estaban cerrando un trato contigo y serias su modelo exclusivo.- dijo Cooper.

-Pero yo no dije nada.- respondió Kurt.

-Porque no me lo contaste?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a su esposo.

-Porque era un mensaje tonto como mucho otros, yo los respondo a todos pero...son muchos y como Jeff no puede ayudarme, me tengo que convertir en pulpo para hacer todo solo.- le respondió Kurt molesto.

Blaine no dijo nada y miro hacia otro lado con evidente molestia.

-No sé quien es Jeff pero no puedes firmar contrato con nadie más, tienes una clausura de exclusividad.- dijo Valentine mirándolo.

-Ya lo sé...y no hable nada con nadie.- respondió Kurt.

-Se evitarían estos problemas si tuvieras un mánager que maneje tu carrera.- le dijo Cooper mirándolo y a Blaine.

-Yo quiero que seas mi mánager.- Kurt estaba decidido, necesitaba ayuda y Cooper era la mejor opción.

-Estas de acuerdo?.- preguntó Valentine a Blaine.

-Él ya decidió por si solo.- respondió Blaine con molestia en su tono.

Kurt lo miro y luego a Cooper.

-Bien, entonces habrá que hacer un contrato o algo así verdad?.-

-Si, me encargare de eso.- respondió Cooper, observo a Blaine y luego su reloj. -ya debo irme, te llamare esta noche para acordar todo.-

-Aun no terminamos.- dijo Valentine mirando a su hijo que se ponía de pie.

-Si ya terminamos, lo que queda lo resolverán los contadores.- comento Blaine, no estaba de humor para seguir allí.

-Bien.- dijo Cooper. -hasta luego señores.-

Cooper se retiró bajo la mirada desconforme de su padre, Blaine solo miraba los papeles, se notaba que estaba molesto, el ambiente estaba en un silencio tenso y eso incomodaba a Kurt.

-Volvemos a la mansión?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo.

Éste no lo miro, se puso de pie cerrando su saco.

-Adiós Valentine, si surge algo llámame.- le dijo a su socio.

-Está bien, yo beberé unos tragos.- dijo éste levantando la mano para llamar al mozo.

Kurt se puso de pie mirando a Blaine, le molestaba que tuviera esa actitud con él, parecía ignorarlo o eso intentaba.

-Adiós Valentine.- saludo Kurt.

-Adiós querido.- dijo éste.

Blaine salió caminando y espero a Kurt unos metros más adelante, lo miro serio mientras éste caminaba hacia él, se le notaba el enojó, le salía por los poros aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

Kurt camino junto a él sin decir nada, y los hombres de seguridad los acompañaron, era incomodo, tenso y molesto ese ambiente entre ellos, le recordó cuando recién empezaron su historia, hace casi un año, sentía ese temblor dentro de él, y la sensación de la frialdad de Blaine lo volvió a golpear.

Subieron al auto en silencio, Blaine miraba por la ventanilla serio y duro, él no entendía que era lo que tanto le molestaba a su esposo si no había hecho nada malo.

-Porque estas molesto?.- pregunto Kurt ya con dolor de estomago.

Blaine no respondió, solo lo miro soslayo unos segundos para regresar su vista al exterior del auto.

Kurt se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia su ventana, si Blaine quería ésto, entonces jugaría su juego.

Llegaron a la mansión sin mediar palabra, Kurt fue a su habitación pero Blaine no, entro al estudio, necesitaba estar solo, así que preparo un Whisky y se sentó en el sillón pensando, le había molestado que Kurt tomara esa decisión solo, parecía un capricho suyo el querer tener a Cooper cerca todo el tiempo, y ahora lo tendría, ni siquiera le menciono que lo habían contactado otras empresas, parecía que su esposo ya no lo tenía en cuenta para decidir.

Por su parte Kurt estaba lleno de coraje, él no había hecho nada malo para que Blaine lo destrate así.

Se dio una ducha y se cambio de ropa, bajo a la cocina y buscó a Jeff, iría a dar una vuelta a cualquier lugar, no quería quedarse allí.

Wes entro al estudio y observó a su jefe, Blaine estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y con el tercer vaso de Whisky en la mano.

-Mal día?.- pregunto Wes sabiendo la respuesta, ya que daba por sentado que el problema de su jefe era Kurt.

-Iba bien hasta que Kurt decidió que Cooper debía ser su mánager.- respondió Blaine.

Wes le tendió la mano y Blaine lo miro, le entregó el vaso de Whisky, si había algo especial en Wes era que podía ser intuitivo y sabia bien cuando Blaine estaba al borde, además de ser un buen amigo.

-No sé a quién odio mas.- dijo Blaine.

Wes lo miro mientras dejaba el vaso dentro del mini bar.

-Entre quienes se diputan primer lugar?.-

-Cooper y yo, o una parte de mí al menos.- respondió Blaine.

Wes lo miro y se apoyo en el escritorio, ese era el lugar del amigo, debía volver al cauce a Blaine antes de que sea tarde.

-Cooper es un idiota, necesita la atención de todos, puso a Kurt a su favor ahora que sale con su amigo, es un imbécil que siempre cae bien parado.- dijo Blaine enojado.

-Aja, siempre fue así, no creo que cambie ahora.- comento Wes.

-Pero ahora tiene la atención de Kurt!.- dijo en voz alta.

-Y supongo que allí aparece la parte tuya que odias.- razono Wes.

Blaine tiro su cabeza hacia atrás frustrado.

-No puedo ver que sienta admiración o cualquier cosa por otro hombre, me enferma...no lo puedo manejar.-

-Tu enojo o a Kurt?.- preguntó Wes conociendo la respuesta.

Blaine lo miro serio sin decir nada.

-Él ya no me necesita, antes...era su centro de atención, ahora...ahora pasara más tiempo con él que conmigo...debería haberle metido una bala entre las cejas a Cooper y no tendría este problema ahora.- dijo Blaine.

A Wes no le gustaba el rumbo de todo eso, Blaine en ese estado podría terminar cometiendo un error.

-Cooper no es culpable de ser idiota, nació así, y Kurt es muy confiado, pero es leal a lo que siente y te ama, eso es más que solo necesitarte, sino te estaría usando, eso sería peor. Él simplemente quiere tomar las riendas de su vida, pero a ti te cuesta soltárselas.-

-En que momento de mi vida me viste dejarle las riendas a alguien más?.- pregunto Blaine a Wes.

-A mí. Confiaste en mí para delegar las cosas, sabes que mi lealtad no se debe al dinero que me pagas, sino a todos estos años que trabajamos junto...Kurt no es un empleado...-

-Eso ya lo sé.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, y tú no eres su dueño...tú querías que fuera dueño de si mismo para superar su antigua vida, pero no quieres soltarlo.-

-No voy a soltarlo nunca.-

-Mmm...pues eso puede ser un problema...y suena aterrador... Blaine si no confías en Kurt tu relación con él se esfumara...no puedes encerrarlo y pedir que haga lo que tú quieres, así hasta donde sé, no funciona el amor.-

Blaine lo miro y una conversación con su primo llego a su mente, una vez le hablo sobre cómo se puede confundir la naturaleza de ellos de obtener siempre lo que quieren con el amor.

-Amo a Kurt.-

-Entonces suelta sus riendas, él te ama estoy seguro, lo veo en sus ojos, pero necesita ser él también...esto es dar y recibir...él necesita que lo sueltes un poco.-

Blaine lo miro pensativo, sabía bien que nunca podría soltarlo, pero debía darle su espacio, o terminaría perdiéndolo.

-Intentare hablar con él...- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Mejor despéjate un poco, además él no está, salió de la mansión.-

-Ahora huye de mi.- dijo suspirando molesto.

-Las riendas Blaine, no las tenses o se cortaran.- Wes lo miraba esperando que Blaine comprendiera, su amigo y jefe perdía cierta capacidad cuando se molestaba con su esposo y eso no beneficiaba a nadie.

-Gracias...me daré una ducha...-

Wes asintió con la cabeza observándolo caminar hacia la sala, esperaba que se reconciliara, habían muchos asuntos pendientes y ésto solo distraía a Blaine.

Había pasado unas horas mirando el costoso mantel de la cafetería, pensando, estaba triste, no quería ésto para su matrimonio, hasta esa mañana era todo amor y ahora no podía cruzar palabra con Blaine.

Entro a su habitación, se mudaría a la habitación de enfrente si su esposo no cambiaba su postura, no quería pelear pero tampoco ese ambiente tenso.

Se quito las zapatillas justo cuando Blaine salía del baño secándose con una toalla los cabellos y tenía otra en la cintura, él no le hablo, se sentó en el borde de la cama buscando sus cosas en el cajón del mueble, Blaine lo miro y suspiro pesado, él tampoco quería ésto.

-Lo lamento...me comporte como un idiota hoy...lo siento.-

Kurt no lo miro pero algo dentro de él se movió cuando escucho a su esposo.

-No...sé que necesitas ayuda y tal vez Cooper haga un buen trabajo...no sé...- Blaine cerro sus ojos sin saber que mas decir. -Lo siento.-

-Todo eso fue por Cooper?, porque quiero que sea mi mánager?.- le preguntó Kurt mirando serio.

-No...si, odio que Cooper éste cerca tuyo todo el tiempo, él o cualquier otro hombre que no sea yo.- dijo con honestidad Blaine.

Kurt lo miro un instante y luego miro el suelo buscando una explicación coherente.

-No confías en mi?.- preguntó mirándolo nuevamente.

-Si confió en ti, confió plenamente en ti, pero no soporto que otro hombre tenga tu atención y menos si es Cooper que es...un completo idiota.-

-No es idiota.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo miro serio intentando no perder los estribos.

-Bien, yo soy el idiota que no puede darte tu espacio, ni tu independencia, ni soltarte...lo siento no puedo, no puedo darte eso...temo...temo que dejes de amarme...- era la primera vez que Blaine entendía lo que estaba diciendo, ciertamente era su realidad, no podía darle nada de eso a Kurt.

Éste lo miro atento, entendió que su esposo estaba angustiado, Blaine no era un hombre que reconociera así como así algún miedo, y eso era lo que estaba perturbándolo, el miedo de perderlo.

-No voy a dejar de amarte...simplemente quiero hacer las cosas por mí mismo...tal vez debí consultarte...-

-No, no tienes que consultarme nada, es tu carrera, tú debes decidir en ella.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt solo lo miraba, su esposo era sincero, se puso de pie y se acerco a él.

-No vas a perderme por elegir a Cooper como mi mánager, y jamás dejare de amarte, pero me duele mucho que me trates como si no te importara...como lo hacías antes.-

-Como si no me importaras, siempre me importaste, antes y ahora, siempre.- dijo sin entender Blaine.

-No, antes no...eras frío y no te preocupaba lo que sintiera.- Kurt no quería recordar eso pero no podía evitarlo.

-Siempre me importaste, tal vez te demostré lo contrario...- Blaine acaricio su rostro notando la tristeza en los ojos de su esposo. -pero tú siempre fuiste el primer y el último pensamiento que tuve día a día desde que te conocí...lo sabes?.-

Kurt suspiro pesado dejando pasar el sentimiento que se anido de repente en su pecho.

-No quiero estar así contigo...te amo...por sobre todo, incluso esa parte irracional mía te ama con locura...-

-Yo también te amo, y tampoco quiero pelear más...- Kurt junto sus frentes y Blaine lo abrazo por la cintura provocando una sonrisa.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo te amo mas.- le dijo Kurt besándolo con dulzura, todos su enojo, su tristeza y cualquier inquietud desapareció entre los brazos de su esposo.

-Intentaré llevar mejor todo ésto.- Blaine se aferro mas a Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt suspiro y sonrió, Blaine siempre lo intentaba pero los celos le ganaban.

Paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-Mientras tanto porque no nos internamos en la ducha y nos reconciliamos como se debe.- le dijo a Blaine.

Éste sonrió y lo beso con amor, aunque no tardaron mucho en quedar desnudos y deseosos, volviendo al estado en el que estaban sumergidos desde hacía varios días, solo ellos y su amor.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

La reunión con los socios era aburrida, no entendía como Blaine podía estar de reunión en reunión, Pam no pudo asistir pero él estaba junto a Blaine sentado, mirando la cantidad de gráficos y estadísticas, números y resúmenes que habían en una carpeta frente a él, su esposo los leía mientras discutía los detalles con el resto de la mesa, él solo miraba los dibujos intentando entender, Blaine le había explicado algunas cosas pero cuando él llegaba a entender de que hablaban ya estaban en otra página, miraba de soslayo nerviosamente a los demás socios, eran alrededor de veinte personas entre socios y accionistas, él era socio y accionista, tenía sus ganancias como acciones y era socio ya que era el esposo de Blaine, y éste así lo quiso. Cooper estaba entretenido leyendo el informe, parecía entender todo, él era el único fuera de foco allí, otro lugar donde no encajaba.

Cerro la carpeta junto a los demás, la reunión había terminado, Blaine estaba agotado, y no lo culpaba habían pasado dos horas sentados, hablando y leyendo, él estaba agotado también.

-Y?, sobreviviste, ya ves que no son tan malas estas reuniones.- dijo Blaine una vez que todos se fueron.

-Si, ya veo, no morí de aburrimiento.- Kurt sonrió mirándolo con amor.

Blaine se acerco a él para besarlo.

-Quieres almorzar?.- pregunto al separarse.

-Si por favor, muero de hambre.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Salieron de la oficina que estaba sobre la tienda de Blaine, Kurt ni siquiera había notado que el tercer piso de esa ala era solo de Blaine y allí estaba la oficina donde se llevaba adelante todo lo relacionado al local de ropa y a la firma.

Kurt quiso pasear por la galería antes de almorzar, luego fueron al local de comida francesa, le encantaba comer allí, era un lugar sumamente sofisticado.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión se encontraron con la llegada de los muebles que Kurt había pedido, como los anteriores ya no los usarían, decidió regalárselos a George, así que los envió a su casa. Esa tarde la dedico a la re decoración, busco la tela para las cortinas y tuvo que mandarlas a hacer a su gusto, eso tardaría unos días, pero no importaba, mientras hizo colocar unas luces en la parte inferior de las ventanas que iluminaran el techo de la mansión de color celeste, cuando las cortinas estuvieron listas, casi una semana después, las hizo colocar y probó las luces.

-Quedaron geniales, pareciera que el cielo se movió al techo.- dijo Jeff mirando.

-Vaya, se ve muy bien.- Blaine salió de su estudio luego de estar reunido con Wes, Tom y Nick.

Kurt sonrió y miro a Blaine, a Tom y a Nick que miraban el techo.

-Son ángeles?.- preguntó Tom.

-Si, las luces tienen grabados de diferentes motivos y elegí a los ángeles, no quedaron hermosos?.- pregunto entusiasmado Kurt.

-Si, como tú, mi hermoso ángel.- respondió Blaine acercándose a él y besándolo con amor.

Kurt se perdió en ese beso quedando prendado de la mirada de su esposo.

Tom levantó las cejas al ver la escena, Blaine parecía ser otro con Kurt, Nick oculto una sonrisa y salió junto a Wes.

-Los del servicio de comida vienen en un rato para traer sus cosas, te gusto el menú que elegí, Pam me dijo que eligiera yo pero...- dijo Kurt en un tono bajo.

-Lo que elijas está bien, lo sabes.- respondió Blaine.

-Ok, mañana será un día de locos.-

-No te sobre pases, es solo una fiesta...-

-Donde estarán todos los socios, y sus esposas, algunas son unas culebras.- dijo Kurt con un tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes por ellas...no quiero que te estreses.-

Kurt le sonrió y lo abrazo por la cintura besándolo nuevo.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también.- respondió Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

Habían quedado solos y lo notaron cuando el celular de Blaine sonó, miro el mensaje de su prima y guardó el celular de nuevo.

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo mirando a su esposo, posando sus labios sobre los de él.

-Ok, te espero para cenar?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Blaine.

Se besaron por última vez antes que Wes, Tom y Nick aparecieran en la sala.

Kurt se mordió el labio sintiendo el sabor de los labios de su esposo aun después de haberse ido, Jeff lo miraba a unos pasos esperando que regresara a la realidad.

Kurt le sonrió con ese brillo característico de un hombre enamorado.

-Terminamos la decoración?.- pregunto Jeff.

-Si, aun queda la cocina.- respondió Kurt y salió junto a su amigo hacia esa dirección, tenían mucho por hacer y las horas corrían.

...

Su traje era impecable, Calí lo había enviado desde Egipto solo para él, Blaine lo observaba con admiración, Kurt estaba confiado y desenvuelto con los invitados, Cooper y George llegaron poco después de empezada la fiesta y eso ayudo a Kurt a estar más a gusto.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que llegaron Samantha y sus amigas, las esposas de un grupo de empresarios que Blaine tenía en la mira, deseaba sacarlos de la sociedad, comprar su parte y liberarlos ya que no estaban aportando lo suficiente y Blaine estaba seguro que usaban a la firma de pantalla ya que sus negocios reales no estaban en el país.

Kurt se acercó a ellas y las saludo cordialmente.

-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- saludo Samantha mirando la sala. -tu llevaras mi abrigo?.- le preguntó con cierta saña a Kurt.

Éste solo la miro y no dijo nada, Blaine se acerco a ellos y saludo a sus socios.

-Que peculiar, nunca vi nada igual.- dijo un hombre fornido mirando el techo y a los ángeles que se lucían allí.

-Innovador.- dijo otro junto a Blaine.

No dijo nada esperando a que Kurt hablara, camino con sus socios hacia donde estaban el resto de sus conocidos, Kurt camino detrás junto a Samantha que miraba todo con una mueca.

-Quien es el decorador?.- pregunto ésta, Kurt la miro con las palabras en la boca. -Deberías demandarlo, transformó en un circo la mansión de Pam.-

Y allí quedaron sus ilusiones, era más que obvio que Samantha decía lo que muchos no se animaron, su semblante cambio y aunque durante toda la noche la evito, los comentarios los oía de igual manera.

-Vaya, así que tu eres el nuevo fetiche de Cooper?.- le pregunto Samantha a George.

Éste la miro avergonzado.

-Fetiche es la palabra incorrecta querida Samantha.- dijo Cooper a un lado de ella.

-Era una broma nada mas.- respondió con una sonrisa la mujer.

-Si claro, amor ten cuidado cuando se enrede en tus tobillos, normalmente hace eso antes de morder.- le dijo Cooper a George con una sonrisa quien lo miraba sin entender.

-Siempre tan didáctico Cooper, pero convengamos que has cambiado de novias como de ropa interior, todos aquí lo sabemos.- dijo ella mirando a George y disfrutando su incomodidad.

-Si, como todos sabemos que tu esposo se acostó con todas las esposas de sus amigos, me pregunto de que hablan cuando se juntan a tomar el té?, de las mañas que tiene tu esposo?, o de a cual le toca que día?.- Se pregunto Cooper con una sonrisa.

George solo miraba un poco asombrado, no entendía a que venía todo eso.

Kurt oyó todo desde unos metros atrás, había bebido su segunda copa de vino y se acerco para liberar a su amigo de Samantha, él sabía lo incomodo que era eso.

-George ummm...- dijo Kurt mirando a su amigo.

-Oh, le has enseñado bien como ascender a tu amigo, se ve que siguió tus consejos.- le dijo Samantha a Kurt.

-Mis consejos?.- Kurt estaba confundido, no sabía si había entendido mal, o el vino estaba surgiendo efecto.

-Cuida tus palabras Samantha, no me gustaría verte desparramada en la calle.- le dijo Cooper mirándola serio.

Ésta hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia.

-Hablo de como cazar a un millonario, tú lo hiciste bien con Blaine.-

Cooper negó con la cabeza y George solo guardo silencio mas incomodo que antes.

-Escúcheme, no sé que hace de su vida, pero realmente es una arpía...- dijo Kurt ante la mirada atónita de la mujer. -yo me case con Blaine porque él me lo propuso, entiende?, y fue idea de él, como también que sea dueño de todo ésto, de todos sus bienes, y sus acciones, y no se cuanta cosa más, si tiene envidia porque no es usted, vaya a terapia...y por cierto, los ángeles fue idea mía, si no le gusta nada de ésto puede irse, allí está la puerta...- dijo señalando la entrada de la mansión. -y Jeff puede alcanzarle al zorrino muerto que trajo.-

La mujer lo miro con la boca abierta, Cooper lanzo una carcajada mientras George ocultaba una sonrisa.

-Hablas del abrigo o del esposo?.- preguntó riendo Cooper.

La mujer los miro indignada y salió caminando hacia donde estaba su esposo.

-Ésto es un desastre, acabo de echar a una invitada.- dijo Kurt cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Esta perfecto!, nadie jamás le puso freno a Samantha y tu mi amigo, lo hiciste muy bien.- respondió Cooper.

-Deja de beber mejor.- George lo miraba extrañado.

Kurt dejo la copa sobre un mueble, y Cooper la tomo bebiendo su contenido.

-Yo no tengo que cuidarme de nada.- dijo éste ante la mirada de su novio.

-Hacen una linda pareja.- comento Kurt mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Yo digo lo mismo.- Cooper miro a George con una sonrisa.

Éste sonrió mirándolo enamorado.

Blaine se acercó a ellos observándolos con curiosidad.

-Ya te tardabas.- comento Cooper.

-Hay un nuevo inversor, y quiere conocerlos.- dijo Blaine a su esposo y a Cooper.

-Bien, vamos.- Kurt respiro profundo.

Blaine lo miro extrañado.

Cooper tomó de la mano a George y éste le dijo algo en el oído mientras caminaban hacia el jardín.

-Eres mi novio y quiero que te conozcan. -dijo Cooper a su novio.

Kurt los observaba unos pasos detrás junto a Blaine.

-Sucedió algo?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Creo que metí la pata.- respondió Kurt.

-Por que lo dices?.- pregunto nuevamente Blaine.

-Porque tuve...un entredicho con Samantha.-

-Quien es Samantha?.- Blaine no tenía idea de quién era la mujer.

-La esposa de un socio, del que se fue.- respondió Kurt apenado.

-Ahh, no importa, de todas formas él ya no pertenecerá a la sociedad, le comprare las acciones, no aporta nada y me trae problemas.-

-De verdad?.-

-Si, ya no te preocupes.- respondió Blaine.

-Pero seremos la burla de todos, ella ...-

-No te preocupes por eso, de verdad...- dijo dándole un beso en los labios. -te presentare al próximo socio, si todo sale bien y tiene sus cuentas en orden.-

Kurt sonrió de lado, salieron al jardín y un grupo de empresario estaban hablando cerca de la piscina, ni bien se acercaron Blaine los presento, ellos parecían entusiasmados con la idea de invertir en la firma de Blaine, si bien él tenia el control de todo y la mayoría de las acciones, la que se encargaba de mantener la firma en su estatus era Pam, y en teoría, Kurt también debería hacerlo aunque se sentía a años luz de eso.

La noche paso volando, para cuando se fue el último invitado ya era de madrugada, la gente de limpieza trabajaría hasta la hora del desayuno como lo hacían luego de cada evento, Kurt simplemente se dejo caer sobre la cama ya con los efectos del vino y Blaine le ayudo a quitarse la ropa para que durmiera más cómodo.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó estaba solo en la habitación, Blaine trabajaba, se levanto con dolor de cabeza recordando las copas de vino que bebió, no importaba que fueran importados ni añejos, siempre se arrepentía al día siguiente de haber bebido.

Blaine llego a la mansión satisfecho del trabajo que hicieron su gente y la de Isabella la noche anterior.

-Quince camionetas cargadas de dinero son difíciles de ocultar, por cuanto tiempo las tendremos en esos depósitos?.- pregunto Tom junto a Wes en el estudio de Blaine.

-Unos días, no las moveremos hasta el próximo movimiento.- respondió éste.

-Que seguro será a Gabriel viniendo a buscarte por robarle todas las casas en una noche.- comento Tom.

-No, aun no vendrá.- dijo Blaine buscando un papel en la caja fuerte.

-Intentara recuperarlas.- le dijo Wes a Tom.

-Si, obviamente, pero que creen que hará, no creo que venga a tocar la puerta de la mansión, en éste momento esta dando vuelta la ciudad para encontrar el dinero.- dijo Tom mirándolos a ambos.

-Por eso el dinero está en un depósito del banco central o para que crees que eran los vídeos de los fiscales con las muchachas?, el depósito está a nombre de ellos, si Gabriel encuentra a alguien, no será a nosotros.- explico Wes.

-Llama a Li.- dijo Blaine entregándole un papel a Wes. -dile que el trato que tenemos, lo cumpliré.-

-Ok, espero éste a la altura de las circunstancias.- comento Wes tomando el papel.

-Lo estará, acorralo a Puck, ésto será igual, pero con mucho más dinero de por medio.- le respondió Blaine.

Wes asintió con la cabeza y salió del estudio.

-El chino ese podrá?, mira que los latinos son muchos.- Tom precia preocupado.

-Si, seguro encontrara la manera.- dijo Blaine. -ve a descansar, saldré con Kurt, no tuvo una buena noche.-

-Por la fiesta?.- pregunto Tom.

-Si, una invitada hablo demás y al parecer llego oídos de mi madre, me llamo temprano...- Blaine suspiro pesado. -Los estúpidos chismes salieron hasta en el programa matutino de escándalos de Francia, y no hablaron bien de Kurt precisamente...él estaba entusiasmado con la fiesta y todo...pueda ser que Cooper paré el chismerío.-

-La farándula, él es todo una celebridad ahora, y eso tiene su costo.- comento Tom.

-Pues no lo pagará él.- Blaine salió del estudio encontrándose con Kurt que tenía la tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

-Amor...- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

-Cooper me llamó, me dijo que...-

-Si, ya lo sé, no te preocupes, son solo chismes.- dijo Blaine tomándolo por el rostro.

-Pasaron unas horas y ya lo sabían en Europa!, todo el mundo...todo el mundo cree que soy un idiota con mal gusto y encima mal educado...ella dijo que se sintió humillada!, sabes cuantas veces me humillo anoche?...no puedo creerlo...se suponía que debía ser una noche para demostrar que puedo llevar adelante una imagen y mira?, ahora tal vez termine demandado por Samantha.-

-Nadie va a demandarte, créeme que eso no sucederá, la que terminara demandada será ella...no hablemos mas de ésto, vamos a desayunar afuera y así nos distraemos.- pidió Blaine depositando un beso en los labios de Kurt.

Éste hizo una mueca pero cedió al pedido de su esposo, no quería seguir amargándose el día, aunque era inevitable.

Fueron a una cafetería modesta pero confortable, Kurt intento distraerse pero sentía que todo el mundo lo observaba, Blaine estaba preocupado, notaba que Kurt tenía miedo de lo que podía suceder, realmente tomaba enserio ese chismerío barato, su esposo creía que esa mujer podía demandarlo, y arruinar su imagen como la de él, algo que obviamente no sucedería porque él no lo permitiría.

Una vez en el auto Cooper llamo a Kurt para acordar lo que harían, Kurt parecía muy preocupado.

-Eso dices pero ella...va a demandarme estoy seguro...no lo sé, tal vez si me disculpó con ella deje todo como estaba...-

-No, no vas a disculparte, ella te falto el respeto en nuestra casa, estabas en todo tu derecho de echarla, dame con Cooper, yo hablare con él...- pidió Blaine.

Kurt le entrego su celular a su esposo.

-Cooper.-

-Si dime.- respondió éste.

-Envía un comunicado desde la empresa y como representante de Kurt donde diga que esto es un movimiento de esa familia ya que Mark quedo afuera de la sociedad, di que ella ofendió a Kurt y será demanda por injurias, llamare a mis abogados y a los de la empresa, estás de acuerdo?.- pregunto Blaine a su esposo y éste solo hizo un mohín.

-Si estoy de acuerdo.- respondió Cooper.

-No te hablaba a ti sino a Kurt, le pediré a mis abogados que te llamen.- dijo Blaine serio.

-Ok, gracias por tenerme en cuenta.-

-Adiós Cooper.- Blaine cortó la llamada y miro a su esposo. -ves?, ya esta, es fácil de resolver, nadie va a demandarte, y tú no le pedirás disculpas a nadie, ella te ofendió en nuestra casa, imagínate lo que hubiera hecho yo?.-

-Probablemente la hubieras ignorado.- respondió Kurt.

-Probablemente todavía la estarían buscando...amor, tú eres muy...buena persona y por eso ella hace eso, pero se le va a terminar el hilo.-

Kurt suspiro pesado, Wes miro de soslayo a la pareja, realmente Kurt se preocupaba por tonterías, ellos tenía que ocultar quince camionetas repletas de dinero, y Blaine no parecía ni inmutarse.

-Amor...no quiero verte mal, de verdad no vale la pena...sabes...tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana.-

-Si, un año más viejo.- comento Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y tomo su mano.

-Te tenía un regalo para ese día pero te lo daré ahora.-

-Si?, que es?.- pregunto más entusiasta.

-Una sorpresa... Wes...-

-Si.- respondió éste marcando un nuevo destino en el GPS ya sabiendo a donde debían ir.

-Pero que es?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Kurt.

-Si te lo digo deja de ser sorpresa.- respondió Blaine besando su mano. -ya lo veras.-

Kurt sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Llegaron a una propiedad en New Jersey, entraron por la entrada hacia la casa que estaba a unos metros, unos hombres estaban trabajando, colocaron un portón eléctrico enorme y estaban ajustando los últimos detalles, otros estaban colocando cámaras de seguridad a los alrededores de la casa, Kurt bajo del auto mirando el gran jardín, la casa era de una sola planta pero enorme.

-Alquilaste la casa!, creí que te habías olvidado.- dijo Kurt emocionado.

-Emmm...no.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Que?, y a que vinimos aquí?.- preguntó desanimado Kurt.

-No alquile la casa, es tuya, la compre para ti.- respondió Blaine de pie a su lado.

Kurt lo miro atento, parecía no entender, observó la casa y nuevamente a Blaine.

-No entiendo.-

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.-

-La casa?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo incrédulo.

-Si, la casa...ven.- respondió Blaine tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo al interior de la misma.

Wes había abierto la puerta mirado dentro, dejo a la pareja entrar y salió para hablar con los empleados y darle instrucciones.

-Es pequeña pero supuse que te gustaría, les pedí que pintaran de blanco las paredes para que elijas tú el color, al igual que los muebles, había unas rejas pero las sacaron, esta muy cerca la casa de la entrada y no son seguras las rejas...- decía Blaine mirando a Kurt y la casa.

-Compraste una casa para mí?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo.

-Si, es tu regalo de cumpleaños, no te gusta?.- pregunto Blaine preocupado.

Kurt lo miro y suspiro asombrado mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-No puedo creerlo...me compraste una casa...-

Blaine lo miro atentamente.

-Si, es solo un pequeño regalo comparado con todo lo que tú me regalas a diario.-

Kurt suspiro lleno de emoción y lo abrazo.

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo apartándose y mirándolo, le sonrió y beso sus labios con amor. -sabes que no necesitas hacer ésto.-

-Si lo necesito, quiero mimarte siempre, y hacerte feliz.- respondió Blaine acariciando su rostro.

Kurt lo volvió a besar.

-Te amo...mucho.-

-Yo te amo mucho más.- dijo Blaine buscando otro beso.

Se besaron nuevamente y se sonrieron al separarse.

-Quieres conocer la casa?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, veo una piscina allí.- respondió Kurt señalando hacia el exterior.

Los enormes ventanales daban hacia el jardín trasero, no habían flores, ni arboles pero era muy lindo.

-Hay una fuente por allí, la dejaron porque supuse que te gustaría...-

Caminaron por el jardín y por toda la casa, Kurt no sabía por dónde empezar, tenía una emoción muy grande y solo podía sonreír.

-Te amo...mucho y no por ésto sino porque haces mucho para verme feliz.-

-Eres lo más importante, hacerte feliz es lo más importante.-

Kurt lo abrazo y luego lo beso con amor.

-Tendré que pensar en otro regalo para tu cumpleaños.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con amor.

-No, nada de regalos, con esto es suficiente, solo quiero que estés conmigo.- le respondió Kurt.

-Estaré siempre contigo, no importa lo que pase, siempre vas a tenerme a tu lado.- dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-Te tomare la palabra.- Kurt le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Caminaron juntos mientras Kurt comentaba las ideas que le iban surgiendo a medida que conocía la casa, estaba muy emocionado, y eso le encantaba a Blaine, solo quería mantener esa felicidad toda su vida.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Kurt llamo a su padre durante esa noche para contarle que Blaine le había regalado una casa, Burt no podía creerlo, menos Carol que solo quería conocerla.

Blaine se dedico a mimarlo hasta que tuvo que irse, tenía una reunión con alguien crucial para su plan, un viejo conocido que ya lo había ayudado una vez.

Li estaba de pie esperando la llegada de Blaine, veía con curiosidad las camionetas negras, los hombres de Blaine las custodiaban. Se giro cuando oyó un auto llegar, Blaine y Wes bajaron mirándolo.

-Buenas noches Anderson.- saludo Li con cierto recelo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-Buenas noches Li, me alegro que aceptaras venir.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

-Mmmh!...la verdad estoy aquí por mi curiosidad, que es eso de que cumplirás tu parte?.-

-Si, recuerdas nuestro trato cuando acorralaste a Puck, pues voy a cumplirlo.- respondió Blaine mirándolo serio a unos pasos de él.

-Creí que cuando me dejaste hacer mis negocios aquí ya estábamos a mano.- dijo Li confundido.

-Ese negocio deje que lo lleves a cabo porque me beneficiaba...ahora...cumpliré mi parte del trató, si deseas claro.- Blaine lo miro a los ojos, sabía que Li era inteligente pero precavido, aunque estaba seguro que no se negaría.

-Ok, de que se trata ésto?.- preguntó más tranquilo Li.

-Pues, me gustaría que tu gente tome el negocio de las apuestas, y de los juegos de azar, todos ellos.-

-Todos?, hay más gente en eso, gente del sur.- Li lo miro con desconfianza nuevamente.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que tu gente se encargue, te daré los medios para hacerlo, solo debes...peinar la zona, buscar donde asentar las casas de juegos, la policía ya está al día, no habrá problemas, pero tendré una comisión del cuarenta por ciento.-

-Ok...cual es la trampa?, perderás dinero.- dijo Li mirándolo con desconfianza.

-No, te prestare dinero, y en un año ganare el triple, ese el trato.-

-Cuánto dinero vas a prestarme?.- pregunto Li.

Blaine hizo una seña y los custodios abrieron las puertas de las camionetas, Li vio el dinero en ellas y su boca cayo demostrando la sorpresa que tenia, nunca había visto tanto dinero junto.

-Que es esto?.- pregunto Li asombrado.

-Dinero.- respondió secamente Blaine. -dinero que puede ser tuyo si aceptas.-

-De donde sacas tanto dinero?.- preguntó Li mirándolo.

-Es mi ingreso semanal...aceptas o no?.- Blaine lo miro atento y seriamente.

Li lo miro pensativo, pero con ambición en sus ojos.

-Bien. Lo haré.-

-Wes te dará los detalles...te notificaras con él, cuando no lo hagas...-

-Si, ya sé cómo funciona...y...ésto me lo llevo?.- pregunto señalando el dinero.

-Por seguridad estará bajo mi custodia, habla con Wes y él te dirá como haremos.- respondió Blaine dando media vuelta y entrando a su auto nuevamente.

Li se quedo mirando las camionetas sin creerlo.

...

-Ese me gusta...me encanta de hecho.- dijo Kurt señalando en la tablet un mueble.

-Si, es lindo...te dije que por internet era más fácil.- Jeff estaba a su lado mostrándole un catálogo de muebles de un local de ventas.

-Quiero ese escritorio también.- Kurt señalo el mueble y Jeff lo tildo para la compra.

-Tienes que fijarte en la madera recuerda que la casa está en la costa y hay mucha humedad allí.- comento Jeff.

-Si tienes razón...esa cama...esa cama quiero.- dijo casi en un grito Kurt señalando en la pantalla.

-No me dejes sordo...bien, llevas siete muebles, quieres ver otra pagina?.-

-No, a ver que más tiene...- dijo Kurt y Jeff le entrego la tablet.

Blaine entró a la mansión aun con su mente en Li, entro al estudio junto a Wes sin notar que su esposo estaba en la sala de vídeo con Jeff, pero Kurt si lo noto, suspiro adivinando que Blaine no estaba de humor, se recostó en el sofá siguiendo con la búsqueda de los muebles para su casa.

Una hora después Blaine salió del estudio y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no encontró a Kurt, fue hacia las escaleras, subió y entró a su habitación buscando a su esposo y no lo encontró, busco su celular y miro en su aplicación la ubicación de Kurt, estaba en la mansión, salió de la habitación y lo busco en su estudio.

-Buscas a alguien?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo desde el sofá donde estaba sentado desde hacía horas.

-Si, a mi esposo, no lo viste?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa y acercándose a él.

-No, no lo vi.- respondió Kurt sonriéndole.

-Es muy grande esta casa, tendré que seguir buscando.- Blaine se acercó y lo beso con amor. -Que haces?.- preguntó cuando se separo de él.

-Busco muebles para la casa, no me di cuenta de que pasaron casi tres horas.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine se sentó junto a él y acaricio su rostro.

-Hace tres horas que estas aquí?.-

-Si, Jeff encontró una página para comprar muebles y tiene muchos...muchos...sabias que mi tarjeta de crédito tiene límite?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo.

-Limite?, como límite?, la tarjeta que te di no tiene limite.- respondió Blaine.

-No esa, la mía, la...mía... de mi dinero.-

Blaine lo miro serio.

-Se lo que me dices siempre...- dijo Kurt antes que Blaine le dijera algo.

-Si?, y entonces?...Kurt...de que me sirve ser quien soy si mi esposo no quiere mi dinero?.- preguntó Blaine molesto.

-No es eso...- respondió Kurt sin mirarlo ya sabiendo que se venía una discusión.

-Entonces que es?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Sabes que me gusta manejarme con mi dinero...no quiero discutir, no se porque te comente ...olvídalo.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

-Espera...- Blaine lo tomó de la mano deteniéndolo. -lo siento, estoy un poco estresado...yo...no quiero que te limites con nada, lo sabes, tienes acceso a todo lo que quieras, si deseas pagar con tu trabajo los muebles probablemente tardes un tiempo en juntarlo y la casa no estará lista para antes que termine el verano...quiero que tengas lo que quieras cuando quieras por eso tienes una cuenta para ti, y además también tienes acceso a la mía, ya lo sabes.- le dijo Blaine cambiando el semblante.

Kurt se sentó nuevamente junto a él, mirándolo.

-Lo siento...en verdad lo siento.- repitió Blaine.

Kurt hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio mirando el suelo.

-No quiero pelear, sabes que me gusta manejarme con mi dinero y si va a ser mi casa quiero usar mi dinero para decorarla.-

-Lo sé, pero debes saber que el dinero que está en tu otra cuenta no es mío, es tuyo, es tu aporte a la empresa, los dividendos de tu aporte, es tu dinero.- explico Blaine, parte de eso era verdad y la otra en realidad era que él depositaba dinero allí solo para que Kurt dispusiera de él.

-De verdad?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si amor, donde crees que va ese dinero que gana la empresa con tu imagen?, lo depositan en esa cuenta, la otra es la que tu usas por tu lado, por tu negocio.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Mmmh... y cuanto dinero tengo ahí?.-

-Mucho y es para que lo uses, o ira a la fundación Anderson.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa oculta.

Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Blaine se acerco a él y lo miro a los ojos, se besaron con amor, saboreando ese beso de reconciliación.

-Te amo, incluso por ésto.- dijo Blaine cuando se separaron mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Que cosa?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque eres aguerrido, decidido, y humilde... eso que yo no conozco.- respondió Blaine.

-Tú eres mucho más que eso.- comento Kurt mirándolo con amor.

-Yo soy el dios del sexo, soy posesivo, celoso y para nada humilde.- le dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro con un dedo.

Kurt sonrió con cierta emoción revoloteando en su interior.

-Si eres todo eso también.-

-No te gusta?, que sea así?.- preguntó Blaine en un tono sensual.

-Sabes que si...- respondió Kurt con un brillo especial.

-Sé...sé muchas cosas que te gustan...por ejemplo sé que te gusta que sea celoso, cuando te conviene claro...- le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa sensual.

Kurt no quitaba sus ojos de encima de los de su esposo, le encantaba ese tono sensual.

-También sé que te encanta que sea posesivo...- dijo acercándose a él y repasando con su dedo el contorno de su rostro. -y más cuando hacemos el amor...sé exactamente lo que quieres, lo que necesitas y lo que deseas.- susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

A Kurt se le seco la boca y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar de repente, deseaba tanto besarlo.

-Sé cuando deseas que te bese, cuando quieres una caricia mientras te hago mío...-

Kurt se acercó a él besándolo con deseo y pasión, Blaine lo tomo por la nuca batallando por el beso, se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él acariciando su nuca y besándolo intensamente, Blaine lo tomo lo las caderas haciendo fricción entre ellos, provocando un gemido por parte de él. Se puso de pie y tiro de la mano de Blaine guiándolo hacia su estudio, Blaine sonrió al notar las intensiones de su esposo, entro con él y cerró la puerta con llave tras él, Kurt se mordió el labio antes de besarlo nuevamente, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba tanto que su cuerpo zumbaba, Blaine acaricio su espalda y luego apretó sus muslos, Kurt se separo de él y tiro por su mano hacia el sillón que tenia fente a su escritorio, se besaron mientras se desnudaban con prisa y deseo, Blaine lo giro y Kurt se arrodillo sobre el sillón abriendo sus piernas, Blaine busco un preservativo en su billetera mientras que él lo miraba ansioso apoyando su torso sobre el espaldar del sillón, Blaine se acerco y tomo su lugar detrás de él, busco su boca para besarlo intensamente y sentó a Kurt sobre él mientras lo penetraba, Kurt intentaba no gemir a toda voz, Blaine movió sus caderas buscando una posición cómoda para ambos, lamió su cuello provocando escalofríos en Kurt, y comenzó a embestirlo despacio, Kurt se aferro al espaldar del sillón necesitando mas y eso le dio Blaine moviéndose más rápido y profundo, le costaba mantenerse en silencio, y más cuando su cuerpo colapso ante el orgasmo, Blaine lo siguió poco después mordiendo su hombro, sintiéndolo tan intimo como siempre lo hacía.

Kurt sonrió sosteniéndose del espaldar del sillón, Blaine se sentó a un lado de él mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Me encantó.- dijo Kurt mirándolo mientras se sentaba y se abrazaba a su esposo.

Blaine rio exhausto.

-Vamos a bañarnos.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

Se besaron con amor y se vistieron, Kurt salió descalzo con sus zapatillas en su mano, Blaine lo miraba unos pasos detrás de él sonriendo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación se desnudaron y entraron a la ducha, allí entre mas besos volvieron a hacer el amor con dulzura. Cenaron pizza en la habitación, y terminaron el día abrazados, descansando sin miedo en los brazos del amor.

Esa semana Kurt se dedico a decorar la casa, compro muebles y viajaba a diario a New Jersey, cuando George estaba disponible iba con él, Burt y Carol llegaron el día antes de su cumpleaños, Pam llego la noche anterior, ella junto a Carol habían organizado una pequeña reunión en la mansión, Blaine quería hacer una fiesta en el club esa noche, pero Pam lo persuadió de no hacerlo ya que Kurt seguramente se sentiría más cómodo con una fiesta con sus seres queridos en la mansión.

Y así fue, un cartel enorme con el número veintitrés adornaba la sala, George y Cooper llegaron juntos y temprano, Burt le regalo una chaqueta y Carol un morral con su nombre bordado con brillo, a Kurt le fascinó, Blaine le tenía un regalo especial, solo esperaba que a Kurt le gustara ya que tuvo la ayuda de Burt para eso.

Kurt abrió todos pero dejo el de su esposo para lo último, y cuando llego a abrirlo sus ojos se aguaron al ver la foto de su madre y de él en un porta retratos de plata, paso su mano por el mismo con cariño, otro porta retrato en forma de libro tenía la foto de su padre, Carol, su hermanastro y él, Kurt se limpio una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla, se acerco a Blaine que estaba sentado a su lado en la sala y lo beso sin decir ninguna palabra, no eran necesarias.

Ese día lo disfruto en familia, obligo a George a entrar a la piscina, Cooper no necesito que lo forzaran ya que se tiro solo, Blaine estaba por primera vez en bermudas y playera, algo que deleito a Kurt en gran manera, nadie podía verse tan bien en bermudas como su esposo.

Burt reía escuchando las ocurrencias de Cooper, Carol estaba encantada con la compañía de Pam, se habían hecho amigas y tenían muchas cosas en común, George estaba hipnotizado con Cooper, se lo notaba muy enamorado, Blaine los observaba y luego a Kurt que lo miraba con esos ojos brillantes, le sonrió con su corazón palpitando de amor, recordando ese momento en que vio por primera vez a Kurt y su corazón latía de esa misma manera, ahora todo era perfecto, ese muchacho de mirada trasparente y semblante de ángel era su esposo, su alma, su corazón, él lo convirtió en alguien diferente, con sentimientos que jamás se permitió sentir, pero ahora tenía a alguien que sacaba lo mejor de él, algo que no creía que existía, siempre creyó que el amor te hacia débil y ahora se sentía más fuerte junto a Kurt.

Se hizo un silencio y ellos miraron a los demás, estos los miraban con una sonrisa.

-Se nota que están recién casados.- dijo Cooper sonriendo.

-Hace mucho están recién casados.- comento Burt con una sonrisa mientras bebía un jugo.

-Se quedan a cenar?.- pregunto Kurt a George y a Cooper.-

Éste último miro a Blaine.

-Emmm...cenaremos afuera...todos juntos.- respondió Blaine mirando a su esposo.

-Que bien...la verdad, hacia mucho que no disfrutaba de un cumpleaños con mi familia y mis amigos, desde que era más joven.-

-Wow!, hablo el viejo!.- Cooper abrió los ojos y rio fuerte.

-Cumpliste veintitrés no setenta.- le respondió Pam mirándolo y negando con la cabeza.

-Si lo se.- dijo Kurt apenado.

-Y si tuviera setenta serias el hombre más hermoso de todas formas.- el comentario de Blaine hizo girar los ojos a Cooper.

George miro a su novio quien le sonrió mientras bebía de su vaso.

Pam los miraba con amor, su hijo era feliz y Kurt también.

Esa noche cenaron en el local de comidas mas exclusivo de New York, y regresaron muy tarde, y mientras los invitados se retiraron a descansar junto a Pam, ellos decidieron beber un vino, Kurt decidió beber un vino y ya estaba alegre para eso, Blaine no quería que se pasara de copas pero su esposo estaba decidido a probar un vino de los que tenia Blaine guardados.

-Es dulce...- dijo Kurt bebiendo de una copa sentado en el sofá de su habitación.

-Si, son los más peligrosos, y tú ya tienes los ojos brillantes.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa sentado a su lado.

Kurt saboreo sus labios y siguió bebiendo, Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Me encanto mi regalo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Me alegro. Burt me ayudo, no tenias fotos de ellos, creí que te gustaría.- Blaine lo miro con amor.

-Perdí la única foto que tenia de ellos hace años, y no me anime a pedirle otra a mi papá.-

-Por qué?.- pregunto Blaine curioso.

-Porque la extrañaba y me deprimía mucho cuando veía su imagen, me recordaba a mí...a lo que era antes...en Ohio, cuando me miraba al espejo sin avergonzarme.- respondió Kurt con tristeza.

-Ok, no hablemos de esto, no te hace bien.- dijo Blaine al verlo decaído.

Kurt sonrió de lado mirándolo.

-Sabes que te odiaba?.-

-Si?.- Blaine lo miro con gracia.

-Si, cuando llegue aquí, te odiaba.- respondió Kurt bebiendo de su copa.

-Creó que una vez me lo dijiste.- recordó Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Si...te odiaba mucho, pero cuando me di cuenta que te deseaba, que tú me hacías desearte...y que podía estar contigo sin sentir asco...-

Blaine abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y lo miro confundido.

-No de ti, bueno también, eras la primer persona con la que estaba o tendría relaciones y que además realmente quería hacerlo, estaba desesperado de hecho...- dijo mirándolo. -tanto deseaba estar contigo que quería ser el único.-

-Lo eras.- respondió Blaine mirándolo y comprendiendo la situación.

-No. También estaba Charlie...-

Blaine miro el suelo sabiendo que Kurt nunca le perdonaría eso.

-Lo odiaba, y a todos los que estuvieron antes que yo.- Kurt siguió bebiendo de su copa.

Blaine lo miro, definitivamente Kurt no le dejaría olvidar nunca sus amantes aunque ellos no estaban juntos en esa época, y ahora que estaba un poco bebido, se le escapaban las palabras con facilidad.

-Odiaba tanto a Charlie que por él me di cuenta que estaba celoso, ardía en celos...tanto así que tuve una discusión en este pasillo con él.-

-Qué?...cuando sucedió eso?.- pregunto atento Blaine.

-Mmmm...cuando no me mirabas porque te acostabas con él...discutimos por quien estaba en tu cama...- Kurt río al recordarlo. -y yo quería que te enamoraras de mí, que me amaras y...ser el único.-

-Y lo eres.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y lo seré siempre, porque es así verdad?.- preguntó acercándose a él.-

-Si.- respondió con toda seguridad Blaine.

Acaricio su rostro y aprovechó para quitarle la copa de vino, Kurt recostó su rostro en el espaldar del sillón mientras lo miraba.

-Me enamore de ti...y no quería perderte...era mucho más que solo desear sentirme bien aquí, sabía que si te enamorabas de mi, nunca más regresaría con Puck y eso me agradaba, pero me enamore...y dolía cuando me ignorabas, quería ser tu amor...y cuando creí que todo marcharía bien, sucedió lo de Wes, y fue mi culpa... Si no hubiese sido porque mi padre me dijo que regresara, no se si me hubiera animado...tal vez si, no lo sé... Me dedique a llorar nada mas, y a ver las noticias, quería saber si estabas bien...y cuando regrese, Wes fue muy bueno...nuestro encuentro...a pesar de todo, terminar en tus brazos era lo único que deseaba...que me amaras como yo lo hacía.-

Blaine lo tomo por el rostro, Kurt tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y él no quería eso.

-Y te amo cada día más.-

Kurt sonrió y se besaron unos instantes, cuando se separaron Kurt tenía una sonrisa.

-Te amo...aunque viviéramos en los suburbios, al día, yo te amaría igual.-

Blaine sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Lo sé, lo se bien.-

-Creo que tome de más.- dijo Kurt.

-Un poco.- respondió Blaine. -Vamos a dormir, si?.-

Kurt asintió con sus ojos cerrándose, sonrió ante las caricias en su rostro.

Se desvistieron y se acostaron, Blaine había planeado algo mas pero Kurt necesitaba dormir, así que lo abrazo y se quedó dormido de esa manera, había escuchado con atención todo lo que dijo su esposo, no había querido pensar en cómo se había sentido Kurt cuando llego a la mansión, escucharlo decir esas cosas sobre él mismo era perturbador, solo quería hacerlo feliz, no importaba como, quería que Kurt fuera feliz junto a él.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Varios días pasaron y Kurt estaba muy animado con la casa, quería tenerla lista lo antes posible, no dejo que Blaine fuera con él, solo Pam, Carol y Burt la vieron antes de viajar nuevamente.

Su cumpleaños fue perfecto, adoraba cada detalle que tuvieron sus invitados, Cooper le regalo un viaje a Bahamas el cual haría con Blaine cuando terminara de cerrar unos negocios, George le obsequio un libro que Kurt no podía conseguir desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Blaine supo de ello, se molesto porque su esposo no le había comentado nada, pero eso había sucedido antes del ataque que sufrió en la cafetería, así que supuso que todo quedo en el olvido luego de eso.

Esa tarde decidió terminar los últimos detalles, las cortinas blancas se movían con la brisa de viento cálido, la piscina estaba cubierta, y la fuente decorada con luces que se encendían al caer el sol. Tenía una barra como desayunador frente a la cocina, una mesa de roble se situaba a unos metros, con sillas de igual material y diseño, un mueble que ocupaba toda la pared era increíblemente llamativo pero de muy buen gusto, hacia juego con el resto de los muebles pero era imponente, luego a unos metros decidió que estaría la sala, un sillón grande de color celeste y dos de dos cuerpos estaban a su lado, una pequeña mesa estaba en el centro de ellos. Decidió que las cortinas serian blancas ya que los ventanales ocupaban todo el lado este de la casa, camino hacia la habitación principal donde la cama era el su deleite, enorme y de un modelo antiguo, los muebles junto al armario eran idénticos a la misma, como no viviría allí, no necesitaba mucho espacio para ropa.

Deambulo observando todo, le recordaba a la casa de las afueras de New York, esa la usarían en invierno definitivamente, y está en verano, adoraba que Blaine le regalara esa casa, la sentía muy personal, muy a su estilo. Cerro todo antes de salir, miro las cámaras de seguridad en el patio, no dejo que pusieran las cámaras adentro, porque quería privacidad dentro de su casa, Jeff activo la alarma ya que no recordaba la contraseña y regreso a la mansión, su otra casa, esa que aprendió a amar.

Espero a que Blaine terminara su reunión con Wes, desde hacía días que se reunían hasta tarde, sabía que algo sucedía porque la seguridad se duplico, en la mansión, y en la casa de New Jersey cuando estaba él.

Pidió comida para cenar, y se sentó a mirar un programa de chimentos junto a Jeff cuando Blaine se acerco a él repasando con sus manos sus hombros.

-Hola amor.- dijo recibiendo el beso de su esposo.

-Hola, como te fue?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Perfecto.- respondió Kurt.

Jeff se retiro para dejarlos solos y Blaine ocupo su lugar junto a él.

-Quería invitarte a mi casa.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con amor.

-A si?, bien cuando quieres que vaya?.- pregunto Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-Mañana?, me gustaría que nos quedemos unos días...crees que puedas?.-

-Si claro, estoy intrigado, ya quiero ver como la decoraste.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Espero te agrade.-

-Si te agrada a ti, me agradará a mí.- le respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo beso con amor, se sentía afortunado de tenerlo en su vida, Blaine había cambiado todo su mundo y no se imaginaba un futuro sin él.

-Pedí la cena, tu comida preferida.- dijo entre besos.

-Ok, pero el postre corre por mi cuenta.-

Kurt sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

-Hablo del helado.- le dijo Blaine ocultando una sonrisa.

-Está bien, helado entonces.-

Kurt le dio un último beso y se puso de pie, pero Blaine lo tomo de la mano y tiro de él para besarlo con más intensidad.

Kurt sonrió y salió caminando hacia donde estaba la comida, amaba esos momentos con su esposo y esperaba ansioso poder disfrutar de su casa al otro día.

Después de cenar, además del helado hicieron el amor como siempre, entregándose por completo al otro, al día siguiente se levanto temprano para desayunar junto a Blaine y luego salieron hacia su casa en New Jersey.

-Wow!...me encanta, elegiste muy lindos muebles, y esa barra es...increíble.- dijo Blaine mirando todo.

-Es mi orgullo, no te das una idea lo que costo.-

-No repares en el dinero cuando quieres algo, solo pídelo.- le dijo Blaine mirándolo con amor.

-Que?.- preguntó Kurt al verlo mirarlo con una media sonrisa.

-Eres adorable...- respondió acercándose a él. -increíblemente adorable.-

Se besaron con amor, hasta que Kurt lo guió a la habitación, Blaine se quedo mirando la cama con una sonrisa oculta.

-Tiene espaldares altos, piensas tomarte de allí?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

Kurt sonrió con picardía, lo tomo de la mano y salió con él hacia las habitaciones de invitados, recorrieron toda la casa y luego el jardín, a Blaine le encantaba ver a su esposo tan feliz, oírlo con entusiasmo hablar y comentarle todo con detalle, tenía esa mirada brillante que lo hacía enamorarse más de él.

Pidieron algo para almorzar, pero ellos quedaron enredados en el cuerpo del otro, estrenando el sillón nuevo, besándose medios desnudos, entre caricias ya desesperadas, cuando Blaine le quito el jean a Kurt sonó el intercomunicador, la comida había llegado, respiraron profundo apartándose y Blaine espero a que su esposo se pusiera el jean nuevamente antes de recibir la comida, sus hombres estaban en la entrada custodiando y uno de ellos se la alcanzo.

Kurt salió caminando hacia su habitación quitándose el jean nuevamente, Blaine dejo la comida sobre la mesa y salió detrás de él desabrochándose su pantalón, entró en la habitación mirando a Kurt mientras éste estaba de pie sobre la cama desnudo sonriéndole, Blaine lo observó con una sonrisa seductora, termino de desnudarse y se acerco a él acariciándolo, Kurt se arrodillo y se besaron con pasión quedando Blaine sobre él, repasando con sus manos cada pulgada de su cuerpo, besándolo con esa intensidad que lo caracterizaba, provocándole escalofríos en todo su ser.

Se aparto un poco de él para observar con deleite el estado de Kurt, se giro para buscar su jean pero Kurt lo detuvo.

-Aquí tengo.- dijo abriendo el mueble junto a él y sacando varios preservativos y entregándole uno a él.

-Veo que equipaste bien los muebles.-

-Si, deje en toda la casa.- respondió Kurt mientras repasaba con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposo.

Blaine se coloco el preservativo y se ubico entre las piernas de su amado, éste las enroscó en su cintura besándose con su esposos con deseo, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con memoria propia, sabiendo que le gustaba al otro, donde besar, donde tocar, sin restricciones ni límites, solo los del amor, dejándose llevar por ese mar creciente, que los arrasaba y sacudía en una mezcla perfecta entre la pasión y el amor.

Cuando su cuerpo ardía literalmente, Blaine coloco una almohada debajo de las caderas de Kurt y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos, deleitándose con los suspiros de éste mientras se internaba en el, luego esperó unos segundos antes de moverse y embestirlo suavemente hasta que perdieron el control dejándose llevar, Kurt se tomo del espaldar mientras Blaine lo envestía con fuerzas, gimió alto cuando su esposo levantó su pierna, colocándola sobre su hombro y lo envistió mas fuerte, se aferro a la espalda de Blaine al sentir que no podía soportar más, y se entrego al orgasmo en un gemido fuerte y alto. Blaine continuo embistiéndolo perdido en su deseo hasta que sucumbió unos segundos después mordiendo su hombro.

Se quedaron exhaustos en los brazos del otro, Blaine se quito el preservativo y tomo las mantas para cubrirlos, Kurt lo abrazo con amor buscando esos besos que se daban luego de hacer el amor.

-Al final si era para sujetarte el espaldar de la cama.- comento Blaine.

-Era en lo único que pensaba cuando la vi.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine río en el cuello de su esposo.

-Esta el almuerzo esperando.-

-Que espere, quiero estar así contigo unos momentos.- dijo Kurt

Blaine lo abrazo mas fuerte sonriendo, beso su cuello sabiendo que amaba eso su esposo.

Se quedaron varios minutos así, luego se ducharon juntos en el baño de la habitación principal y luego almorzaron. Después de eso se dedicaron a amarse, Kurt convenció a su esposo para quedarse unos días más, y eso hizo que se amaran en cada rincón de la casa.

...

Kurt esperaba a Blaine para cenar afuera, habían regresado a la mansión hacía unos días y Blaine se estaba poniendo al día con unas reuniones. Se sentó junto a Jeff a ver un programa de celebridades mientras esperaba a su esposo, Blaine nunca llegaba tarde, y si lo hacía le enviaba un mensaje de texto.

Por su lado Blaine estaba en su auto con Isabella junto a él revisando sus agendas, frente a ellos estaban Wes y Cissano el custodio personal de Isabella, el auto era enorme y lo conducía Víctor y a su lado iba otro custodio, detrás de ellos los acompañaba otro auto de apoyo, y otro delante de ellos, regresaban de una reunión e iban a otra, estaban retrasados, Blaine le envió un mensaje a su esposo ya que llegaría mas tarde.

El auto se detuvo frente a una cafetería, esperaban entrar al estacionamiento pero la camioneta de adelante no avanzaba, un custodio bajo de la misma y hablo con el hombre de seguridad del local, y fue hasta el auto de Blaine, Víctor bajo el vidrio para hablar con el custodio.

-La puerta está trabada, dicen que podemos usar el estacionamiento de enfrente.- dijo el custodio.

-No, habría que cruzar a pie, mejor bajamos aquí, es más seguro.- dijo Wes.

Los guardaespaldas de la camioneta bajaron para hacer un cordón de seguridad, Cissano bajo primero, era más seguro bajar del lado de la acera así que Wes bajaría por el otro lado antes de que Blaine bajara. Cuando Cissano bajo miro atentamente a su alrededor, abrió la puerta de Isabella y esta estaba lista para bajar, Wes estaba a medio camino cuando noto un movimiento extraño en la acera de enfrente, cerró la puerta del auto quedando dentro y Blaine lo miro extrañado, Wes observó a Cissano que se movía para tomar la mano de Isabella y ayudarle a bajar, observo algo detrás de él y su rostro cambio.

-No!.- grito Wes.

Blaine tiro de su prima hacia él sin saber lo que sucedía hasta que los disparos se oyeron, Cissano cayó muerto en la puerta del auto, Wes saco su arma y disparo hacia afuera repetidas veces mientras cerraba la puerta de Isabella, los custodios se encontraron en una cruzada de disparos, en el auto de Blaine los proyectiles impactaban sin cesar, Víctor intento sacar el auto chocando con el auto de custodia detrás de ellos hasta que logro avanzar por la calle a toda marcha.

-Cissano!...Cissano!.- grito Isabella mientras Blaine la sujetaba.

Wes saco de debajo de su asiento un compartimiento donde habían armas, cargo nuevamente la suya y le entrego una a Blaine.

-Cissano...Hanno ucciso Cissano!.- (Mataron a Cissano). Grito Isabella.

-Calmati Isabella, dobbiamo uscire di qui!.- (Cálmate Isabella, debemos salir de aquí.) Le dijo Blaine a su prima mirando a través de la ventanilla del auto.

Dos motos los alcanzaron mientras corrían a toda velocidad por las calles de New York, los autos de seguridad los seguía a gran velocidad pero las motos eran más veloces, se ubicaron una de cada lado del auto de Blaine y dispararon con armas automáticas, las balas rebotaban pero el vidrio de las ventanillas comenzaban a astillarse, los custodios de Blaine e Isabella les dispararon comenzando un tiroteo con ellos, así les dieron la posibilidad a Víctor de evadirlos, lograron abatirlos pero aparecieron dos motos mas, alcanzándolos por otra calle, Wes miro a Blaine sabiendo que el auto no soportaría otro ataque, Isabella saco su arma y se miro con su primo, definitivamente el panorama, no era favorable para ellos.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

-Pide una zona segura!.- pidió Blaine cuando las balas comenzaron a llover sobre el auto.

Wes saco su celular y envió un código a un número de teléfono, todos dentro del auto estaban armados y dispuestos a todos, el lugar más seguro seguía siendo el auto, no podían bajar los vidrios porque los que les disparaban poseían armas de mayor calibre que ellos, Blaine bajo su cabeza junto a su prima para no recibir un disparo, en su pensamiento sólo había una persona, Kurt.

Wes recibió una ubicación en el GPS, se lo mostró a Víctor mientras éste maniobraba para salir de la lluvia de balas, aunque los autos de apoyo de Blaine e Isabella repelían el ataque, no era suficiente. Dos motos mas aparecieron desde una esquina, los hombres se detuvieron sacando dos armar automáticas abatiendo a los dos motociclistas que les disparaban al auto de Blaine, dos autos aparecieron por un lado, uno los escolto por delante y otro por detrás, mas las dos motos a los lados, Blaine y todos dentro respiraron tranquilos, la organización había enviado a su gente. Víctor condujo a toda velocidad hasta la zona segura que aparecía en el GPS, y antes de entrar en un estacionamiento subterráneo, Wes envió una alerta y un mensaje a la mansión, esa sería su última comunicación, sabía que estarían aislados por mucho tiempo luego de eso.

Kurt reía junto a Jeff, miraban un programa de televisión mientras esperaba a Blaine, una alarma sonó en la computadora que tenían en el centro de comunicaciones a unos metros de ellos, no pudo leer el cartel verde que aparecía en la misma, Jeff se puso de pie como resorte corriendo hacia allí, Kurt no entendía nada, pero el mismo cartel verde apareció en el tv, con la inscripción "Zona segura activada", se quedo mirando a Jeff que busco su celular y empezó a llamar a su novio y a Tom a los gritos.

-Cálmate!...- pidió Nick cuando entró con su celular en la mano y mirando el cartel.

-Que hacemos?...llamo a Wes pero el teléfono esta apagado.- pregunto Jeff alarmado.

-Están aislados, no se comunicaran...- explicó Nick tomando el control de la computadora. -llama a la seguridad del club, que vengan y se queden afuera de la mansión cerrando la calle, que hagan un cordón de seguridad y que todos estén armados.-

Kurt solo miraba, evidentemente algo malo sucedía.

-Que mierda sucedió?.- pregunto Tom entrando a la cocina y mirando el cartel en el tv.

-Se activo la alarma.- dijo Nick, enviando instrucciones por medio de la computadora y su celular. -llama a Max y a Sanders, vayan a la armería y que toda la seguridad éste armada, hay que aislar la mansión y sellarla, nadie entra y nadie sale.-

Tom salió hacia la sala, Jeff estaba con su celular, Nick lo miraba fijamente como pensando que decir.

-Que sucede?, que está pasando?.-

Jeff lo miro por primera vez cayendo en cuenta que Kurt estaba allí, se miro con Nick sin saber que decir.

-Wes activo una alarma, algo no debió salir bien, y ahora debemos proteger la mansión, a ti especialmente.- explicó Nick cuidando sus palabras.

-Y donde esta?, él salió con Blaine...- Kurt cayó en la cuenta que algo debió salir mal con Blaine. -Donde esta Blaine?... Algo le paso?...- dijo poniéndose de pie con miedo en su voz.

-No sabemos que sucedió, pero es seguro que Blaine está en manos de la organización y bajo su custodia.- respondió Nick mirándolo.

-Pero que sucedió?, ésto... algo le paso a Blaine?...dime la verdad?!, que está pasando?.-

-Wes me envió un mensaje antes que sonara la alarma, sufrieron un ataque, están bien pero bajo la custodia de la organización...-

Kurt palideció, sintió terror y desesperación, tomo su celular para llamar a Blaine pero no había respuesta del otro lado.

-Estan aislados, no podrán comunicarse hasta que la organización así lo decida.- explicó Nick acercándose a él.

-Pero que le sucedió a Blaine?!... Dónde está?!.- preguntó a los gritos desesperado Kurt.

-Está bien, a salvo, pero aislado, nosotros ahora debemos ocuparnos de la mansión, de tu seguridad porque corremos riesgo...- respondió Nick frente a él y en un tono tranquilo. -Blaine pidió que enviaran esa alerta para protegerte, y eso haremos...él está bien, no sé donde están porque la organización lo tienen en un lugar seguro, pero está bien no te preocupes.-

Kurt miro a Jeff, asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la situación, pero su corazón saltaba con fuerza y con mucho miedo.

Las horas pasaron muy lentamente, Kurt se quedó en la cocina esperando a Blaine, temía no volver a verlo, estaba aterrado, solo quería que su esposo regresara, quería saber si estaba bien. El dolor de estómago regreso, los nervios lo consumían, sabía que el dolor de estómago era por eso, Jeff le preparo un té pero él no podía pasar bocado, necesitaba saber de Blaine.

En una habitación muy bien decorada, estaba Isabella sentada en un sillón bebiendo un café, perdida en sus pensamientos, Blaine estaba en el sillón frente a ella, su café esperaba en una pequeña mesa, habían pasado cinco horas y le estaba costando manejar la desesperación, temía que atacaran a Kurt de la misma manera que lo hicieron con él. Miro su reloj por undécima vez, solo habían pasado unos minutos de la última vez que lo miro, Wes estaba con otros hombres de seguridad tratando de encontrar a los responsables de todo eso.

Blaine miro a su prima quien solo tenía una sombra de dolor en su mirada, él sabía que Cissano era tan apreciado por ella como lo era Wes por él, debía dolerle su muerte.

Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, Isabella solo miraba al suelo pensativa.

-Encontraremos al que lo hizo.-

-De eso estoy segura.- dijo ella.

Blaine suspiro preocupado otra vez por Kurt.

-Él está bien, lo están protegiendo, están avisados, no intentarán nada sabiendo que están preparados.- Isabella lo miraba entendiendo su preocupación.

-Lo sé...-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Wes entro con una tablet en su mano.

-Las cámaras de seguridad tomaron sus rostros, son hombres de Serico, él trabajaba para Gabriel, era el que manejaba una de las casas que asaltamos...- dijo Wes señalando una foto de una cámara de tránsito. -éste es el que mato a Cissano, sigue vivo, lo tomaron las cámaras subiendo a un auto.-

Isabella miro fijamente la imagen grabándola en su retina.

-Donde están ahora?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No lo sé, pero no cerca de la mansión, ni de su hotel...- respondió Wes mirando a Isabella -lo vi a través de las cámaras, todo está en orden.-

-Bien.- dijo Blaine más tranquilo, aunque sabía que Kurt debía estar desesperado.

Isabella siguió con su café, Wes se retiro y Blaine se quedo pensativo, esperando que la organización los dejara regresar a su casa.

...

Kurt caminaba por la sala apretando sus manos, perdió la cuenta de las horas que pasaron, ya estaba por amanecer, había hombres en toda la mansión, dentro y fuera, armados con armas grandes, daban vueltas por doquier, a él lo ponían más nervioso.

-Come algo, te hará mal tantas horas sin comer.- dijo Jeff acercándose a él con una fuente de masas.

-No tengo hambre, me duele el estómago.- respondió Kurt.

-Llegaron!.- dijo Tom desde la puerta de la cocina.

Kurt salió disparado hacia la puerta pero Jeff lo detuvo.

-Quédate dentro, espéralo aquí.- pidió mirándolo serio.

Kurt miro el techo fastidiado. Espero a que la puerta de la mansión se abriera, y cuando lo hizo, vio a Blaine entrar, se acercó a él abrazándolo con fuerza, descansando su alma al verlo sano y salvo.

-Tranquilo...tranquilo...estoy bien.- dijo Blaine sintiendo el temblor de Kurt.

Se miraron a los ojos y Kurt comenzó a llorar, Blaine lo beso con ternura, y con esa calma que uno encuentra cuando llega a su hogar.

-Estas bien?.- preguntó Kurt aun angustiado.

-Si, estoy bien, y ahora estoy mucho mejor...ven vamos a la cocina.- respondió Blaine tomando de la mano a su esposo.

Wes venía detrás con mala cara, se notaba que estaba preocupado.

Blaine saludo a sus hombres sin soltar a Kurt que solo podía mirarlo más tranquilo.

-Que sucedió aquí?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Nada, todo se mantuvo tranquilo.- respondió Nick. -toda la seguridad esta aquí, nada fuera de lo normal sucedió.-

Blaine miro a Kurt y beso su mano.

-Lamento que te preocuparas, no pude llamar, ni regresar antes.-

-Donde estuviste?.- pregunto Kurt aun intranquilo.

-La organización nos guió a un lugar seguro, ellos nos aislaron y debíamos esperar a que la situación regresara a la normalidad.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt se sentó en la isla mirándolo, debía saber que sucedió, aunque no sería agradable.

-Y fue lo que sucedió?.-

Blaine lo miro y al resto de los muchachos.

-Cuando llegábamos a la cafetería, la puerta del estacionamiento no se abrió, nos dijeron que usáramos otro estacionamiento pero no era seguro, así que decidimos bajar allí, pero ...cuando Cissano bajo del auto e iba a ayudar a Isabella, alguien le disparo por la espalda, Wes nos protegió y logramos salir pero siguieron atacándonos con unas motos, el auto no iba a soportar mucho mas, fue entonces que decidí pedir a la organización una zona segura.-

Kurt sintió un escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo, realmente pudo perder a Blaine.

-Y que sucedió con Cissano?.- preguntó Tom.

-Lo mataron.- respondió Blaine.

-Que?!.- preguntó Nick sin creerlo.

-Murió en el enfrentamiento, Isabella viajara a Italia con el cuerpo.- respondió Blaine.

Tom negó con la cabeza apenado.

-Quien es Cissano?.- pregunto Kurt.

-El guardaespaldas de Isabella, desde niña la protegía.- respondió Blaine también apenado.

Kurt lo observo, se notaba su esposo estaba triste.

-Quien hizo esto?.- pregunto Jeff.

-Serico, el líder de la banda preferida de Gabriel.- respondió Wes mirando a Blaine y a Kurt. No quería hablar demás frente a él.

-Amor, vamos a descansar.- pidió Blaine a su esposo.

Kurt asintió y se puso de pie, él también estaba agotado.

Blaine se retiro mirando a Wes, debían seguir con la búsqueda del sujeto, ellos subieron a su habitación en silencio, Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba angustiado aún , ni bien entraron a la habitación lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Pensé que...no te volvería a ver...- dijo Kurt con la garganta cerrada.

Blaine no dijo nada pero había pensado lo mismo en un momento.

-Ahora estoy aquí contigo...y eso es lo que importa...-

Kurt lo miro mientras Blaine acariciaba su rostro con amor.

-No se vivir sin ti.- a Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Todo está bien...- dijo Blaine dejando un beso en sus labios y luego junto sus frentes. -yo solo pensaba en ti, y ahora estamos aquí, lo demás ya paso...- volvió a besar sus labios suavemente. -ahora somos solo nosotros y nada más.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos a darnos una ducha para relajarnos.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt volvió a asentir limpiándose la nariz.

Salieron rumbo al baño juntos y tomados de la mano, la ducha fue gratificante entre besos, no buscaban nada sexual, solo estar juntos y calmos, luego Blaine pidió que les llevaran algo de comer ya que ninguno de los dos había comido nada, Jeff les alcanzo unos sándwiches y ellos comieron en la cama, no hablaron nada mas, solo descansaron tranquilos en los brazos del otro.

Algunas horas después Blaine despertó, Kurt dormía sin reparó, él se levanto en silencio para no despertarlo, se vistió y salió rumbo a la cocina, allí estaban Tom y Max, parecían preocupados.

-Buen día.- saludo Blaine.

-Buen día.- saludaron al unisonó.

-Wes?, donde esta?.-

-Salió con Jeff y Nick, está buscando al que mato a Cissano, pudimos averiguar que la banda se separo de Gabriel, o eso dicen al menos, el líder está en la zona sur, Wes junto unos hombres ya salió en su búsqueda...también estuvieron llamando de la fiscalía, Trox también llamo y dijo que necesita hablar contigo.- dijo Tom.

Blaine apretó los dientes, lo único que esperaba era encontrar al que ideo todo ésto.

Preparó su café y salió hacia su estudio, busco su teléfono y llamo a Trox, él iba a solucionar a su manera lo que sucedió.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Trox entro en el salón de una cafetería, los policías lo seguían hasta una mesa donde había unos hombres reunidos.

-Miguel Serico.- dijo Trox mirando a un sujeto alto de tez trigueña.

-Que es esto?!.- preguntó el sujeto.

-Queda arrestado por intento de homicidio, y atentado en vía pública.- dijo Trox acercándose a él.

-Es una broma?.- preguntó el hombre.

Los policías se acercaron y lo esposaron.

-No. No lo es.- respondió Trox.

La policía se lo llevo esposado frente a todos en la cafetería, Trox lo siguió y entro en el auto en el que subieron a Serico.

El móvil policial llego hasta una zona despoblada, solo había un deposito viejo, la policía bajo a Sérico y Trox fue con ellos hacia el depósito, allí estaban el resto de su banda atados y de pie, Blaine los miraba fijamente mientas Trox se acercaba con un policía y Sérico.

-Es todo tuyo Anderson.- dijo Trox.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, dos hombres de Blaine tomaron a Serico mientras Trox y el oficial se retiraban.

-Serico...así que fuiste tú quien me tendió una trampa...-dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-No sé de que hablas.- respondió éste.

-Hablo de lo que ellos dijeron...- Blaine se giro y señalo a los hombres de pie a unos metros de él. -son tus hombres.-

-No los conozco, no sé quiénes son.- respondió éste.

Blaine lo miro molesto, observó a los otros miembros de su banda quienes estaban bastantes golpeados.

-Así que casi mueren en vano, pero es curioso...porque estaban en el atentado que sufrí, y los vi en varias ocasiones contigo-

-No se quienes son.- repitió Serico.

Blaine lo observo con detenimiento, escucho un auto estacionar, sabía bien quién era.

-Tal vez mi prima pueda aclarar la situación.-

Isabella entro con odio en su mirada, observo a todos los que estaban allí, Blaine podía intuir que se desquitaría con todos ellos luego de matar al que asesino a Cissano, detrás de ella aparecieron los hombres de seguridad y una mujer de cabello corto y color castaño claro, su rostro reflejaba exactamente la misma expresión que su prima. Isabella tendió su mano hacia ella y ésta le entregó una navaja.

Blaine se acerco a ella y cruzaron miradas, saco su arma mientras los hombres de seguridad se alejaban.

-Cos'è?.- (cual es?). Pregunto Isabella.

Blaine señalo a un hombre fornido y de ojos claros, Isabella de acercó a él pasando la navaja por su garganta, él sujeto no se percato de lo que le sucedió, hasta que la sangre broto de su cuello.

-Maledetto. L'inferno ti sta aspettando mentre ti guardo moriré.- (Maldito desgraciado. El infierno te espera mientras te veo morir).

Blaine se quedo mirándolo morir, y a su prima clavando su mirada en el sujeto, los otros hombres lo observaban con inquietud, Serico la observaba con miedo aunque mantenía su postura, Blaine se acerco a un hombre y lo tomo por el brazo llevándolo frente a Sérico.

-Quien es?.-

El sujeto miraba a su jefe a los ojos y luego bajo su mirada.

-Nuestro jefe.- respondió éste.

Blaine miro a Serico serio.

-No sé quien es.- respondió el hombre trigueño.

Blaine se alejo un poco y le disparo en la cabeza al sujeto, fue hacia donde estaban los otros hombres y tomo a otro hombre por el brazo llevándolo hacia Sérico.

-Quien es él?.- le pregunto al sujeto.

-Es...es el jefe...es el jefe.- respondió éste nervioso.

-No sé quien es.- dijo Sérico mirando desafiante a Blaine.

Tomo su arma y le disparo al sujeto salpicando de sangre a Sérico que seguía esposado, camino nuevamente hacia donde estaban los hombres y estos ya estaban aterrados rogando internamente que no los eligiera a ellos, Blaine tomo a otro hombre que se resistió con miedo, lo llevo frente a Sérico.

-Él nos pago!...nos dio cien mil a cada uno por dispararles...yo solo cumplí ordenes!...él nos pago!.-

-No sé de qué habla.- dijo Serico.

-Usted!...fue usted!...no...espere.-

Blaine le disparo en la cabeza, el cuerpo cayó sobre los de sus compañeros, Isabella clavo su navaja en el corazón del asesino de Cissano, luego se acerco a su primo satisfecha del resultado, Blaine rechino los dientes mirando a los hombres que quedaban de pie, levantó su arma disparándoles uno a uno, hasta que dejo al último observándolo aterrado.

-A se non conosci nessuno?.- ( A sí que no conoces a ninguno?.) pregunto Isabella mirando a Sérico a los ojos.

-No te entiendo italiana de mierda.- respondió éste con odio en su mirada.

Isabella cortó un lado de su cuello y este se llevo la mano hacia la herida notando que estaba sangrando.

-La italiana de mierda te vera morir.- dijo Isabella con una mueca en su boca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Pero antes me dirás quien te dijo donde estaba.- Blaine se acerco a ellos y lo miro con su arma en mano.

Éste no dijo nada, los observaba a ambos con terror en sus ojos.

Blaine le disparo en una pierna y Sérico cayó en un grito.

-Que herida te matara primero?.- se preguntó Blaine en voz alta.

-Vete a la mierda.- respondió con dolor Sérico.

Isabella se puso de cuclillas y apuñalo su otra pierna retorciendo la navaja para que la herida no cerrara.

-Y dime Serico...- dijo Blaine girando y caminando mientras miraba al único testigo que lo observaba aterrado. -Quien te dijo donde estábamos?.-

-Ga...Gabriel...tú... robaron nuestro dinero...él...me dijo que lo recuperara...atacándolos...- dijo Sérico muy adolorido y débil.

-Gabriel...- repitió Blaine, miro a su prima quien solo observaba de pie junto a él. -sabes quien es Gabriel?.- le pregunto al único hombre que no mato.

Éste asintió temblando de miedo.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine y cruzo mirada con Isabella.

Ésta se acerco nuevamente a Serico y clavo su navaja en su corazón mientras este se retorcía de dolor. Ambos lo observaron morir de pie a su lado, Isabella le quito la navaja y salió hacia la puerta, entregándole la misma a la mujer de cabellos cortos, Blaine se acerco al hombre que fue testigo de toda esa barbarie, mirándolo fijo, éste le temía, se notaba su temblor, Wes se acerco a él y Blaine le entregó el arma.

-Vas a contarle a todos lo que viste aquí, especialmente a Gabriel y a sus amigos, les dirás, que tengo cada centavo que me robo, y lo use para cazarlo, al igual que a cualquiera que lo siga.- dijo Blaine con una serenidad perturbadora.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y Blaine se retiro de su presencia dejando a Wes para liberarlo.

Salió de allí y fue hacia el auto de su prima.

-Manderò il coltello alla famiglia di Cissano.- ( enviare la navaja a la familia de Cissano). Dijo ésta mirándolo.

-È giusto.- (es lo justo). Respondió Blaine. -Ve tranquila-

-Tu también.-

Blaine subió a su auto, miro la manga de su camisa notando una mancha de sangre, pasaría por el club para ducharse y cambiar su atuendo, le dijo a su esposo que tenía una reunión, en parte era cierto, solo que no explicó en qué circunstancias era esa reunión.

Llego al club y fue directo a su oficina, había cambiado el mobiliario, a Kurt le había encantado cuando lo vio. Dejo una carpeta sobre el escritorio y fue hacia el baño, eligió un traje de los muchos que tenía en un mueble y se ducho, luego de vestirse tuvo una pequeña reunión con Wes, iba a hacerle una visita a un nuevo juez.

Llego al edificio de la magistratura, no era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar, la secretaria no estaba decidió entonces entrar a la oficina del juez directamente, éste estaba sentado leyendo unos apunte y lo observo sorprendido al verlo de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Señor Anderson, pase por favor.-

-Juez John Lorenzo.- dijo Blaine leyendo la inscripción en la puerta de la oficina. -necesita una secretaria.- comento entrando junto con Wes quien cerró la puerta tras él.

Lorenzo extendió la mano cuando llego hasta Blaine, se saludaron cordialmente aunque había cierta rigidez en el ambiente.

-La tengo pero tal vez debo contratar a otra...a que debo su visita...por cierto, muchas gracias por el mueble, es de muy buen gusto.- respondió Lorenzo señalando un mueble a su lado.

-Ah, sí, mi esposo lo eligió, tiene mejor gusto que yo...un obsequio ante su nombramiento.- comento Blaine.

-Si, tendré una fiesta el domingo para festejar mi ascenso, usted y su esposo están invitados.-

-Muchas gracias, iremos con gusto...pero mi visita...no se debe a eso.-

Lorenzo lo invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio lo cual Blaine hizo, el recién nombrado juez se sentó en su lugar mirándolo y a Wes.

-Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo.-

-Ayudarme?, no claro que no, pero creo que su carrera se verá beneficiada...- Blaine estiro su mano y Wes le entrego una carpeta. -Gabriel Cortez, un narcotraficante muy escurridizo... de la justicia...- Blaine abrió la carpeta y se la entrego a Lorenzo. -tiene todas las pruebas allí, Gabriel tiene que ser extraditado a su país de origen, y allí ira ante la justicia.-

Lorenzo miro la carpeta y luego a Blaine.

-No soy suicida señor Anderson, Cortez no es exactamente un vendedor de drogas, es...-

-Es la persona que puede llevarlo a la cima...un fallo ejemplar contra el narcotráfico y todo eso.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

Lorenzo comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Esto tiene que ser investigado.-

-Investigue lo que quiera pero sáquelo de mi ciudad.- le respondió Blaine con una mirada dura.

-Su ciudad?.- pregunto Lorenzo algo incrédulo.

-Si, New York es mi ciudad, y éste sujeto la esta apestando con sus antros donde la droga, el alcohol y los juegos son la estrella principal, no lo quiero aquí.- respondió Blaine sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Pensé que era un empresario, no un caza recompensa.- dijo algo irónico Lorenzo.

-Soy un empresario, y cuando alguien me quiere perjudicar, avanzó sobre él.- respondió Blaine con esa mirada cargada de muerte.

Se puso de pie ante un Lorenzo más inquieto que antes.

-Por cierto, me alegra que no sea suicida, me apenaría verlo colgado de algún lugar, sería una gran pérdida para la justicia...- Blaine camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir se giro para mirar al juez. -lo veré en su fiesta el domingo.- comento con una sonrisa fría.

Salió de la oficina cruzándose con la secretaria, la saludo con una sonrisa amable y siguió hacia el exterior del edificio, Wes abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara y él hizo ésto mismo, salieron rumbo a la mansión, quería almorzar con su esposo, su día comenzó temprano cuando comenzaron a traer a los hombres de Sérico, él los interrogo a todos antes que su jefe e Isabella llegaran.

Estaba tenso planificando el siguiente paso, no necesitaba la ayuda de Lorenzo para sacar de en medio a Gabriel, pero si debía recordarle al nuevo juez que el lugar que ocupaba en la justicia era gracias a él.

Llegaron a la mansión y Kurt estaba en su estudio, habían pasado unos días de su ataque y aunque él siguió de pagina, su esposo no, estaba preocupado todo el tiempo por él, siempre le preguntaba si era necesario que saliera, podía notar que su dolor de estómago se acentuaba y eso lo preocupaba, Kurt era muy sensible en esas cosas. Kurt estaba sentado en su sillón y aunque tenía un libro en la mano, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y con un semblante entre la tristeza y la preocupación.

-Amor...- dijo Blaine desde la puerta del estudio.

-Hola.- Kurt sonrió como si nada sucediera, dejo el libro sobre el sillón y se acerco a saludarlo. -te extrañe.-

Blaine le sonrió de lado, Kurt tenía ese brillo nuevamente en sus ojos, se besaron con dulzura y anhelo.

-Como éstas?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Bien.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa aunque no reluciente como de costumbre.

Blaine acaricio su rostro repasando con sus dedos las ojeras que parecían acentuarse en su esposo.

-No dormiste bien verdad?.-

-Me desperté temprano es todo...como te fue en tu reunión...tienes otro traje, éste no está en nuestro armario.- dijo Kurt mirando su vestimenta.

Blaine sonrió de lado, no se le escapaba nada a su esposo.

-Tuve un percance con el otro traje, me cambie en el club, pero dime, porque te levantaste temprano?.- respondió Blaine.

-No tenia mas sueño...que almorzamos?.- preguntó evadiendo el tema.

Blaine lo miro preocupado.

-Estoy bien...solo me cuesta conciliar el sueño cuando no estás...no es tan importante.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-No es tan importante si no te doliera el estomago a toda hora y descansarás mientras duermes, no hay noche en que no tengas una pesadilla...-

-No quiero ver a un medico...- dijo Kurt plantado en su postura, habían discutido por eso más de una vez los últimos días.

Blaine lo miro preocupado, Kurt se ponía muy testarudo y no entendía lo importante de ver a un doctor.

-Si me doliera el estomago que me recomendarías?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Que veas a un medico.- respondió casi en un susurro.

-William puede venir aquí, solo dile que te duele y él sabrá que hacer.- pidió Blaine en tono suave.

-Bien, eso haré...ahora podemos pedir algo para comer, muero de hambre.- respondió Kurt mirándolo suplicante.

-Eres el único que sabe cómo ganarme.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Yo siempre gano Anderson, pensé que ya lo sabías?.- Kurt tiro de su mano para llevarlo a la cocina.

-Si, ya lo sé...ven...- Blaine lo arrinconó sobre la pared de su estudio para besarlo con intensidad.

-Amo que hagas eso...- dijo Kurt sonriendo cuando se separaron.

-Eso también lo sé...- Blaine volvió a besarlo hasta que necesitaron aire nuevamente. -ahora, dime, que quieres almorzar?.- preguntó caminando hacia la cocina con Kurt de la mano.

-Mmmm...que tal pescado, hace mucho que no como pescado...-

Blaine lo miro extrañado.

-Bien...en el local de comida francesa deben hacer algo con pescado, pediré allí.- dijo Blaine entrando a la cocina junto a su esposo.

Kurt lo miraba enamorado, todos sus males desaparecían cuando Blaine estaba con él, era cierto que le preocupaba a muerte la seguridad de Blaine, y ya no dormía bien, eso mas los dolores de estomago lo tenían a mal traer, pero suponía que pasaría pronto, él solo quería estar tranquilo con su esposo.

Blaine se sentó junto a él y tomo su mano para besarla, en unos minutos llegaría la comida, mientras tanto y como estaban solos podían mimarse a su gusto, eran solo ellos y su momento de amor.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

La fiesta del juez era sumamente aburrida, ellos solo estuvieron un momento y luego regresaron a su hogar para amarse, al día siguiente Kurt despertó poco después que Blaine se fue, tomo un café y revisó su computadora en la sala, hacia días que no tocaba nada y los mensajes llegaban sin cesar, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir que su estómago parecía tener cuchillas dentro, se doblo de dolor y gimió fuerte al sentir un dolor intenso.

-Jeff!...Jeff!...- dijo un grito.

Jeff salió de la cocina y lo vio doblado de dolor sentado en el sofá.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto alarmado.

-Llama al doctor...me duele mucho...-dijo apretando los labios de dolor.

Jeff salió corriendo en busca del teléfono, Nick bajaba las escaleras observándolo.

-Que te sucede?.- pregunto preocupado.

-Me duele...me duele mucho.- respondió tomándose con fuerza con ambos brazos el estomago.

-Ya viene, Will ya viene.-

-Hay que llevarlo a la sala, allí están las maquinas que usa Will, ayúdame.- dijo Nick.

Entre ambos llevaron a Kurt a la sala de primeros auxilillos que había junto a la cocina, no podía ni respirar del dolor. Ni bien llego el médico comenzó a revisarlo, hizo encender un ecógrafo portátil que había allí para verificar que no tuviera un derrame interno.

-No está nada perforado...- dijo pasando el escáner por el vientre de Kurt. -no te duele tanto ahora?.-

-No, eso que me diste me aplacó el dolor.- respondió Kurt.

-Eso es por ahora, debo hacerte una endoscopia, pero el aparato está en mi consultorio así que debemos ir hacia allí.- dijo el médico.

-Bien.- respondió Kurt, no quería que le regresara el dolor así que haría lo que el doctor le decía. -avísale a Blaine.- pidió a Jeff quien miraba a su lado.

Este asintió mientras salía de la habitación.

Blaine recibió el mensaje de Jeff pero no lo leyó en seguida, estaba en una reunión con unos empresarios, cuando acabo unos minutos después, leyó el mensaje palideciendo.

-Hay que ir al consultorio de William, algo le sucedió a Kurt.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Wes asintió y salieron a toda prisa, cuando llego a una clínica privada, conocida por él, observo a Jeff y a Nick de pie en la puerta del consultorio, ingreso sin pedir permiso observando a Kurt tendido en una cama, a una enfermera a su lado y al médico mirando un monitor.

-Esta sedado.- dijo William mientras movía algo en la boca de Kurt y miraba el monitor.

Blaine observo a su esposo conectado a unos aparatos, no entendía que sucedía y estaba más preocupado que antes.

-Que le sucede?.-

-Tiene una ulcera...en el estomago...es pequeña y no se perforó pero es delicado, es nerviosa...- dijo mostrándole algo en el monitor. -ves?, allí está, no hay nada mas pero esto puede causarle más problemas, tendrá que cuidarse mucho.-

El doctor le quito un aparato por la boca a Kurt mientras este seguía sedado, la enfermera le quitó el suero, y apago los aparatos.

-En uno minutos comenzara a despejarse, que no se siente porque se va a marear.- dijo el médico.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se sentó donde había estado la enfermera, tomo su mano y la beso con cuidado. El médico se quedo cerca escribiendo algo en unas hojas, Kurt comenzó a despertar algo perdido.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine.

-Que...me duele la garganta...- dijo con voz ronca.

-Sentirás una molestia unos minutos...tienes una úlcera Kurt, por suerte no se perforo pero deberás cuidarte y hacer al pie de la letra todo lo que te diga, así la cerraremos.- le indico el médico.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Blaine también, se miraron uno instante antes de que el doctor le alcanzara unos papeles, luego levanto el espaldar de la cama preguntando si estaba mareado, Kurt respondió que no, se quedo unos momentos allí y luego pudo retirarse, obviamente junto a su esposo que estaba preocupado aunque intentaba disimularlo.

-No puedo comer nada... Ni siquiera chocolate!.- dijo Kurt leyendo el papel que le dejo el doctor, estaba sentado en el sofá de su habitación y Blaine lo miraba mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-Porque es pesado y grasoso...-

-Pero nada...Blaine no puedo comer nada, ni pizza!.- Kurt estaba indignado.

-La pizza tiene condimento, es como echarle sal a una herida, vas a hacer esa dieta hasta que te repongas...es más yo también la haré.-

-De verdad?, harías eso?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo con amor.

-Claro...yo haría todo por ti, lo sabes...- respondió Blaine acercándose a él y depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Te amo...mucho...- Kurt volvió a besarlo.

-Mucho?, mucho?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Muchísimo.- respondió Kurt besándolo nuevamente.

-Entonces si te pido algo lo harás?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió sin duda Kurt.

-Bien, harás esta dieta como dijo el doctor?.- pregunto Blaine con una mirada amorosa.

-Si, y tú la harás conmigo.- respondió Kurt.

-Por supuesto.- Blaine lo beso nuevamente.

Kurt lo envolvió en sus brazos deseando más que un beso, Blaine sonrió adivinando lo que su esposo quería. Kurt se puso de pie y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine besándolo con pasión, éste dejo que su esposo llevara el ritmo de todo, Kurt le quitó la camisa del pantalón a su amado y acaricio su cintura, luego desabrocho los botones mientras se besaban, una vez que desabrocho todos los botones repasó su pecho con ambas manos.

-Eres un dios...- comento Kurt besándolo.

Blaine sonrió y le quito la playera, se besaron con pasión y deseo hasta quedar completamente desnudos, Kurt subió sobre él haciendo fricción mientras se seguían besando, le coloco el preservativo y se penetro con cuidado, luego movió sus caderas sabiendo que a Blaine lo volvía loco eso. Se movió lento mirándose en esos ojos que lo adoraban y ahora llameaban como sus cuerpos, ardiendo en esa danza que ambos disfrutaban hasta perder la cordura en ese fuego y consumiéndose en el.

Cuando cayó entre los brazos de Blaine, ya sin fuerza por parte de ambos, solo deseaba quedarse allí a vivir. Sintió a su esposo tirar de la manta y cubrirlos a ambos, esa noche se dejo llevar por el sueño reparador, sintiéndose seguro y amado, en ese refugio que le brindaban los brazos de Blaine.

...

Wes miraba las noticias atentamente, la estrella era la captura de una banda liderada por un latino buscado internacionalmente, Gabriel. Blaine dio órdenes de seguir el trasladó así que eso hacían sus hombres, esperaban el momento que lo deportaran a México, allí lo esperaba Dominic con sus contactos latinos, Gabriel tenia las horas contadas, y no llegaría a ningún juicio.

El teléfono de la mansión sonó y él atendió despreocupado.

-Buenos días...-

-Buenos días, soy Trisha Moore del New York Time, estaba intentando comunicarme con el señor Hummel pero al parecer su teléfono está apagado...se encuentra él?.- pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-Porque razón lo busca?.- pregunto Wes desconfiado, algo no le gustaba de todo eso.

-Pues me gustaría saber si quiere dar su versión sobre la carta que lo vincula con un delincuente.- respondió ella.

Wes se quedo mudo, por un momento su cerebro se congelo, miro su celular que sonaba, el nombre del fotógrafo que usaban para ciertas situaciones apareció titilando.

-Lo siento, él no se encuentra, está de viaje.- respondió Wes terminando la llamada.

Tomo su celular y atendió con un mal presentimiento.

-Que sucede?.-

-Llego una carta al diario en el que trabajo, habla de Puck y de Hummel, también menciona a Anderson, no sé quien la envió pero hasta donde sé la enviaron a todos los medios.-

Wes dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones de un golpe, termino la llamada mientras Jeff atendía el intercomunicador.

-Wes...la seguridad de la puerta dicen que se están juntando periodistas afuera.-

Este marco su celular con prisa.

-No atiendan los teléfonos, que nadie entre y nadie diga nada, para todo el mundo Blaine y Kurt están de viaje...- dijo a los muchachos que lo miraban sin entender. -Simón...necesito que hagas una orden de...- comenzó a decir una vez que atendió el teléfono el abogado. - un...como mierda se dice cuando no quieres que la prensa hable?!...si eso! Una cautelar a cualquiera que mencione a Kurt o a Blaine o de a entender algo se ellos...di...di a los medios que están siendo extorsionados...si, eso...bien...ven aquí lo antes posible...bien envíalo pero que ningún medio de ninguna clase hable de ellos.- dijo Wes mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Blaine.

Respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta, ésto era una pesadilla y una de donde no había manera de salir.

Blaine abrió con cara de molestia, aun estaba en bata, Wes se alejó y Blaine entendió que algo sucedía.

-Que pasa?.-

-Enviaron una carta...a los medios, una donde habla de Kurt y su vinculación con Puck y sobre ti...- respondió serio Wes.

Blaine palideció cuando entendió la gravedad de todo.

-Busca al abogado.-

-Ya lo hice, le pedí que haga una medida cautelar para los medios, el otro abogado viene hacia aquí.- respondió Wes.

Blaine estaba intentado poner en orden su mente.

-Hay que detener la corriente, que los abogados hagan todo para que no hablen, yo bajo enseguida.-

Wes asintió con la cabeza y salió hacia la cocina, Blaine entro a su habitación nuevamente, miro a su esposo dormir sin cuidado, no podía creer que hace unas horas hacían el amor y ahora su mundo estaba amenazado con desmoronarse.

Tomo su ropa y se vistió en silencio, busco el celular de Kurt y se lo llevó, no dejaría que se preocupara, intentaría solucionarlo él.

Bajo las escaleras y el abogado ingreso por la puerta principal.

-Y bien?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Para todo el mundo te extorsionaron con la carta, como no pagaste lo que te pedían, la enviaron a los medios, el juez firmo la orden, si algún medio da a conocer el contenido de la carta será demandado y la justicia lo tomara como partícipe de la extorción.- respondió el abogado.

-Estas seguro que no hablaran?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-No son idiotas, pero los medios amarillistas son difíciles de controlar.- respondió el abogado.

Blaine camino hacia su estudio con Wes y el abogado, estaba muy preocupado, no sabía cómo detendría esto sin que Kurt se enterara.

-Que crees que debo hacer?.- pregunto al abogado.

-Llama al mánager de Kurt, explícale ésto, que envíe un comunicado donde explique que está siendo extorsionado con mentiras, podemos decir que son los que intentaron secuestrarlo...eso nos dará credibilidad.- respondió el abogado.

Blaine lo miro y a Wes.

-Tengo esa carta...- dijo ante la mirada curiosa del abogado. -me la enviaron pero...nunca creí que harían algo así.-

-Mmmmh...podemos hacer ésto... hablar con la prensa y di nuestra versión, su esposo sabe de ésto, tal vez debería hablar él...-

-No, no sabe y no hablara de ésto, lo haré yo...- respondió Blaine pensativo.

-Una...una periodista del New York Times me llamo hoy...- comento Wes.

-Podemos llamarla, que venga aquí y será la única entrevista que des.- dijo el abogado.

Blaine respiro profundo.

-Llámala...le diré a Kurt luego, hay que detener ésto antes que la organización intervenga.-

-Bien, la llamare...-

Wes salió del estudio y Blaine se quedo con el abogado repasando lo que diría.

Cuando llego la periodista la puerta de la mansión era un manojo de personas amontonadas en la reja, por suerte la mansión estaba muy lejos como para ver algo.

-Buenos días, Trisha Moore.- saludo ella dándole la mano a Blaine.

-Mucho gusto...pasemos a mi estudio por favor.- pidió éste.

El abogado y Wes se quedaron afuera por pedido de Blaine, él se sentó en su sillón y la mujer frente a él.

-Le molesta si grabo la entrevista?.- pregunto ella.

-No, adelante.- respondió Blaine.

-Bien.- dijo ésta colocando una grabadora sobre el escritorio. -dígame señor Anderson, sobre que desea hablar?.- preguntó con cautela sabiendo que la medida no les permitía hablar libremente del tema.

Blaine saco de un cajón la primer hoja de la carta que le habían enviado a Burt tiempo antes, la dejo sobre la mesa.

-Esta mañana me llego esta carta, hablando de mi y de mi esposo, cuando la leí creí que era una broma de mal gusto, pero llego con otra nota. -dijo Blaine sacando otra nota que había preparado Wes con recortes de diarios.

-Queremos cincuenta millones o tu vida y la de tu esposo dejaran de existir tal y como la conocen.- leyó la mujer, al pie de la nota había una dirección y un horario.

-No pague, no soy idiota, ésto...- dijo señalando la carta. -son infamias, mi esposo...ni siquiera sabe, tampoco avise a la policía hasta que ustedes...los medios me llamaron...-

-Pero el contenido de la carta...hay personas que afirman lo que dice allí.- dijo la mujer.

-Que personas?, hablaron con su padre?, con sus amigos?, con mi familia?...Yo tuve un incidente con Puckerman, me pidió dinero por mantener asegurada la zona donde esta mi club, me negué, no le pago más que a mis hombres, y luego me amenazo con matarme, al tiempo le dispararon a mi esposo en mi club...nunca encontraron al que lo hizo...hace unos meses intentaron secuestrarlo, le costó a mi esposo recuperarse de eso y ahora todas estas mentiras, infamias...mi esposo no es ésto, ni yo...alguien quiere dañarnos y lo está logrando.-

Wes esperaba afuera junto al abogado, esperaban que Blaine fuera lo suficientemente convincente.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y la periodista salió, Blaine la acompaño educadamente hasta la puerta, cuando ella se fue miro a Wes y al abogado.

-Y bien?.- pregunto Wes.

-Todo salió bien, será la exclusividad del New York Times, aunque la marea de chismes será enorme.- respondió Blaine.

-Lo importante es sacar esa carta de circulación, los que quieran hablar lo harán pero haremos que los involucren en la investigación como cómplices, eso escarmentara al resto.- dijo el abogado.

-Aun...aún tengo que hacer algo...- Blaine miro hacia las escaleras. -ésto lo va a destruir.-

Wes sabía que sería así, y eso era un problema más.

Blaine subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiro profundo y entro.

Kurt dormía, no había algo mas pacifico que verlo dormir, se sentó junto a él sabiendo que arruinaría su día, su semana, y mucho mas, no era justo, no debía sucederle ésto a su esposo, él no lo merecía.

-Amor...- dijo suavemente en su oído. -amor.-

Blaine beso su mejilla, y repaso con su nariz su rostro hasta que Kurt despertó.

-Hola.- saludo abrazando su cuello con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt busco sus labios pero Blaine no siguió el beso.

-Amor, debemos hablar.-

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo extrañado.

Blaine se separo de él mirando hacia otro lado buscando las palabras.

-Quieres ducharte?.-

-No.- respondió Kurt observando a su esposo nervioso. -que sucede?.-

Blaine lo miro intentando no alarmarlo.

-Hoy llamó una periodista, dijo que había llegado una carta a los medios...una carta que habla de nosotros, de nuestras vidas, de todo lo que hicimos...-

-Que?...no entiendo, que carta?.- preguntó sin entender.

-En esa carta esta toda nuestra vida, lo que hago, lo que...la vinculación que tenias con Puck...todo amor...todo...- respondió con dolor en su voz y en su mirada Blaine.

Kurt lo observo perdido en las palabras de su esposo.

-Todo?.- susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine no respondió, solo miro sus manos y con ellas tomo las de Kurt.

-Estoy solucionándolo... nadie publicara la carta...hay...los abogados hicieron una medida cautelar, supuestamente la carta es consecuencia de una extorción y cualquier medio que la publique será involucrado por extorción...-

Blaine hablaba pero Kurt no podía entender, solo una imagen vino a su mente. Su padre.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Todo su mundo se transformó en un zumbido en su cabeza y en desesperación, era como estar en un agujero oscuro, donde no había luz hacia el cielo, solo mas oscuridad.

Lloraba mientras apretaba las sabanas con una mano, leyendo esa carta que le llego a Blaine esa mañana y que todos los medios tenían en su poder, donde hablaba de él, de su relación con Puck, su trabajo en el bar, el trabajo que hizo para pagar las deudas del que fue amigo de su hermano, nombraba con detalle a los hombres con los que tuvo que tener sexo, Blaine entre ellos. Repaso con sus ojos su vida con las palabras correctas, con frases ajenas pero con mirada propia, era así como se vio él, como una cosa que solo servía sin poder oponerse, cómplice de su propio declive humano, y consumiéndose nuevamente en ese sentimiento que creyó dejar enterrado.

Blaine le quito la carta pero él siguió llorando mirando la cama como si el papel siguiera allí.

-Yo lo solucionare, te lo juro, no quiero verte así, tú no eres ésto!.- dijo Blaine frente a la cama moviendo el papel.

-Mi padre lo sabe...si salió en los medios mi padre lo sabe, todos lo saben.- susurro Kurt entre sollozos.

-No. Burt no sabe nada, y no la publicaran, ni nada que lleve tu nombre o el mío, solo la versión que dí...-

-Como sabes?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo, levantando la voz por primera vez desde que Blaine le contó lo que sucedía.

-Porque no tienen como probar nada...a quien le preguntaran?, a Puck?, a Sebastián?, los demás están todos desaparecidos, o muertos y si no lo están los matare yo mismo para que no hablen...ellos no tienen más que una carta que desmentí.- le respondió Blaine, se acerco a él mirándolo a los ojos. -Esa carta no será publicada...- acaricio su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas. -nunca dejare que eso pase.-

Kurt lloraba con desesperación, no podía pensar más allá de su padre.

-Mi papá lo sabe...en Ohio es diferente, todo se sabe...siempre...-

-Si tu papá lo supiera, ya te hubiera llamado para preguntarte no crees?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt lo pensó un momento, miro su celular sobre la mesa, Blaine lo dejo allí cuando le trajo la carta porque él quería leerla, era verdad lo que decía su esposo, su padre habría llamado si se hubiese enterado.

-Pero pueden contarle...el lee el New York Time...él lo sabrá...él lo sabrá.- respondió Kurt llevándose ambas manos a su rostro.

Blaine no podía decir nada, solo lo abrazo fuerte, Kurt no podía contenerse ni ver las cosas en perspectiva, estaba sumido en el hecho que Burt podía enterarse sin saber que su padre ya lo sabía.

Jeff toco la puerta con un té para Kurt, Blaine atendió tomando la fuente.

-Le puse unas gotas...un sedante.- susurro Jeff.

Blaine asintió, no quería recurrir a ésto pero Kurt estaba desbordado.

Su esposo se quejo y se tomo el estomago quedando en posición fetal en la cama y con claros indicios de dolor de estómago.

-Te duele?.- pregunto Blaine dejando la charola en la mesa junto al sillón.

-Si.- respondió Kurt apretándose estomago.

Blaine busco en el cajón de Kurt las pastillas y medicinas que le dio el doctor, le dio unas gotas que Kurt tomo cuando pudo sentarse, y luego otro calmante que venía en un frasco.

Tardo en hacerle efecto, Blaine le pidió que bebiera el té para relajarse, ya cuando el dolor paso, bebió el té, aun estaba desnudo, solo tenía la bata puesta.

Lo abrazo hasta que el sedante hizo efecto y mas todo lo que tomo para relajar su estomago, acabo relajándose.

-No podre salir más a la calle...todos van a mirarme mal.- susurro Kurt.

-Quedara todo en un chismerío, ya lo veras.- respondió Blaine aun abrazándolo recostados en la cama.

-No sé qué le diré a mi padre...- dijo Kurt comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-Tu verdad.- respondió Blaine acariciando su espalda.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Kurt estaba más calmado.

-Tengo que bañarme.- dijo Kurt.

-Bien.- Blaine beso sus cabellos dejando que se dirija al baño. -Te hare algo para comer.-

Kurt lo miro y asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar al baño.

Blaine bajo las escaleras y fue a su estudio, busco el teléfono y llamo a su suegro.

-Burt.- dijo ni bien atendió el teléfono.

-Blaine, como estas?.- preguntó su suegro.

-No muy bien, alguien envió copias de la carta que te enviaron, a los medios...amenazaron con destruir nuestras vidas si no pagaba una suma de dinero, pensé ...no sé, no pague, y enviaron las copias a los medios.- dijo Blaine envolviendo las mentiras con verdades.

-Qué?...Kurt como esta?.- Preguntó preocupado Burt.

-Mal, está destrozado, no sabe que tú...la leíste ya...- Blaine se paso la mano por sus cabellos con desesperación. -él cree que sabes algo, le dije que no, los medios no pueden publicar la carta, mis abogados se encargaron de eso, pero Kurt... Esta desesperado, no se calmara hasta que le digas...-

-No mentiré, no le mentiré a mi hijo.-

-No te pido eso, pero creo que deben tener una conversación, estoy seguro que si te ve, sabe que lo amas y no cambiarias tu visión de él por unas mentiras, estará más tranquilo...necesito que viajes aquí, él...se está derrumbando y no sé cómo ayudarlo.-

-Bien...iré...iré no te preocupes.- dijo Burt en un tono preocupado.

-Te enviare mi avión...gracias.-

-No me agradezcas, es mi hijo y haría cualquier cosa por él.-

-Lo sé, lo sé bien Burt... te enviare un auto cuando el avión llegue a Ohio.-

-Ok, Blaine...-

-Si?.- pregunto dudoso éste.

-Cuida a mi hijo, que no le hagan daño.- pidió Burt.

-Eso haré.-

-Esperare tu llamada.-

-Adiós.- se despidió Blaine.

Dejo el teléfono en el escritorio preguntándose si hacia bien, pero no podía ver a su esposo así.

Fue a la cocina donde Wes estaba hablando por teléfono con el abogado.

-Que sucedió?.- preguntó Blaine cuando Wes termino la llamada.

-El New York Time publico lo que contaste, parece que lo creyeron, muchos otros medios se hicieron eco de tu verdad, y al parecer no tienen en cuenta la carta sino la extorción y el anterior intento de secuestro de Kurt.- explicó Wes más tranquilo.

-Hablan de la vida que tenia Kurt antes de conocerte pero no mencionan nada de la vinculación con Puck, ni de la organización.- dijo Jeff mirando las noticias.

-Esta en todos lados verdad?.- pregunto Blaine mirando hacia el suelo preocupado.

-Si.- respondió Nick sentado al lado de su novio.

-Pero no hablan mal, más que nada de lo que le dijiste a la periodista, no son tontos.- refirió Jeff.

-Santana llamó?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No.- respondió Wes.

Blaine tomo el teléfono y busco una casa de comidas, pidió algo para él y para Kurt aunque no tenía hambre, ya era medio día y la pesadilla no acababa.

Wes se acerco a él, sabía que Blaine se bloqueaba cuando surgía un problema que vinculara a Kurt.

-Estuve buscando quien pudo hacer ésto, la única opción es Gabriel, él... Si bien no tenía relación con Sebastián, aparentemente, es la única opción, no hay nadie más vivo al menos que se vincule con Puck, Sebastián, Dimitri...a menos que sea algún fantasma...no sé de donde pudo salir esa carta, la primera...- dijo casi en un susurro. -la envió Sebastián, estoy seguro, pero con Dimitri muerto y sus idiotas soldaditos, no queda nadie más que desee vengarlo...realmente Gabriel es la única opción.-

-Cuanto falta para que lo entreguen?.- pregunto Blaine serio, si era Gabriel lo mataría él mismo.

-Ya esta en su ciudad natal, Dominic esta esperando la llegada a la fiscalía para hacer lo que tiene que hacer...no hay manera de traerlo de nuevo, ni de sacarlo vivo de allí.-

Blaine bufo enojado, si era Gabriel o no, no podría saberlo.

-Que lo maten como planeamos, y busca entre su gente a alguien que sepa que quería Gabriel, si él envió la carta o si Sebastián tenia más gente a aparte de Dimitri.- dijo Blaine.

Wes asintió con la cabeza, estaban en un callejón sin salida y los medios no eran el único problema, la organización estaría detrás de ellos y tendrían suerte si no intervienen.

-Burt vendrá a New York, le pedí que venga, él puede calmar a Kurt.- dijo Blaine perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Estas seguro que eso es buena idea?.- pregunto Wes sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No lo sé, pero Kurt lo necesita. Envía el avión y un auto a su casa, lo llamare cuando el avión este allá.-

-Bien.- respondió Wes.

Blaine salió hacia su habitación, esperaba que Kurt estuviera más calmado, pero lo encontró mirando la tv, cambiando de canales hasta encontrar su nombre en la pantalla y oía atentamente lo que decían.

-Kurt.-

-No dicen nada de la carta.- dijo éste.

-Porque no hay nada que decir, no son tontos, si hablan los demandare, además, la justicia los tomara como parte de la extorsión.- respondió Blaine mirándolo y sentándose junto a él.

Kurt apagó el tv aun lloroso.

-Hable con Burt.-

Kurt lo miro con pánico.

-Que dijo?.-

-No sabe nada de ésto, le conté lo que sucedió, ni idea tenia de lo que sucede aquí...le pedí que viniera.-

-Porque?... Porque le pediste eso?!...yo...yo...no podre mirarlo a la cara...- dijo Kurt llorando nuevamente.

-Kurt escúchame, hay que hablar de ésto con él pero aquí... él no sabe nada.- Blaine tomo su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y que le diré?.- preguntó abatido Kurt.

-La verdad, tu verdad, la nuestra, lo que tenga que saber para que nada de esto lo afecte, pero tiene que oírlo de ti.-

-No...no podré...- dijo llorando Kurt.

-Solo habla con él, y deja que te diga lo que cree, y lo que no cree...él es tu padre, veras que todo estará bien.- Blaine beso sus mejillas y Kurt se aferro a él. -Todo estará bien.- susurro en su oído.

...

Cooper había llamado a Kurt hasta el cansancio, el único que atendió el teléfono fue el abogado, el resto desapareció, cuando estaba por darse por vencido Wes le llamo, él quería hablar con Kurt así que decidió ignorar todo e ir a la mansión, aunque la entrada era realmente imposible, tuvo que bajar del auto para llegar a hablar con el de seguridad.

-Cooper!, es verdad que Hummel se fue del país?.- pregunto un periodista.

-Esta vinculado con la mafia?.- escucho a otro preguntar.

-Si es inocente de todo lo que dicen porque no sale a hablar?.- pregunto uno a su lado.

Cooper lo miro molesto y luego al resto.

-Kurt no se fue del país, tiene un pico de estrés y necesita descansar, no esta vinculado a ninguna mafia por favor!, saben porque llegó a New York?, a estudiar en NYADA, trabajo de mesero y pago una pequeña habitación como todos los jóvenes que llegan a la ciudad por un futuro mejor, así conoció a Blaine, y no tiene nada de que defenderse...- le dijo al que le pregunto último. -nadie tiene que defenderse cuando en realidad es la víctima, porque no le pregunta a la policía donde están los que intentaron secuestrarlo?, si ellos hubieran hecho su trabajo esos sujetos no estarían en la calle extorsionando personas, ya escucharon a Blaine...-

-Se dice que él también trabaja para la mafia.- dijo otro periodista.

-Y yo soy su socio, y no trabajo ni él para ninguna mafia, eso es invento de resentidos, Blaine hizo su fortuna de la misma manera que yo, pregunten al fisco...y por favor quítense de la puerta que es una casa de familia no un parque.-

Cooper toco el portero y la gente de seguridad se acerco, él entro al auto nuevamente esperando que los periodistas lo dejaran pasar, cuando logro entrar no se detuvo hasta la puerta de la mansión.

Kurt estaban comiendo sin ganas, Blaine frente a él almorzaba más tranquilo, Cooper aprecio por la puerta de la cocina y Kurt lo miro avergonzado.

-Son una marea de mierda...no entiendo porque siguen aquí si ya hablaste con ellos...hola Kurt, como estas?.-

Este solo lo miro e hizo un mohín.

Cooper miro a Blaine que parecía preocupado.

-Estos solo quieren sangre, no les importa de quien, si le tiras un cerdo es igual...hay que seguir, no debes dejar que te amedrenten, les encanta, son como los perros huelen el miedo, esa carta o lo que sea, dejara de ser importante cuando alguna celebridad engañe a su pareja.- dijo Cooper convencido y tomando el plato de Kurt comiendo de él.

-Estas seguro?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si, si hay alguien que sabe de escándalos ese soy yo y créeme que esas ratas pasaran de ésto cuando salga otra noticia, y luego todo quedara en el olvido.-

-Es cierto. Todo lo que dice.- dijo Blaine.

Cooper miro a Blaine y luego a Kurt.

-Sigue con tus cosas, no les des lo que quieren, deja que la policía encuentre a los que hicieron ésto y tú dedícate a regresar a tu vida, no dejes que esas mentiras te afecte.-

Kurt lo miro, Cooper no tenía idea de lo que decía.

-Yo le digo lo mismo, cuando podamos salir de aquí iremos a descansar a algún lugar.- comento Blaine.

Kurt lo observo pero no cambio ni un ápice su estado, él sentía que todo se derrumbaba.

-Muchas veces inventaran cosas Kurt, y las cosas que son reales no las tendrán en cuenta, así son ellos.- comento Cooper.

Kurt no decía nada, Blaine le quito el plato a Cooper y se lo dio a Kurt nuevamente, esto le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Kurt, aunque luego volvió a ese lugar lúgubre, aunque estuviera en la mansión más importante de New York, se sentía en ese pozo sin luz.

...

Luego que acordaron con Cooper que harían con la imagen de Kurt hasta que todo se calmara, Burt llego a la hora estimada, Kurt sentía que su cuerpo no soportaría ésto, se sentía débil, enfermo, sucio.

Su padre miro la sala con los sillones celestes, y las cortinas del mismo color, Kurt se acerco a él y Burt lo abrazo con esa calidez protectora que tenia él.

-Hola Burt.- saludo Blaine a unos pasos de él.

-Hola Blaine... Remodelaste?.- pregunto señalando la sala.

-Fue Kurt, todo fue obra de él.- respondió Blaine.

Burt miro a su hijo que tenía ese semblante triste.

-Vamos a la cocina Kurt así estamos más tranquilos.- pidió Blaine.

Caminaron hacia allí mientras Burt miraba todo, la maleta la llevaban hacia su habitación.

-Bien...me contó Blaine que hubo una amenaza contra ustedes...que sucedió?...los periodistas están allí afuera por eso?.- pregunto Burt sentándose frente a la mesa.

-Si, así es, tuvimos un amanecer de perros, enviaron una nota amenazando para que pagáramos, no pague y enviaron una carta con...diciendo muchas cosas a los medios, tuve que pedir a los abogados que intervengan.-

-Y?, que están haciendo?, la policía sabe ésto?.- pregunto Burt.

-Si, un juez esta investigando, aunque si no los encontraron antes, dudo que lo hagan ahora.-

Burt miro a su hijo preocupado.

-Tu estas así por ésto?.-

-No podre salir a la calle...- respondió Kurt intentando no mirar a su padre.

-Porque?, todo ésto quedara en el olvido, dentro de unas semanas nadie lo recordara.- dijo Burt.

-Eso le digo yo.- comento Blaine buscando tazas para tomar un café.

Burt puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo notándolo triste, apagado, tenía los ojos lloroso y estaba muy decaído.

-Carol te envió saludos...estas bien?.- pregunto preocupado.

-Me duele el estomago.- respondió Kurt.

-Tiene una ulcera nerviosa, el médico lo vio y le dio medicamentos.- dijo Blaine alcanzándole una taza de té a Kurt y dos cafés para él y Burt.

Se quedaron allí hablando unos minutos, Blaine quería que hablaran Kurt y su padre, sabía que Burt no le diría que ya sabía la verdad, pero Kurt necesitaba a su padre.

Fue a su estudio con Wes, necesitaba solucionar lo de la carta, hablaría con los jueces que conocía para que presionaran a los medios, Burt le pidió a su hijo hablar en su habitación, si bien Kurt estaba más tranquilo, aún no sabía que decirle a su padre para que no creyera lo que decía esa carta.

-Estas muy decaído, me preocupa verte así, Blaine me dijo que estabas preocupado, pero...esto se solucionara...- dijo Burt sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Kurt se sentó a su lado, sentía vergüenza por mentir, pero era peor la verdad.

-Es que...ésto puede complicar toda mi vida...-

-Unos inventos?...Kurt... - Burt deseaba que su hijo fuera sincero, necesitaba saber, pero a la vez no quería saberlo, solo quería que Kurt estuviera bien otra vez. -ahora que eres famoso estas cosas pasaran seguido, la fama es así.- dijo evitando preguntar demás.

Kurt lo miro y apretó sus mano, realmente era una tortura como lo fue cuando estaba en Ohio, aunque en ese momento solo debía ocultar que se había acostado con un hombre, ahora, años después, era más pesada la carga.

-Tengo algo para ti...- dijo Burt pero Kurt lo detuvo.

-Me amarías si fuera otra persona?.- pregunto Kurt al borde de las lágrimas.

-Otra persona?...no entiendo a que te refieres...- respondió Burt confundido.

-Si fuera...verdad ...todo eso que dice esa carta, lo que los medios creen...me amarías igual?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te amo porque eres mi hijo, no me importa lo que digan los demás, yo sé quién eres.- respondió con firmeza Burt.

Kurt miro sus manos apretándolas.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que eres...- dijo Burt sin notar que sus palabras eran dagas para Kurt.

Éste cerro sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, no quería oír eso, porque su padre amaba a una mentira.

-Es verdad...- dijo llorando y aun con los ojos cerrados. -todo lo que esa carta dice es verdad...- miro de lado a su padre pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. -trabaje para Puck, todos estos años te mentí porque estaba trabajando para él, no tenia opción, nunca la tuve...él... me iba a matar si intentaba salirme, me obligo a hacer...cosas...- Kurt miro a su padre que solo escuchaba mirando el suelo. -no pude salirme por mi mismo...- susurro Kurt. -Blaine me saco de allí, y me protegió de Puck...-

Burt lo miro a los ojos encontrándose con ese dolor tan encarnado en su hijo, tanto que le dolía a él mismo su sufrimiento.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes-?, porque no viniste conmigo?.-

-Porque él nos mataría...- respondió Kurt llorando, avergonzado hasta su alma.

Burt lo abrazo deseando sanar sus heridas, queriendo protegerlo de todo lo malo del mundo, sentía a su hijo destrozado, con una angustia que parecía haber calado hondo en él.

-Escúchame...- dijo separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos. -Yo sé quién eres, no sé qué sucedió esos años, pero tú siempre serás mi muchacho, lo eres ahora...-

Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba.

-Ya no soy el mismo, ni cerca estoy del que era.-

-Si, eres el mismo, mi pequeño muchacho, ese que se encapricha y no escucha razones...- dijo Burt mirándolo, se giro y busco algo en la pequeña maleta que trajo. -te traje esto, es...son algunos recuerdos...- saco una caja y la abrió.

-Son las cosas de Finn...- dijo Kurt al notar las fotos de su hermano y su celular viejo.

-Si, pero también guarde esto...-

Saco una pequeña carpeta donde habían cosas de Kurt, un pequeño dibujo de él cuando era niño, donde había armado una casa con recortes de revistas, la sala, el dormitorio, la cocina y hasta el baño era de color azul, todo, las sillas, la masa, la cama.

Kurt suspiro entre sollozos.

-Había olvidado ésto.-

-Yo no, y cuando entre aquí, y vi esa sala...definitivamente sigues siendo mi muchacho...nadie más tendría ese gusto.-

Kurt río sin darse cuenta, miro sus dibujos y la casa que era de sus sueños.

-Se parece a la mansión.- comento pasando con dedos el papel.

-Tú sigues siendo tú, mas caprichoso puede ser, pero siempre serás tú.- le dijo Burt.

Kurt lo abrazo sintiéndose un niño nuevamente, necesitaba ésto más de lo que él creía.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Burt se fue al día siguiente, Kurt estaba más calmado aunque la situación era la misma, le contó a su esposo que su padre sabia la verdad, Blaine no dijo nada, solo quería lo mejor para él.

Pero había algo más peligroso que la revelación de Kurt a su padre y era que Santana lo había citado en una cafetería, era más que obvio lo que sucedía.

Se sentó en la mesa habitual, la vio ingresar en la cafetería y se puso de pie.

-Buenos días.- saludo Blaine.

-Se puede saber porque los medios están hablando de ti y de Hummel?.- preguntó Santana sin rodeos, una vez que se sentó.

-Los medios tienen una carta, no sé quien se las envió, habla de mi esposo y su vida anterior...-

-Eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo es porque siguen hablando de ti.- lo interrumpió ella mirándolo fríamente.

-Mis abogados están ocupándose de eso, ya hable con los jueces...-

-Quien es el que envió la carta?.- pregunto nuevamente Santana.

-No lo sé, no encuentro a nadie que sepa tanto de Kurt y que siga vivo.- respondió Blaine.

-Sabía que Hummel era un problema.- dijo ella.

-Él no tiene la culpa, yo soy el responsable...hay algo que no estoy viendo...- respondió Blaine.

-Eso es cierto, es tu culpa, y tendrás que resolverlo...- Santana lo miro duramente.

-Lo haré, encontrare al que hizo ésto.-

Ella lo miro con desdén y luego tomo la taza de té que le dejo el mozo, Blaine se puso de pie sabiendo que ya debía retirarse, Santana lo miro de soslayo, él la saludo amablemente y se retiro.

Kurt no salía de la mansión, ya no habían periodistas en la puerta pero él no se quería cruzar con nadie, George lo visito pero realmente no quería salir, así que solo se quedo con él hablando tonterías en la mansión, Blaine llego preocupado, lo miro y suspiro pesado, se acerco a él con una media sonrisa que su esposo respondió de la misma manera, se dieron un beso en los labios en medio de la sala.

-Todo está bien?.- preguntó mirándolo.

-Si, Santana que quiere respuestas.- respondió Blaine.

-Es por mi culpa.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-No. Es mi responsabilidad buscar al sujeto que está haciendo esto, no sé quién es, no tengo idea de quién es...realmente estoy a ciegas.-

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y acarició su rostro, depósito un beso en sus labios.

-Tú siempre me ayudas.-

-Yo no hago más que traerte problemas.- Kurt sabía que eso era verdad aunque Blaine lo contradijera.

-Si fuera así no me hubiese casado contigo.-

Kurt sonrió de lado y se abrazo a él.

-Te amo.-

-Yo te amo mas.- dijo Blaine tomando su rostro y besándolo de nuevo.

Fue con él hasta la cocina cruzando miradas con Wes, tenía a todo el mundo en la calle buscando al responsable pero no encontraba nada.

-Quieres almorzar afuera?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, no quiero salir, mejor pidamos algo, encontré una casa de comida vegana que tiene comida interesante, especialmente ahora que no puedo tomar ni gaseosa parece ser mi solución.- respondió Kurt sentándose en la isla.

Blaine lo miro preocupado.

-Debes salir amor...no te hace bien estar aquí encerrado.-

-No...no quiero...así estoy bien.- dijo Kurt incomodo.

Blaine tomo su mano besándola.

-No quiero verte así...- dijo acariciando su rostro. -allá afuera ya no es importante la carta, ni siquiera hay periodistas en la puerta.-

-Todos van a verme mal...siempre van a recordarlo...y si me preguntan?, que les diré?.- pregunto Kurt angustiado.

-Si se te acercan Jeff se encargara, tú no tienes porque responder nada, no importa que digan, tú tienes tú verdad, la nuestra y esa es la que vale, ellos...- Blaine señalo hacia la ventana. -creerán lo que tú digas...no importa si es la verdad o no...y si no lo creen que mas da, no pueden hacer nada.-

-Estás seguro?.- pregunto dudoso Kurt.

-Si, eres Kurt Hummel, nadie te marca el paso, ellos deben seguirte.-

Kurt sonrió sin ganas.

-Tienen ese lema en tu familia?.-

-Si, los Anderson somos los dueños, no importa en donde estemos, ni que hagamos, siempre somos los que mandamos.-

Kurt negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Admiro mucho eso de ti y de Pam.-

Blaine deposito un beso en sus labios.

-Y yo admiro la hermosa persona que eres, un ángel...- dijo besándolo nuevamente. -mi ángel.-

Kurt sonrió mirando esos ojos que lo adoraban, una vez alguien le dijo que sabría quien era el amor verdadero cuando se viera en los ojos ajenos, cuando se reflejara en las puertas del alma donde no hay lugar a la mentira.

-Quieres ir al paseo que dijo Cooper?...vamos a disfrutar el día si gustas.- pregunto Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-En el barco?...irías a un paseo en barco con Cooper y George?.-

-Es un yate amor, no un barco, y si iría por ti, para pasar un día al aire libre, disfrutar el sol y soportar a Cooper, la ventaja aparte de pasar el día abrazado a ti, es que puedo tirar a Cooper por la borda y decir que se cayó solo y se ahogo en el mar.-

Kurt sonrió abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Te amo.-

-Yo más.- dijo Blaine besándolo. -Vamos?.-

-Si, pero primero almorcemos, quieres probar la comida vegana?.-

-Obvio, te dije que haría la dieta contigo, así que veamos que tiene el menú vegano.- respondió Blaine sonriente.

Kurt volvió a besarlo y fue en busca de celular.

Blaine lo miro con una media sonrisa, quería que Kurt regresara a su vida, fueron días de mucho dolor, de llanto, pesadillas, y más llanto, su esposo no parecía sanar, era muy sensible y no podía superar todo lo que sucedió, eso le preocupaba, quería que el psicólogo viniera a hablar con él pero no quiso, no quería hablar con nadie de eso.

-Pedí el menú del día, no sé bien de qué trata pero se ve bien.- le dijo Kurt mostrándole la imagen en el celular.

-Si.- respondió mirando la imagen. -Se ve...muy sano.-

-Si, veremos que tal sabe.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole. -le llamó a Cooper para ir al paseo mañana?.-

-Si...- respondió Blaine tomándolo por la cintura y besándolo nuevamente.

-Saben tan dulces tus besos...-

-Tus besos saben a chocolate...- le dijo Blaine.

-No comí chocolate.-

-Lo sé, pero siempre saben así.-

Kurt sonrió de lado y volvió a besarlo.

Unos minutos después estaban almorzando, Blaine miraba su plato y a Kurt que parecía inspeccionar la comida, cuando comenzó a comer, se dio cuenta que era más prejuicio que otra cosa, era realmente deliciosa, Blaine lo siguió y saboreo la comida, era realmente rica, nunca había probado comida de ese tipo pero le agrado.

...

Al día siguiente salieron hacia el muelle, no había nadie en la puerta de la mansión, llegaron sin contratiempo a su destino, Cooper estaba en un yate acomodando cosas, vestía unas bermudas y no tenia playera, hacía calor aunque estaba la brisa algo fresca.

-Necesita siempre llamar la atención.- susurro Blaine por lo bajo.

Kurt sonrió caminado junto a él, Wes los acompañó hasta el muelle pero no siguió, le entrego un pequeño bolso a Blaine quien se despidió de él al igual que su esposo, y camino hasta el yate abrazando a Kurt por los hombros, llevaban bermudas también, obviamente eran de la última temporada, Kurt llevaba una de color celeste y una playera de seda beige y Blaine llevaba una bermuda negra, y una camisa manga corta de seda también color crema.

-Coop!.- dijo Kurt alzando la mano.

Éste levanto la mano y fue hasta una parte del yate, George salió de la parte inferior saludando con la mano y con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt con una sonrisa amplia.

-Hola.- le respondió George sonriendo también.

-Buenos días.- saludo Blaine.

-Nos toco un día esplendido, supongo que trajeron otra muda?.- pregunto Cooper mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Kurt camino por el puente y subió al bote, Blaine le mostró el bolso a Cooper indicando que traían ropa aunque no pretendía meterse al agua, siguió a su esposo quien se abrazo con George y luego con Cooper, él lo saludo pero evitaba los abrazos.

-Piensas saltar al agua?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Quien va a manejar ésto?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a su amigo que levantó las manos dando a entender que él no lo haría.

-Yo voy a navegarlo, soy el capitán.- -respondió Cooper sonriendo.

-Dios nos ayude.- dijo Blaine mirando lo amplio del yate.

-Tú sabes...navegar?.- preguntó dudoso Kurt.

-Por supuesto, y nunca tuve ningún problema.- respondió mirando a Blaine.

-Menos mal, si fuera un auto sería diferente.- le dijo Blaine inspeccionando los alrededores.

-Me chocan a mí, yo manejo bien.- respondió Cooper. -Alguna vez subiste a algo así?.- le pregunto a Kurt.

-No, es como una casa en el agua.- respondió Kurt.

-Ven, te mostrare la cocina, sigues comiendo liviano?.- le pregunto George mientras guiaba a Kurt hacia la parte baja del yate.

-Si, ayer probé la comida vegana y me encanto.-

-Te harás vegano Kurt?.- pregunto Cooper tomando unas sogas.

-No, amo mucho la carne a las hierbas.- respondió Kurt entrando a la cocina.

Blaine miraba los otros yates atento, Cooper lo observo y negó con la cabeza.

-Relájate Blaine, el viaje es para relajarse...no hay paparazzis, nadie sabe que están aquí.- le dijo Cooper.

Blaine lo miro, Cooper suponía que esa era su preocupación, aunque también lo era pero también le preocupaba un ataque, no solía salir sin custodia.

-Como esta?, parece más animado.- pregunto Cooper acercándose a él.

-Esta más tranquilo, fue una pesadilla estos días, espero que regrese a la normalidad pronto.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Mmmh...es nuevo en ésto, en todo, en...nuestro estilo de vida, en la exposición, ahora es una celebridad y él no lo noto.-

-Yo tampoco lo note, me di cuenta cuando tenía cien periodistas en la puerta, soy el esposo del modelo, ya deje de ser Blaine Anderson.- comento Blaine.

-Ouch!, debe doler dejar de ser el centro de atención.- dijo Cooper sonriendo.

-Quieres ahogarte en el mar Cooper?.- le preguntó Blaine en un tono relajado.

Éste rio fuerte y palmeo su espalda.

Kurt subió con George observando ésto con una ceja alzada, no veía tan relajado a Blaine desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Bien están listo para conocer Islandia?.- pregunto Cooper mirándolos con una sonrisa amplia.

Kurt sonrió al igual que George, Blaine negó con la cabeza, no entendía como hacía para que todos festejaran su idiotez.

Kurt se acerco a él y se abrazaron, Blaine sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su esposo, eso era lo que le importaba, que Kurt fuera feliz.

El yate era bastante grande, disfrutaron del viaje, George y Kurt estaban fascinados, Blaine había viajado en yate, pero no tenía uno, no le encontraba la gracia, aunque ahora con Kurt en su vida, probablemente eso cambiaría.

Cooper lo convenció de dejar a Kurt disfrutar el paisaje y acompañarlo, Kurt sonreía mientras George le servía una copa de champagne, Blaine se acerco a Cooper mirando el control del yate, comenzaron a hablar de la potencia del mismo, era evidente que Cooper sabia de que hablaba y le gustaba todo lo relacionado a la navegación.

-Es increíble este lugar.- dijo Kurt al notar que llegaban a una zona de aguas tranquilas.

-Una vez fuimos a una zona con unas montañas, no sé donde era pero el agua era tan cristalina que se veían los peces.- dijo George.

-Wow, parece que Cooper te mima mucho.- comento Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Quien lo dice.- George sonrió. -y dime, cómo estás?.-

-Mejor, más tranquilo...fue una locura todo ésto...- respondió Kurt bebiendo de su copa.

-Cooper dice que es muy común esto...sabes...tuvimos un...no sé cómo llamarlo...- George respiro profundo y con un dejo de tristeza. -el otro día salimos a cenar y estábamos muy bien, fuimos a su departamento para...ya sabes, estar juntos, y cuando abre la puerta de su departamento había en medio de sala una mujer desnuda con una botella de vino en su mano, y dos copas en su otra mano.- contó George mirándolo.

Kurt tenía la boca abierta, no podía creerlo.

-Y que paso?.-

-Cooper empezó a los gritos, yo me quería ir pero no me dejo, ella empezó a hablar en otro idioma y él la echó, ella gritaba, luego tomo su ropa y sus zapatos, y salió desnuda por el pasillo.-

-No puedo creerlo... Y Cooper que dijo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Me explicó que ella y él habían tenido algo, hacia un tiempo que se había ido a Ucrania porque ella es de allí, y tenía una copia de las llaves de su departamento, pero que ellos no tenían nada formal, pero...no sé...si no tenían nada serio porque tenía las llaves de su departamento?...-

Kurt lo miraba comprendiendo todo.

-Pero ahora está contigo.-

-Si...pero después de eso comencé a preguntarme cual sería mi lugar en esa lista de mujeres y hombres que pasaron por la vida de Cooper.- respondió George un poco decaído.

-Yo creo que ya no hay lista, si es cierto, por lo que dicen, que Cooper es...era un poco mujeriego pero creo que su lista desapareció cuando te conoció, él cambio mucho, realmente está enamorado de ti, sabes...cuando comenzamos a salir con Blaine no era precisamente el primero en su lista, ni el único...tuve que soportar a un imbécil con el que se acostaba, se río de mi en mi cara, e incluso discutí con él y luego le grite a Blaine porque lo odiaba...y cuando comenzamos a ...salir...a ser honestos en nuestra relación y con nosotros mismos, todo era diferente, yo era el único centro de atención, aunque seguían persiguiéndolo sus ex amantes, uno de ellos se animo a decirme corriente y quería que Blaine le hablara...ahg!...deseaba matarlo, pero Blaine solo me amaba a mí...y lo probó, incluso cuando un idiota lo beso y me envió las fotos...el muy maldito...- dijo entre dientes. -a lo que voy, es que ellos tienen poder, son prácticamente dioses para los mortales como nosotros y hay un montón de regalados que solo quieren meterse en sus camas, pero ellos se enamoraron de nosotros, y cuando el corazón habla lo demás es solo ruido.- dijo convencido Kurt.

-Yo estoy enamorado...- dijo George mirando a Cooper. -pero tengo miedo que se aburra de mi, somos muy diferentes, él...él sale a navegar en yate, tiene todo un piso en el edificio más importante de la ciudad, y con piscina!.- dijo en voz baja.- es un multimillonario y yo...no tengo nada que ver con su vida.-

-Te escucho y me escucho a mi mismo...esas palabras exactamente fueron mías, y ahora es todo diferente, Blaine me convenció de eso al principio y luego yo mismo me di cuenta que no soy solo el esposo de Blaine Anderson sino que soy Kurt Hummel, el que está en el mundo de la moda y bla, bla, bla...cuesta, no te voy a decir que no, pero recuerda que él te ama así como eres, Blaine me ama como soy, aunque a veces me sentía como una mancha en su traje, él siempre me trato como lo que soy, el amor de su vida, sin importar nada, y luego yo decidí dejar de ser una mancha y convertirme en su apoyo, su par.- dijo Kurt.

George sonrió y miro nuevamente a su novio.

-Él siempre dice que se mudaría a mi casa con mis hermanos y mi mamá para estar cerca de mí, no le molestaría dejar todo por mí.-

-Y lo hizo...tal vez no lo sepas pero Valentine le pidió que manejara Los Ángeles, que se mudara allí, le pregunte si se iba a ir y a dejarte y él me dijo que no te dejaría ni se iría a Los ángeles a manejar nada, se lo dijo adelante mío y de Blaine, él te ama y estoy seguro que se mudaría a tu casa si se lo pides.-

-De verdad le dijo eso a su padre?.- preguntó George.

-Si, muy firme, está enamorado, y se enamoro de éste George, así como eres, y no te cambiaría por nada lo sé.- respondió Kurt, a él le llevo tiempo entenderlo, pero estaba en el camino de ser el apoyo de su esposo y dejar de ser su problema.

George sonrió y miro nuevamente a Cooper, éste lo miro de nuevo sonriéndole.

-Quiere que nos casemos.-

-Qué?...te pidió matrimonio?.- pregunto Kurt emocionado.

-Si, pero le dije que me diera un tiempo para pensarlo, es muy rápido todo y no lo sé...-

-No sabes qué?!, no lo amas?...Sabes cuánto llevamos Blaine y yo juntos?.- pregunto en voz baja.

-No sé, años?.- respondió George.

-Nos conocimos el otoño pasado, llevábamos meses cuando me pidió casamiento y un par de meses después estaba en la Torre Eiffel festejando mi luna de miel, crees que hace un año me imaginaba así?, no, te lo puedo asegurar, hace un año estaba contando monedas para ir a ver a mi papá a Ohio y mudándome a un departamento lleno de cucarachas...nunca pensé que me casaría con un multimillonario créeme, si me lo hubiesen dicho, me hubiera reído, la última persona que pensé que se fijaría en mi era Blaine.-

-Vaya...de verdad hace menos de un año que se conocen?.- pregunto asombrado George.

-Si, bueno nos vimos de lejos una vez, pero de ahí a ser novios y casarnos uff...ni en sueños.-

-Y no tuviste miedo?...de que las cosas cambiaran?...que dejara de amarte?.-

-Si, muchas veces lo pensé, pero cuando me propuso matrimonio, puso el anillo frente mío, solo dije que si, lo amo, me ama, que más importaba.-

-Si, es cierto.- dijo George pensando.

-Que es cierto?.- pregunto Cooper mirándolo cerca de ellos.

El yate se había detenido y Blaine los miraba a unos metros caminando hacia ellos.

-Es cierto que estamos perdidos en medio del mar.- respondió Kurt. -con dos hombres extremadamente hermosos que casualmente son mi esposo y su novio- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Blaine.

-No estamos perdidos, yo tengo la brújula de Jack Sparrow.- respondió Cooper sentándose junto a su novio mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Kurt los observaba sonriendo, Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt que lo miro pidiendo un beso, el cual depósito en los labios su esposo con una media sonrisa.

Almorzaron allí, bajo el techo plegable, era un día increíble, con el horizonte mezclado entre agua y cielo, el mar plácido meciéndose, brindándole una serenidad que hacía mucho no sentían, relajándolos mientras disfrutaban.

-Los llevare a un lugar mágico.- dijo Cooper tomando nuevamente el control del yate.

-George me hablo de un lugar...- comento Kurt.

-Pues allí vamos.- respondió Cooper.

George lo acompaño mientras navegaba, mientras Blaine mantenía abrazado a su esposo como si alguien se lo quisiera arrebatar, lo sostenía por la espalda mientras Kurt estaba recostado sobre él disfrutando.

-Es hermoso este lugar, nunca creí que el mar fuera tan lindo.- dijo Kurt.

-Si, es apacible.- comento Blaine pasando su nariz por los cabellos de su esposo.

-Cooper resulto un buen capitán.-

-Esperemos a llegar al muelle.- dijo Blaine.

-Es bueno, sabe lo que hace.- Kurt se movió en los brazos de su amado y le sonrió, deposito un beso en sus labios provocando una sonrisa en él. -te ves hermoso.-

-Mmmm...pensé que era hermoso.- dijo con gracia Blaine.

-Si, lo eres, pero así, en este lugar te ves más hermoso.- Kurt volvió a besarlo con amor.

-Te amo...tanto...- susurro Blaine.

Cooper detuvo el yate y beso a George que sonreía, Blaine y Kurt los miraron curiosos.

-Dijo que sí!...te amo!.- dijo Cooper besándose nuevamente con George.

-Y ahora qué?, le dio mal el sol?.- pregunto Blaine sin entender.

Kurt se quedo pensando hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Le dijo que si...- susurro. -aceptó...se van a casar!.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

Blaine miro a su esposo pensando que George debe ser ciego, nadie en todos sus sentidos se casaría con Cooper, aunque podría sacarle provecho a todo ésto.

Kurt se acerco a ellos para felicitarlos y Blaine también lo hizo con su mejor sonrisa, esperaba que Cooper se entretuviera con su boda y dejara de ser presumido con Kurt, lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que Kurt le ofreció ayuda para la boda.

No quería alejarlo de sus amigos, sabía que le hacían bien, pero estaba transitando una crisis interior, por primera vez en su vida. Sentía que ya no era el centro de atención de su esposo y eso lo cegaba un poco, Kurt estaba diferente, le agradaba lo decisivo que era y confiado pero seguía sintiendo que ya no lo tenía en cuenta, Wes lo persuadió de trabajar en ello, aunque eso de soltar la soga no era lo suyo, los celos lo consumían cuando Kurt le prestaba más atención a otro hombre, especialmente si era Cooper, quien siempre con su simpatía, algo que él no tenía, se ganaba a quien quisiera, realmente jamás pensó que sentiría celos de alguien tan idiota como Cooper.

-Los anillos los deje en el departamento.- dijo Cooper lamentándose.

-No importa, lo que interesa es que no te arrepientas.- comento George abrazándolo.

-Jamás.- respondió Cooper besándolo.

Kurt los observaba con una sonrisa, Blaine los miraba pero con una mueca, cuando Kurt lo miro cambio el semblante en una sonrisa oculta, Kurt se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios.

-No es lindo?.- preguntó Kurt mirando a la pareja que se susurraban palabras de amor.

-Que cosa?.- pregunto Blaine mirando la misma escena pero sin encontrarle gracia.

-El amor.- respondió Kurt.

-Si, cuando eres tu si, cuando es él más bien parece patético.-

Kurt giro sus ojos y le dio la espalda caminando hacia la botella de Champagne, Blaine lo siguió sabiendo que estaba molesto y lo abrazo por la espalda besando su cuello.

-Solo bromeaba, tú eres el amor personificado, y solo en ti lo veo claramente.-

-Mas te vale.- dijo Kurt en un tono juguetón pero ocultando una advertencia.

Blaine noto ésto y lo miro con una ceja alzada cuando Kurt tomo una copa sirviéndose más champagne.

-Creo que ya es suficiente.- dijo Blaine mirándolo, y tomado la botella. -El sol y el champagne no son buenos amigos.-

Kurt se bebió la copa de un trago disfrutándola y sonriéndole con burla, Blaine negó con la cabeza, ya era tarde.

-Me vas a amar siempre?.- pregunto Kurt acercándose a él y acariciando la tela de su camisa.

-Siempre es poco tiempo, te amare en todas las formas que existan y todo el tiempo que la existencia me lo permita.- profeso Blaine.

Kurt lo abrazo por el cuello entregando su corazón en un beso lleno de amor, aunque era una nube su cerebro sabía bien que sentía su alma.

-Te amo.-

-Yo te amo mas.- le dijo Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado del paisaje porque ya es hora de regresar.- comento Cooper.

-Si, es hermoso.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Cooper lo miro con una expresión cómica, había notado que Kurt ya estaba muy alegre.

George sonrió y acompaño a su futuro esposo mientras que Blaine se sentaba junto a Kurt y lo envolvía nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Se despidieron en el muelle, estaba cayendo el sol y Kurt quería ir a la casa de New Jersey, Blaine lo convenció de ir a la mansión a buscar ropa y esperaba convencerlo allí de quedarse a dormir en su hogar, Kurt realmente no estaba para salir de paseo, más bien para una ducha y dormir, aunque éste tuvo otra idea ni bien entraron a su habitación.

-Vamos a la cama...- pidió Kurt abrazando a su esposo y buscando un beso.

-Hay que bañarnos...- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-No, después...- pidió Kurt.

-Después el cuerpo te va a doler de tanto sol...nos damos una ducha y hacemos lo que quieras.- respondió Blaine tomándolo por la cintura.

-No...- dijo Kurt casi en un berrinche.

Blaine sonrió y lo guio por la cintura hacia el baño, logro quitarle la ropa, se notaba que Kurt no estaba feliz, parecía un niño al que no lo dejaban jugar más, sin ganas se metió en la ducha y Blaine entro detrás de él, tuvo que cambiar la temperatura del agua porque a Kurt le quemaba, era obvio que eso sucedería, estuvo al sol sin protección, aunque estaban bajo techo por momentos, el viento quemaba igual.

Luego del baño Kurt se tendió en la cama y antes que Blaine se diera cuenta, su esposo estaba dormido. Sonrió al verlo, lo cubrió con las sabanas y lo dejo dormir tranquilo, entre el sol y el champagne, Kurt estaba rendido.

Él se vistió y fue hacia la cocina, allí estaban los muchachos reunidos, Wes seguía buscando información del responsable de enviar la carta a los medios pero no encontraba nada.

-Y bien?, que novedades hay?.- preguntó mirándolos.

-Lamentablemente nada, la persona que hizo esto no dejo rastros, la carta llego en papel a los medios, así que lo hizo personalmente o con ayuda pero no dejo rastros, nadie sospecha de nada, y francamente, no sé quien pudo hacerlo, los muertos no pudieron, y los que quedan vivos...pues...son muy idiotas para hacer algo así.- respondió Wes.

Si Wes creía que era así entonces estaban en un callejón sin salidas, aunque él decidió hacer una salida.

-Llama a Isabella, encontrare al responsable esta misma noche.- dijo Blaine serio.

Esa noche fue el infierno, su gente tomo su territorio y la gente de Isabella el de ella, durante toda la noche patearon puertas, rompieron rostros, y quemaron todo lo que le pertenecía a Gabriel, la voz de su muerte corrió rápido por las calles, él era la salvación de muchos y con su deceso sus oportunidades desaparecieron, y no solo eso, tenían a Blaine furioso y sin paciencia, tomando lo que les pertenecía sea poco o mucho e incendiando todo, dejándolos completamente en la calle.

La mayoría huyo de la ciudad esa noche, lo que ningún departamento de policía logro jamás, pero él a base de golpes lo consiguió, realmente estaba furioso, no le importo romper sus nudillos contra los rostros de los pocos que habían quedado trabajando para Gabriel, usaba un paño que metía en hielo para no lastimarse de más y seguir con su trabajo, aunque en ocasiones, cuando no había información, una bala en la cabeza era más cómodo.

Llego a la mansión exhausto ya de mañana, se ducho y se recostó junto a Kurt quien seguía durmiendo ajeno a todo. Aunque entre sus brazos tuviera todo su mundo, su mente seguía enfrascada en el responsable del sufrimiento que padeció su amor, y lo encontraría, más temprano que tarde, lo encontraría, y pobre de ese ser humano cuando lo tuviera entre sus manos. Nada en esta tierra lo detendría en ese momento.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no parecía pasar, de hecho se sentía fatal, su cabeza pulseaba como nunca, y sentía que quemaba su cuerpo. Blaine lo abrazaba por la espalda, miro hacia los pies de la cama en busca de una manta, encontró una en el mueble junto a la cama, pero Blaine tenía sus brazos sellados a su alrededor, intentando zafarse vio los nudillos de su esposo muy lastimados y se preocupo.

-Que te sucedió?.- preguntó tocando las manos de Blaine.

-Mmmhhh...-

-Blaine...que te sucedió en las manos?, están lastimadas.- pregunto Kurt mirándolas.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- respondió Blaine restándole importancia y sumergiendo su rostro en los cabellos de su esposo.

-No estaban así ayer...- dijo Kurt y e intento girarse.

Blaine no tuvo opción, tuvo que aflojar su agarre y permitirle girarse, Kurt lo miro y noto que no había dormido.

-Que sucedió?, porque estas así?.- pregunto Kurt pasando sus manos por su rostro.

-Estuve trabajando.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt tomo sus manos y miro sus nudillos, besándolos con suavidad.

-Te duelen?.- preguntó acariciándolas.

-Ahora no.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt le sonrió de lado pero un poco decaído, sintió otro escalofrío y Blaine acaricio su rostro notando que estaba muy frío.

-Te sientes bien?.- pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-Tengo frío y me duele la cabeza.- respondió Kurt.

-El sol de ayer.- respondió Blaine.

Tomo de su lado una manta que estaba sobre un sillón individual y cubrió s su esposo, Kurt se tapó hasta las orejas, Blaine busco el control del aire y lo apago.

Toco su frente notando que estaba frío.

-No tienes fiebre.-

-Ya se me pasará.- comento Kurt.

-Pediré que te traigan algo para aliviarte.- dijo Blaine levantándose.

-Pídelo por teléfono pero quédate conmigo.- pidió Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y tomo el teléfono regresando al lado de su esposo, llamo al interno de la cocina, siempre había alguien allí, pidió algo para su esposo y el desayuno, luego abrazo a su amor besando sus cabello, Kurt se abrazo a él descansando en su pecho.

-Te levantaste temprano?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No, me acosté tarde.- respondió Blaine.

-No dormiste?.-

-Tú te dormiste temprano, así que fui a solucionar unos problemas y me llevo más tiempo del que creí.-

-Y como te lastimaste las manos?.- pregunto nuevamente.

-Estaba buscando a los responsables de la carta, el jefe de una banda que se había asentado en la ciudad era conocido por Puck, regreso luego de la muerte de Sebastián, no sé si está vinculado con él o no, con Puck si lo estaba, pero no tiene motivos para hacer algo así, ésto...es más personal, y más allá que hay muchos que me odian, no todos tienen las herramientas para hacer algo así, no hay mucha gente que sabe de tu vida tan profundamente, solo Puck, Sebastián pudo saberlo por él, los rusos eran socios de Sebastián pero tenían sus diferencias con Puckerman, no sé quién está detrás de ésto, todos los que conformaban ese círculo están muertos.-

-Todos están muertos...- susurro Kurt dejando su memoria en el olvido, miro a Blaine recordando donde estaba ahora. -No recuerdo a los sujetos que trabajaban con Puck, se que habían unos latinos pero no recuerdo mucho mas.- dijo Kurt.

-Uno está en su ciudad natal y es vigilado por mi gente, el otro murió antes de ser juzgado, lo mataron en la fiscalía en su país de origen, Sebastián está muerto, los rusos también, revolví toda la ciudad con Isabella y no encontré nada.-

-Seguramente los hallaras, siempre los encuentras...- Kurt sonrió mirándolo. -Siempre consigues lo que quieres.-

-A si?, siempre consigo lo que quiero?.- preguntó con una sonrisa oculta Blaine.

-Conseguiste que entrara en la mansión, meterme en tu cama, que me case contigo...eso realmente fue algo que jamás creí sucedería, nunca pensé que me pedirías matrimonio.- respondió Kurt.

-Mmmh...yo tampoco...quiero decir, jamás pensé que te enamorarías de mí, y serias mi novio... Nunca creí que te tendría en mi vida, no así...el amor no era para mí, era una debilidad, y no tenía pensado casarme, pero cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, realmente deseaba casarme, pasar mi vida entera contigo, hacerte feliz, ser feliz contigo.-

-Y eres feliz conmigo?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo con amor.

-Mucho, tanto que a veces temo estar en otra realidad, olvido quien soy y a que me dedico, y llego a creer que puedo ser alguien normal...pero sé que jamás podre darte ese tipo de vida...-

-No entiendo, que vida?.- pregunto perdido Kurt.

-Una vida normal, como la que tendrán Cooper y tu amigo.- respondió Blaine.

-Tú crees que quiero eso?.- le preguntó Kurt.

-No te mereces estar siempre en peligro...-

-Merezco tus atenciones, tu amor, tus caricias, a ti en mi vida, no me importa si comemos caviar o fideos blancos, si eres millonario o un mesero, a ti no te importaba cuando quise trabajar de mesero-?, me hubieras amado igual si lo hacía verdad?.-

-Claro, no importa eso.- respondió Blaine.

-A mi no me importa lo que haces, yo solo quiero estar contigo, pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...no te importa de dónde vengo...-

-Yo vengo del mismo lugar, tu pasado y el mío estaban conectados.- lo corto Blaine.

-Sí, pero tú no te avergüenzas de eso, yo tuve que hacer cosas que odiare el resto de mi vida.-

Blaine repaso con su mano su rostro. Llamaron a la puerta y Blaine salió de la cama, se coloco la bata y atendió a Jeff que le traía el desayuno y un medicamento para Kurt, este estaba un poco apagado, Blaine lo noto en su mirada, a veces pensaba en todas esas cosas que su esposo jamás le conto, y le preocupaba esa carga que arrastraba, temía que un día no pudiera sobrellevarla más.

-Vamos a desayunar, y luego toma el analgésico, así no te hace mal al estomago.- dijo Blaine cambiando el semblante.

-Ayer no me hizo mal el champagne.- comento Kurt sentándose pero envolviéndose en la manta.

-Ayer no, pero hoy si.-

Kurt hizo una mueca y comenzó a desayunar con su esposo a su lado, le encantaba hacer eso, era su momento preferido.

-Y dime, de que tanto hablaban con Cooper ayer?, parecían entretenidos.- pregunto Kurt bebiendo su café con crema.

-Sobre la empresa, nuevos proyectos, quiere incluir a tu amigo en la nomina de modelos, le dije que veríamos, no solo porque él está acostumbrado a cambiar de pareja como de ropa, si no porque sospechó que George tiene ese mismo pensamiento que tú, va a querer ganarse su lugar y no que se lo den porque es el novio de, así que le pedí que se postulara para la nueva campaña y tendrá que hacer el casting.-

-Yo no hice casting.- respondió Kurt.

-Mi amor eras el novio del dueño, además tú quisiste entrar y mi madre pidió que te hicieran fotos de pruebas.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con amor.

-Y si no era lo que buscaban?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Eras lo que yo buscaba.- respondió Blaine sonriéndole.

Kurt sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Ahora dime, que hablabas tu con George?.-

-De algo muy curioso, me contó que en estos días, llegaron de una cena al departamento de Cooper y había una mujer desnuda esperándolo con botella de vino y copas en mano...- conto Kurt bajo la mirada atenta de su esposo. -él la hecho y le dijo a George que era una ex que tenia llaves del departamento, que cambiaría la cerradura, y pues, creo que él se quedo mal y este viaje fue también para ellos y recomponer su relación.-

-Vaya, con Cooper nunca se sabe, siempre sorprende.- comento Blaine.

-Si, George no sabía si aceptar el pedido de Cooper de matrimonio, cree que es muy pronto, le conté que nosotros llevamos menos de un año juntos y no podía creerlo, ni él ni yo imaginamos estar en esta situación, le conté que para esta época estaba viviendo en el club, bueno mudándome de habitación porque la anterior era una pocilga, el departamento donde vivía antes tenía menos cucarachas.- dijo como si nada Kurt comiendo un pan de semillas.

Blaine lo quedo mirando con una duda en su mente.

-Porque te mudaste al club de Puck?.-

-Mmmh...era más seguro.- respondió Kurt automáticamente.

-Mas seguro?, el club parecía el centro de reunión de todos los delincuentes de esa zona.- Blaine sabía que había algo mas en la respuesta de Kurt.

-Eso es cierto, pero estaba mas seguro junto a Puck, me pasaba el día en su oficina cuando no me echaban, así él no se me acercaba.- dijo inconscientemente Kurt.

-Él?, él quien?.- pregunto Blaine con una alarma en su mente.

Kurt dejo de beber su café, esa puerta no quería abrirla y mucho menos con Blaine, era algo doloroso que había dejado atrás.

-Nada, no importa.- dijo Kurt evasivo.

-Si importa, a mi me importa, quien te molestaba?, McNamara?, otro hombre?...quien?.-

Kurt lo miro con angustia en sus ojos, se notaba atormentado y Blaine se arrepintió de preguntar.

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor, no quiero.- respondió con dolor plantado en sus palabras.

Kurt se había angustiado y era lo último que Blaine quería, asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mano besándola.

-Está bien, no tocare mas ese tema, pero sabes que no te juzgo, nunca lo haría, y puedes confiar en mí lo que sea.- dijo Blaine besando nuevamente su mano.

Kurt no dijo nada pero sus ojos se aguaron, sonrió de lado desviando su mirada, no quería volver a su pasado, se propuso salir adelante y eso haría, no quería revolver el dolor, ya no había peligro, ni nadie que lo perturbara.

-Y entonces ayudaras a tu amigo con la boda?.- preguntó Blaine esperando cambiar el humor de su esposo.

-Si, les dije que los ayudaría, lo llamare hoy para ver si ya decidieron que hacer.- respondió Kurt mirándolo aun esquivo.

-Deben estar ocupados.- dijo Blaine siguiendo con su desayuno.

-Mmmm...si, tienes razón.- Kurt tomo un tostado y le puso mantequilla.

-Y que quiere hacer hoy?...quieres que comamos algo afuera?, no sé qué hora es...- Blaine busco su celular mirando la hora. -Son las once.-

-Y recién estamos desayunando.-

Blaine se acerco a él y beso su mejilla, quedándose mirándolo con amor, sabía que eso cambiaría el humor de su esposo, y eso sucedió, su esposo le sonrió son dulzura, Blaine beso sus labios varias veces, entre sonrisas, Kurt se lo tomo por el cuello disfrutando de esos besos, se separaron sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido, hablo de desayunar solos.- comento Blaine terminando de comer.

Kurt le sonrió enamorado.

-Sabes, podríamos tener un desayunador, para no molestar a los muchachos.- comento Kurt.

-Para no molestarlos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, ellos se van cuando estamos comiendo, y no es justo porque ellos también comen allí, y tienen las computadoras y todos los monitores, deberíamos tener un lugar para nosotros así tenemos mas privacidad.- dijo Kurt limpiándose con una servilleta sus labios.

Blaine lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Ves que eres un amor, tú piensas en los demás primero...- le sonrió con amor. -Bien, haremos un desayunador, donde lo quieres?.-

-Mmmm...no sé, estoy pensando que podría ser en un lugar con mucha luz, donde sea cálido en invierno.- respondió Kurt animado.

-Bien, busquemos un lugar en la mansión así...- Blaine sonrió y beso sus labios nuevamente. -te sientes mejor, te sigue doliendo la cabeza?.-

-No, ya me siento mejor.-

-Ok, porque no bajamos y vemos donde hacer el desayunador quieres?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, me visto y bajamos.- Kurt beso sus labios y salió desnudo hacia el baño.

Blaine sonrió desviando su mirada, no quería seguir a Kurt, deseaba que él se distrajera para poder revisar algunas cosas, no le agradaba que Kurt le ocultara cosas, sabía que era algo delicado para su esposo si no quería hablar de ello y eso le preocupaba aún mas, no sabía que tan perjudicial era para Kurt que él se entrometiera sin consentimiento en su vida, pero cualquier cosa que le haya sucedido a su esposos podían usarlo en su contra y eso era muy peligroso.

Se vistió luego que Kurt salió del baño, bajaron de la mano hablando sobre donde podía ubicarse el desayunador, recorrieron la mansión buscando el lugar adecuado pero Kurt quería algo mas simple, buscaron la manera de hacerlo de vídriales pero a Kurt no le parecía estético, parecía una jaula de cristal según él.

-Si lo hacemos aquí tendrá luz todo el día.- dijo Blaine señalando a un lado de puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

-Pero deberíamos salir de la mansión, en invierno hace frío, además queda horrible allí, por eso tu mamá hizo el jardín de invierno de ese lado.- dijo Kurt señalando el extremo de la mansión.

Kurt se quedo mirando la puerta enorme y entro a la mansión, allí estaba a un lado el gimnasio, ocupaba de lado a lado toda la habitación y a Kurt se le ocurrió una idea.

-Amor?, se pueden mover estos aparatos hacia allí y dejar los ventanales libres?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si claro, podemos sacarlos a todos si quieres.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-No solo estos...- dijo caminando hacia el ventanal. -mira...podemos correr estos hacia el fondo, y dejar aquí libre, tendríamos espacio para una mesa y asientos, de éste lado y de éste, y la luz del ventanal ilumina todo, lo que si deberíamos cerrar aquí, para que no estar viendo el gimnasio mientras comemos y aquí debería ir otro ventanal así da la luz de este lado también.- explico Kurt.

Blaine miro todo lo que le indicaba Kurt, sonrió al notar que ya estaba solucionado lo del desayunador, se acercó a Kurt y lo beso.

-Eres un genio sabes?.-

-Si, lo sé.- respondió Kurt besándolo.

-Hermoso, tengo que hacer un par de cosas, quieres que almorcemos afuera?.- preguntó Blaine tomando su rostro y depositando un beso tras otro en los labios de su esposo.

-Si, pero en el local de la avenida, el que es mas tranquilo.- respondió Kurt sonriendo.

-Bien, no saldré pero estaré ocupado, quieres llamar para una reservación, a ti te gusta reservar.- dijo Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

-No puedes entrar y ya, no está bien, yo reservo no te preocupes.- Kurt lo beso con suavidad. -Voy a buscar a alguien que haga ésto, tendré que buscar por internet.-

-Pregúntale a Max, él conoce gente que hace esas cosas.- comentó Blaine.

-Ok.- Kurt volvió a besarlo. -te dejo libre, y voy a buscar a Max... Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Blaine besándolo y dejando que Kurt fuera hacia la cocina.

Wes venia en camino hacia él, saludo a Kurt quien siguió camino, él se dirigió al estudio, Wes lo observo extrañado.

-Tengo que revisar algo.- dijo Blaine entrando al estudio, camino hacia la caja fuerte y saco la carta.

Comenzó a leerla buscando algún indicio, tomo un bolígrafo y anoto los nombres de las personas que se vinculaban con Kurt durante el tiempo que éste estuvo con Puck, Wes no entendía que sucedía, Blaine estaba muy extraño.

-Sucede algo?.- pregunto Wes frente al escritorio de su jefe.

-Tienes el archivo que nos dio Santana, el de hace un año...- pidió Blaine.

-Si...- respondió Wes mirándolo, fue hasta un mueble y con una llave que saco de sus prendas abrió un cajón, buscó entre los papeles hasta que encontró una copia del archivo y se lo entrego a Blaine.

Este comenzó a buscar entre los nombres los que se repetían en la carta, no encontraba nada que le indicara algo, sabía que alguna de estas personas le había hecho algo a su esposo pero no había ningún indicio de que o quién. Suspiro frustrado, volvería a leer la carta hasta encontrar algo, sabía que era cuando Kurt se mudo al club de Puck, sabia la fecha de eso, McNamara hacia negocios con Puck desde antes, tal vez él molestaba a Kurt en el departamento y por eso se mudo.

Wes lo observaba en silencio, Blaine estaba pensativo, le preocupaba, algo andaba mal pero no sabía por qué.

-Sabes donde esta McNamara ahora?.- le pregunto a Wes.

-Emmm...no, pero puedo averiguarlo.- respondió éste.

-Hazlo.- dijo Blaine.

Wes supo al instante que todo eso tenía que ver con Kurt. Busco el teléfono y llamo al jefe de una empresa de seguridad, éste era el responsable de la seguridad de McNamara, si había alguien que sabia donde estaba era él.

Blaine siguió leyendo, un par de fechas en la carta no le coincidían con las que él recordaba, no presto atención a Wes hasta que este le dijo donde estaba McNamara.

-Esta en el club de golf.-

-Bien, vamos allí.- Blaine guardo la carta y los archivos en la caja fuerte y salió junto a Wes, le sacaría a McNamara lo que Kurt no le contaba.

Una vez en el club saludo a unos empresarios conocidos, busco a McNamara y lo vio cerca de los baños, le pidió a Wes que se quedara afuera cuando lo vio entrar e ingreso tras él. McNamara ni siquiera lo vio, Blaine lo empujo haciéndolo caer y golpearse contra un lavamanos, luego lo levanto de un tirón y arrinconó contra una pared mientras lo sostenía por el cuello.

-Que le hiciste a mi esposo?!, dime?!.-

-Na...nada...no...no me acerque a él...lo juro...no me acerque a él...- dijo el hombre aterrado.

-Tú lo buscabas cuando vivía en un departamento cerca del club?!...dime!...tu lo molestabas?!.- pregunto Blaine sacando fuego por sus ojos, realmente quería matarlo.

-No sé de que hablas...- respondió con miedo el sujeto.

-De hace unos años!...cuando conociste a Kurt?!.- pregunto perdiendo la paciencia.

-Hace...dos años...dos años...el vivía en el club...en la planta alta...-

Blaine lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo, hacía dos años Kurt vivía en el club era cierto, no era McNamara por el que se mudo. Miro al sujeto fastidiado, éste lo observaba con miedo, lo tomo de los cabellos y se acerco a su rostro.

-Jamás debiste ponerle un dedo encima a Kurt, tú eres la mierda mas grande de esta tierra y no mereces nada, y créeme que te haré pagar por el sufrimiento que le causaste.- le dijo Blaine con rabia y luego golpeo el rostro de McNamara contra su rodilla dejándolo inconsciente por el golpe, después lo pateo en el estómago y salió del baño.

Subió al auto enojado, no era él, no era McNamara, pero Kurt le había contado que tuvo que pagar las deudas de Puck dos veces, no sabía si era con dos hombres o fue sólo McNamara. Se paso la mano por el rostro frustrado, no podía preguntarle a Kurt, no quería presionarlo pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así, sabía que había algo que su esposo le ocultaba, algo que lo perturbaba aun mas que todo lo que le contó, tenia mil ideas pasando por su mente y todas eran dolorosas, no tenia opción, debía esperar a que Kurt le contara que le sucedió y con quien, y ese día mataría al maldito con sus propias manos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Blaine estaba repasando con su dedo la espalda desnuda de Kurt, habían hecho el amor casi toda la noche y quedaron exhaustos, Kurt dormía sobre su pecho tranquilamente mientras él repasaba con su mente las conversaciones que tuvo con su esposo intentando deducir quien era ese hombre que Kurt no quería nombrar. Ya era de mañana y no había dormido mucho, miro en el mueble la hora y fijo su vista en la foto que tenían de su boda, luego miro a su amor acariciando sus cabellos, en todo este tiempo creyó que Kurt no le ocultaba nada, pero se equivoco, había algo que su esposo guardaba en su interior, algo que debía ser muy importante y doloroso para no querer hablar de eso con él.

Decidió dormir un rato más, así que intento relajarse.

Cuando despertó estaba solo, la habitación tenía algo extraño, parecía de día pero la luz era diferente, miro al lado de la cama y las cosas de Kurt no estaban, se levanto y noto que estaba en piyamas, camino hacia el baño pero estaba oscuro, sintió detrás de él un sonido, la puerta del armario estaba abierta y la caja donde tenía su arma estaba vacía.

-Porque?...porque Blaine?.-

Oyó la voz de Kurt desde la puerta de la habitación, camino hacia allí mirando a su esposo, éste estaba de pie en la puerta, tenía una camiseta puesta de un color blanco sucio, sus jeans eran viejos, estaba vestido de la misma manera que el día en que se vieron por primera vez en el club.

-Que... que sucede?.- pregunto angustiado al verlo llorar.

-No me creíste, te dije y no me creíste, porque?...porque?.-

Blaine quería acercarse pero estaba inmóvil, no podía moverse, veía a Kurt llorar con dolor en su voz y en sus ojos.

-Que?, cuando no te creí?.-

-Te dije que era él y no me creíste, yo...no puedo...él me hizo ésto.-

Kurt se señalo a sí mismo y fue cuando Blaine noto su arma en la mano de su esposo.

-Que haces con eso?.-

Kurt miro el arma y de la nada su camiseta empezó a mancharse de sangre.

-Él me hizo ésto...yo confíe en ti y no me creíste.-

Se acerco a Kurt y por primera vez sintió el frío de su sangre, pero él no estaba, solo tenía sus manos manchadas por la sangre de Kurt.

-No!...Kurt!...No!...- grito sintiendo que era responsable de ésto, que no volvería a tener a Kurt por su causa.

Abrió sus manos mirando las manchas de sangre en ellas, estaba aterrado por primera vez en su vida, podía ver la sangre claramente en sus manos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kurt entro a las corridas mirándolo preocupado, noto sus manos lastimadas y se acerco a él.

-Que te sucedió?, como te lastimaste?...Blaine estas bien?.- preguntó Kurt tomándolo por el rostro.

Blaine no podía hablar, solo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como no creyendo que estaba allí, tenía sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, mirando a Kurt a los ojos.

-Blaine...que sucede?.- preguntó más preocupado Kurt al notar que su esposo no reaccionaba.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Wes desde la puerta acercándose a ellos aún sabiendo que Blaine podía enojarse.

-No sé, está en shock...no sé que tiene.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine levanto sus manos para tomar el rostro de su esposo quería asegurarse que era él, pero vio sus palmas con sangre, y se alarmó, tomo a Kurt por los brazos mirando su torso notando que estaba con una playera negra y no tenía sangre.

-Blaine?... Que sucede?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Estas bien...estas bien...- susurro éste mirándolo un poco aturdido.

-Si, tú estas lastimado...tienes sangre en las manos...- respondió Kurt preocupado.

-Llamare a Will esto no está bien.- dijo Wes saliendo de la habitación.

Blaine miraba a Kurt y luego miro sus manos, estaba confundido, tenia marcas en sus palmas y ya no sangraban, estaba sentado en la cama semi desnudo, observo la habitación y estaba todo en su lugar, Kurt lo miraba muy preocupado, pero estaba bien, él intento poner sus ideas en orden, miro el armario y estaba cerrado, busco su arma con la mirada por la habitación y en las manos de su esposo pero no encontró nada, suspiro aliviado comprendiendo que fue un sueño, más bien una pesadilla.

-Estoy bien...creo que lo soñé...-

Kurt acaricio su rostro y tomo sus manos mirándolas, Wes entro nuevamente a la habitación.

-Te clavaste las uñas y te lastimaste, tuviese una pesadilla?...escuche tus gritos desde la cocina y cuando te vi estabas sentado mirando tus manos...estas bien?, te sientes mejor?, Wes llamo al médico.-

-Estoy bien...estoy bien...- dijo mas para más si mismo, Kurt acariciaba su rostro y Wes lo observaba preocupado.

-Estaré abajo, sería bueno que vieras a Will.- dijo Wes.

Blaine negó con la cabeza suspirando.

-No, vas a verlo, por favor, no es la primera vez que te sucede ésto.- pidió Kurt.

Blaine lo miro y tomo su mano, Kurt estaba preocupado y él tenía mucho dolor de cabeza.

-Está bien, hablare con él.- respondió Blaine.

Wes salió y Kurt acaricio su rostro ya más tranquilo, Blaine lo miraba a los ojos necesitando convencerse que sólo había sido una pesadilla y que su esposo estaba allí, a su lado, sano y salvo.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Kurt acariciando su rostro.

-Si...- respondió suspirando más tranquilo. -fue un sueño.- dijo convenciéndose mas a si mismo.

Kurt limpio la humedad de sus mejillas, era la primera vez que veía a Blaine llorar, con esa angustia en los ojos y desesperación plasmada en su rostro.

-Que soñaste que te afectó tanto?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No importa.- respondió Blaine intentando recomponerse.

-No me digas eso...sé que algo te está sucediendo.-

Blaine lo observo sabiendo que no podía ocultar que estaba afectado por algo que ni él sabía.

-Soñé que algo te sucedía, y no podía hacer nada.-

Kurt acaricio su rostro y depósito un beso en sus labios manteniéndose unos segundos así.

-Ya me siento mejor.- dijo con una media sonrisa Blaine.

Kurt lo abrazo por el cuello, aún estaba preocupado, luego beso sus labios nuevamente.

-Habla con el médico, si?, por favor.- pidió Kurt acariciando su rostro.

-Bien.- respondió tomando las manos de Kurt besándolas. -estoy bien, fue una pesadilla, horrible pero una pesadilla.-

Wes tocó la puerta y Kurt camino hacia ella, abrió y Wes le dijo que el médico ya estaba allí.

-Dile que suba.- pidió Kurt.

Blaine suspiro, Kurt se sentó a su lado nuevamente alcanzándole la bata.

-Que hacías en la cocina?.- preguntó Blaine.

-El desayuno.- respondió Kurt.

-Porque no sigues preparándolo, te prometo que hablare con Will.- pidió Blaine vistiéndose con la bata.

Kurt se dio cuenta que Blaine quería estar a solas con el médico.

-Bien, pero traigo el desayuno aquí, quería darte la sorpresa.-

Tocaron la puerta nuevamente y Kurt le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la habitación saludándose con Will, éste respondió el saludo e ingreso, Blaine estaba serio mirándose las manos, el médico entro y lo observo.

-No es nada, solo me lastime las palmas de las manos con las uñas.-

-Vaya.- dijo el médico, Blaine se las mostró y éste lo reviso. -como te hiciste eso?.-

-Con las uñas...estaba soñando, era una pesadilla y clave mis uñas en mis palmas, Kurt dice que gritaba, no lo sé, cuando me di cuenta estaba sentado y con las manos con sangre.- explico Blaine.

-Una pesadilla?, muy vivida debió ser para que te claves las uñas y grites.- pregunto Will sacando de un bolso un desinfectante.

-Si, no es la primera vez, ya me sucedió antes.- respondió Blaine.

-Hace mucho?.-

-No, luego del ataque de Kurt.- respondió Blaine.

-Puedo preguntar que soñaste?.- pregunto Will mirándolo mientras lo curaba.

-Ambas veces soñé con Kurt con sus ropas con sangre, siempre en esta habitación, la primera vez la cama estaba con sangre, y Kurt, ahora no había nada en la cama pero Kurt tenía sangre, estaba herido.-

-Hablan en el sueño?.- pregunto Will.

-Si, en esta oportunidad él me decía que no le había creído, que alguien lo lastimo y no le creí...tenía mi arma, Kurt tenía mi arma.- dijo Blaine perdido en sus recuerdos.

-El te apuntaba?.-

-No. La tenía en su mano.-

-Ustedes han estado bajo mucha presión, él tiene una úlcera, tú pesadillas, a ambos la presión les afecta de diferentes maneras, tal vez deberían tomarse unos días para descansar.-

-Si, tienes razón.-

-Temes por él?.- pregunto Will.

-Si...más que nada por su vida.- respondió Blaine.

-Él estará bien mientras tú estés bien, no es fácil está vida y él lo entiende y lo acepta, pero no podrá llevarla si tú no puedes.- aconsejo Will.

-Lo sé.- dijo Blaine respirando profundo, necesitaba un descanso y Kurt también.

-Bien, esto ya está, ponte esta crema...- dijo entregándole un recipiente. -y descansa o te dará un pico de estrés.-

Blaine lo miro y Will se despidió retirándose.

Se quedo mirando sus manos, recordando las palabras de Kurt, y esa imagen de sus manos manchadas de la sangre de su esposo.

Kurt entro con una fuente y el desayuno en ella, le sonrió al verlo y se sentó mejor en la cama para desayunar con él.

-Que linda sorpresa.-

-No finjas, no es sorpresa.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa sentándose junto a él.

-Arruine la sorpresa con mis gritos.- comentó Blaine sonriendo de lado.

Kurt lo miro aún preocupado y Blaine tomo su mano.

-Sabes que me recomendó Will?...que deberíamos tomarnos unos días, así que pensé que podíamos ir a tu casa, y descansar.-

-Mi casa...- dijo Kurt besándolo unos segundos. -es nuestra casa.-

-No, esa es tú casa, tuya.-

-Bien, vamos a mi casa.- Kurt sonrió con amor.

Desayunaron tranquilos, Blaine se concentro en estar tranquilo junto a su esposo, solo en él.

Hablo con Wes y él se encargaría de las cosas por el momento, seguía buscando al responsable de la carta, tenían negocios que revisar con Li, y algunos asuntos pendientes con Isabella.

...

Ni bien llegaron a la casa de New Jersey Kurt se quito las zapatillas, Blaine sonrió, era costumbre de su esposo hacer eso, dejaron las maletas en la sala y como aún hacía calor Kurt encendió el aire acondicionado, y fue hasta la heladera.

-Está llena.-

-Misteriosamente.- dijo Blaine abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Me imagino que así fue.- Kurt lo abrazo por el cuello. -sería...descabellado querer hacer el amor de nuevo?.-

-No vinimos a eso?.- preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa pícara.

Kurt lo beso con ansias, como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho antes, Blaine lo presiono contra él intentando tomar el control del beso pero Kurt se alejo mirándolo, comenzando a desvestirse mientras caminaba hacia dormitorio matrimonial, Blaine le sonrió de lado y empezó a desabrochar su camisa, Kurt lo observaba quitándose los jeans, quedando solo en bóxer, Blaine no tenía la habilidad de su esposo para desvestirse tan fácilmente, cuando llego a la habitación aun tenia los pantalones y Kurt estaba desnudo esperándolo recostado, Blaine se quito los pantalones y los zapatos, llego a su esposo en bóxer y subió sobre él para besarlo con deseo, repasando con sus manos su cuerpo, Kurt tiro de la única prenda que poseía Blaine hasta bajarla a la altura de las rodillas y éste se lo quito mirándolo quedando totalmente desnudo bajo la mirada de Kurt quien se deleitaba con la figura de su esposo.

Subió sobre Kurt besándolo con pasión, pasando sus labios por su cuello, su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro y allí se detuvo para introducirlo en su boca y darle placer, Kurt gimió alto cuando sintió que Blaine tocaba su garganta repetidas veces, se mordió el labio y tomo las sabanas en un puño al sentir tanto placer, Blaine se alejo y fue en busca de sus labios fundiéndose en un beso que podía incendiarlos allí mismo, luego busco un preservativo y se lo coloco, Kurt se sentó con él entre sus piernas y lo beso con ansias, deseando tanto que no sabía por dónde comenzar, Blaine lo recostó con él encima y Kurt enroscó sus piernas en sus caderas quedando expuesto a todo lo que Blaine quisiera hacer, y su esposo no se hizo esperar, Blaine lo penetro lento, gimiendo mientras se miraban a los ojos, con el deseo escrito en ellos, Kurt tenía sus labios rojos pidiendo un beso, reclamándolo con su mirada, Blaine se acercó a su boca besándolo mientras se movía dentro de él suavemente, en un ritmo sincronizado haciendo que Kurt perdiera la razón definitivamente, cuando éste gimió, Blaine cambio el ritmo embistiéndolo con más fuerza dejándolo en éxtasis y gimiendo sin control ni medida, eso a Blaine le encantaba, le fascinaba verlo disfrutar así, deshacerse entre sus brazos, a medida que lo embestía a un ritmo constante y certero, oírlo susurrar su nombre o gritar cuando el placer lo sobrepasaba, Blaine perdía la cordura cuando Kurt hacia eso, despertaba en él al ser primitivo y animal que siempre llevo dentro. Kurt tembló de pies a cabeza cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo, entre incoherencias y palabras de amor, Blaine lo embistió dejando su ser mientras buscaba su propio orgasmo que encontró segundos después en total éxtasis.

Quedaron uno sobre el otro con sus cuerpos saciados y sus almas tranquilas entre los brazos de su amor, rozando sus manos en caricias suaves, con besos perdidos en la piel del otro, y la respiración regulada, entre besos se miraron a los ojos sintiéndose afortunados de estar en ese lugar privilegiado para ambos, aun sintiendo que no eran merecedores de tanta gloria, pero con ansias de que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, inmortalizando ese amor y esa felicidad de esa manera, intacta y pura como el primer día que entregaron su corazón al otro.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt lleno de amor, perdiéndose en los ojos de su esposo.

-También te amo...mucho.- respondió Blaine en ese mismo tono y con su vista fija en los luceros que lo observaban.

Esa mañana se quedaron así, envueltos en su burbuja, entre besos y caricias, protegieron lo más preciado para ellos, su amor.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Pam llego en la mañana, viajaría al día siguiente a Toronto para presentar la firma a una nueva empresa, buscaban nuevos horizontes e intentaba convencer a Kurt que viajara con ella a Los Ángeles para hacer una campaña allí, sería una buena promoción para la empresa, la vez que hicieron las fotos con Sam les fue muy bien, así que esperaba sucediera lo mismo.

El otoño parecía reticente, aun hacía calor, Blaine estaba impaciente esperando noticias de Isabella sentado en la sala, mientras ignoraba a su madre quien le reclamaba porque no quiso hacer una fiesta en la mansión ya que su cumpleaños era ese día y Blaine solo quería pasar el día encerrado en su habitación con su esposo, Kurt salió temprano y aun no regresaba, Burt y Carol llegarían para almorzar y se quedarían unos días con ellos.

-Eres muy desconsiderado.- dijo Pam molesta.

-Gracias mamá.- respondió Blaine suspirando aburrido.

-Todos los años hacemos una fiesta para ti en el club.- reprocho nuevamente Pam.

-Porque según tú es bueno que los empleados se sientan integrados, y tomados en cuenta para estas ocasiones pero a decir verdad no me importa lo que piensen y me encantaría pasar el día con mi esposo...y mi familia.- respondió Blaine mirándola.

-Descuidas el club, ya casi no vas.- le dijo ella.

-Voy cuando es necesario, tengo otros asuntos que solucionar mamá, lo sabes bien.- Blaine no quería discutir con su madre pero Pam tenía una lista de reproches.

-Si, leo los diarios, y menos mal que Cooper acalla a los medios sino los periodistas nos hubieran destrozado con lo de esa carta maldita, como sucedió eso?, quien lo hizo?.- preguntó Pam.

-No lo sé, aun no encuentro nada ni a nadie que pudiera hacer algo así, a menos que sea el espíritu de Puck o de algunos de sus hombres.- respondió Blaine.

-Kurt está mejor?, parece que lo superó.-

-Está más tranquilo...es difícil para él superar su pasado.-

-Que decía esa carta?.- pregunto Pam ante el hermetismo que se formo luego de que los medios hablaran de una carta que jamás se público.

-Cosas. De Kurt, de mí, y de nuestro entorno.- respondió Blaine sin dar detalles.

Pam lo observo preocupada.

-Es un problema ésto?.-

Blaine la miro nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo solucione.-

-Como sea, pero no podemos dejar que nuestra imagen sea golpeada más de lo que ya esta, si hubieras hecho una fiesta, aquí aunque sea, volveríamos a estar en los medios pero no por un escándalo.-

-Mamá...- dijo Blaine buscando paciencia. -Kurt y yo necesitamos tranquilidad, él más que nada, así que quiero a la prensa muy lejos.-

Pam negó con la cabeza, y suspiro dando por terminada la conversación, su hijo era muy obstinado y siempre hacia lo que quería, miro hacia el desayunador que habían terminado esa semana.

-Fue idea tuya el desayunador?.-

-No, de Kurt, él quería un lugar para nosotros y no invadir a los muchachos.- respondió Blaine mirándola.

-Ves, él si piensa en los empleados.- dijo Pam.

Blaine giro los ojos, su celular sonó y fue la excusa perfecta para salir de esa situación.

-Isabella...si...- suspiro molesto. -bien, seguiré buscando en los registros, gracias.- corto la llamada pensativo, las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería y eso traería complicaciones.

-Era tu prima?.- pregunto Pam.

-Si, tenía una información que podía llevarnos a algún socio oculto de Sebastián y Puck pero al final no era nada, el sujeto se mato en un accidente hace un año...no sé de donde salió esa maldita carta.-

-Quien es Sebastián?.- pregunto Pam.

Kurt entro por la puerta con Jeff, sonreía al ver a su suegra y a su esposo en la sala, estaba feliz porque era el cumpleaños de su esposo y había ido personalmente a buscar su regalo.

-Hola.- saludo acercándose a ellos.

-Hola amor.- saludo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de amor.

-Encontraste lo que buscabas?.- pregunto Pam aun sentada en el sillón.

-Si.- respondió Kurt besando a su esposo.

-Que era lo que buscabas?.- preguntó Blaine curioso.

-Algo importante...- respondió Kurt dejando su morral en otro sillón pero sacando un regalo de el. -ésto es para ti.-

Blaine tomo el regalo mirando a su esposo.

-Sabes que no es necesario.-

-No lo es pero quería hacerlo...ábrelo.- pidió Kurt mientras se sentaba en el apoya brazos junto a su esposo.

Blaine abrió el paquete encontrando una caja, la abrió miro el reloj de muñeca muy hermoso, se notaba el trabajo artesanal, era de los que él usaba pero jamás vio uno así.

-Vaya...es muy hermoso, es increíble...-

-Mira atrás.- pidió Kurt sonriente.

Pam observaba con una sonrisa, solo siendo una espectadora de ese momento.

Blaine saco el reloj leyendo la inscripción.

-Tu amor por siempre. Kurt Hummel.-

Éste sonreía mirándolo con ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Gracias amor, es bellísimo.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él y besando sus labios.

-Me alegro que te gustara, sé que te gustan y personalmente pedí ese modelo, es único, de oro blanco y con diamantes y obviamente la inscripción la pedí también.-

-Es hermoso...como tú.- beso nuevamente a su esposo.

-Déjame verlo.- pidió Pam.

Blaine le entrego el reloj con la caja y palmeo su pierna para que su esposo se sentara en ellas, Kurt hizo ésto mismo y aprovechó para besarlo mientras Pam miraba el reloj.

-Tienes muy buen gusto...es hermoso.- dijo está mirándolo.

Kurt le sonrió mirándola y apoyando su cabeza en la de Blaine.

-Me gusta la inscripción.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió besándolo nuevamente.

Pam giro sus ojos y le devolvió el reloj a su hijo.

-Los dejare solos.- comento Pam poniéndose de pie. -por cierto, quedo muy lindo el desayunador.- le dijo a Kurt antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Blaine acaricio la cadera de Kurt y su rostro.

-Te extrañe.-

Kurt sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Salí una hora nada mas.-

-Mmmh...sentí que era mucho más tiempo...- respondió Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

-Quería ir a buscarlo personalmente.-

-No tenías que hacerlo, sabes que lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado.-

-Pero quería hacerlo, tú me regalaste una casa, esto no es nada.-

-No me digas que lo pagaste con tu dinero?.- Blaine lo miro atento.

-Obvio...algo porque aun no me recupero de los muebles de la casa.- respondió Kurt y puso un dedo en los labios cuando Blaine quiso hablar. -yo lo quiero así.-

-Ok...- dijo Blaine, beso nuevamente con ternura a su esposo, saboreando sus labios sin prisa, mientras acariciaba su cadera.

-Mi papá y Carol llegaran en una hora, debemos ir a buscarlos...- susurro Kurt entre besos.

Blaine no quería soltarlo, unos días atrás se habían tomado unas vacaciones en la casa de la playa, estuvieron descansando y haciendo el amor, pero no era suficiente, regresar a la rutina les costó especialmente porque ambos querían seguir con su descanso. Kurt se separo de él mordiéndose el labio.

-De verdad no quieres hacer una fiesta?, podemos hacerla el fin de semana.- preguntó mirándolo.

-No, el fin de semana pienso hacerte el amor todo el día.-

Kurt sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Ven, vamos a pedir algo para almorzar, te compre un pastel.-

-Puedo bañarte con él?.- pregunto con picardía Blaine.

Kurt río mirándolo.

-No sé, ya veremos.- le respondió besándolo antes de entrar a la cocina.

...

-Es muy lindo.- dijo Carol mirando el desayunador.

-No entiendo, si ya tienen la cocina para que hicieron ésto?.- pregunto Burt observando la habitación.

-Así desayunamos solos...no quiero molestar a los muchachos, ellos tienen las computadoras y todo en la cocina, además es el lugar de reunión de ellos.- explicó Kurt.

La pequeña habitación tenía una mesa larga y dos bancos largos, semejantes a sillones pero más angostos, eran sumamente cómodos, uno daba hacia la pared que separaba el desayunador del gimnasio, y el otro estaba contra los ventanales, era muy luminoso y tranquilo, con la vista hacia el jardín y la piscina.

-Él siempre está pensando en todos.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con amor.

-Si, mi querido yerno tiene todo lo que te falta, por eso se complementan.- comento Pam a un lado de Burt.

Blaine giro sus ojos y Kurt le sonrió, Burt miraba los aparatos del gimnasio notando que había unos nuevos.

-Quieres probarlos?.- preguntó Blaine notando la curiosidad de su suegro.

-No... Claro que no, pero es novedoso, a ese nunca lo vi.- respondió Burt.

-Si, lo compramos hace poco, como el gimnasio se acorto decidieron comprar éste que es más completo y sacar algunos que no se usaban.- explicaba Blaine.

-Estaba pensando en que deberíamos poner una pantalla allí, para que mientras hacen gimnasia miren las noticias o lo que quieran.- dijo Kurt señalando la pared del fondo de la habitación.

-Es una buena idea.- Blaine lo miraba orgulloso, amaba que su esposo fuera así.

-Tú no usas el gimnasio?.- pregunto Burt a su hijo.

-La verdad es que no.- respondió Kurt, él no tenía perseverancia para eso.

-No lo necesita, es perfecto.- comento Blaine mirando a su esposo con amor.

Kurt le sonrió caminando hacia él y besó sus labios.

Pam giro sus ojos haciendo un gesto exagerado con su rostro, desde que piso la mansión solo los vio en esa situación melosa.

-Tú debes hacer ejercicios, el doctor dijo que debes hacer actividad física.- le dijo Carol a Burt en forma de reproche.

-Entonces le regalaré una.- Blaine miro a su suegro que negó enfáticamente.

-Que mujer.- dijo por lo bajo Burt. -nosotros debemos hacerte regalos a ti, es cumpleaños.-

-Bueno, ya me han regalado mucho, tengo una hermosa familia, los vinos exquisitos que me regalaron ustedes, la colección de corbatas inglesas que me regalo mi madre, el reloj que me obsequio mi hermoso esposo, hasta los muchachos me hicieron regalos, no necesito nada más.- Blaine tomo la mano de su esposo besándola.

Kurt no podía estar más enamorado, una sonrisa estaba tatuada en su rostro.

-Bien, y el pastel?, dijiste que había pastel.- dijo Burt mirándolos.

Fue Carol quien giro lo ojos esta vez mirando a su esposo, acusándolo de ser inoportuno.

Blaine sonrió y Kurt también.

-Si, un pastel enorme, ya está en la cocina.- respondió Kurt caminando junto su esposo y su familia.

Pasaron el día disfrutando en familia, como lo hicieron en el cumpleaños de Kurt, era un día fresco pero aun así decidieron salir a cenar afuera.

Luego de eso, Pam quiso ir al teatro, Blaine quería internarse en su habitación con Kurt pero como su esposo nunca había ido al teatro antes, accedió a salir con su familia.

Kurt estaba anonadado, se había vestido para la cena pero no para el teatro, y realmente iban de etiqueta. Su padre y Carol disfrutaron enormemente de la salida, él también lo hizo, de la mano de su esposo, todo el tiempo estuvieron de la mano y cariñosos, nunca había entrado a un teatro, y le gusto mucho, quedaron con Pam en regresar, Carol estaba fascinada y Burt asombrado.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Pam, Carol y Burt se fueron a dormir exhaustos, ellos se dedicaron a amarse, Kurt se encargo de hacer a su esposo muy feliz para terminar su cumpleaños. Hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos les permitió mantenerse despiertos, envueltos en el cuerpo del otro y felices.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Ese otoño era cálido, aunque por las noches hacía frío. Kurt estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Blaine mientras desayunaban solos en el desayunador, Blaine también estaba recostado con unos almohadones, desayunando tranquilo.

-Fue una increíble idea tener un lugar para nosotros y desayunar así.- comento Blaine.

Kurt se giro con una tostada con la mermelada que le gustaba a Blaine para que su esposo comiera.

-Sabía que te gustaría...mmmm...recuerdas que día es hoy?.-

Blaine intento hacer memoria, sabía qué fecha era, pero no tenía idea a que se refería su esposo.

-Emmm...no se.-

Kurt sonrió y se sentó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hoy hace un año que llegue aquí, a la mansión...esta noche será un año.-

Blaine lo miro serio, no recordaba eso, parecía algo tan lejano, y había enterrado todos los malos recuerdos.

-No lo recordaba.-

-Yo si, como a esta hora Puck me decía que tenía que irme contigo.- dijo Kurt mirando hacia la nada por un instante, perdiéndose en el eco de sus palabras. -no quería, tenía miedo, y al final tuve que acceder o me matarían.- Kurt lo miro a los ojos nuevamente, sonrió de lado cambiando el semblante. -llegue a tu club, me sentía aterrado pero no quería que lo notaras, y el coraje que tenia tampoco me dejaría demostrártelo...luego vine aquí...a la mansión.-

Blaine suspiro nostálgico.

-Hice mal en pedirle a Puck que te enviara aquí?.-

-No.- respondió seguro Kurt. -me salvaste de todas maneras que se puede salvar a una persona, no...sabes cómo cambiaste mi vida...tú dices que no eres una ángel pero para mí lo fuiste, lo eres.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza, tenía una pregunta en su mente pero no sabía cómo preguntar.

-Tú... Puck te trataba muy mal?.-

Kurt suspiro pesado, se sentó más cómodo jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello, eso era algo nuevo en él.

-Puck...lo conozco desde que tengo trece años, era amigo de Finn, pero siempre estaba metido en problemas, aunque también era muy simpático, hacia cosas locas, así se gano la amistad de Finn...luego mi hermano murió, y las cosas se pusieron muy mal...nunca asocie a Puck con nuestros problemas, las deudas, no sabíamos de donde habían salido, y luego de unos meses muy apretados, Puck regreso a Ohio y me dijo como salvar el taller de mi padre, y allí empezó mi pesadilla...aunque a pesar de todo confiaba en él, me vine a New York porque me prometió un buen trabajo, junto a él...fui muy ingenuo y tonto...pero lo seguí, después fue...él le debía a McNamara, me pidió que le siguiera el juego, que teníamos que salir de eso y yo era lo único que pidió...al final me amenazo, y tuve miedo, Puck tenía un genio de perros, luego...de lo que hice...volvió a hablarme bien, y volví a creerle...pero cada vez que me pedía que fuera con McNamara me mataba un poco...luego...- Kurt hizo un silencio y miro hacia el jardín con los ojos acuosos. -no le temía tanto a Puck, él me necesitaba para pagar sus favores, sus deudas, me negué varias veces y le dije que regresaría a Ohio, y al final me dejaba tranquilo, aunque a veces creía que me arrancaría la cabeza, claro que todo cambio cuando me envió aquí, él estaba jugando a lo grande, me dijo que tenias un papel con todas nuestras cuentas, nuestros nombres, me obligó a ir a tu club, me amenazo para que le diera información sobre ti, pensé que quería robarte, supuse que eso quería, pero supongo que quería algo mas...y mientras estuve aquí me enamore de ti.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mmmh!...dices que confiabas en él, que no le tenias tanto miedo, a quien le temias?.- preguntó cauto Blaine.

Kurt suspiro mirándolo y luego a sus manos.

-Le temía a Jack.- respondió mirándolo a los ojos. -él...él era malo...- sus ojos se aguaron y esa sombra apareció en ellos. -temía que me matara, siempre estaba diciendo eso, él... Por eso me mude al club, sabía que con Puck allí, él no se me acercaría.-

Si había algo que aprendió Blaine en estos años era a leer a las personas, sus ademanes, su tono de voz, sus ojos, y todo eso en su esposo indicaba que había mucho más en su relato, un miedo desmedido, no a Puck, sino a Jack, y las palabras que usó, él no dijo que Jack no lo molestaría, dijo "no se me acercaría", esa palabra significaba mucho más que molestar.

-Jack era peor que Puck.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo.

-Si, disfrutaba dañar a las personas.- respondió Kurt.

-Mmm...a ti te daño?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Todos me dañaron...nunca volveré a ser quien era, pase cosas horribles allí, cosas que nadie debería vivir...- dijo angustiado.

Blaine tomo su mano y la beso, eso era exactamente lo que no quería que le sucediera a su esposo.

-Pero ahora todo es mejor.-

-Mucho mejor... Me case con el mejor hombre del mundo.-

Blaine sonrió pero lo miro a los ojos cambiando el semblante, beso su mano con amor y fijo sus ojos en los de Kurt.

-El día que estés listo, podemos hablar de todo eso que te hace daño, yo estoy para acompañarte, y ayudarte.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza con sus ojos aguados, quería hablar pero no podía, le hacía mal recordar esas cosas.

-Y ahora...dime...te irás con Cooper?.- preguntó Blaine cambiando el tema.

-No lo digas así...si me voy con él a hacer las fotos, George también estará en esta campaña, gracias por eso, él necesita trabajo.-

-No me agradezcas, a Cooper no le costó tanto incluirlo en la nomina, y a los otros tampoco.- respondió Blaine.

-Es en grupo esta publicidad, te contó que llamaron de una firma de perfumes?, Cooper dijo que estaban evaluándolo.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, no me convence la idea de prestar nuestra imagen, tú imagen pero Cooper cree que llegaremos a un mayor mercado.-

-Porque?, bajaron las ventas?.-

-Tuvimos una baja en esta temporada, nuestro modelo estrella decidió tomarse vacaciones y los otro no tienen la gracia necesaria.- respondió ocultando una sonrisa.

-Quería descansar de tanta exposición, con todo lo que paso en el verano necesitaba alejarme.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Lo sé, pero eso demuestra lo importante que eres en la firma, y para mi eres esencial.-

Kurt sonrió y lo beso pasando sus brazos por su nuca.

-Vendrás a verme?.- susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

-No creo que pueda, tengo algo pendiente, pero almorzaremos juntos.- explicó Blaine.

-Mmmh...mas te vale.- dijo Kurt besándolo de nuevo.

El celular de Blaine sonó separándolos, Kurt puso mala cara, suponía quien era.

-Tengo que irme.-

-Bien, yo también...- Kurt volvió a besarlo y se puso de pie para salir hacia la sala con Blaine.

En ese momento entraba Cooper con George sonriendo.

-Ya esta lista la estrella de la moda?.- preguntó Cooper mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa.

Éste solo sonrió y saludo a su amigo y a Cooper.

-Buen día, como estas?...bien yo bien y tú?.- dijo Cooper hablándose a si mismo ya que Blaine solo miraba.

-Cuida a mi esposo Cooper.- fue la respuesta de Blaine. -Buenos días George.- saludo y siguió camino hacia la cocina.

-Cada día más amable...y entonces?, estás listo, vine en la Ferrari.-

-Lo siento, no puedo salir en otro auto que no sea el de mi seguridad.- respondió Kurt buscando su morral en la sala.

-No es cierto!, de verdad no quieres viajar en mi nave?.- pregunto Cooper sin creerlo.

-Es increíble ese auto.- dijo George con entusiasmo.

-Lo siento, pero si no entran los treinta guardianes que tengo no puedo ir en el, ve detrás nuestro si quieres.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine salía con Wes, Sanders y Nick.

-Adiós amor.- saludo Blaine. -hasta luego señores.-

-Adiós.- saludo amablemente George.

-En serio no puede ir en mi Ferrari?.- pregunto Cooper a Blaine.

Éste lo miro a medio camino de la puerta.

-No, el auto de Kurt es blindado, y caben cinco personas, vayan en él.- dijo mirándolo Cooper.

-Cooper lleva tu Ferrari así la paseas y tú y yo vamos en mi auto, así nos ponemos al día.- Kurt tomo del brazo a George y su abrigo.

Blaine miro serio a Cooper y salió junto a sus hombres de la mansión.

Kurt sabía que debía hacer, por más que quisiera viajar en una Ferrari no podía, estaba seguro en el auto blindado.

Salieron de la mansión y George le comento que se mudaría con Cooper, las cosas iban bien entre ellos y la boda seria a fin de año, estaban más que felices, se les notaba.

Llegaron al edificio donde harían las fotos de la temporada primavera-verano, Kurt no hizo la campaña de otoño-invierno y al parecer eso bajo las ventas, pero él necesitaba tranquilidad.

Cooper tuvo que estacionar donde pudo en el estacionamiento ya que los autos de seguridad ocuparon los lugares a los lados del auto de Kurt.

Entraron al ascensor todos, más allá que Kurt estaba acostumbrado y George ya sabía cómo era, Cooper temía volverse claustrofóbico con tanta gente en un espacio tan reducido.

Al llegar a la sala principal, habían unos diez muchachos muy atractivos interactuando entre ellos, se quedaron mirando a Kurt quien solo se quedo de pie con George a su lado mirando.

-Cintia!...- saludo Cooper con la mano. -ella es la publicista.- le dijo por lo bajo a Kurt y a su novio.

Cooper salió caminando hacia la mujer, Kurt y George se quedaron mirando a los muchachos que obviamente los miraban curiosos.

-Wow...- susurro George. -parecen modelos de tv.-

-Lo son...y ...muy atractivos...viste cuando uno se pregunta de dónde salen los modelos de catalogo, aquí están todos ellos.-

Se miraron entre ellos y se sonrieron.

Durante una hora Kurt estuvo hablando con los modelos, sacándose fotos y oyendo cumplidos, George intentaba pasar desapercibido pero Kurt lo llevaba con él hacia donde lo requerían, quería que su amigo fuera conocido y así tener más trabajo, pero obviamente él era la estrella así que mientras los demás se sacaban fotos en el estudio mayor, él lo hacía en otra sala ambientada para que estuviera cómodo.

-Por que George no puede hacer las fotos conmigo?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Porque él debe hacer las grupales, luego iras tú también...ahora hay que hacer las del traje de baño.- explicó Cooper.

-Pero con playera.- dijo Kurt.

La publicista miro a Cooper, evidentemente no era lo que habían arreglado.

-Kurt, las fotos de traje de baño son con el traje de baño.- le dijo Cooper con paciencia.

-Pero con playera, sin ella no las hago.-

Cooper suspiro pesado.

-Ya lo hablamos...esto es por Blaine?.-

-No, no saldré medio desnudo en ningún lado, las hago con playera o no las hago nada.- respondió Kurt cruzándose de brazos.

-Ok!, apareció la versión diva de Hummel.- dijo Cooper. -quieres playera, denle la playera.- pidió Cooper.

La publicista le indico algo a la vestuarista y Kurt fue al vestidor.

Cooper se sentó nuevamente, miro su celular, había presenciado muchas sesiones de fotos pero definitivamente esta sesión seria eterna.

...

Blaine estaba de pie junto a su prima, había tres hombres frente a ellos, eran empresarios, de esos que les debían a Blaine y a Isabella.

-Les deposite el dinero señor Anderson, se lo aseguro, les depositamos todo, no entiendo porque no está el dinero en las cuentas.-

-Crees que soy idiota?.- pregunto Blaine al sujeto que le hablaba.

-No.- respondió mirándolos a ambos. -les juro que les depositamos el dinero.-

Isabella miro a su primo y a los tres hombres frente a ella.

-Bien, no tengo ganas de perder tiempo...- Blaine estiro la mano hacia Wes quien le entregó un papel. -las cuentas, deposita el dinero allí.-

El hombre se acercó a una computadora que sostenía Fiorella, la mujer de cabello corto que ocupaba el lugar de Cissano, ella lo miraba fijo y el sujeto temblaba del miedo, hizo la transferencia de dinero y luego Wes comprobó que el dinero ya estaba en las cuentas de la organización, le hizo una seña a Blaine y éste comprendió que estaba todo bien.

-La próxima vez, intenta transferir el dinero a las cuentas indicadas, porque no seremos tan comprensivos.- dijo Isabella mirándolos fríamente.

Blaine sólo los miraba, los hombres asintieron y los dejaron retirarse, Isabella suspiro aburrida, Blaine la observo mientras caminaban hacia sus autos.

-No hay nada entretenido querida prima?.-

-Es muy tranquilo New York.- respondió Isabella.

Fiorella abrió la puerta del auto de Isabella y espero a su jefa, Blaine la observo detenidamente y noto que Wes también miraba a Fiorella de lado y nerviosamente.

-Tu guardiana es especial.- dijo Blaine a su prima.

-Igual que Cissano, es su hija.-

Blaine la miro asombrado.

-No se parece en nada.-

-Aprendió mucho de Cissano, trabajo toda la vida para la organización.- dijo Isabella.

-Pero qué edad tiene?.- pregunto Blaine antes de llegar al auto.

-Veinticuatro, pero sabe once idiomas, diez artes marciales, puede matar a un hombre de quince maneras diferentes sin usar un arma, además de lo que sabe de informática.- respondió ella.

-A Wes parece caerle bien.- dijo Blaine.

Isabella hizo una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que si.- Isabella llego al auto y Blaine la ayudo a entrar. -te veo en la fiesta de esta noche?.-

-Si, allí estaremos.- respondió Blaine cerrando la puerta del auto.

Miro a Fiorella que subió por el otro lado, y como ella observo a Wes.

Sonrió pensando que su amigo merecía una persona especial en su vida, como él tenia a Kurt en la suya.

Mientras iba de camino a una reunión, miraba a Wes que estaba observando detenidamente su celular.

-Necesitas mas vida social...te cae bien Fiorella verdad?.-

-Emmm...si.- respondió titubeante Wes.

-Y hablas con ella?.- pregunto Blaine curioso.

Wes parecía querer hablar pero nada salía de su boca.

-Pues...si, cuando trabajamos juntos, o en estas ocasiones.- respondió nervioso.

-Mmm...tal vez podrías invitarla a salir.-

Wes lo miro asombrado, jamás Blaine le hablaría de algo así, no el Blaine que él conoció.

-Creo que Kurt te contagio, ahora eres Cupido también?.-

Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Si, es probable.- respondió sonriendo. -pero si quieres una noche libre, solo dime.-

Wes lo observaba con una ceja alzada, realmente estaba cambiado su jefe.

-Ok, lo tendré en cuenta.-

Wes volvió su atención al celular, Blaine sonrió, él estaba enamorado y sabía lo diferente que se ve el mundo con los ojos del amor, se perdió un instante mirando a través de la ventanilla, pensando en su esposo, y todo lo bueno que existía en su vida gracias a él.

-Emmm...creo que...- dijo mirando a Blaine intentando buscar las palabras correctas. -recuerdas a Christopher Lamp?.-

-Si, él era quien quería manejar los hoteles, porque?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Pues, se fue a Washington cuando todo le salió mal aquí, tenía un hijo...que es modelo ahora...-

-Y?.- Blaine no sabía a qué iba todo eso.

Wes le entrego su celular a su jefe, en el estaba el facebook de Kurt, donde había una foto de éste con un joven sonriente castaño y de ojos negros.

-Que es ésto?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo un poco molesto.

-Ese es Justin Lamp, el hijo de Christopher, está en la campaña de la firma...es modelo...no está vinculado con el padre, pero ésto podría traer complicaciones, pues, Christopher no era bien visto en la organización y una foto de Kurt con el hijo puede levantar sospechas.- explico Wes.

Blaine comenzó a mirar las fotos en las que aparecía etiquetado su esposo, habían más de diez fotos de Kurt con diferentes jóvenes, todas eran de hoy y de la sesión de fotos.

-"El mejor trabajo del mundo, con el hombre más sexy de la tierra"..."No puedo creer que esté con Kurt Hummel, es un fuego", quienes son estos idiotas?!.- dijo enojado Blaine.

-Los modelos.- respondió Wes sabiendo que Blaine se perdió en sus celos nuevamente.

-Ese estúpido de Cooper...es un imbécil...vamos hacia donde están haciendo las fotos.-

-Blaine...- dijo Wes intentando calmar a su jefe. -Kurt está trabajando, recuerdas lo de soltar la soga.-

-Con la soga voy a ahorcar a Cooper y lo colgare del puente.- respondió enojado Blaine.

-Pero Kurt no tiene la culpa, él es así, se saca fotos con cualquier persona a pesar que no debe hacerlo, es amable, educado, y simpático, está trabajando, no hace nada malo, es natural que tantos jóvenes quieran sacarse fotos con él, es un icono hoy por hoy, solo hay que pedirle que saque de su cuenta la que tiene con Lamp.-

Blaine lo miraba molesto, quería ir a poner en su lugar a esos idiotas pero Wes tenía razón, Kurt no hacía nada malo.

-Bien, vamos a nuestra reunión.- dijo entregándole el teléfono a Wes.

-Ok.- respondió Wes guardando su celular.

Blaine se quedo mirando a través de la ventanilla, apretó sus dientes al pensar que su esposo estaba rodeado de esos idiotas, busco su celular y lo llamo por teléfono.

-Amor...como estas?.- preguntó Blaine bajo la mirada de Wes que negaba con la cabeza.

-Hola amor, bien, en un receso.- respondió Kurt sentado en un sillón a un lado del salón de fotos.

-Mucho trabajo?.- pregunto Blaine intentando disimular su molestia.

-Si, es eterno ésto, ahora se están sacando las fotos individuales, son muchos modelos, no terminan mas.- respondió Kurt. -además George está ocupado, y yo me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento... Gracias...me tuvieron que traer té de hierbas porque aquí solo hay café.- respondió Kurt sorbiendo de su taza.

-Mmm...te dolía el estómago?.- preguntó cambiando el semblante.

-No, solo quería té, supongo que si soy el mimado, de todas formas todos me miran como si lo fuera.-

-Te trataron mal?.-

-No, al contrario, es que siempre van a mirarme así, y tú, como te fue?.-

-Voy a una reunión.- respondió Blaine evitando dar detalles.

-Almorzamos juntos verdad?.-

-Si claro, paso a buscarte.- respondió Blaine.

-Ok, te extraño.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también te extraño.- le respondió Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Mucho?.- preguntó sonriendo Kurt.-

-Si, mucho.- respondió con esa sonrisa enamorada que se le dibujo en los labios.

-Yo también, mucho mucho...- dijo Kurt. -lo siento, me están llamando, soy el único que puede hablar por teléfono, te voy a estar esperando.-

-Ok, te voy a pasar a buscar al medio día. Adiós amor.- se despidió Blaine.

-Adiós.-

Blaine guardo su teléfono con una sonrisa, estaba más tranquilo.

Después de su reunión fue a buscar a su esposo, quien se estaba despidiendo de sus compañeros, cuando lo vio le sonrió enamorado, y fue hacia él depositando un beso en sus labios. Blaine lo recibió feliz pero con un ojo sobre los otros modelos que los observaban curiosos.

Salieron por el estacionamiento y fueron a un local de comidas que Kurt adoraba, allí almorzaron y luego regresaban a la mansión, esa noche había una fiesta a que debían concurrir y querían preparase tranquilos, al menos Kurt quería hacerlo, lo ponían nerviosos esas fiestas.

Para su sorpresa Isabella también estaba cuando llegaron a la gran casona de un empresario muy conocido, Kurt se sorprendió al ver a la prima de su esposo, más allá que la elegancia de ésta llamaba la atención, a Kurt le llamo la atención que asistiera, no parecía una persona de ir a fiestas.

-Los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad están aquí y yo.- dijo Kurt mientras caminaban conociendo la mansión.

-Tú eres un empresario importante.- contradijo Blaine.

-Dices eso porque eres mi esposo.-

-No, lo digo porque es verdad.- respondió Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Kurt sonrió enamorado.

-Es como un castillo ésto, yo lo veía desde lejos, siempre pensé que no vivía nadie aquí.- dijo Kurt mirando todo.

-En realidad no vive aquí, L'Uto es un Sir, vive en Francia, usa ésta casa para fiestas nada más.- explico Blaine.

-Vaya...y que hizo para ser Sir, es un titulo eso no?.-

-Si.- respondió con una sonrisa Blaine. -su familia tiene ese título.-

Blaine logro divisar a Cooper que llegaba con George de la mano, Kurt saludo a su amigo con la mano, estos se acercaron a ellos, a George se lo notaba muy nervioso.

Se saludaron e intentaron pasarla bien, y Cooper siempre lograba sacarles sonrisas aunque a Blaine le fastidiaba que sea el centro de atención.

Terminaron la velada solos en su habitación, besándose y haciendo el amor, deseando vivir siempre de esa manera, en esa paz que les brindaban los brazos del otro, la calma de ese momento y con calidez en sus corazones.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

-Estas hablándome en serio?.- pregunto Kurt en medio de la librería mientras hablaba con Cooper por teléfono.

-Si, son cinco sesiones mas.- respondió Cooper.

-Pero ya hicimos las fotos de promoción...-

-Esas si, faltan las que irán a Europa, las de Los Ángeles...-

-Eso no estaba en el contrato...- dijo Kurt.

-Si, si esta.- contradijo Cooper.

-Dame una semana, antes de no tener vida nuevamente quiero disfrutar de unos días...- pidió Kurt mientras miraba unos libros.

-Una semana, nada más...

Kurt sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo, tomo un libro de un estante leyendo la contratapa mientras oía a Cooper explicarle lo que harían en la siguiente sesión de fotos, busco con la mirada a una vendedora pero sus ojos se encontraron con alguien que estaba observándolo desde la vidriera, dejo caer su celular y el libro, no podía creer lo que veía, pero sabía que no estaba soñando, sus ojos se nublaron de terror y el miedo inundo su cuerpo.

-Señor?...señor se encuentra bien?.- pregunto una joven colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt.

Éste se alejo de ella como si de fuego se trataba, mirándola lleno de miedo, Jeff se acerco observándolo preocupado, él fijo su vista nuevamente en la vidriera pero el hombre ya no estaba.

-Kurt?, que sucede?.- pregunto Jeff.

Éste lo miro consternado.

-Jack...Jack estaba allí...- respondió señalando la vidriera del local.

-Qué?...no puede ser, Jack esta muerto.- le respondió casi en un susurro.

-Estaba ahí!.- dijo Kurt con pánico en su voz.

-Ok...vamos a la mansión, si?, es lo mejor.-

Kurt salió con él prácticamente aferrado a su brazo, estaba aterrado, miraba por doquier paranoico, temía que lo atacaran de un momento a otro.

Llegó a la mansión y se sentó en la sala, temblaba de pies a cabeza, Jeff dejo las cosas de Kurt en otro sillón y se dirigió al estudio de Blaine, toco la puerta y Wes atendió.

-Blaine, Kurt te necesita.- dijo Jeff mirando desde la puerta a su jefe.

Blaine se levanto como resorte dejando los papeles que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio, salió del estudio mirando a Kurt que estaba sentado tomando su cabeza con sus manos.

-Que sucedió?, te duele el estomago?.- preguntó Blaine de cuclillas junto a él.

-No...vi...vi a Jack en la librería.- respondió Kurt mirándolo con miedo.

Blaine miro a Wes y a Jeff, volvió sus ojos a los de su esposo, se notaba que estaba en una crisis.

-Amor...Jack esta muerto...-

-No...yo lo vi, lo vi!...tienes que creerme, yo lo vi.- dijo aterrado Kurt.

-Bien, vamos a nuestra habitación...-

-No me crees?...- pregunto Kurt con angustia.

-Si, pero quiero que te calmes, no te hace bien...- le dijo a Kurt, miro a Wes y éste asintió con la cabeza.

Subieron a la habitación y Kurt temblaba mucho.

-No me crees?...no me crees.- dijo una vez adentro.

-Amor, te pareció ver a Jack, pero él está muerto.-

-Está vivo!...yo lo vi!, me estaba mirando como tú ahora!, estaba ahí!...porque no me crees?!.- grito Kurt desesperado.

-Mi amor...-

-No me digas que me calme!...no me crees!, él estaba allí!.- grito nuevamente Kurt.

-Ok, está bien, cálmate, luego hablaremos...de eso...-

Kurt negó con la cabeza y camino hacia el baño.

-Amor.-

-Déjame solo!.- grito una vez que entró.

Blaine miro el suelo preocupado, Kurt estaba sufriendo una crisis de algún tipo, tal vez todo el estrés que vivió tiempo atrás estaba repercutiendo ahora.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina.

-Will llegara en cualquier momento.- dijo Wes mirándolo.

-Dice que vio a Jack...esta seguro que lo vio.-

-Estábamos en la librería, él se puso mal, me dijo que lo vio, pero no había nadie en la vidriera.-

Blaine cerró sus ojos temiendo que su esposo haya enloquecido.

Will llego a la mansión y Blaine lo acompaño a su habitación, Wes se quedo pensativo, fue hacia el estudio y saco unas carpetas que él tenía, rebuscó entre unos nombres y unas fechas, luego se sentó en su asiento hilando sus pensamientos. Volvió a la cocina donde estaba Tom mirando la tv.

-Que sucedió con Kurt?, Jeff me dijo que estaba mal.-

-Dice que vio a Jack.- respondió Wes.

Tom levanto las cejas, negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

-Recuerdas quien mato a Jack?.- pregunto Wes.

-No, se lo entregamos a Sinka, él se encargaría.- respondió Tom.

-Sinka era socio de Dimitri en ese entonces.- dijo Wes.

-Si...que sucede?, crees que no lo mataron?, Sinka lo quería muerto, no importaba como, lo quería muerto.- respondió Tom mirándolo.

-Tú lo viste muerto?.- pregunto Wes. -Porque yo no.-

-Apareció muerto en el parque.-

-Apareció un muerto en el parque.- contradijo Wes.

-Ok, realmente aprecio a Kurt, pero no alimentare su locura, Jack esta muerto.-

-Dimitri ayudó a Sebastián...y Sebastián a Puck y a Jack... Es demasiada coincidencia... La carta que enviaron a los medios, nunca supimos quien la envió...Dimitri dijo que habían mas...por alguna razón se separo de Sinka.-

-Lo odiaba, por eso se dividió la banda.-

Wes lo miro unos segundos, y Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos a Puck, a Sebastián y a Dimitri en la misma ecuación Tom, pregúntale a Sinka quien mato a Jack.-

Tom suspiro pesado y salió hacia la sala caminando lento, Wes miraba la nada, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba ésto.

Will se había retirado, costo que Kurt tomara las pastillas pero estaba más tranquilo, él no quiso alterarlo más, solo se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo cuando Kurt lo busco, no era de noche pero su esposo necesitaba estar calmado y los sedantes que le dio Will eran fuertes, le dijo que sufría una crisis nerviosa, sufría un pico de estrés, no creía que alucinara, pero necesitaba estar bajo supervisión de un psiquiatra. Sentía que podía perder a Kurt, que todo lo que paso por su culpa, lo estaba destruyendo.

Tom llego a un bar, siempre asistía a esos lugares pero esta vez debía hablar con alguien.

-Sinka.-

-Hey!, amigo, quieres un vodka?.- pregunto el rubio musculoso.

-No, necesito preguntarte algo?, recuerdas a Jack?.-

-Jack?, Jack qué?.- pregunto el ruso.

-Jack el socio de Puck.- respondió Tom.

-Ah, si, porque preguntas?.- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Tú lo mataste?.-

-Si, bueno no le dispare yo...-

-Quien le disparo?.- pregunto Tom.

-Dimitri, le pedí a él que lo hiciera.- respondió el sujeto.

Tom miro el suelo pensativo.

-Porque tanta pregunta?.-

-Porque alguien lo vio en la librería, quería asegurarme que estaba muerto, pero tú no viste el cuerpo o si?.- pregunto Tom.

-No...no puede estar vivo.-

-Pero tú no lo viste, enviaste a Dimitri a hacerlo, como sabes que él lo mato?.-

El rubio lo miro serio, pensativo.

-Lo voy a matar, si está vivo lo matare.-

-Si no lo encuentra Blaine antes.- susurro Tom.

Se fue a la mansión nuevamente, Wes estaba esperándolo, ni bien llego se encerraron en el estudio, las cosas iban mal, y peor irían cuando Blaine se enterara.

...

Blaine solo lo miraba, Kurt dormía, había estado inquieto pero ahora descansaba tranquilo, decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina, prepararía algo para comer para él y para Kurt, Wes y Tom lo esperaban pacientes en la cocina, él ni bien los vio sabía que había algo que no estaba bien.

-Que sucedió?.- les preguntó al verlos.

-Sucede que tal vez Kurt no éste equivocado.- respondió Wes.

-Con qué?.- pregunto perdido Blaine.

-Hable con Sinka sobre quien mato a Jack, según él fue Dimitri, pero no está seguro.- respondió Wes.

-Qué?...no está seguro de que?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolos a ambos.

-Jack...puede que esté vivo.- respondió Tom.

-De que están hablando?...hace meses que...él sigue vivo?!.- pregunto Blaine molesto.

-Pudo convencer a Dimitri, hacer un trato con él y asociarse a Sebastián, por eso se separo de Sinka, y eso explicaría la carta que llego a los medios, aun después de que todos estaban muertos.- explicó Wes.

Blaine se apoyo en la mesa pensando, apretó la mandíbula imaginando que Jack se burlo de él todo éste tiempo.

-Tengo algo mas, pedí las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad...- dijo Wes buscando su tablet. -aquí, ves ese sujeto?.-

Blaine miro el vídeo, observo a varias personas ir y venir por la galería, pero un hombre delgado con una chaqueta con capucha y gorra se quedo de pie mirando la vidriera.

-Es él?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Estoy seguro que si, no se ve bien, tiene el cabello más largo, con esos lentes y la gorra no se nota su rostro, no desde ese ángulo.- respondió Wes.

-Que está mirando?.- pregunto al ver que el sujeto estaba fijo allí mirando hacia adentro de la librería.

-A Kurt.- respondió Tom. -en ese momento Kurt dijo que lo vio mirándolo.-

A Blaine le hirvió la sangre, el sujeto estaba plantado allí, hasta que se movió y siguió camino, se quedo mirando el vídeo sin prestarle atención hasta que vio a Kurt salir junto a Jeff, su esposo parecía aterrado, tomado del brazo de Jeff.

Dejo la tablet en la mesa con un nudo en su garganta, no le creyó a Kurt, pensó que había imaginado todo pero no fue así, mataría a Jack con sus manos cuando lo hallara.

-Búsquenlo en las cámaras de seguridad, pidan las cámaras de transito, pero que nadie fuera de esta mansión sepa que está vivo.- dijo Blaine sin mirarlos.

-Bien.- respondió Wes notando que su jefe no estaba bien.

Tom lo miro pero no dijo nada, Blaine salió nuevamente, debía hablar con Kurt, tenía que pedirle disculpas por no creerle.

Su esposo dormía, se acerco a él y acaricio su rostro, no quería despertarlo, aun así lo abrazo sintiendo el aroma de sus cabellos, su esposo no merecía ésto, pero él lo solucionaría.

Kurt despertó horas después aturdido y mareado, Blaine había regresado a la cama minutos antes y lo abrazaba por la espalda, se removió sintiéndose incómodo y Blaine aflojo su agarre mirándolo.

-Te sientes bien?.-

-No...- respondió perdido Kurt mientras pasaba su mano por sus ojos y bostezaba. -siento un peso en la cabeza.-

Blaine lo acaricio sabiendo que era por las pastillas.

-Tienes el estomago vacío, pediré que te traigan el desayuno.-

-Quiero ir al baño primero.- dijo Kurt saliendo de la cama.

-Ok, si necesitas algo solo dime.-

Kurt entro al baño sin decir nada, no se sentía bien pero seguía molesto con Blaine, él sabía lo que había visto, su esposo no le creía, seguramente pensaba que estaba loco y en realidad él estaba aterrado. Se sentó en el inodoro pensando, el dolor de estomago estaba nuevamente amenazando, pero no era lo único que amenazaba su existencia, también estaba Jack, se veía muy diferente, pero esa mirada llena de muerte, esperándolo, acechándolo estaba intacta, sabía bien porque lo buscaba, quería arruinar su vida, matarlo en el mejor de los casos, pero lo conocía, Jack quería que sufriera, porque no hizo lo que le pidieron desde un principio y se quedo con Blaine. Arruinaría su vida, ya lo había hecho una vez, y ahora lo hacía de nuevo, porque que él tenía una nueva vida, era feliz, y Jack nunca permitiría eso.

Blaine recibió la fuente de comida de manos de Jeff, espero a Kurt en la habitación, sabía que estaba mal, y parte era su culpa ya que no le creyó desde un principio.

Cuando Kurt salió del baño, Blaine se acerco a él pero Kurt lo evadió, no quería ni mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pedí tu desayuno...- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se sentó en la cama pero a penas miro la bandeja.

-Lo siento...lamento no haber actuado de otra manera.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

-No me crees...- susurro Kurt con dolor en su voz.

-Si, lamento no haberlo hecho antes...creí que era estrés...-

-Que estaba loco, eso pensaste, por eso llamaste al médico para que me dé esas pastillas que pueden hacer dormir un elefante...crees que necesito eso?, no...- pregunto entre lagrimas. -necesitaba que me creyeras!, pero no me creíste!, porque?!, porque no me creíste?!.-

Blaine se quedo mirándolo, no podía hablar, esas palabras, eran las mismas que las que dijo en su sueño.

Kurt lo miro lleno de dolor, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a Blaine aturdido, no quería hablar con él, no quería escuchar nada, sólo quería desaparecer.

Se encerró en su estudio un par de horas, comió algo en la cocina, y regreso a su habitación, no sabía dónde estaba Blaine, pero tampoco le interesaba, abrió el armario buscando la caja que le había enviado su padre, otra caja cerrada con unos seguros le llamo la atención, la había visto varias veces pero estaba siempre en el fondo del armario y ahora estaba adelante, la saco y la apoyo en los estantes, abrió los seguros y vio que estaba vacía, pero era el estuche de un arma, la de Blaine seguramente. Dejo la caja en su lugar y tomo la pequeña donde estaban sus recuerdos, se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a revisar las fotos, encontró fotos de él con Finn, incluso su celular viejo, lo encendió solo para ver las fotos que tenia Finn en él, lo extrañaba, extrañaba esa vida que tuvieron, la persona que fue; miro otras fotos de cuando estaba en la preparatoria, en su mirada se notaban sus sueños, toda esa inocencia que le arrebataron en un segundo.

Blaine entro y lo observó en silencio, Kurt estaba llorando sin darse cuenta, se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama a su lado, Kurt lo miro de soslayo, acariciando la imagen de su madre.

-Lamento todo ésto...no quiero verte así, sé que debí creerte, y te pido disculpas por eso, te prometo que arreglare ésto.-

Kurt lo observo con esa mirada triste mezclado con algo más.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, ni arreglar.-

-Lo siento, de verdad...-

-No lo digo por ti, ni por nosotros...es por mí, yo nunca seré el mismo y eso no tiene arreglo, lo que ellos me quitaron nadie va a devolvérmelo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo triste.

Blaine acaricio su mano, la tomo y la beso.

-Yo te amo como eres.-

Kurt no dijo nada, lo observo sabiendo que era así, pero sentía que regreso a ese lugar oscuro de donde tanto le costó salir. Lo abrazo aferrándose a él con la esperanza que Blaine pudiera ayudarlo, aunque estaba seguro que nadie podría.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

-Como que no lo encuentran?!.- preguntó Blaine enojado.

-Las cámaras lo pierden en el metro.- respondió Wes.

-Se aparece frente a Kurt, en medio de la galería, sale caminando y no lo pueden encontrar!.- dijo molesto mirándolos.

Nick, Tom y Wes se miraban entre ellos, Blaine estaba revolviendo toda la ciudad buscando a Jack, pero no encontraban nada, era como si no existiera.

Kurt estaba en su estudio escuchando los gritos de su esposo, creyó que Blaine podía encontrar a Jack pero no era así. Salió de su estudio y fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama pensando, Jack se acercó a él por algo, quería que lo viera, para que no sabía, pero la única manera que Jack podía saber que él estaba allí, era si alguien le decía cuando iba a la galería y la única posibilidad era la joven que trabajaba en la perfumería, ella había sido una de las muchachas de Puck, y le temía a Jack tanto como él.

Solo había una manera de arreglar ésto, y él lo haría, miro el armario recordando las fotos que tenía guardadas, cerró sus ojos y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la limpio y respiro profundo, debía pensar bien que haría.

...

Pasaron los días, Kurt intentaba estar tranquilo, pero Blaine lo notaba extraño, retraído y distante, le preocupaba, esa tarde su esposo decidió salir, él seguía buscando a Jack que parecía realmente que estaba muerto, no había nada, absolutamente nada que indicara que estaba vivo, incluso llego a dudar nuevamente, pero las casualidades eran muchas.

Kurt daba vueltas por la galería, Jeff y dos hombres más estaban a su lado, camino hacia la perfumería pero no entró, miro a la joven que él conocía de cuando vivía en el club de Puck, y saco un papel disimuladamente de su bolsillo, tirándolo en el cesto de basura que estaba frente al local, ella lo estaba mirando, él solo siguió hacia otro local, fingiendo mirar los objetos en exhibición, ella salió del local y tomo el papel del cesto de basura leyéndolo, se miraron unos segundos antes que la joven regresara a la perfumería, Kurt se inquieto, ya estaba todo en marcha, ahora debía hacer lo más difícil, pero para eso debía ir a la cafetería donde lo atacaron, Jeff se asombro cuando le pidió ir allí, pero era necesario, todo lo que haría era necesario si quería acabar con ésto de una vez.

Pidió un café, estaba nervioso, Jeff no le sacaba los ojos de encima preocupado.

-Voy al baño.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Jeff lo acompaño pero para su suerte se quedo en la entrada del pasillo, él dejo la puerta entre abierta, entró y buscó un marcador, escribió en el espejo y miro el contenido de su morral, estaba decidido a hacer ésto.

Miro por la puerta y Jeff seguía allí, un mozo estaba con un carrito de camino a la cocina, era el mismo pasillo que compartían con los baños, Jeff se alejo un poco para cederle paso al mozo y fue su oportunidad, salió del baño antes que el mozo pasara, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, abrió la puerta y siguió el mismo camino que hizo con Jeff cuando lo atacaron, los cocineros lo miraban, uno de ellos intento detenerlo pero el corrió hasta la puerta de emergencia y salió del edificio, bajo las escaleras y salió por la entrada de proveedores hacia la calle, Max estaba en el frente así que no lo vería, camino hasta que consiguió un taxi, no tenía mucho tiempo, debía llegar al otro lado de la ciudad y no tardarían en notar que no estaba, dentro del taxi reviso su celular, sabía que Blaine sabría donde estaba, así que puso el celular en silencio y lo guardo, miro lo que llevaba dentro del morral preguntándose si realmente haría lo que decidió, negó con la cabeza espantando sus miedos, ésto lo solucionaría él.

Jeff estaba de pie esperando a Kurt pero éste no salía del baño, decidió entrar, empujo la puerta solo para fijar sus ojos en el cartel del espejo, un "lo siento" estaba escrito con la letra de Kurt.

-Mierda!, Kurt!...Kurt!...- llamaba mientras abría los cubículos de los baños.

Salió mirando hacia la cocina y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y un hombre de la seguridad de la cafetería lo detuvo.

-No puede estar aquí señor.-

-Paso un muchacho por aquí, uno castaño, blanco, de ojos claros?.- preguntó Jeff.

-Si, salió por la puerta de emergencia hace unos minutos.- respondió el hombre.

-Mierda!...- Jeff salió de la cocina y busco su celular. -ve atrás, revisa las calles del fondo, Kurt se fue.- le dijo a su compañero.

Wes estaba revisando con Sanders las grabaciones de los vídeos de transito, Blaine buscaba en los archivos algún dato que revelara donde podía estar Jack, el celular de Wes sonó y éste atendió mirando quien era.

-Que sucede?.-

-Kurt se fue, se escapo.- respondió Jeff.

-Qué?!...como que se escapo?!.- pregunto Wes sin creerlo.

-Fue al baño y se escapo, escribió un "lo siento" en el espejo y se fue...no lo vi...salió por la cocina.- respondió Jeff mientras revisaba el patio de proveedores.

-Que pasa?.- pregunto Blaine al ver a Wes alarmado.

-Kurt, se escapo de la custodia de Jeff.- respondió éste serio.

-Que?!...no puede ser.-

-Jeff repite lo que me acabas de decir.- pidió Wes poniendo el alta voz.

-Kurt fue al baño, lo estaba esperando afuera, como no salía entré y encontré un cartel en el espejo que decía "lo siento", fui a la cocina y me dijeron que salió por allí, hacia la calle de atrás, por donde escapamos cuando nos atacaron.- explicó Jeff.

-No puede ser, debieron llevárselo...- dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Revisen todo a los alrededores y esperen mi llamada.- pidió Wes cortando la llamada.

Busco en su celular la ubicación de Kurt, estaba en movimiento, en la zona sur.

-A donde va?.- pregunto Wes mirando la ubicación del gps.

-A su viejo departamento, allí vivió él antes de mudarse con Puck.- respondió Blaine recordando lo que le dijo su esposo una vez.

-Porque va allí?.-

Wes estaba perdido pero Blaine comenzó a hilvanar sus ideas.

Salió del estudio y Wes detrás de él, Sanders no entendía nada, se quedó en la sala esperando instrucciones, Blaine entró a su habitación y vio la caja de recuerdos de su esposo, las fotos estaban dispersas por la cama, Wes se quedo a su lado sin entender nada, Blaine solo estaba de pie mirando todo, fue a su armario y lo abrió, saco el estuche de su arma para encontrarlo vacío.

-Se la llevo, se llevo mi arma.- susurro Blaine.

-Que?!, porque?!.- pregunto Wes.

-Para matar a Jack...- un recuerdo vino a él junto con un escalofrío. -en mi sueño el tenia un arma...mi arma.-

-Que sueño?.- preguntó perdido Wes.

-La pesadilla que tuve, Kurt estaba manchado de sangre, herido y con mi con arma en su mano, preguntándome porque no le había creído.- le respondió mirándolo angustiado.

Wes no podía decir nada ante eso, miro el celular nuevamente, Kurt estaba cerca de su destino.

-Hay que ir y evitarlo, dudo que Kurt se anime a algo así, pero si Jack esta allí, lo matará.-

Salieron de la habitación a las corridas, Blaine solo quería encontrar a Kurt sano y salvo.

Por su parte Kurt llego al viejo edificio, el lugar se había incendiado hacía unos años atrás y era inhabitable. Le pago al taxista y bajo del auto, una sensación horrible lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, ese lugar era el escenario de la peor parte de su vida, de su desgracia. Entro y busco su celular notando varias llamadas pérdidas de su esposo, no quería hacerlo pero ésto no acabaría nunca si él no lo hacía, saco el arma de Blaine recordando cuando Puck le enseñó a usarla, le quito el seguro y la coloco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, subió cada escalón recordando sus días allí, el segundo piso aun estaba entero, camino hasta la tercer puerta la cual ya no existía, y entró, recorrió con su mirada la mesada de cemento, la pequeña cocina y la entrada a la que había sido su habitación, el olor nauseabundo lo impregno, haciéndole notar que algo de él nunca salió de ese lugar.

-Y uno siempre regresa a sus orígenes.- dijo Jack apareciendo por el umbral de la habitación. -pensé que no vendrías.-

Kurt no se movió, por un instante se miraron a los ojos, el miedo desapareció al ver su sonrisa torcida, y la rabia lo inundo.

-Yo te cite verdad?, porque no iba a venir?.- pregunto Kurt.

Jack quedo mirándolo un tanto desconcertado.

-Vaya...te crecieron las agallas...es eso o eres mas estúpido que antes?.-

Kurt no le respondió, solo lo miro serio y desafiante.

-Siempre fuiste idiota.- dijo Jack mirándolo.

-Pues me fue mejor que a ti y que a Puck, soy el esposo de Blaine, tengo todo lo que es de él, mucho más de lo que soñaron ustedes dos juntos.- respondió sin miedo Kurt.

Jack río fuerte negando con la cabeza y luego lo miro serio.

-Y entonces?...si tienes todo porque me citaste aquí?...-

-Porque tengo una pregunta que solo tú puedes responder...- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos. -Por que?, porque a mí?.-

-Mmmm...por que?...- se pregunto Jack mirando el techo fingiendo estar pensando una respuesta. -Porque eras muy estúpido como para pensar en las consecuencia... No sabias decir no...no tienes idea de que te conviene... Porque creíste... Puck siempre dijo que eras muy confiado, necesitabas creer en los demás...por eso...y porque queríamos...- le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y tú, por que hiciste lo que hiciste?.- pregunto Kurt sin miedo a oír la respuesta.

Jack lo observo unos segundos analizándolo, respiro profundo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por eso me citaste aquí?, para recordar viejos momentos?, acaso Anderson no te satisface?... No me digas que es impotente?.- pregunto riendo Jack.

-Él mucho mas hombre que tú, créeme.- respondió Kurt serio.

-Entonces que mierda quieres?!...-

-Saber por que?!...por que me hiciste eso?...por que?!.- le grito Kurt.

-Porque se me dio la gana!...eres una puta, te regalas...te regalaste a McNamara, a Anderson, a ese idiota que pago una fortuna para acostarse contigo en tu pueblo...y tú creías que estabas saldando una deuda...eres muy estúpido.-

-Que...el sujeto al que le debíamos el embargo del taller?.-

-Realmente creíste que tenían una deuda?...no...Puck conocía al sujeto y le pidió acostarse contigo, y además pagó.- respondió entre risas Jack.

Kurt sintió tanta rabia que comenzó a llorar.

-Encima eres una puta llorona.- dijo Jack.

Kurt lo miro nuevamente y saco el arma apuntándolo.

-Que melodramático... Vas a matarme?.- preguntó Jack irónicamente.

-Me arruinaste la vida...y ni siquiera sé porque...-

-Porque quería!.- le respondió Jack en un grito acercándose a él.

-No te me acerques!...-

-O que?!, vas a matarme?...

Blaine llego junto con el resto de los muchachos, ni bien bajaron del auto oyeron un disparo en el segundo piso, Blaine entro al edificio corriendo, temía lo peor.

-Eres idiota?!.- preguntó Jack tomándose el brazo herido.

-Por que?!...por que me arruinaste la vida?!...por que?!.- pregunto Kurt a los gritos en medio de una crisis de nervios.

-Te voy a matar rata asquerosa!.- respondió Jack acercándose a él.

Kurt apretó el gatillo nuevamente cerrando sus ojos pero tiraron de su brazo haciéndolo errar el disparo.

Blaine tiro de él sacándolo de la habitación y Wes entro junto a los demás hombres.

-No!...suéltame!.- dijo llorando Kurt.

-Que mierda haces?!.- preguntó Blaine enojado presionándolo contra una pared.

Ya no tenía el arma en sus manos, solo una rabia que lo hacía temblar.

-Que estás haciendo Kurt?.- preguntó Blaine nuevamente.

-Quiero matarlo!.- respondió éste mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por eso viniste aquí?...-

-Si...tú no sabes...no entiendes...-

-Que no entiendo?... Que te escapaste para venir aquí?...no vuelvas a huir de mi Kurt.- dijo amenazante Blaine.

Kurt lo miro serio, no podía pensar en nada claramente, pero no dejaría que Blaine le hablara así.

-Tú no entiendes nada!...no sabes nada!, así que no me digas que puedo o no hacer!...no sabes...no sabes lo que él me hizo...aquí en ese lugar...no sabes lo que tuve que pasar allí...porque crees que me mude con Puck?!... Por gusto?!... Quería que él no se me acercara de nuevo!, no quería que me tocara otra vez!...tu no entiendes nada!.- le grito Kurt llorando descontrolado.

Blaine se quedo mirándolo, jamás Kurt le había hablado así con rabia, cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, Kurt se alejo de él de un tirón, camino hacia un lado llorando, él no pudo acercarse, por algún motivo no podía.

-Lo llevare a la mansión.- dijo Jeff acercándose a Blaine.

Éste negó con la cabeza, él llevaría a Kurt.

Se giro mirándolo pero Blaine desvío su mirada, Kurt supuso que sentía asco de él por lo que acababa de contarle, se trago el llanto antes de pasar frente a su esposo y bajar las escaleras hacia el exterior, Blaine salió tras él y Jeff también.

Wes se miraba con el resto, todos oyeron lo que sucedió, incluso Jack que reía deleitándose por el sufrimiento de Kurt, Tom se acerco a él lleno de rabia y lo golpeo en la cara desmayándolo.

En el auto solo había silencio, Kurt no lloraba, sólo miraba distante a través de la ventanilla, Blaine estaba mirando fijo un punto en suelo, intentando concentrarse en algo, pero no podía, miro de soslayo a Kurt, no sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Llegaron a la mansión y Kurt subió a su habitación, Blaine fue detrás de él pero Kurt se encerró en el baño.

-Kurt...- dijo sin saber que más decir.

-Déjame en paz!.- grito con rabia éste desde adentro.

Blaine se quedo de pie mirando la puerta del baño, escucho a Kurt llorar, le partía el alma oírlo así, desgarrado, sabía que debía dejarlo tranquilizarse, él debía hacerlo. Salió de la habitación y se cruzo con Jeff.

-Dile a Wes que reúna a todos los jefes que trabajan en nuestra zona en el viejo depósito.-

-A todos?.- preguntó perdido Jeff.

-Si, y quiero a Jack allí también, en una hora.- respondió Blaine entrando a su estudio.

Saco el arma de entre sus ropas y la dejo sobre el escritorio, puso sus manos sobre el pensando, miraba el arma pero en su mente solo estaban las palabras de Kurt, sintió una frustración tan grande en su pecho que tiro de un golpe la lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio y todo lo que había en su camino.

Kurt se quedo en el rincón del baño sentado en el suelo mientras lloraba, había una mezcla de sentimientos, rabia, dolor, tristeza, quería desaparecer del mundo, que todo terminara, regresar a ser quien era antes de toda esta pesadilla. Ser él de nuevo.

...

Todos miraban a Jack que estaba atado y sentado en una silla, obviamente lo creían muerto, Wes llamo a Isabella porque no sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su jefe, pero conociéndolo, era obvio que el infierno que tanto intento ocultar, se había desatado en él.

Murmuraban entre ellos a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Jack volvió en sí mirando a su alrededor, Blaine no había llegado pero sus hombres y los de Isabella estaban custodiando el lugar.

-Que?...hay fiesta?...- preguntó Jack al ver tanta gente a su alrededor.

-Si, pronto van a romper la piñata.- respondió Tom a unos pasos de él.

Jack hizo un gesto de disconformidad y miro a Isabella.

-Trajeron a las prostitutas... Se va a poner linda la fiesta.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por que buscaste a Kurt?... Estuviste todo éste tiempo oculto pero te arriesgaste para verlo, por qué?.- pregunto Wes mirándolo a unos pasos de él.

-Salí a mirar si llovía...- respondió Jack con una media sonrisa. -deberías preguntar por que me cito allí él... Tal vez se le olvido despedirse.-

-Supongo que no cumplió con el trato que tenían.- dijo Wes.

Jack río.

-Sabes?...él no nos traiciono, hizo exactamente lo que esperábamos...-

Wes lo observo y una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Sea como sea, esta vez nadie te salvara...y él seguirá siendo Kurt Hummel.-

Jack lo miro serio y molesto, Wes sabía que las intrigas de Jack no le funcionarían, aunque se llevara a la tumba el porqué de ese encuentro, ya no importaba, la historia se había escrito de esa manera y nada podía torcerla.

Isabella lo miraba sentada en una silla, para ella era un parásito que ya estaba muerto, no entendía porque el circo si con un disparo en la cabeza alcanzaba.

Blaine llego con Sanders y fijo sus ojos en Jack, estaba furioso. Camino directo hacia él y los muchachos se apartaron de Jack sabiendo que su momento había llegado, Blaine apretó los diente junto a sus puños juntando tanta ira que descargo en un golpe sobre el rostro de Jack, éste cayó al suelo aún atado por la espalda, Blaine saco una navaja y corto el precinto que ataba sus manos, lo tomo de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo golpeo nuevamente en el rostro.

-Vas a reírte ahora?...-pregunto lleno de ira Blaine.

Jack río limpiándose la sangre que corría por su boca.

-No te entiendo...si sabias que era una puta...-

Blaine lo golpeo nuevamente tendiéndolo en suelo.

Jack lo miro a los ojos limpiando su labio y sonriendo.

-No se contigo, pero conmigo si fue una puta.-

Blaine volvió a golpearlo repetidas veces, quería arrancarle el rostro a golpes, luego lo tomo de la solapa mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque crees que te vio allí?, porque quería?, no...Kurt dejo el gps activado para que te encontrara...y ahora...voy a sacarte las tripas y te colgare de ellas, no solo porque creíste que podías reírte de mí, sino por lo que le hiciste a Kurt...te haré pagar por cada lágrima que derramo, por todo lo que sufrió por tu causa y la de Puck...te dije una vez que él era mío ahora... Y ni tú ni nadie se limpiara las manos en mi esposo.-

Jack río hasta que Blaine lo golpeo nuevamente y lo siguió haciendo hasta que sus manos sangraron, luego tomo su navaja nuevamente clavándola en su abdomen, Jack se quejo mientras que Blaine presionaba clavándola aun más.

-Y dime?, te causa gracia ahora?, porque no te ríes?...no es tan gracioso cuando sabes que morirás verdad?.- le susurro cerca del rostro mientras sacaba la navaja y la enterraba nuevamente. -Le diré a Kurt que lloraste por tu vida...que suplicaste...- dijo sacando la navaja y enterrándola de nuevo. -que te arrepientes de todo y le pediste disculpas...por todo lo que le hiciste...- movió la navaja mientras Jack casi no podía respirar y la hundió nuevamente en su cuerpo. -jamás debiste tocarlo...una rata inmunda como tú no merece ni respirar el mismo aire que Kurt...pero me encargare de arreglar eso...- saco la navaja y Jack aun estaba vivo, Blaine se puso de pie mirándolo, tenía sangre en su torso, tiro la navaja y saco su arma. -quiero que lo vean bien...- dijo a los presentes. -terminaran así si se les ocurre intentar reírse de mi...- miro a Jack quien solo lo observaba con un hilo de aliento y disparo sobre su cuerpo hasta que ya no quedaron balas en su cargador.

El silencio no era un alivio para Blaine, ni el saber que Jack ya no molestaría, lo miraba con ánimo de revivirlo para matarlo nuevamente.

Isabella lo miraba fijamente, esa sed de venganza no se saciaba con una muerte, ella lo sabía bien. Se puso de pie alisando la falda de su vestido, cruzo miradas con Blaine y se acerco a él, miro el cuerpo de Jack con desdén.

-Que quieres hacer con él?.- pregunto a su primo.

-Que lo cuelguen del puente de las tripas.- respondió Blaine aun con ira dentro de él.

Ella asintió y miro a su gente haciéndoles una seña, dos hombres se acercaron y se llevaron el cuerpo de Jack dejando un rastro de sangre en el camino. Blaine dio media vuelta y salió del depósito, se quito el saco tirándolo al suelo y la camisa, Wes abrió el baúl del auto, saco otra camisa del mismo y se la entrego, Blaine se cambio de prenda, mantenía su mandíbula apretada, nada podía aplacar la ira que sentía.

...

Kurt se limpio las lágrimas mientras hacia su maleta, no podía quedarse allí, se sentía mal, no sabía cómo mirar a Blaine, como haría para seguir con su relación si apenas podía mirarse al espejo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Blaine entro sus ojos viajaron desde su esposo a la maleta junto a él, supo al instante que Kurt necesitaba algo que él no podía darle.

-Nada de lo que acabo de hacer cambiará lo que te sucedió, pero Jack no volverá a lastimarte de ninguna manera.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt mantuvo su vista lejos de la mirada de su esposo.

-Necesito alejarme un tiempo...iré...iré a la casa de New Jersey...- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Bien...-

Kurt tomo la maleta y camino hacia la puerta.

-Te estaré esperando...siempre te estaré esperando.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza pero no lo miro a los ojos, siguió camino hacia las escaleras, Blaine se quedo solo en la habitación, sintiendo su corazón apretándose más y más. Su amor se alejaba de él y sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Había pasado un mes, Blaine miraba por décima vez la imagen de Kurt en su computadora, las cámaras de seguridad lo tomaban desde un muro, siempre que Kurt se paraba en la ventana él lo observaba, eso le recordaba a ese tiempo cuando sólo miraba las fotos de Kurt, cuando no estaba ni en sus sueños estar cerca de él, pero ahora conocía el amor, supo lo que era tener a Kurt a su lado, amarlo, y ahora, un mes después de que su esposo salió de la mansión, se conformaba con mirarlo a través de la computadora, no quiso acercarse a él, ni invadirlo, si Kurt tenía dudas, las cuales eran obvias, debía encontrar las respuestas sólo.

Kurt por su parte se abrazo a si mismo sintiendo la soledad rodearlo, paso las dos primeras semanas llorando, sintiendo pena por él mismo, por esos años que le arrancaron la vida, luego se pregunto si realmente podía continuar con su vida así, sufriendo por algo que no tenia arreglo, y cuando decidió seguir adelante, se dio cuenta que estaba sólo, completamente sólo, Blaine no lo llamo ni una vez, si lo hicieron su padre, George y hasta Cooper, pero no tenia señales de su esposo, se preguntó si lo amaba realmente o si el bienestar que Blaine le brindaba y él necesitaba, era lo que confundía con amor, si podía seguir su vida lejos de Blaine, y allí la respuesta surgió, él no necesitaba la vida que Blaine le ofrecía, podía tenerla sólo pero sin su esposo no era lo mismo, no podía vivir sin él, no quería vivir sin él, nunca había amado antes a un hombre así, jamás había necesitado tanto la presencia de alguien, sus abrazos, sus palabras, sus besos. Blaine había sido esencial para poder retomar su vida, lo saco de las manos de Puck ayudándolo a ser nuevamente él y ahora, en ese silencio que por primera vez era perturbador, se daba cuenta que tal vez Blaine se canso de él, de sus dramas, no había muchas explicaciones al silencio de su esposo, si no fuera así, Blaine se hubiera instalado allí con él, pero no, los únicos con los que tuvo contacto en éste mes fue con los hombres de seguridad de la casa que le traía la comida, ni siquiera los conocía, no eran los mismos que estaban en la mansión.

Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan idiota, se alejo de Blaine como si su esposo fuera el culpable cuando en realidad el único que podía cambiar su destino era él mismo.

Respiro profundo y busco su maleta, ni siquiera había sacado la ropa, estaba dispersa por la habitación sin cuidado, metió sus prendas como estaban, quería hablar con Blaine, saber si podía recuperar su matrimonio, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría, pero no quería perder a Blaine, era lo único bueno que rescataba de todo el horror que vivió.

Camino hacia la salida de la casa decidido, tal vez Blaine estaba enojado por todo lo que hizo, pero aun así, él intentaría reconstruir su vida junto a su esposo.

...

La noche cayo sin estrellas, entre nubes frías que solo le daban al ambiente un toque lúgubre y triste, Blaine había pasado todo el día trabajando, así había sido desde que Kurt se fue, leía la información de un nuevo empresario que sería su socio pronto, quería sin lograrlo, desviar su pensamiento de su esposo y del dolor que sentía.

Wes entro al estudio interrumpiendo su lectura, lo observo esperando que hablara, Wes parecía animado.

-Kurt viene hacia aquí.-

Blaine lo miro pero su corazón no salto de alegría, estaba seguro que Kurt había tomado una decisión que lo alejaría de él, después de analizarlo durante todos estos días, se dio cuenta que para que Kurt sanara, debía alejarse de esta vida, incluyéndolo.

-No estás feliz?.- pregunto Wes sin entender la reacción de su jefe.

Blaine lo observo serio.

-Avísame cuando llegue.- pidió volviendo su vista a los papeles.

Wes estaba confundido pero salió del estudio, esperaba que Blaine no tomara una mala decisión.

Kurt llego sintiendo su corazón aliviado, ni bien entro a la mansión noto que el ambiente estaba extraño, Wes se acerco a él con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Kurt.-

-Hola Wes.- saludo con una media sonrisa. -puedes subir mi maleta?.-

-Si por supuesto.- respondió éste.

-Blaine donde está?.- pregunto al no verlo.

-En el estudio.- respondió Wes tomando la maleta y salió camino a la habitación de Blaine.

Kurt noto la tensión en la voz de Wes, camino con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo hacia el estudio de Blaine, iba a abrir la puerta pero decidió tocar primero.

-Adelante.- dijo Blaine aun leyendo papeles.

Kurt entro y cerró la puerta tras él, lo observo mientras Blaine leía, y cruzo su mirada con la de él cuando éste levantó su vista.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt casi en un susurro.

-Hola.- respondió Blaine cerrando la carpeta, estaba serio pero triste, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta llegar a unos pasos de su esposo.

En ese momento Kurt no supo que decir, podía ver en los ojos de Blaine algo que jamás vio, parecía que había aceptado que todo lo que hubo entre ellos, ya no existía.

-Quería...hablar contigo...- dijo Kurt de pie a unos pasos, sintiendo una barrera tan alta entre ellos que no podía ni decir lo que quería.

-Bien...te escucho.-

Kurt sintió pánico al oír el tono frío de Blaine, apretó sus manos nerviosamente pensando que nada estaba saliendo como pensó.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice...por escaparme, sé que eso no te gusta...a nadie le gustaría...- susurro buscando palabras en su mente. -yo...no sé, sentí que me sobre paso todo, no pensé con claridad...-

Blaine lo miraba con atención, quería escuchar a Kurt aunque se lo notaba muy nervioso.

-Está bien...- respondió mirándolo serio.

Kurt lo observo angustiado, Blaine parecía haber regresado a ese hombre frío y sin sentimientos que conoció primeramente.

-Tal vez...tal vez ya no quieras saber nada de mí, pero necesito decirte todo lo que me sucedió...-

-Kurt no es que no quiera saber nada de ti... es que no sé qué quieres para ti mismo.-

-No quiero perderte.- dijo convencido.

Blaine lo observo unos instantes, luego se acerco a él cerrando el espacio entre ellos, Kurt sintió que esa barrera desaparecía, sintió como Blaine soltaba un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa acompaño a su mano en una caricia por su rostro.

-No me perdiste, te dije que siempre te esperaría.- dijo Blaine acariciándolo nuevamente.

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al oír eso, su corazón dio un salto y una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios.

-Te hice sufrir mucho...-

-Ambos sufrimos...pero era necesario...tú necesitabas saber que querías hacer, y yo no quería ser una presión mas.- dijo Blaine.

-Sé que quiero...volver a ser feliz contigo, no sé cómo, no sé si podre...- Kurt respiro profundo. -no sé si podre salir adelante, no sé como lo haré, pero no quiero hacerlo solo.-

-No lo harás sólo, yo voy a acompañarte, voy a ayudarte, no te dejare sólo amor, nunca lo haré.- respondió Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt lo abrazo necesitado de ese amor sin condiciones que siempre le profeso Blaine, extrañando ese contacto, y sintiéndose en su hogar cuando Blaine cerro sus brazos al rededor de él, brindándole esa protección y seguridad que necesitaba.

-Te amo...nunca dejare de amarte, y voy a hacer lo imposible para que puedas sanar.- dijo Blaine mientras depositaba un beso en sus cabellos.

Kurt sonrió no queriendo soltarlo, pero debía hablar de algo que era necesario, al menos para él.

-Necesito contarte algo...- le dijo apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos. -y luego, me dirás si realmente deseas hacer ésto conmigo.-

Blaine lo miro entendiendo que Kurt necesitaba decirle algo importante, y él escucharía aunque doliera.

-Bien, vamos a la habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt lo miraba triste, se acerco a sus labios depositando un beso, Blaine le respondió al instante, pegando sus labios mientras lo tomaba por el cuello con suavidad.

Se separaron notando lo mucho que extrañaron eso, un simple beso que para ellos significaba mucho más.

Subieron a la habitación y Kurt estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar, Blaine se sentó en el pequeño sillón y Kurt en la cama frente a él.

-Te preguntarás porque lo cite allí...la verdad no sé porque se presento en la librería, él disfrutaba hacerme daño, y supongo que cuando vio que era feliz...decidió atormentarme nuevamente...y yo caí, cuando no lograbas encontrarlo supe que él vendría a mi si lo buscaba...la...la muchacha que trabaja en la perfumería era quien le decía cuando iba a la galería, ella fue una de sus muchachas...le tenía mucho miedo, yo lo sabía, así que le deje un papel en un cesto de basura cuando Jeff no me vio citándolo, él iba a ir, no sé si quería matarme, supongo que si, por eso tome tú arma, y deje el celular encendido para que supieras donde estaba...lamento haberlo hecho...pero necesitaba verlo...necesitaba saber...- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine lo escuchaba atentamente, hilvanando ideas, no quería sacar conclusiones hasta que Kurt terminara su relato.

-Cuando...cuando hable con él me dijo algo que después entendí...yo...cuando vivía en Ohio y apareció una deuda del taller de mi padre, nadie sabía bien de que trataba, pero con todo lo que sucedió con la muerte de Finn, nadie podía pensar claramente, mi padre decía que él nunca se endeudo, pero...pasaron muchas cosas en esa época...no sabía qué hacer para ayudar, Puck había regresado y me dijo que él me ayudaría...luego salió con eso de que él sujeto cancelaba la deuda si me acostaba con él...- Kurt se limpio la nariz al recordar las palabras de Jack. -...sabes que me dijo Jack?... Que nunca existió una deuda, Puck hizo ese trato con ese sujeto desde un principio para que le diera el dinero a él...nunca hubo una deuda...- susurro Kurt pensativo. -y luego me convenció que aquí tenía trabajo asegurado y podría ayudar a mi padre...y vine a New York, desde un principio Puck me manejo a su antojo, pero confiaba en él, aun después de todo eso, porque creía que me estaba ayudando y luego ya no pude salir... un día llego McNamara al club, Puck le debía dinero, le dijo que quedarían a mano si yo pasaba una noche con él, así que me obligo a hacerlo, Puck vio que podía sacarle dinero a McNamara conmigo, y me obligo a ir con él una segunda vez...- Kurt apretó sus manos nerviosamente mirándolas. -cuando McNamara le debía mucho dinero Puck encontraba la manera de que le debiera mas...varias veces más quiso que hiciera lo mismo con otros hombres pero yo no quería...- dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. -me negué, él dejo de insistir pero Jack no, me golpeo varias veces, Puck era todo lo que estaba mal pero aun así, yo le creía, era lo más cercano a casa que tenia, lo más parecido a un hermano, y él se aprovechaba, pero no disfrutaba haciéndome daño, Jack si, desde que me conoció...le gustaba verme sufrir...- Kurt respiro profundo mientras miraba el suelo. -una noche vino a mi departamento... No sé si estaba drogado o qué pero comenzó a golpearme, decía que le había robado dinero del club, nunca hice algo así, pero por mas que le dije él seguía golpeándome, y de un momento a otro...me tiro al suelo, me abrió el pantalón e hizo lo que quería conmigo...no pude hacer nada, tenia tanto miedo que...no hice nada...me dijo que me mataría si decía algo, y sabia que lo haría...- Kurt se quedo mirando un punto en la nada recordando ese momento que tanto intento olvidar. -no le dije a nadie nunca...no sabía cómo seguir, así que solo apague esa parte que dolía tanto... le pedí a Puck quedarme en el club para que Jack no se me acercara, sabía que allí no haría nada...- se animo a mirar a Blaine que lo observaba con mucho dolor. -le pregunte por qué?...porque hizo eso?...de todo lo que me sucedió durante esos años, eso fue lo peor...y quería saber por qué...sabes que me respondió?...porque quería...porque me regalaba y era estúpido...- dijo llorando mirando a Blaine. -Y así fue...me prostituí...por una deuda, porque Puck me obligo lo hice con McNamara y contigo...-

Blaine negó con la cabeza mirándolo.

-Conmigo no fue así, no para mi...quería sacarte de allí...aunque fue tarde...si lo hubiera hecho hace años atrás, nada de eso te hubiera sucedido...-

-Tú no podías hacer nada, yo debí regresar a Ohio... nunca debí salir de allí...-

-Te ame desde el momento en que te vi, lo sabia pero no quería reconocerlo, no creí que pudieras amarme pero sucedió, y jamás...jamás pensé que te regalabas Kurt...quería seducirte...que quisieras ésto...- dijo levantando su mano y señalando la habitación. - que desearás vivir aquí...conmigo...pero no te veía como a una cosa.-

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento eras uno más...- respondió Kurt mirándolo, hizo un silencio intentado preguntar algo, aunque no sabía si soportaría la respuesta. -te doy asco?.-

-No.- respondió seguro Blaine. -te amo con toda mi alma Kurt, y ésto no lo cambia, solo me...me hace sentir mas inútil porque no pude ayudarte cuando realmente me necesitabas, porque ese maldito se atrevió a ensuciarte y ni matándolo logre algo de paz para ti...- Blaine se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos. -te amo...eres la primer persona a la que amo y no pienso dejarte ir así como así, deseo hacerte feliz, verte feliz...- dijo acariciando su rostro. -voy a ayudarte a salir adelante, como tú lo desees...- besó sus manos y lo miro a los ojos. -eres mi ángel, y lo serás siempre.-

-No sé como haré... No sé cómo se hace...quiero dejar eso atrás pero siempre algo lo trae de nuevo y lo pone frente a mí una y otra vez.-

-Pues le haremos frente juntos.- le dijo Blaine mirándolo con amor. -solo déjame estar en tu vida, no me apartes.-

Kurt pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su esposo, ese dolor que él provoco sin desearlo.

Se abrazó a él aferrándose a su amor, se sintió culpable, a pesar de todo Blaine lo esperaba y lo amaba, y él dudando de lo que sentía, cuando su corazón no podía alejarse de su esposo y lo sabía bien, pero en ese remolino de emociones priorizo las de él y no las de Blaine.

-Lo siento.- susurro con dolor.

Blaine se aparto para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tú y yo superamos cosas muy difíciles, y ésto también lo superaremos, juntos...no me pidas disculpas porque sé que no lo hiciste adrede, necesitabas...aclarar tus ideas, tus sentimientos, y me alegro que decidieras apostar a nuestra relación nuevamente...no puedo imaginar lo que paso por tu corazón todo éste tiempo para que tomaras la decisión de ir por ti mismo a buscar a Jack, pero debes saber que jamás dejaría que alguien que te hizo daño, salga sonriendo al mundo, no lo hice con Puck, ni con Sebastián, ni con McNamara...mucho menos Jack...me hubiera ocupado personalmente de él si hubiera sabido lo que te hizo, fui un idiota al dejarlo en manos de...no importa...ya lo arregle...y hay algo más que debes saber...- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie caminando hacia el armario.

Saco una caja del mismo poniéndola sobre la cama, saco de ella una carpeta, la abrió y se la mostró a Kurt.

-Son copias de la carta, encontré donde se ocultaba Jack y hallé...todo ésto...- dijo muy a su pesar.

Habían muchas fotos de Kurt, recortes de revistas, imágenes de las campañas publicitarias, un cuaderno donde escribía las veces que Kurt salía de la mansión y cuando iba a la galería, números de teléfonos de Kurt que había cambiado hasta quedarse con el que tenia ahora, era más que evidente la fijación que tenia Jack con Kurt, algo más que ensañamiento, Blaine creía que Jack tenía una obsesión con dañar a su esposo.

Kurt miraba todo serio, revisaba los papales hasta que cerró la carpeta apartándola de él, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla sin permiso, no quería saber más de Jack, pero una pregunta salió de su inconsciente.

-Que sucedió con él?.-

-Lo mate...y pedí que lo colgaran del puente para que todos sepan como terminaran si se meten con nosotros.- respondió Blaine.

-Él...te dijo algo?.- pregunto Kurt sin saber porque quería saber eso.

-No.- respondió Blaine seguro.

Kurt lo miro a los ojos, sabía que Blaine no le diría la verdad porque no quería lastimarlo, pero se imaginaba perfectamente lo que Jack debió decirle.

-Él no se arrepintió verdad?.-

-Créeme que lo hizo...lo vi en sus ojos...nadie miente cuando está muriendo.- respondió Blaine con la verdad en sus palabras.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, por algún motivo necesitaba saber que Jack se arrepintió de todo lo que le hizo, tal vez esa era la justicia que nunca creyó sucedería y que su esposo llevo a cabo de la manera que él sabía.

Blaine guardo las cosas nuevamente en la caja y la dejo a un lado de la cama, volvió a sentarse junto a Kurt tomándolo de la mano sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Haremos lo que quieras para superar ésto, sé que no será fácil, pero no voy a dejarte sólo, al menos que desees eso.-

-Quiero estar contigo, para siempre como dijiste una vez, solos tú y yo.- le respondió Kurt mirándolo a los ojos. -Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo...- dijo Blaine depositando un beso en sus labios, un beso cargado de añoranza. -Te amo mucho.-

Kurt volvió a besarlo, necesitado de ese sentimiento que le provocaban los besos de su esposo, habiéndolo extrañado tanto.

Blaine acariciaba su nuca mientras saboreaba sus labios, perdiéndose en ellos, impregnado en su aroma, en la textura de su piel, con el deseo de no alejarse de él nunca más.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, ambos sonrieron en ese reencuentro de sentimientos, esa conexión que creció entre ellos nunca se diluyo, no desapareció con la distancia, ni después de todo lo que vivieron, ese brillo en sus miradas declaraba que ese amor jamás se extinguiría.

Esa noche hablaron hasta dormirse abrazados, sin miedo, confortados.

Ambos descansaron después de todo lo que pasaron, por primera vez durmieron de corrido, cuando despertaron todo parecía un sueño lejano, por algún motivo cuando abrieron sus ojos fijando su mirada en el otro, él tiempo regreso atrás, a esos días en que ambos despertaban en brazos del otro sin preocupaciones, habituados al aroma del otro, a sus sonrisas y hasta el ritmo de sus respiraciones, tan pacifica como sus sonrisas.

En ese ambiente desayunaron, en su habitación, entre caricias y besos, solo eso, un momento intimo que ambos cerraron a su alrededor, protegiendo su vinculo, reforzándolo, nuevamente siendo solo ellos.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Habían pasado unos días inmersos en ellos, se habían quedado en la mansión pero prácticamente estaban siempre solos, aunque no habían tenido relaciones porque necesitaban más las caricias y los besos que otra cosa.

Cuando Blaine tuvo que reunirse con unos empresarios, Kurt aprovecho para hablar con Jeff, no se había cruzado con él desde que llego a mansión, los demás muchachos lo trataban como siempre, aunque Kurt sabía que ellos ya conocían lo que Jack le había hecho porque lo habían escuchado a él cuando le grito a Blaine en su anterior departamento, pero ninguno mencionó nada.

Fue a la cocina por segunda vez en esos días, no había nadie, todos debían estar ocupados en la seguridad de Blaine o en el gimnasio, se dirigió hacia allí y encontró a Max revisando una maquina que se había dañado y a Jeff en otra haciendo ejercicio.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt.

-Hola.- dijo Max mirándolo. -Como estas?, quieres salir hoy?.-

-No, no saldré, me quedare aquí.- respondió observando a Jeff que ni siquiera lo miro.

-Ok...emmm...- dijo Max mirando a Jeff. -voy a buscar la caja de herramientas, a ver si arreglo ésto.-

Max salió hacia el jardín, Kurt se acerco a Jeff que tomo una toalla y la puso en su cuello.

-Estas enojado conmigo verdad?, lamento haberme escapado...te prometo que no lo haré otra vez.-

Jeff lo miro serio, estaba enojado ciertamente.

-Ese ya no es mi problema, ya no soy parte de tu equipo de seguridad, deberás decirle eso a Sanders.- dijo Jeff y salió caminando alejándose de Kurt.

-Qué?...por qué?.- pregunto Kurt yendo tras él. Jeff no le decía nada, camino hasta la sala de vídeos siguiéndolo. -por qué?...Blaine te saco?, le pediré que te regrese ...-

-No.- dijo Jeff girándose para mirarlo a la cara. -yo lo pedí, no quiero ser parte de tu seguridad, no otra vez.-

-Por qué?...- pregunto con tristeza Kurt. -es por lo que hice?... Lo lamento, de verdad...fue estúpido pero...si te decía no me hubieras dejado ir.-

-Claro que no!, eso fue una locura, nunca supe de nadie que fuera a su muerte como tú.- respondió Jeff mirándolo.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo lo miro apenado.

-Lo siento, fui muy tonto, no estaba pensando bien...yo...creí que podía...no sé...no tenia opción, eso creí, estaba confundido y quería enfrentar a Jack...-

-Solo?, esa era una locura.-

-Me equivoque...necesitaba hablar con él...- dijo Kurt aun sintiendo dolor al recordar eso. Bajo su mirada con un suspiro cargado de tristeza. -te pido disculpa...- dijo mirándolo nuevamente. -no debí escaparme, no quise traerte problemas.-

-Bien.- respondió Jeff caminando hacia la sala.

Kurt no lo siguió, lo vio irse y sintió mucha tristeza, no quería perder la amistad de Jeff.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala de vídeo, Max regreso al gimnasio con la caja de herramientas, él estaba solo en esa enorme casa, le recordaba a cuando llego allí, y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Fue a su estudio y busco su computadora, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente así que decidió distraerse. Dos horas después llamó a George y a su padre, hablo con Burt ya que su padre estaba preocupado por él, luego de eso fue a la cocina, Jeff no estaba, solo Sanders, lo saludo y pidió algo para comer, y se fue a su habitación. Buscó en el armario la caja de recuerdos que su padre le había traído, comenzó a revisar sus cosas de cuando era más niño, entre sus cosas estaban las imágenes de actores que ni recordaba que le habían atraído, sonrió al ver en un cuaderno lleno de recortes, la vieja imagen de Ricky Martín, recordó su viejo amor por el cantante, luego estaban las fotos con su hermano, esos recuerdos que siempre aguaban sus ojos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a su esposo, él lo miro con una sonrisa triste, Blaine lo miro y luego la caja entendiendo el porqué del estado de ánimo de su esposo.

-Como te fue?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Bien, y a ti?.- pregunto Blaine sentándose a su lado.

-Mmm...Jeff está enojado conmigo, me dijo que ya no quiere ser mi guarda espalda, está muy enojado...no creo que me perdone.- respondió Kurt triste.

-Él cometió un error, fue el segundo, si no me hubiese pedido que lo sacara lo hubiera quitado igual de tu seguridad.-

-Por qué?, no fue su culpa, yo me escape.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Pero es su responsabilidad, el falló.-

-No es así...es mi culpa, fue mi idea y ahora mi amigo perdió su trabajo y no quiere hablarme.- dijo con pesar.

Blaine acaricio sus cabellos y luego lo abrazo besando su frente.

-Quieres almorzar afuera?.- pregunto Blaine intentando levantar el ánimo de su esposo.

-No, quiero almorzar aquí.- respondió Kurt. -ya pedí comida.-

-A Jeff se le pasará, es tu amigo.-

Kurt no dijo nada, solo lo miro y lo abrazo nuevamente.

La comida llego unos minutos después, almorzaron en el desayunador, Kurt quería pasar todo el tiempo que podía junto a él, abrazándolo, besándolo, acariciándolo, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, al igual que Blaine que todo el tiempo sostenía su mano como si su esposo fuera a desaparecer nuevamente.

Lo beso una y otra vez, se sentó en su regazo y Blaine sonrió acariciando su rostro, Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no era como antes, no era esa sonrisa de plena felicidad, ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo, aún todo lo vivido regresaba a sus memorias empalmándose en sus miradas, trayendo al presente esa herida entre ambos. Kurt apoyo su frente en la de Blaine, quería ser ese muchacho brillante que Blaine amo antes de arruinarlo todo cuando huyo de su esposo buscando a Jack, pero sentía que jamás seria así, que provoco esa herida entre ellos y creía que no sanaría jamás.

-Shhhh...puedo oírlos...- dijo Blaine besando su frente.

-Puedes oírlos?.- pregunto Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Si...puedo oírlos y sentirlos...no quiero que te tortures, ninguno de los dos somos santos...- respondió apartando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. -ambos hicimos lo que creímos correcto, puede ser que no haya sido ...la manera correcta...pero aquí estamos...otra vez juntos, porque ambos lo queremos...- Blaine suspiro y acaricio su rostro. -Me amas como antes?.-

Kurt lo observó en silencio buscando las palabras.

-No lo sé... Sé que te amo, no podría vivir sin ti, no sé si te amo mas o de una manera diferente...ahora que sabes...esa verdad...es como si me sintiera liberado pero a la vez hay algo que me oprime aquí...- dijo tocando su pecho. -antes podía vivir sabiendo que no me verías diferente porque no sabias nada, y ahora...sé que me miras igual, pero yo me siento diferente, te lastime alejándome, para sanarme, y no es justo...era perfecto lo que teníamos y lo arruine.-

-No, no lo arruinaste...- dijo Blaine mirándolo y acarició su rostro con dulzura. -nadie puede arruinar lo que vivimos porque nosotros lo hicimos perfecto, y si hay algo que me dejaría vivir tranquilo, es saber que te ayudo todo lo que sucedió, pero no podría soportar ser el que te lastima...si dejas de amarme volvería a enamorarte, las veces que fuera necesario, pero si soy yo el que te hace daño...-

-No...tu no me haces daño, fui yo el que lo hizo, me enfrente a mi mismo pero no estaba listo para verme tal cual era, y termine saboteando mi felicidad.- dijo Kurt.

-Necesitas más tiempo?.- pregunto Blaine por primera vez con miedo en su voz.

-No. Te necesitó a ti, necesito ser feliz nuevamente.- respondió seguro Kurt.

-Te amo...mucho... mucho...incluso más que antes...si eso se puede...-

Kurt sonrió y junto sus frentes nuevamente manteniendo esa sonrisa.

-Blaine...me harías el amor?.-

Éste sonrió y tomo el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos, lo beso con amor por unos instantes.

-Por supuesto.- respondió una sonrisa una tierna.

Kurt sonrió y se mordió el labio, se puso de pie tirando de la mano de Blaine y camino junto a él entre miradas cómplices y sonrisas llenas de ansias hacia la habitación matrimonial, una vez allí se besaron nuevamente, pero no con desesperación sino con ese anhelo de mantener sus cuerpos juntos, unidos como uno solo. Blaine lo sostenía por la cintura, Kurt comenzó a desvestirlo, lentamente, disfrutando ese momento, repasando con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposo mientras éste lo miraba con intensidad y amor, una mezcla perfecta que Kurt amaba. Dejo que Blaine le quitara las prendas de una en una hasta quedar completamente desnudos, besándose de nuevo, haciendo danzar sus lenguas como sus cuerpos, acariciando esa piel que conocían de memoria. Blaine lo recostó en la cama subiendo sobre él mientras lo besaba y acariciaba, luego llevo sus labios por su cuerpo dejando besos hasta sus tobillos y subió de la misma manera culminando en sus labios otra vez, luego se alejo mirándolo, Kurt estaba deseoso, era más que evidente, no podía quitar sus ojos de él mientras se colocaba el preservativo y tomaba lubricante para untarlo en sus dedos, Kurt sabía que haría Blaine y también que lo disfrutaría mucho, abrió sus piernas dejándolo en medio de ellas, recibió los besos de Blaine y también su toque tan intimo, aunque sintió una molestia primeramente todo fue placer, Blaine lo miraba embelesado mientras lo preparaba con cuidado, hacia mucho no hacían el amor y no quería lastimarlo, unos minutos después Kurt gimió alto al sentir los dedos de su esposo en ese punto tan sensible dentro de él, haciéndolo retorcerse de placer y deseando más, entonces allí Blaine retiro sus dedos y en un beso lleno de amor y deseo comenzó a penetrarlo, Kurt se tenso al comienzo pero Blaine espero a que se habituara, después se movió lento escuchando a su esposo gemir y mover sus caderas, Kurt necesitaba tanto hacerlo de esa manera como Blaine, necesitaba mirarse en los ojos de su esposo y sentir como todo el amor que sentían por el otro salía por sus poros inundándolos a ambos, hasta llevarlos a esa línea borrosa, donde se desbordaban las sensaciones dejándolos en una nebulosa con sus cuerpos lánguidos y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Blaine se quito el preservativo y fue hacia los brazos de su esposo que lo esperaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se abrazaron y los besos suaves no tardaron en llegar, acompañados de caricias interminables, Kurt se abrazo mas a él, tenía su rostro en el pecho de su esposo y dejaba besos furtivos mientras Blaine acariciaba su espalda y su brazo.

-No existe un lugar más hermoso que éste.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Es cierto, es el paraíso.- afirmo Blaine.

Kurt levanto su rostro y apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaine y su rostro sobre éstas, lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Te amo...en algún momento lo dude...estaba tan envuelto en mi dolor que no podía pensar en nada mas, quería olvidar, sanar, correr y dejar atrás todo...luego me di cuenta que no estarías allí...que te perdería por alejarte de mí, y no podía concebir una vida sin ti, no podía...podría dejar todo ésto pero no a ti, eres lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida, no hay manera que deje de amarte, no quiero hacerlo, mucho menos perderte...no sé qué hago si no te tengo junto a mi.-

Blaine acaricio su rostro mirándolo a los ojos.

-A mi me costó entender que necesitabas espacio, Wes se canso de repetirme que debía darte...soga...que te dejara tomar el control de tu vida...suena extraño, pero no soy bueno en todo eso, soy demasiado controlador, posesivo, celoso, y muchas otras cosas, y Wes vio que te asfixiaría, que necesitabas espacio...lo entendí, te amo y por ese amor debía dejarte ir, aunque debo confesar que te vigilaba de día y de noche por las cámaras de seguridad, pero decidí dejarte tranquilo...por primera vez sentí miedo...sabia que estabas evaluando tu futuro y pensé que yo no estaría en él, porque lo estaría?, si querías sanar, debías alejarte de todo lo que te hizo daño, incluyéndome, eso era lo más sano...-

-No...no puedo hacer ésto lejos de ti, mi corazón se rompería, otra vez, y no quiero que me dejes ir...una vez me dijiste que me seguirías hasta el fin del mundo, y espero que lo hagas, aunque nos separemos, no quiero que me dejes ir.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine le sonrió de lado.

-No sabes lo que estas pidiendo.-

-Te estoy pidiendo que cumplas tu promesa.- le dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

-Cumpliré esa promesa, como la de amarte y hacerte feliz.-

-Yo también cumpliré esa promesa, te amare y te haré feliz hasta que deje de existir.- Kurt le sonrió con amor y un brillo en su mirada.

Blaine le sonrió de la misma manera y acaricio su rostro.

-Te amo mucho.-

-Yo te amo mas.- respondió Kurt y se acerco para besarlo.

Ese beso los llevo a las caricias, y a más besos dulces que se convirtieron en ardiente, y dejaron nuevamente que sus cuerpos los guiaran hacia la cima del éxtasis, donde terminarían otra vez, reposando su amor en los brazos del ser que mas amaban en la tierra.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Sintió los besos suaves de Blaine en su cuello, sonrió al sentir su mano acariciarlo por la cadera, bajando por su pierna, él estaba de lado y hasta hace unos instantes envuelto en los brazos de su esposo, pero al parecer el apetito sexual Blaine no había menguado, ni tampoco en él, giro su rostro para recibir el beso ardiente y demandante de su amado, por un instante recordó que por su mente cruzo la pregunta si realmente amaba a Blaine, ésto lo confirmaba, no podía vivir sin sus besos, sin su amor, así, tempestuoso como delicado.

Blaine se apego más a su cuerpo y él dejo que tomara el control, aun de lado alcanzo los cabellos de su esposo quien seguía besando su cuello, marcándolo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo despertando el deseo en él, podía sentir la excitación creciente de Blaine en su piel, y su mano en su miembro, acariciándolo con éxito ya que él estaba tan necesitado como su esposo, no sabía en qué momento se coloco el preservativo pero era evidente que Blaine se había preparado.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine en su oído mientras repasaba con sus labios su cuello acariciándolo con su aliento. -te amo tanto...- susurro nuevamente.

Kurt sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, con la necesidad de besarlo, acariciarlo.

-Te amo Blaine.- dijo consciente de sus palabras.

Escucho el gemido por lo bajo de su esposo cuando comenzó a penetrarlo, él gimió tomando las sabanas al sentirlo dentro de él, se mordió el labio ante el placer, Blaine beso su cuello y su hombro mientras lo embestia suavemente, acariciaba su miembro provocándole olas de placer, él llevo su mano hacia atrás y acaricio sus cabellos, enredando sus dedos en ellos, escuchando los gemidos en su oído a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas y se dejo llevar por el momento cargado de placer y deseo, su esposo era el mejor amante, sabia como satisfacerlo, hacerlo volar hacia un lugar impensable, sumiéndolo en sensaciones únicas. Podía oírse a lo lejos gemir a toda voz, Blaine lo envestía profundo y certeramente en ese punto dentro de él, haciéndolo perder la cordura, marcándolo con sus labios, presionándolo más a él de una manera posesiva, y él se entregaba a sus brazos, al deseo y la pasión que le brindaba su esposo. Sujeto las sabanas cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo, en un gemido profundo Blaine mordió su hombro segundos después, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Tardo en regresar a la realidad, Blaine lo abrazaba por la espalda ya con la respiración más tranquila, disfrutando del aroma de su esposo.

-Te amo.- dijo mientras repasaba con su nariz su nuca.

Kurt sonrió.

-Te amo mas.- respondió con los ojos cerrados.

Se giro en los brazos de Blaine y se besaron con amor.

Kurt acaricio su rostro mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mucho más.-

-No, yo te amo mas.- contradijo Blaine ocultando una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió.

-Me amaras cuando sea viejo y feo?.-

-Nunca serás feo, y cuando seamos viejos, no podre dejar de mirarte de tanto que te amare.- respondió Blaine con certeza.

Kurt lo beso nuevamente, lleno de amor.

-Eres lo más hermoso que me sucedió, no sé qué haría si no te tengo en mi vida...eres el hombre de mi vida.- le dijo Kurt con una mirada llena de amor.

-Mi ángel...- Blaine lo beso en los labios.

-Sé que soy...difícil...pero espero no te canses de mi.- dijo un poco apenado Kurt. -cuando...me encontraste junto con Jack, me dijiste que no volviera a huir de ti...no quise huir...-

-No estaba...no tomes en cuenta lo que dije, soy un idiota a veces...- respondió Blaine.

-No, tú estás bien, soy yo el que tiene problemas que resolver y al final siempre terminó dando portazos, solo espero que no te canses de mi.-

-Nunca me cansare de ti, y...- Blaine dio un suspiro largo mirándolo a los ojos. -tienes todo el derecho del mundo de dar portazos...ésto... sé que necesitas tu espacio, tu tiempo, y tu lugar...para mi es complicado cederle eso a cualquier persona, y a ti, que te amo con todo mi ser, me es más difícil porque temo perderte, y es algo que debo aprender a hacer...-

Kurt apego su cuerpo al de Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-Creo que ambos debemos aprender algunas cosas.-

Blaine sonrió de lado acariciándolo.

-Pero siempre serás mi ángel, tú me haces...mas persona, mejor.-

-Tu eres un ángel, para mí lo eres.- contradijo Kurt queriendo convencerlo de eso.

-No, yo soy un demonio, tú no has hecho nada malo Kurt, no queriendo hacerlo, yo sí, y lo disfruto...aquí la historia está escrita para ambos, y aun seguimos juntos porque somos...lo que le hace falta al otro.- explico Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque nos amamos estamos juntos.- aclaro Kurt.

-Porque nos amamos...porque nos enamoramos...y porque el destino lo quiso así...- Blaine acaricio su rostro con amor. -y siempre será así.- termino diciendo y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Kurt siguió el beso convenciéndose de las últimas palabras de su esposo, él no lo veía como Blaine creía verse, para él su esposo era un ser increíble que día a día representaba el amor en su vida.

Ya no quería hablar de eso, sonrió en el beso y subió a horcajadas de Blaine repasando con sus manos el torso de éste.

-Hiciste ejercicios.- dijo al observarlo.

-Si, necesitaba despejarme y gastar energías.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió acariciando el pecho trabajado de su esposo.

-Si quieres podríamos hacer ejercicios juntos.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Eso pretendo.- respondió Kurt acercándose a su boca para depositar un beso en sus labios.

El beso se convirtió en demandante de un momento a otro, Kurt bajo con sus labios al cuello de su esposo y luego a su pecho, repasando con sus labios cada milímetro de éste saboreando su piel, hasta llegar a su abdomen y siguió hacia su miembro donde se detuvo para mirar a Blaine, éste lo observaba atento y con deseo, Kurt sonrió y lo metió en su boca, repaso con su lengua toda la textura de éste sin quitarle la mirada a su esposo quien cerraba los ojos por momentos sintiendo mucho placer, él se esmero en excitar a Blaine hasta que éste tomo su cabeza con una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo incentivándolo a seguir, allí Kurt se alejo lamiendo sus labios haciendo que Blaine lo tirara por su mano hacia él para besarlo con deseo, Kurt sonreía, sabia como volver loco a su esposo. Se alejo de Blaine buscando preservativos, abrió uno y se lo coloco a su esposo bajo su mirada, sonriéndole con picardía subió sobre su miembro penetrándose lentamente en un suspiro largo y profundo, Blaine acariciaba sus piernas deseando moverse con locura, pero dejo que Kurt impusiera el ritmo, y eso hizo éste, moviendo sus caderas mientras subía y bajaba, buscando el placer y guiando a Blaine al mismo lugar, entre gemidos suaves que subieron en tono a medida que los movimientos se volvían mas rápidos y certeros, Kurt no despegaba sus ojos de los de Blaine a excepción de cuando el placer le ganaba y gemía alto, Blaine no podía dejar de verlo, necesitando cada vez mas de él, Kurt acaricio su miembro a medida que ambos iban perdiendo el control de sus cuerpos, buscando ese orgasmo que lo sacudió, Blaine tomo sus caderas con fuerza mientras levantaba su pelvis dejándose llevar por su propio orgasmo pocos segundos después.

Cuando lo noto estaba sobre su esposo envuelto en sus brazos, más tranquilo y relajado, Blaine sonreía feliz y él también al verlo.

-Te gusto?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Me encanto.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt busco sus labios para besarlo con amor.

Blaine lo abrazo fuerte luego de ese beso, los cubrió a ambos con una manta ye que el invierno no se hacía esperar y el frío comenzaba a sentirse.

Cuando despertaron era medio día, costo para que salieran de la cama, bajaron a la cocina con una sonrisa, ambos resplandecían y era notable para todos.

Saludaron a todos una vez dentro de la cocina, todos los saludaron pero Jeff seguía enojado con Kurt, se le notaba, no lo miraba y estaba serio. Kurt quería recuperar la amistad de éste y decidió obsequiarle algo, así que llamo al lugar que creía indicado para hacer un pedido especial, Blaine ignoraba esto, él llamo a una casa de comidas que Kurt conocía bien, ya sabía que pedir, Kurt debía seguir con su dieta así que solo les resto esperar unos minutos.

Almorzaron juntos en el desayunador, solos y entre arrumacos, era un momento íntimo y ellos lo hacían especial.

Decidieron hacer ejercicios juntos, pero en realidad Blaine hacia ejercicio y Kurt lo miraba embobado, éste le hablaba sobre su prima y la relación que tenían su padre con el de ella, como desde Italia los ayudaron a desbaratar a la mafia irlandesa, Kurt se había sentado en una máquina para trabajar sus piernas pero se quedó mirando a su esposo como trabajaba sus bíceps, tenía una sudadera que dejaba ver sus músculos, los cuales resaltaban mucho más cuando hacia fuerza, su cerebro hizo cortocircuito y se sentó en la maquina apoyando su cabeza en un soporte de ella, mirando hipnotizado a su esposo, su boca se hacía agua observándolo con atención.

-...porque cuando era niño mi padre viajo a Italia y conoció a mi tío allí, luego de adolescente regreso y empezó a trabajar robando carteras aquí, se metió en la pandilla y allí lo encontró Rubí...- contó Blaine, miro de soslayo a su esposo creyendo que estaba inmerso en la historia, éste le sonrió embobado y él lo observó extrañado. -estas bien?.-

-Si...- respondió con una sonrisa tonta Kurt. -muy bien.-

Blaine se sentó y busco su toalla para secarse el sudor, Kurt dejo caer su cabeza apoyándola nuevamente en el soporte de la maquina.

-Tenía quince años cuando Rubí lo ingreso en la organización, luego llego mi tío y Rubí le vio potencial, así que ambos ingresaron, claro que la organización envió a mi tío a Italia nuevamente, él...tenía cierto recelo con un gánster de allí y la organización no podía sacarlo así que fue mi tío el que lo retiro, desde allí mi padre y mi tío fueron socios, y las cosas salieron más fácil.- comento Blaine secándose con la toalla.

-Mmmh!...- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Quieres que nos duchemos?.- pregunto Blaine observándolo.

-Si claro!.- respondió efusivamente Kurt.

Blaine lo miro y sonrió de lado, pudo ver la creciente emoción de su esposo en sus pantalones suponiendo lo que realmente deseaba.

-Bien...- dijo y se acerco para besarlo. -y me haré cargo de esto también.- susurro mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de su esposo.

Kurt se mordió el labio y se sonrojo al sentir la mano de su esposo y el calor invadir su cuerpo.

Blaine se puso de pie mirándolo, salió caminando y Kurt detrás de él, lo alcanzo y lo beso con ansias, Blaine lo arrincono contra la pared besándolo intensamente hasta quedar sin aire, lo tomo de la mano y fueron hacia la habitación, Kurt no podía pensar de la excitación que tenia, ni bien llegaron a la habitación se desnudaron entre besos y se internaron en la ducha, y allí le dieron rienda suelta a la pasión y al deseo, hasta quedar exhaustos y satisfechos.

...

-Pensamos en hacerlo allí, es un lugar hermoso y desde que lo vi cuando llegamos con mi familia a New York, desee...no sé...algún día casarme allí.- dijo George mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Estaban en una mesa en el centro de New York, Kurt quiso salir a cenar con Cooper y su amigo, así que la velada los encontró tomados de la mano escuchando a George y los planes de la boda.

-Entonces será en un mes.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, no queremos casarnos en navidad, van a estar todos con las fiestas y será una locura.- comento Cooper mientras comían.

-Porque no lo hacen en la mansión?.- pregunto Kurt y miro a Blaine quien le sonrió. -es grande.- dijo mirando a sus amigos.

-Te lo agradezco...se los agradecemos.- se corrigió Cooper mirando a su prometido. -pero realmente quiero que George tenga la boda de sus sueños, se la merece y ama ese lugar así que lo haremos allí, ya lo reservamos...será hermoso.- dijo mirando a George con amor.

-Bien, entonces les ayudare en la decoración, no soy muy bueno pero algo aprendí en todo todo este tiempo.- Kurt estaba feliz por ellos, se veían muy enamorados.

-Si, y voy a querer de esos ángeles que hay en el jardín de tu casa...de la mansión hablo.-pidió George.

-Los de acrílico... Los compre y pensé que no sobrevivirían al calor, pero están perfectos, de hecho pediré dos más para mi casa en la playa.- comento Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Y las luces, esas de ángeles, a mi me encantaron.- pidió Cooper.

-De verdad?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, son hermosas.- respondió George mientras Cooper asentía con la boca llena de comida.

Kurt sonrió, él creyó que a nadie le había gustado realmente sus ángeles reflejados en el techo de la mansión.

-Mañana si quieres vamos al local, tienen muchas cosas lindas allí.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Blaine lo miraba orgulloso y enamorado.

-Me alegro que estén bien...- dijo Cooper y miro a su novio. -se que prometí no tocar el tema, pero me preocupaba que se separaran, son...nuestros amigos pero más allá de eso, también mi ejemplo a seguir...digo...tenemos mucho en común, nosotros superamos lo nuestro y cada vez que los veo a ustedes espero que podamos llevar nuestras diferencias de la misma manera que las llevaron ustedes.- explico Cooper mirándolos.

Ambos lo observaron sin palabras.

-Pues...una crisis es eso...una crisis...- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt a los ojos. -hemos pasado por mucho...muchas cosas que no todos pasan, y si, estuvimos distanciados...pero regresamos por lo que tenemos, porque nos tenemos...el uno al otro.-

Kurt lo beso con amor, le sonrió sabiendo las verdades ocultas en esas palabras y la realidad que había en ellas.

George sonrió y miro a su prometido enamorado.

-Si, y probablemente tengamos otras crisis y peleas, pero siempre seremos el amor del otro.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole a su esposo.

Blaine le sonrió y acaricio su rostro, depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Quien iba a pensar que vería a Blaine Anderson en esta situación, y que yo estaría por casarme!.- dijo Cooper riendo.

-Seguramente ni lo imaginabas.- comento Blaine.

-Tampoco es como si jamás esperaban casarse.- dijo George mirándolos.

Ambos lo observaban, cada uno con su prejuicio propio.

-Creo que el amor nos convirtió en lo que somos y eso...hay que festejarlo.- Kurt tomo su copa levantándola.

Los cuatro lo hicieron y festejaron por su amor, disfrutando de ese momento, en compañía de sus amigos.

...

Regresaron a su hogar entre arrumacos, Wes esperaba a Blaine en la sala, tenían algo pendiente, dejo a su esposo al pie de las escaleras.

-Enseguida subo.- le dijo Blaine depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Ok.-

Blaine salió hacia su estudio y Kurt comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Kurt.- llamó Jeff.

Éste bajo los escalones que había subido acercándose a él.

-Gracias por los bombones, son los que me gustan.- dijo Jeff.

-Lo sé, por eso los pedí, quería regalártelos.- respondió Kurt.

-Y la nota, no estoy enojado...un poco si...de todas formas no seré parte de tu seguridad.-

Kurt lo miro triste.

-Pero puedo invitarte a tomar algo en algún momento?.-

-Si.- respondió Jeff con una media sonrisa. -sabes?, cuando recibí la caja de bombones Nick creyó que tenía un admirador secreto, no le dije que eras tú.-

Kurt sonrió, Jeff salió rumbo a la cocina y él siguió hacia su habitación. No tenía muchos amigos, y Jeff era uno, no quería perderlo.

Comenzó a buscar su ropa para dormir, y encontró una playera vieja que había conservado de cuando vivía con Puck, le llamo la atención encontrarla entre las cosas de Blaine, la tomo y sintió su aroma, aun tenía su perfume.

Blaine ingreso mirándolo.

-Mira lo que encontré.- le dijo llevándola nuevamente a su nariz.

-Si, yo la encontré cuando no estabas y...la deje entre mis cosas.- explicó Blaine.

-La quieres?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, te quiero a ti.- respondió Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt dejo la palayera en su lugar y se acerco a él.

-Siempre seré tuyo, como tú eres mío...a pesar que a veces no sé que quiero hacer de mi vida y me ahogue en un vaso con agua, sin ti realmente me ahogaría, tu eres quien me hace seguir, confiar en mí, querer ser algo mejor, sin ti no sé donde estaría, ni lo que hubiera sido de mi.- dijo sinceramente Kurt.

-El vino siempre te suelta la lengua.- comento con una media sonrisa Blaine.

-No estoy borracho, hablo en serio.- le rebatió Kurt.

-Lo sé...- dijo Blaine tomándolo por la cintura. -me amas y te amo...no te salve de nada, tu hubieras salido de allí en algún momento, tienes la fuerza para hacerlo.-

-No, no es así, no habría podido, y no tengo fuerzas Blaine, tú si.-

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, tienes paciencia, amor, ganas de vivir, y disfrutar de la vida, yo tengo un arma, y dinero, nada mas.- contradijo Blaine.

-Mentiroso...- dijo Kurt abrazándolo por la nuca y mirándolo a los ojos. -a ti te respetan.-

-Porque tengo un arma.-

Kurt sonrió.

-Yo te respeto y no porque tengas un arma.-

Blaine sonrió de lado.

-Tu mereces todo, especialmente mi respeto, eres el hombre más fuerte de ésta casa.-

Kurt lo beso con amor, Blaine acaricio su rostro con una sonrisa.

Esa noche durmieron tranquilos, al día siguiente ambos debían seguir con sus actividades pero esa noche era de ellos y la disfrutaban en los brazos de su amado.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Wes camino hacia un depósito de mercadería, Tom, Nick, Sanders y dos hombres más iban con él.

Entro al depósito y estaba vacío, solo había dos hombres que eran los de seguridad.

-Bien. Que paso?.- pregunto Wes mirando a los sujetos.

-Lo vaciaron durante la tarde, vinieron con camionetas y se llevaron todo.- respondió uno de ellos.

-Quien?.- pregunto enojado Wes.

-Norman y el pelirrojo.- respondió el otro.

-Y ustedes?, donde estaban?.- les pregunto.

-Vino Norman con unas cervezas, dijo que venía a revisar la mercadería para Li...nos drogo, no sé qué sucedió, cuando despertamos estaba todo vacío.- respondió uno de ellos apenado.

Wes los miro buscando un indicio de mentira en ellos, pero ambos decían la verdad, saco su celular y llamo a Li.

-Puedes venir al depósito de la avenida central...si te espero.- corto la llamada pensando. -mas les vale que sea cierto, Li va a querer matarlos...agh!...- dijo enojado y pensativo. -díganle la verdad, quedara en manos de Blaine...porque rayos Li se robaría a sí mismo?.- pregunto mirando a Tom.

-Li tiene la derecha de Blaine, no se robara a si mismo.- respondió éste.

-Fue Norman, ese idiota le robo a Li.- dijo Nick mirándolo.

-A Blaine, ésta mercadería es de él...hay que encontrar a Norman.-

-Llamare a los muchachos...pediré que busquen por las zonas bajas.- dijo Nick buscando su celular.

-Yo iré a preguntar en la calle, debió usar muchas camionetas, seguro que le pidió a mucha gente ayuda...no entiendo...que quiere hacer?, montar un supermercado?.- pregunto Tom.

-A algún empresario tal vez...no lo sé...ve a preguntar a tus amigos...hay que arreglar ésto antes de avisarle a Blaine.- dijo Wes.

Li llego y se detuvo mirando el depósito vacío.

-Donde esta mi mercadería?.- pregunto mirándolos.

-Se la llevo Norman y un pelirrojo.- respondió Wes serio.

-Que?!.- preguntó incrédulo Li.

-El idiota de tu empleado se llevo todo durante la tarde, no sabes dónde puede estar?.- preguntó Wes desconfiando de la inocencia de Li.

-No, claro que no...porque me preguntas a mi?.- pregunto éste.

-Porque es tu empleado.- respondió serio Wes.

-Pero no lo mande a robarme!...crees que soy idiota?, ésto lo pago Blaine, crees que quiero que me mate?, vi lo que le hizo a Jack...-

-Como sea, Norman es tu empleado, encuéntralo y a la mercadería.- dijo Wes en tono firme.

-Mierda...muchacho estúpido...- Li tomo su celular saliendo del depósito.

Salió en el auto junto a Sanders hacia la mansión, aun no amanecía, sabía que Blaine dormía, tenía unas horas para encontrarlos, puso a todos sus hombres en la búsqueda de Norman y el otro muchacho. Llego a la mansión e hizo varias llamadas, si era un empresario el que mando a robar esa mercadería, terminaría muerto, al igual que Norman, buscó los papeles de la cantidad de mercadería que debía haber allí, eran varias toneladas que eran destinadas a comerciantes. Ésto solo los dejaba en ridículo, sin mencionar que Blaine pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Pidieron el desayuno arriba.- dijo Jeff dejando el teléfono y buscando el anotador donde estaban las casas de comida.

Wes negó con la cabeza, habían pasado cuatro horas y no había noticias.

Tom llego cansado y pensativo.

-Están con los gitanos, en el asentamiento del Este, les dio la mercadería a ellos.- dijo Tom a Wes.

-Es un idiota...- comentó Wes.

-El problema será sacar esa mercadería de allí, quien va a entrar a pedirla, porque esos...Mmmm...esos no van a entregar nada, lo más probable es que salgamos sin nada, y no me refiero sólo a la mercadería.- dijo Tom. -ya le dijiste a Blaine?.-

-No, esta por desayunar arriba, lo llamare para que baje.- respondió Wes sacando su celular y enviando un mensaje.

Pasaron unos minutos buscando una salida cuando el intercomunicador sonó.

-El desayuno llego...si quieres yo le digo.- dijo Jeff caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Blaine entró con una bata sobre su ropa de cama por la puerta y Jeff se detuvo mirándolo.

-Espero que se esté incendiando algo.- dijo Blaine molesto.

-No es un incendio, es un robo, se llevaron la mercadería de un depósito, era de Li.- respondió Wes.

-Que?!, quien?.- preguntó molesto.

-Norman, esta con los gitanos en un asentamiento.- respondió Wes.

-Bien, mátalo y recupera mi mercadería.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

Un guardia trajo la bandeja del desayuno, Blaine la tomo y regreso a su habitación.

Wes se quedo pensando.

-Yo no entro al asentamiento, que vaya la caballería, pero yo no.- dijo Tom.

-Hay que sacar a Norman de allí, y Li lo hará.- Wes tomo su celular haciendo una llamada, ese día terminarían con ésto.

Blaine ingreso a la habitación aun pensando en lo que Wes le dijo, pero ni bien vio a Kurt desperezarse sonrió.

-Mmmm...huele rico.- dijo Kurt sentándose en la cama.

-Si, tú también.- respondió Blaine dejando la bandeja sobre la cama y se acerco para besarlo.

Kurt sonrió, recibiendo el beso de su esposo, habían hecho el amor hacia unos minutos y estaban en una sesión de besos cuando Blaine recibió un mensaje.

-Está todo bien abajo?.- pregunto mirándolo y abriendo el papel de la bandeja para comenzar a desayunar.

-Si, un improvisto nada mas, Wes se está ocupando.- respondió tomando una masa y recostándose junto a Kurt.

-Podemos ir a la tienda de ropa, quiero ver que hay para esta temporada.- pidió Kurt.

-Bien.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo miro con culpa.

-Lamento no haber hecho la temporada, se que perdiste dinero.-

-Está bien, no estaremos en quiebra, pero si no quieres trabajar más de modelo, habrá que buscar otro.- respondió Blaine.

-No, yo voy a hacer la próxima temporada, no quiero otro modelo.- le dijo a su esposo.

Blaine sonrió de lado, Kurt no quería ser reemplazado, eso le agradaba.

-Bien, es tuyo el trabajo entonces.-

Kurt sonrió bebiendo su Nescafé.

-Mmmm... a la tarde voy con George a una casa de telas, quiere comprar algunas para adornar el lugar, es mas pequeño que el jardín nuestro, el de atrás, me envió fotos, y hay rosales así que le propuse que los ángeles vayan junto a los rosales con luces rojas y azules, obviamente para la noche ya que comienza todo de tarde, también allí hay un salón muy grande, a ese lo decoraremos con las telas, vi un par de ideas en una página y se las envíe, le encantaron...- comento mientras comía una tostada. -muy sencillo y delicado, sin tanto...bueno mas tranquilo, así que comprara unas telas lilas, celestes, rosas, ummm...cuál era el otro...bueno él sabe, y con ellas se hacen como trenzas y se cuelgan en las paredes...cuando encuentre mi celular te lo muestro.-

Blaine comía con una media sonrisa mirando a su esposo, era encantador verlo así, entusiasta, con ese brillo en sus ojos, y ese resplandeciente semblante, adoraba eso, hubo días difíciles, por momentos Kurt se apagaba, y lo miraba perdido en sus pensamientos, luego le sonreía con esa mirada enamorada y allí él sabía que todo estaba bien. Le costaba mucho dejar esa inquietud de lado, cada vez que Kurt lo miraba de esa manera, apagado, sentía que se estaba arrepintiendo de regresar con él, que ese amor que tanto se profesaron antes de la aparición de Jack había desaparecido, algo había cambiado, pero luego, se daba cuenta que Kurt seguía amándolo, que ese amor seguía allí, aunque el dolor que revivió éste último tiempo era difícil de superar. Su esposo seguía hablando, ajeno a los pensamientos que estaban cruzando por su mente, lo observaba con una sonrisa, sabía que estaba intentándolo, a veces mientras dormía Kurt susurraba cosas, y esas cosas era las que necesitaba dejar atrás, y él lo ayudaría, recordándole porque están juntos, porque Kurt decidió cambiar su vida, porque merecía esa vida de rey.

-No se si debería pedirle a Calí un traje, voy a llamar la atención y la atención debe ser de ellos...-

Blaine río por lo bajo escuchándolo.

-Que?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

-Tú siempre llamas la atención.- le respondió con una sonrisa. -solo a un ciego no le llamarías la atención, aunque si sintiera tu perfume, saldría detrás tuyo.-

Kurt giro sus ojos y le sonrió enamorado.

Blaine se acercó a él besándolo, Kurt río y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos tirando de él hasta quedar recostados.

-Juntaste fuerzas?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt besándolo nuevamente.

Blaine río moviendo la bandeja, su desayuno ya había acabado.

...

Entro nuevamente al depósito, Li estaba con Norman allí, Wes miraba al joven que estaba nervioso, miraba a Li rogándole y éste negaba con la cabeza, se acerco a ellos sereno.

-Donde está la mercadería?.- le pregunto mirándolo serio.

-...lo siento...no sabía que era de Blaine...creí que era de Li...- respondió éste nervioso y con miedo.

-Donde está?.- pregunto nuevamente.

-Los gitanos la compraron, la repartieron entre ellos y su gente...yo...lo lamento...te pagare todo...trabajaré para ti, haré lo que quieras.- respondió éste aterrado.

Wes camino al rededor de él pensativo, tocando su labio inferior, sabía que habían perdido la mercadería.

-Yo me haré cargo, recuperare la mercadería y me ocupare de él.- dijo Li señalando con la cabeza a Norman.

Wes lo miro fijamente de pie detrás de Norman.

-Tú recuperarás la mercadería.- dijo seguro Wes, pero saco su arma y le disparo en la cabeza a Norman.

Li dio un paso hacia atrás mirando el cuerpo de su empleado.

-Porque hiciste eso?, no era necesario, él era como...- dijo Li con dolor en su mirada.

-Como que?, como tu hijo?, no me importa, estas eran mis órdenes y yo las cumplo, y tú mejor cumplas las tuyas o terminaras como él.- respondió Wes firme y mirándolo a los ojos.

Li no dijo nada, miro el suelo entendiendo el mensaje, Wes salió del depósito enojado, no le tenía buenas noticias a Blaine.

...

Bajaron las escaleras entre besos, ambos sonrientes, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura besándolo intensamente, se separaron mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Wes entro observando la escena, se miraron con Blaine y éste se dio cuenta que habían cosas que arreglar, movió su cabeza y Wes entendió que debía ir al estudio.

-Amor, tengo que hacer algo, luego vamos al local de ropa.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Ok, voy a revisar mi página, tengo que ponerme al día o ya no tendré estudiante que quieran viajar aquí.- respondió Kurt besándolo nuevamente y salió hacia su estudio.

Blaine lo dejo irse y él camino hacia el estudio con otro semblante.

Kurt tomo su notebook y fue hacia la sala de vídeo, le gustaba la luz que provenía del ventanal, abrió su página encontrando más de mil mensajes, suspiro sabiendo que tardaría varios días en responder a todos.

-Un millón y medio de dólares me robaron?!...donde demonios está la mercadería?!.-

Escucho a Blaine gritar y se preocupo, parecía que era grave lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No me importa!, mátenlos! Incendien todo!.- dijo Blaine mirándolos enojado.

Wes estaba junto a Tom y a Nick, sabían que eso querría su jefe pero era una locura.

-No es conveniente, son mas de mil gitanos en ese asentamiento, sería una masacre que no pasara desapercibida.- dijo Wes intentando llamar a la cordura a su jefe.

Éste lo miro serio crujiendo los dientes.

-Donde están?.- preguntó Blaine mas sereno.

-Detrás de las fábricas.- respondió Nick.

-Llama a Trox y a mi abogado, me voy a cobrar esa mercadería como sea, quiero a Li aquí, ahora.- pidió Blaine enojado.

Wes busco su celular y Nick el suyo, Tom lo miraba preocupado, sabía que si había algo que a Blaine no le gustaba, era perder, no importaba a que, Blaine nunca perdía a nada.

Paso el resto de la mañana viendo personas entrar y salir del estudio de Blaine y de la mansión, escucho varias veces a su esposo levantar la voz, él se quedo en la sala de vídeo aunque no podía concentrarse.

-No pareces muy feliz.- dijo Jeff mirándolo a unos pasos.

No se había percatado que el jóven estaba allí.

-Emmm...es que tengo mucho trabajo.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

Jeff hizo una mueca acercándose a él.

-Quieres que te ayude?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

Jeff se sentó junta a él mirando la cantidad de estudiantes que tenía en una lista.

-Son muchos.-

-Si, debo prepárales los circuitos para que recorran pero no los agrupe aún.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien, te ayudó a agruparlos, traeré mi computadora así lo hacemos mas rápido.- dijo Jeff poniéndose de pie.

-Jeff, gracias.- Kurt le sonrió y Jeff también le dio una media sonrisa.

Un par de horas después ya casi habían terminado, habían arreglado sus diferencias, Kurt le pidió disculpas de nuevo, y Jeff las acepto, su amistad seguía en pie, aunque no regresaría a ser parte de la seguridad de Kurt, era una decisión tomada, y Blaine tampoco lo permitiría.

Cuando acabaron Jeff fue hacia la cocina a buscar a Nick que ya había salido del estudio, Kurt suspiro agotado, cerro su computadora y vio a su esposo salir de su estudio pensativo, se miraron mutuamente y Blaine se acerco a él.

-Lo siento, olvide que iríamos al local de ropa.- dijo en una disculpa Blaine.

-No importa.- respondió Kurt mirándolo aun sentado.

Blaine se sentó junto a él y le sonrió de lado acariciando su rostro.

-Te oí enojado, que sucedió?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Un imprevisto que costó mucho.- respondió Blaine.

-Te robaron dinero?, por eso vino el jefe de policía?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, pero ya lo solucione, me cobraré cada centavo con sus bienes.- respondió a Kurt. -ven.- pidió tocando su pierna para que Kurt se sentara sobre su regazo.

Kurt sonrió e hizo ésto, Blaine lo beso con suavidad, luego lo abrazo con fuerza dejando su rostro en el cuello de su esposo, Kurt lo abrazo también sintiendo la respiración de su amor acariciando su cuello.

-Tú eres mi paz.- susurro Blaine.

Kurt sonrió abrazándolo mas, le encantaba que Blaine se sintiera así con él.

-Y tú la mía.- respondió con una media sonrisa.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, luego se miraron a los ojos y se besaron entre caricias.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt.

-Mucho?.- pregunto con una media sonrisa Blaine.

-Mucho, mucho.- respondió Kurt besándolo de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo mucho.- Blaine lo miraba con adoración.

-Sabes, aun me siento culpable por haberte alejado de mi, podría haberte llamado o algo...-

-No te sientas culpable, necesitabas eso, yo lo entendí, necesitabas estar solo y pensar...en tu futuro...yo solo esperaba que en ese futuro estuviera yo.- le dijo Blaine.

-Me imagine un futuro, pero sin ti no es lo mismo, no puedo hacer ésto sin ti...además...no sé cuanto mas te amo después de todo...realmente necesitaba tu brazos para saber que todo estaría bien.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Siempre estaré allí para ti...no importa lo que pase.-

Kurt lo beso en los labios y descanso su frente en la de Blaine, estaba tranquilo con él, con la seguridad de su amor y la protección que le brindaban las palabras de su amado, eso le hacía ver constantemente, que su esposo era su fuerte.

-Vamos a comer?, y a la tarde iremos al local de ropa.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-A la tarde salgo con George...-

-Las telas...si, bien, pero te lo compensaré.- dijo Blaine.

-No tengas dudas de eso.- le respondió Kurt y se puso de pie. -vamos, tengo hambre.- dijo tirando de su mano.

Blaine sonrió y lo siguió.

...

Salir con Sanders era algo diferente, Max conducía y Sanders iba a su lado, él solo lo miraba en el asiento trasero, dos autos iban con ellos, uno detrás y otro por delante, Sanders les dio indicaciones antes de salir, su formación militar lo hacia una máquina perfecta, Blaine confiaba cien por cien en él, había sido su guardaespaldas hasta que lo asigno a Kurt.

-Pudiste llevar a tu mamá a su ciudad natal Max?.- pregunto Kurt recordando una vieja conversación que tuvo con él.

-Si, visito a mis tías y se quedo dos semanas allí, luego la fui a buscar, estaba muy feliz.- respondió Max.

-Conociste el lugar?, te gusto?.- le pregunto Kurt.

-Si lo conocí, pero no es lo mío esos pueblos, es muy pequeño.- respondió con una mueca.

-A ti que te gusta Sanders?.- le pregunto a su nuevo guardaespaldas.

-El silencio.- respondió éste.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo suspiro mirando a través de la ventanilla, Sanders lo trataba como a un niño malcriado, podía notarlo, no estaba a gusto con él, parecía obligado a hacer eso.

Vio a George y su rostro se adorno de una sonrisa.

-Allí está George.- dijo mirando hacia donde estaba su amigo.

El auto se detuvo frente al joven y Kurt le abrió la puerta y se movió de asiento, George lo miro y entró sonriendo.

-Hola!.- saludo Kurt.

-Hola.- respondió George abrazándose con su amigo.

-Y como te fue?.- preguntó sabiendo que debía rendir un examen ese día.

-Bien, creo, espero.- respondió sonriendo. -y Jeff no vino?.- pregunto notando que era otro el que estaba en el asiento delantero.

-No, él ya no es mi guardaespaldas, ahora es Sanders...él es George, mi amigo.- le dijo a Sanders, éste miro de lado y siguió atento al camino.

George miro a Kurt y él solo giro sus ojos.

-Cuantos metros necesitamos?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Como quince de cada color.- respondió George. -Es grande el local.-

-Bien, pediremos veinte por la dudas.- dijo Kurt.

Fueron camino hacia el local de telas, luego al lugar donde Kurt compro los ángeles que adornaban el jardín, y de allí al local donde vendían las luces con motivos. Estuvo toda la tarde con su amigo, girando por toda la ciudad, y luego de dejar a George en el departamento de Cooper regreso a la mansión, ya era de noche y estaba agotado.

Ni bien entró vio a Blaine en la sala, lo estaba esperando.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Hola!.- dijo Kurt acercándose a él, paso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y lo beso con ansias. -te extrañe.-

-Yo también te extrañe.- Blaine lo beso nuevamente. -ven te tengo una sorpresa.-

Blaine lo guió de la mano hacia el desayunador, Kurt se dejo llevar con una sonrisa, cuando entraron la mesa estaba muy bien decorada, con velas, una fuente con forma de corazón donde habían frutas, los platos y las copas de ellos, uno junto al otro, y la bandeja de comida aun tapada.

-Awww...tú hiciste ésto?.- preguntó Kurt depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Si, con algo de ayuda, nunca tuvimos una cena romántica aquí, además quería compensarte lo de hoy.-

-Te amo.- le dijo a Kurt besándolo de nuevo.

Se sentaron y cenaron entre besos, esa noche era una mas para el resto del mundo, pero para ellos era especial, como todas las que pasaban juntos.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Kurt despertó con dolor de cabeza, la noche anterior habían asistido a una fiesta para una fundación, Blaine, estaba dormido aún pero él sentía que la cabeza le explotaría, se reprochaba haber bebido, recordaba poco y nada de la noche de amor al parecer desenfrenada por las marcas en su cuerpo.

Blaine despertó mirándolo.

-Estas bien?, estas pálido.- pregunto mirándolo.

-No, me duele la cabeza.- respondió Kurt con mal semblante.

-Mmmm... no debí dejarte beber...pediré un analgésico.-

Blaine llamo por teléfono y Kurt se quedo debajo de las mantas.

Le costó levantarse, se sentía mal pero debía ir a un hotel a hablar con el dueño, le dijo a su esposo que estaba mejor, éste tenía que ir a una reunión y él solo lo retrasaba.

Se miro en el espejo dándose pena, se veía muy mal.

Tocaron a la puerta y él abrió encontrando a Sanders mirándolo serio.

-El auto ya está listo.-

-Si, bien...- dijo tomando su chaqueta ya que el invierno golpeaba fuerte.

De repente sintió su estómago dar un giro, corrió al baño dejando el contenido del mismo en el retrete. Sanders lo miraba con una mueca.

-Iré a buscar a alguien.- dijo saliendo por el pasillo.

Kurt se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose fatal, odiaba estar así.

Sanders entró en la cocina buscando el número del médico en una libreta, Jeff lo miraba desconcertado.

-Que sucedió?, no salimos?.- pregunto Max entrando a la cocina al ver que Kurt no bajaba.

-Esta vomitando en el baño.- respondió Sanders.

-Y lo dejaste ahí?.- pregunto Jeff.

-Y que quieres que haga?, donde está el numero de Will?.- pregunto Sanders buscando en la libreta.

-Deja eso y hazle un té...agh!, deja lo hago yo.- dijo Jeff.

-Llamare a Blaine.- Sanders busco su celular para llamarle a su jefe.

-Que?!, no, no lo llames, solo tiene una resaca.- le dijo Jeff.

-Él me dijo que cualquier cosa que suceda lo llame.- respondió Sanders.

-Pero no para decirle que Kurt está vomitando...nunca tuviste resaca?...encima debe estar sentado en el suelo llorando y sintiéndose peor...no llames a Blaine, yo ayudare a Kurt.-

-Tú te haces responsable.- dijo Sanders dejando el celular.

Jeff lo miro molesto.

Max se quito el saco y se sentó en el sillón para ver las noticias.

Kurt seguía con dolor de estomago y de cabeza, aun sentado en el suelo se sintió solo y desdichado.

Jeff entró con un té de hierbas para que se sienta mejor.

-Te duele el estómago?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijo Jeff mientras ayudaba a Kurt a levantarse.

Fueron hacia la cama y Kurt se sentó en el borde.

-Me siento mal.-

-Es el hígado, trata de beber ésto, te ayudara.- pidió Jeff entregándole el té.

Kurt bebió un poco, se sentía realmente mal, no recordaba ni que había tomado la noche anterior.

Jeff se quedo junto a él hasta que los colores regresaron a Kurt y se sintió mejor.

-De que es el té?.-

-Para desintoxicar.- respondió Jeff.

-Me siento mejor, gracias.- dijo Kurt. -Siéntate.-

Jeff lo miro dudoso, a Blaine no le gustaría eso.

-Siéntate Jeff.- dijo mirándolo Kurt casi leyendo su mente.

Éste se sentó frente a él en un pequeño sillón.

-No podre comer nada hoy.- se lamento Kurt.

-La comida de pájaro que pediste una vez parece sana.-

-Es vegana no de pájaros.- le dijo Kurt.

-Bueno, lo que sea, esa te vendrá bien.-

-Mmmh...sí, pero iba a almorzar con Blaine en el local de comida francesa.-

-Vas a estar así todo el día si comes pesado.- le dijo Jeff mirándolo.

Kurt lo observo, Jeff tenía razón, en unos días era la boda de George y él quería asistir bien.

-Gracias, por el té y ayudarme.-

-No me agradezcas.- le respondió Jeff.

-No podré ir a ningún lado, podrías avisarle a Sanders, parece llevar una agenda muy estricta con los horarios.-

-Si.- dijo Jeff sonriendo. -él es así, un poco obsesivo...porque no te recuestas y descansas, mas tarde te traigo otro té.-

-Si.- dijo Kurt entregándole la taza. -gracias.-

Jeff salió con la taza vacía, fue al baño y se lavo los dientes, y se quito la ropa para acostarse, se sentía más aliviado pero era mejor que descansara, al menos así no le dolería el estomago, tomo sus medicinas y se recostó.

Blaine llego a la mansión más temprano, la reunión duro menos de lo que creyó y la siguiente reunión se postergo, entró en la cocina y vio a Sanders y a Max con curiosidad.

-Kurt no salió?.- pregunto mirándolos.

-No. Kurt empezó a vomitar.- respondió Sanders.

Blaine suspiro pesado y fue hacia su habitación.

Jeff negó con la cabeza, sabía bien que a Kurt no le gustaba que Blaine lo vea así.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y pensó que era Jeff, movió las mantas mirando y se encontró con Blaine que estaba sentándose en el borde de la cama, con semblante preocupado.

-Amor.- dijo sentándose intentando disimular la molestia en su estómago.

-Hola, te sientes mal?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt se dio cuenta que ya le habían ido con el chisme.

-Si, ya te dijeron verdad?, estoy bien, solo...estaba un poco descompuesto es todo.- respondió intentando minimizar el tema.

-Sanders me dijo que fue más que eso.- dijo Blaine sabiendo que Kurt estaba delicado del estomago desde antes y debía cuidarse mucho.

-Que bocón es.- comento con molestia Kurt.

-Es su trabajo contarme todo, porque no me llamaste si te sentías mal?, podría haberme quedado contigo.-

-No es nada, es ...lo que tome anoche, Jeff me trajo un té y me ayudo mucho, tome mis medicinas y me siento mejor.-

Blaine lo miraba dudando que realmente fuera así.

-Estoy bien, pero si quieres quedarte conmigo no me molesta.- le dijo Kurt mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

Blaine le sonrió y se quito los zapatos y el saco, Kurt le dejo lugar y Blaine se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo, Kurt descanso su rostro en el pecho de su esposo abrazándose a él mientras Blaine repasaba con su mano sus cabellos.

-De verdad estas bien?.-

-Si, tengo una molestia pero ya no me duele.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine hizo una mueca, sabía que Kurt no quería preocuparlo.

-Quieres que llame a Will?.-

-No, si no se me pasa yo lo llamó pero esperare a que el medicamento haga efecto, tendremos que almorzar aquí, y no creo que pueda comer mucho.- dijo Kurt aun con su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

-Claro, no puedes comer nada pesado...no debí dejarte con Cooper, ese tonto no dejaba de entregarte copas de champagne.-

-No me acuerdo de nada.- comento Kurt

-Pues, se te suelta la lengua cuando bebes, le comentaste varias cosas a Cooper y a George sobre la ultima reunión a la que fuimos.-

-Si?...que mas dije?.- preguntó avergonzado Kurt.

-Ummm...lo que yo escuche fue eso y tu descontento porque no habían masas de las que te gustan sino canapés salados.- Blaine sonrió al recordar eso. -...algunos invitados te pidieron autógrafos, y un grupo de mujeres conocidas estaban un poco escandalizadas, decían que no era posible que fueras tan popular, y tuve un par de cruces con algunas de ellas.- comento Blaine sabiendo que en algún momento su esposo se enteraría de la discusión que tuvo con la esposa de un ex juez. -una señora comenzó a susurrar algunas idioteces, y las otras le seguían el juego riéndose, no está muy de acuerdo con que seas aportarte para la fundación del hospital, me acerque y le pregunte porque, así que tuvimos un intercambio de ideas.-

-Porque no quiere que sea aportarte para la fundación?, toda tu familia lo es, y yo puedo aportar con mi apellido, es por eso?.- pregunto mirándolo.

Blaine no sabía cómo hablar de ésto, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tocado el tema.

-Pues, no conocen tu apellido, y ya sabes, los nuevos siempre son minimizados.- explicó, Kurt lo miraba sin creerle ni una palabra, Blaine suspiro pesado sabiendo que las mentiras no eran una salida. -creen que eres un oportunista, eso y el que estés en el mundo de la moda no es bien visto para el entorno.-

Kurt se sentó mirando fijamente la manta, Blaine sabía que no debió mencionar nada.

-Te avergüenzo, es eso.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No.- respondió firme y serio Blaine. -tú eres mi orgullo, no mi vergüenza.-

-Que les dijiste?.- pregunto Kurt serio.

-Que todo lo que conseguiste fue por merito propio, nunca aceptaste nada de mi porque querías hacer las cosas por ti mismo, no como la mayoría de los que estaban allí que si no fuera porque están casados con alguien de renombre, nadie sabría quien es.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo miraba sabiendo que era una respuesta típica de Blaine.

-Es por la carta verdad?.- pregunto con un nudo creciendo en su estomago.

-No. Nadie sabe de eso, son habladurías de una mujer senil que es homofóbica y elitista, tampoco quiere a George, dice que es el que esta de "turno" y durara poco, era lo que pensaba de ti, no lo dijo pero lo tenía escrito en sus ojos.-

Kurt suspiro mirándolo.

-Siempre seré el oportunista.-

-Para las personas superficiales y que se valoran por demás, tal vez...para mi eres la luz de mi vida, y no me importa darte todo lo que se te ocurra, por mas descabellado que sea.- le dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro.

Kurt se quedo pensativo un instante, para él lo único que contaba era como lo miraba su esposo. Sonrió de lado observándolo a los ojos.

-Soy el consentido, malcriado, nuevo rico.- le dijo mirándolo.

Blaine oculto una sonrisa, hasta que fijo su ojos en la cama, realmente eso era Kurt pero no tenía nada de malo eso, no para él.

Kurt se le acerco y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, lo observo con una media sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y estas casado con un gánster que te malcriara mucho mas.- dijo Blaine observándolo con una sonrisa.

-Te amo...- Kurt lo beso en los labios. -siempre estas defendiéndome.-

-Eres mi esposo, y aunque no lo fueras, crees que dejaría que cualquiera diga algo malo de ti?.- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me imagino que no.- le respondió Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-No, nadie es más que tú para mí, y se los hago saber.-

Kurt lo beso nuevamente y Blaine siguió el beso, Kurt se sentó en su regazo mientras se besaban, ese día que comenzó horrible, había mejorado sustancialmente.

...

Dos semanas después estaba luciendo un traje de la última temporada junto a su esposo en la boda de sus amigos, Blaine lo sostenía de la mano y no lo soltaba, el reía por lo bajo, parecía que temía perderlo entre tanta gente, Pam había llegado esa mañana, a las corridas, entre estilistas y su vestuarista logro llegar a salir con ellos hacia el pequeño parque donde se casarían Cooper y George, al parecer su amigo siempre miro con anhelo ese lugar, en el centro del parque había un salón, allí se llevo a cabo la boda, Cooper le dio todos los gustos a su novio, la familia de George obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a las excentricidades, así que Cooper decidió ser mas sencillo y no hacer un show de la boda, ambos decidieron usar unos trajes negros, similares, que los hacía verse maravillosos, sin tanta pompa, el salón fue decorado por Kurt y George, muy discretamente pero con estilo, Valentine agradecía eso, éste parecía el abuelo de los hermanos de George, aunque mantenía su postura de señor de negocios, también era sumamente amable con la familia de su yerno, la prensa estuvo presente, a los lejos, ya que el parque estaba cerrado, Blaine se ocupo de eso, no quería a nadie cerca, al contrario de Cooper él odiaba los periodistas y George no quería extraños, asique los hombres de seguridad, todos ellos se mantuvieron en las cercanías.

Para su suerte los medios se enteraron ese día de la boda, de algún modo sucedió y se agolparon en las entradas, si estaba permitido o no cerrar el parque, a Blaine no le importo, lo cerro de igual manera, con la escusa de ocuparse de la tranquilidad de la fiesta y que no se infiltraran de la prensa, puso a sus hombres a disposición de la pareja.

George estaba tan feliz que se podía a notar a kilómetros, Cooper no tenia mas ojos que para él, dieron el sí en un pequeño kiosco similar al de la boda de Kurt y Blaine solo que este no poseía techo y era más grande, el hermano pequeño de George les entregó los anillos después de que el ministro dijo unas palabras, Cooper dijo "si" varias veces antes de que terminara la frase el ministro provocando la risa en los invitados, su padre solo rogaba que no hiciera alguna gracia estúpida que los dejara en ridículo, luego George dio el "sí" haciendo que su madre derramara una lagrima.

Kurt los observaba desde los primeros asientos, tomado de la mano de su esposo, entre miradas cómplices con Blaine recordando su propia boda, estaba feliz por George, él se merecía ésto, al igual que Cooper. Luego de ese beso final todos aplaudieron y saludaron a la flamante pareja, entre abrazos los felicitaron, compartieron un momento en el parque y luego todos entraron al salón, una banda toco la música favorita de ambos esposos, se sacaron fotos con todos los invitados, Kurt aprovecho en felicitar a su amigo nuevamente, no era mucho lo que podían hablar ya que los novios debían saludar a todos los invitados, así que ambos, Kurt y Blaine se dedicaron a disfrutar de la música y la comida, para la media noche los flamantes esposos tomaron un vuelo a París, ellos le regalaron la luna de miel, y esperaban que lo disfrutaran como lo hicieron ellos.

Al terminar la fiesta todos se retiraron, ellos y Pam regresaron a la mansión, estaban agotados, tomaron un té los tres juntos en la cocina y luego Pam se fue a dormir.

-Fue muy lindo, quedaron bien las luces en los rosales verdad?.- le preguntó Kurt a su esposo mientras entraban a su habitación.

-Si, quedaron muy lindas, y la decoracion en el local, muy creativo, tal vez tengas otro talento oculto, se te dan bien las decoraciones.- le respondió Blaine tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo al sillón junto a la cama.

Kurt sonrió y se sentó en su regazo acariciando su rostro con una mirada enamorada.

-Cuando era niño adoraba esas cosas, además me encantaban ver como las celebridades decoraban sus casas, y así armaba las mías, de hecho...- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el armario.

Saco la caja que le trajo su padre, dejo de lado los demás objetos concentrándose en la casa celeste que había armado con recortes de revistas.

-Mira, éste era mi preferido.- le dijo a su esposo sentándose nuevamente en su regazo y mostrándole su obra de arte.

Blaine sonrió mientras miraba cada detalle, ya lo había visto antes pero ahora reparaba en cada cosa de Kurt que había en ese collage, los muebles todos celeste, las coronas de reinas decorando las paredes, y hasta los floreros en las diferentes mesas.

-Todo habla de ti, definitivamente es un talento.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con amor.

Kurt lo rodeo por el cuello y apoyo su frente en la de su esposo.

-Ahora tengo mi propia mansión, con la sala celeste.- dijo sonriendo.

Blaine le sonrió y Kurt lo beso lentamente con amor, ese amor que fue su cielo en el infierno y ahora una realidad llena de felicidad.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Ya había pasado un mes, era invierno y casi rozaba la madrugada y Tom estaba de pie en una esquina observando todo, Nick en la otra dentro del auto junto a otro hombre de seguridad esperaban la señal de su compañero. Un hombre salió de un pequeño bar, sacó su cigarrillo y lo encendió con un fósforo, miro disimuladamente a Tom en la acera de enfrente y salió caminando hacia una esquina, Tom miro a Nick y lo siguió caminando lento por su acera, Nick echo a andar el auto conduciendo hacia el mismo rumbo. El sujeto doblo hacia un callejón y se quedo esperando mientras fumaba, Tom se acerco sacando un cigarrillo.

-Tienes fuego?.- pregunto al sujeto.

Éste saco su caja de fósforos y encendió uno.

-Lindos fósforos, desde el setenta y siete que no veo una de esas.-

-Si.- dijo el hombre mirando la caja. -italiana...de buena madera, ya no vienen así.-

-Es cierto.- comento Tom mirando de soslayo hacia donde estaba el auto de Nick. -los italianos sabían hacer las cosas.-

-Si, pero aun así se les escaparon detalles, la chica de la caja es americana, así lograron que los americanos compráramos los fósforos.- dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa.

Tom saco un sobre con dinero y se lo entrego al hombre, éste lo tomo y lo guardo entre sus ropas, saco un sobre de su saco y se lo entrego.

-Los italianos saben hacer muchas cosas bien, pero aun así, cometen errores.- dijo el hombre.

-Para eso estamos los americanos, para solucionar todo.- le respondió con una media sonrisa.

El sujeto negó con la cabeza divertidamente y salió hacia la calle principal, el auto de Nick estaba cruzando la acera mirándolo, Tom salió tras él y cruzo la calle, entró al auto mirando el contenido del sobre.

-Esta todo?.- pregunto Nick.

-Si, supongo...Blaine debe saberlo mejor.- respondió Tom.

Nick salió rumbo a la mansión, allí Blaine estaba junto a Wes en su estudio aún con su ropa de dormir y una bata, desde que estaba con Kurt sus noches la pasaba con él, y cuando debía atender sus negocios ya no le preocupaba su apariencia como antes ya que luego regresaba a los brazos de su esposo nuevamente.

Tom llego junto a Nick, entró al estudio y le entrego el sobre a Blaine.

-Todo salió bien?.- pregunto Wes a Tom.

-Si, todo salió perfecto.- respondió éste.

Blaine abrió el sobre sacando las fotos y el reporte de Italia y de New York, miro atentamente todo, serio y pensativo.

-Vayan, hablare con mi tío.- les dijo a sus hombres.

Estos salieron y Blaine suspiro pesado, debía encargarse de ésto y no podía equivocarse.

...

Sentía los besos de su esposo en su cuello, sonrió y lo abrazo, Kurt lo beso en los labios y él respondió con la misma intensidad, las caricias iban y venían, despertando el deseo en ambos, se besaron con amor y pasión, Kurt estaba desnudo e intentaba quitarle el pantalón a Blaine cuando su celular sonó, éste se tenso y se sentó en la cama, miro a su esposo sabiendo que se enojaría pero debía atender la llamada, busco su celular y Kurt se recostó enojado.

-Ya bajo.- dijo luego de escuchar a Wes por el teléfono.

Kurt se sentó muy enojado mirándolo incrédulamente.

-Lo siento, debo atender ésto.- se excuso Blaine vistiéndose con su ropa de cama.

-De verdad?, vas a dejarme así?.- pregunto sin creerlo Kurt.

-Dame dos minutos...dos minutos.- respondió depositando un beso en sus labios.

Blaine se fue de la habitación antes que Kurt pudiera decir algo, estaba muy enojado, busco su celular y le envió un mensaje Sanders, se vistió decidido y fue al baño para asearse, hizo todo en tiempo récord, debía ser de mañana, odiaba las mañanas y ésta especialmente.

Blaine termino la llamada, y suspiro pesado, llamaron a la puerta y Wes dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender, era Sanders, cruzo unas palabras con él y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Kurt saldrá.- respondió Wes regresando a su trabajo.

-Mierda.- susurro Blaine poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su estudio.

Kurt bajaba las escaleras y Sanders estaba esperándolo en la puerta, Blaine salió a su encuentro esperando poder hablar con él.

-Kurt...- le dijo mirándolo.

-Dame dos minutos.- le respondió Kurt observándolo enojado y siguiendo su camino hacia la salida de la mansión.

Blaine suspiro pesado, no podía lidiar con todo así que decidió buscar a Kurt luego, y sabia lo que le costaría que éste lo perdonara.

Kurt estaba con muy mal humor, decidió ir a un local de comida en uno de los edificios más altos de New York, desayuno solo allí mirando la gran ciudad, tenía una mesa en la zona vip, con un sillón rojo y una mesa delante del gran vidrial que dejaba ver la ciudad, no podía creer que Blaine le haya hecho eso, dejarlo en la cama a punto de hacer el amor, para atender una llamada.

El lugar era tranquilo, así que decidió terminar de comer e ir a la galería que estaba en el piso de abajo. Recorrió todos los locales, compro algunas cosas para su trabajo, quería ponerse al día aunque aún no lo lograba. A media mañana decidió regresar al local en el último piso, el invierno se acentuaba, había comenzado a nevar copiosamente, se sentó en el sillón mirando la nieve caer, le trajeron el té de hierbas que había pedido y unas masas, sus preferidas, se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando la primer nevada que disfruto en brazos de Blaine, era real que apreciaba la ciudad de manera diferente, que realmente podía apreciarla y no padecerla como lo hacía cuando estaba con Puck, cerró sus ojos intentando no regresar a esos días, éstos días eran los que él decidió vivir, esta vida, a pesar de estar enojado con Blaine, no cambiaba por nada la decisión que tomó.

-Puedo sentarme?.-

Kurt miro hacia la voz notando a su esposo muy elegante junto a él.

No dijo nada, solo se movió dejándole espacio y sin mirarlo.

Blaine se sentó a su lado mirándolo, Kurt tomo su taza y bebió de su té.

-Lamento lo que sucedió ésta mañana, me comporte mal, lo siento, debí...contarte que estaba esperando una llamada de mi tío...- Blaine suspiro pesado. -mi prima tiene un problema que debo solucionar...es muy delicado, su seguridad está en juego, y le prometí a mi tío que la cuidaría.-

Kurt lo observo serio, podía notar a su esposo preocupado, debía ser algo muy importante para que Blaine éste así.

-Que sucedió?.- le preguntó mirándolo.

-Sucede que hace unos meses mi tío estaba por cerrar un negocio importante, pero el sujeto tenía un hijo que estaba interesado en mi prima, quiso hacer un trato que mi tío no acepto...el padre entendió pero el hijo no, siguió buscando a mi prima, intentado convencerla, pero mi prima no tiene paciencia, arruino su vida, literalmente lo dejo sin nada, él sujeto lo tomo peor hasta que fue una amenaza para ella y mi primo se hizo cargo, pero se les escapo, en teoría no había salido de Italia, por eso mi tío envió a Isabella aquí y no a Luca, quería protegerla...hace unos días mi primo me llamo para decirme que el sujeto salió de Italia, no estaba seguro su destino final ya que anduvo por todo Europa, así que busque entre unos viejos conocidos y efectivamente está en New York.-

Kurt lo miro entendiendo que las cosas estaban mal.

-Y que harás?.-

-Encontrarlo.- respondió Blaine observándolo. -No tengo excusas para lo que hice ésta mañana, lo lamento, pero quería que supieras porque tenía que atender esa llamada.-

Kurt ni dijo nada, seguía molesto pero entendía que era importante lo que debía atender Blaine.

-No, no debiste, me dejaste en la cama...- dijo suspirando y mirándolo serio. -no vuelvas a hacerme eso.-

-Te lo prometo.- le respondió Blaine observándolo esperanzado de que Kurt ceda.

Le sonrió de lado y acaricio su cabello, Kurt no podía estar enfadado con él, aun así seguía molesto.

-Si quieres podemos ir a la mansión y terminamos lo que empezamos...- dijo en un tono suave Blaine.

-No.- respondió molesto Kurt.

-Sigues enojado.- susurro Blaine.

-No te será gratis eso.- le dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

Blaine lo miro sabiendo que le saldría muy caro, Kurt tomo su chaqueta y salió hacia la salida del local, él se puso de pie caminando tras su esposo.

En el auto de regreso a la mansión reinaba el silencio, Kurt seguía molesto, ni bien llegaron fue a su habitación y Blaine suspiro pesado caminando hacia su estudio, Wes estaba armando todo para encontrar al sujeto que estaba detrás de Isabella y debían darse prisa.

Kurt bajo a la cocina para pedir algo para comer cuando encontró un ramo de flores sobre la mesa y a los muchachos mirando las noticias.

-Y ésto?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Son para ti.- respondió Jeff.

Kurt tomo el ramo mirando las flores, no eran las que a él le gustaban.

-"Para que iluminen tu día"...- dijo leyendo la tarjeta. -que es ésto?... Para que iluminen tu día?!, si él lo arruino!, y estas flores son horribles!, ni siquiera son las que me gustan!.- dijo enojado.

Fue hasta el cesto de basura y las metió dentro forzándola hasta que entraron.

Salió mas enojado hacia su habitación, no podía creer que Blaine hiciera eso, se suponía que quería arreglar las cosas, y solo las empeoraba.

Blaine salió hacia la cocina, esperando poder almorzar con su esposo, todos lo miraban extrañados, él observo el ramo en el cesto con curiosidad.

-Que es eso?.-

-Las flores...que le regalaste a Kurt.- respondió Max mirándolo.

-Yo no le envíe flores...- dijo Blaine tomando la tarjeta y leyéndola, luego miro las flores nuevamente. -quien las trajo?.-

-El empleado de la florería.- respondió Sanders.

Wes entro mirando a su jefe y las flores.

-Que sucedió?.-

-Le enviaron flores a Kurt.- respondió Blaine con una molestia acentuándose cada vez mas.

-Quien?.- pregunto Wes.

-No lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar.- respondió Blaine serio.

Salió rumbo a su estudio con la tarjeta en la mano, buscaría al que le envió las flores a su esposo, y le aclararía un par de cosas.

Llamo a la florería pero habían pagado en efectivo y la muchacha no recordaba quien era el que las encargó, se sentía molesto, estaba seguro que era algún adulador osado el que le enviaba flores a su esposo. Decidió ir a hablar con él esperando no pelear más.

Kurt estaba terminando de organizar su trabajo sentado en el pequeño sillón junto a la cama, Blaine ingreso y se quedo mirándolo.

-Sigues enojado?.- pregunto acercándose a él.

-Que te parece?...no puedo creer que me regalaras esas flores horribles, ni siquiera sabes cuales me gustan?.- le pregunto molesto.

-Yo no las envíe.- respondió serio Blaine y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro.- dijo Kurt volviendo a su trabajo.

-No. No las envíe, ni ésto.- dijo mostrándole la tarjeta.

Kurt lo miro, Blaine parecía molesto, entonces entendió que su esposo decía la verdad, él no le envió las flores.

-Tú no lo hiciste?.- pregunto cambiando el tono de voz.

-No, tú no sabes quién pudo ser?.- preguntó mirándolo serio Blaine.

-No.- respondió Kurt negando con la cabeza.

Blaine lo miro sabiendo que decía la verdad, se trago sus celos e intento hacer las paces con su esposo.

-Bien, quería invitarte a almorzar.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con dulzura.

Kurt lo observo dándose cuenta que su esposo quería hacer las paces, se mordió el labio sintiendo la mirada de Blaine sobre él.

-Bien.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine se relajo, esperaba poder reconciliarse con él.

-Y son las rosas japonesas las que te gustan, esas son tus preferidas.- le dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt tenía esas mariposas en su estómago dando vueltas, le sonrió de lado y se puso de pie buscando su abrigo, Blaine tomo el de él y bajaron a la sala, no hablaron mucho, pero el clima entre ellos había cambiado.

El local de comidas preferido de Kurt era el más popular gracias a las fotos que subió a sus cuentas sociales, tenían una mesa privilegiada en la zona vip donde podían disfrutar de la privacidad, almorzaron entre comentarios sobre la comida y como la ciudad poco a poco se vestía de blanco, Kurt le comento que debía hacer unas fotos para la campaña que harían con una marca de perfumes, Blaine no estaba muy convencido de prestar la imagen de la firma para la promoción del perfume pero al final su madre y Valentine lo convencieron que era bueno para la publicidad ya que estos últimos meses la imagen de la firma cayo debido a los problemas que tuvieron ellos y la ausencia de Kurt en las campañas anteriores.

Terminaron de almorzar y emprendieron el regreso a la mansión, Kurt miraba de soslayo a su esposo mientras viajaban en el auto, Blaine estaba inmerso en sus pensamiento, Kurt sabía que estaba bajo mucha presión, él se había comportado como un niño berrinchudo aunque tenía sus razones, también era real que Blaine intentaba complacerlo en todo intentando hacer las paces. Estiro su mano para tomar la de su esposo, Blaine lo miro y sonrió, llevo la mano de su esposo a sus labios depositando un beso en ella, Kurt sonrió enamorado dejando muy lejos su enojo, no podía estar molesto cuando Blaine lo trataba así. Llegaron a la mansión entre sonrisas ocultas, ni bien entraron Blaine se acerco a su esposo con una media sonrisa, Kurt le sonrió y lo beso en los labios con dulzura, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura acercándose a él, besándolo de la misma manera, tomándose el tiempo para saborear ese beso de reconciliación.

Se separaron entre sonrisas, mirándose a los ojos.

-Tendrás unos minutos?.- le pregunto casi en un susurro Kurt.

-Tengo todo el tiempo que quieras.- le respondió Blaine observándolo con una sonrisa muy seductora.

Kurt se mordió el labio y beso sus labios nuevamente, se alejo de él subiendo las escaleras, Blaine saco su celular y fue a su estudio.

-Wes.-

Éste lo miro mientras leía un informe de la policía.

-Encárgate de cualquier imprevisto.- le dijo Blaine entregándole su celular.

Wes tomo el aparato y vio a su jefe salir del estudio, Blaine subió las escaleras y cuando entró en la habitación vio a su esposo desnudo en la cama.

-Rompes récord quitándote la ropa.- le dijo acercándose a él.

-Yo te enseño.-

Kurt se arrodillo frente a él aún en la cama, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, Blaine estaba ansioso por besarlo, tocarlo y mucho mas, termino de quitarse la ropa y lo beso con ansias, pero despacio, quería hacerle el amor como Kurt se merecía, en ese momento de reconciliación que deseaba hacer memorable.

Se besaron con dulzura, Blaine estaba sobre Kurt besándolo, acariciando su cuerpo con reverencia, adorándolo cual fiel devoto de su ángel, mientras Kurt repasaba el cuerpo de su amor con sus manos, con sus labios, dejándose llevar lentamente a ese lugar único en el que ambos dejaban su alma en los brazos del otro, Blaine lo penetro lento mirándolo a los ojos, en cada envestida sentía a su esposo temblar, le encantaba saber que él era el único que provocaba eso en Kurt, que le había entregado su corazón a la persona correcta y que Kurt no se equivocó al amarlo, y se lo demostraría hasta su último suspiro.

-Mío.- susurro en su oído una y otra vez mientras lo envestía despacio.

Kurt gimió alto al sentir su orgasmo recorrerle el cuerpo, luego Blaine mordió su hombro al sucumbir entre gemidos a su propio placer, busco sus labios para fundirse en un beso lleno de amor, Blaine se retiró de él y se quito el preservativo desechándolo, volvió a los brazos de su esposo quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y un beso, las caricias perezosas no se hicieron esperar, ni los besos suaves y miradas enamoradas.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también te amo.- respondió Blaine.

Entre sonrisas y besos se mantuvieron en su nube de amor, sin necesidad de palabras, solo sus miradas y ese lenguaje que ambos aprendieron del otro. El lenguaje del amor.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

-No puede ser que no lo encontremos...maldita sea!.- dijo Blaine entrando a la mansión.

-Se oculta en algún lugar que no llame la atención, estoy seguro.- comento Wes.

-Si, pero donde?.-

Blaine estaba de mal humor, entro en su estudio buscando nuevamente el informe de la policía, ellos estaban brindándole cierta información sobre lo que sucedía en las calles.

Kurt estaba en su estudio, oyó a su esposo y sabía que era delicado lo que sucedía, tenía una idea pero no sabía si decirle o no. Decidió abrir la puerta que daba hacia el estudio de Blaine, éste lo miro desconcertado al igual que Wes.

-Permiso...los escuche...y creo que puedo ayudarlos a encontrar a ese hombre.- dijo Kurt.

Wes lo miro sin saber que decir.

-Bien, dime.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt se acerco a ellos sacando su celular.

-Si esta ocultándose debe estar en algún hotel económico o una pensión, y yo conozco a todos los dueños de los hoteles, si me das una foto, podría encontrarlo.- dijo Kurt.

-No saldrás a buscarlo.- Blaine lo miro serio.

-No tengo que salir, quien es?.-

Blaine miro a Wes y buscó una foto, se la entrego a Kurt y éste le saco una foto.

-Tengo una red de comunicación con los hoteles, si esta en alguno de éstos, me avisaran.- comento enviando la foto y un mensaje.

Blaine se miro con Wes, no sabía si funcionaria pero era una buena idea.

Un mensaje llego al celular de Kurt y éste sonrió satisfecho.

-Aquí esta.- le dijo entregándole el teléfono a su esposo.

Blaine miro la dirección y el nombre que aparecía en el mensaje.

-Se cambio el nombre.-

Wes se acerco a él mirando la imagen, y luego observo a Kurt.

-Siempre dije que debías trabajar con nosotros.- le dijo a Kurt.

Éste sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo encontraste.- dijo Blaine. -envía a los muchachos y que se encarguen.- le pidió a Wes.

Este anoto la dirección del hotel en el que estaba el sujeto y la habitación, salió rumbo a la cocina mientras Blaine llamo a su esposo con la mano para que se sentara junto a él.

-Eres un genio.- le dijo a su esposo.

Kurt le sonrió haciendo un gesto con los ojos, se sentó junto a él y Blaine lo beso unos instantes, luego de separarse acaricio el rostro de su esposo, Kurt cerró sus ojos dejándose acariciar, disfrutaba mucho de eso, se sentó en el regazo de Blaine depositando varios besos en sus labios.

-Hoy es la sesión de fotos.- dijo Kurt.

-Bien, si termina pronto ésto...iré a verte.-

Kurt sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Sabes que George me envió fotos, la están pasando muy bien, dice que regresan a fines de mes, pasaran las fiestas en Europa ya que invitaron a la familia de George, y Valentine también ira.- comento Kurt.

-Tienen una gran familia.- dijo Blaine acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

-Si, creo que Cooper nunca se imagino así...rodeado de niños.- Kurt sonrió mirándolo.

Blaine sonrió mientras lo acariciaba.

-Y nosotros?, que haremos, falta poco para las fiestas.-

-Mmmh, no lo sé...- Kurt le sonrió y paso sus manos por detrás de la nuca de su esposo sonriéndole. -nuestra segunda fiesta juntos.-

-Las primeras de muchas.-

Se besaron con amor, con ese amor intocable que los unió desde un principio.

El celular de Blaine sonó y Kurt suspiro pesado.

-Voy a comer algo antes de ir a la sesión de fotos, la publicista es muy amable pero no detiene la sesión por nada del mundo, por cierto, necesito un asistente, ya no puedo hacer todo solo.-

-Bien, quieres contratar a alguien?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Mmm...pensaba en pedirle a Jeff, si se lo permites, claro.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien, si él quiere.-

Kurt sonrió ampliamente y lo beso de nuevo, el celular de Blaine sonó de nuevo y Kurt suspiro enojado, se puso de pie y Blaine también lo hizo, lo tomo de la mano acercándose a él para besarlo nuevamente.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- respondió Kurt besándolo de nuevo.

Kurt se retiró del estudio dejando que Blaine atendiera la llamada, buscó algo para comer, se preparo un sándwich y un jugo de frutas, Jeff entro con una caja en sus manos.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo.- le dijo Kurt.

-Dime.- respondió Jeff dejando la caja sobre la mesa.

-Quieres ser mi ayudante?, Blaine me dijo que podías, si querías, sé que no soy fácil, pero eres mi amigo y el que más me conoce, después de Blaine claro, y pues, también te extraño, Sanders no habla mucho.-

-Ok, lo haré.- dijo sonriendo Jeff, Kurt era convincente cuando quería.

Kurt le sonrió feliz.

-Que es esto?.- preguntó notando la caja sobre la mesa.

-Es para ti, lo trajeron recién.- explicó Jeff.

-Para mí?.- pregunto tomándola y leyendo la tarjeta. -"para endulzar tu día", me da la sensación que no es de Blaine, el no pondría ésto.- dijo mirando a Jeff.

-Tu enamorado secreto?, a Blaine no le hace gracia eso, lo está buscando y si lo encuentra...ummm...- comento Jeff haciendo un gesto con sus labios.

-Crees que este envenenada?.- preguntó preocupado Kurt.

-No...no lo creo, viene de la florería no es de un particular pero espera...- Jeff tomo el teléfono y la tarjeta llamando a la florería. -buen día, hablo de la mansión Anderson, recibimos una caja de bombones de su casa...si...sabe quien hizo el pedido?... Mmmm...bien gracias.- Jeff dejo el teléfono mirando a Kurt que estaba expectante. -la prepararon ellos, dice que un jóven de cabello negro fue esta mañana y pidió que te enviaran una caja de bombones a su elección pero con esta nota, pago en efectivo así que no hay nombre.-

Kurt miro la caja y la abrió, en ese momento Blaine ingresaba mirándolo y a Jeff.

-Como están?, que es eso?.- pregunto mirando la caja.

-Bombones...que me enviaron recién.- respondió Kurt quitando los papeles de los bombones.

-El que te envió las flores?.- pregunto serio Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt sin mirarlo.

-Vas a comerlos?.- preguntó indignado Blaine.

Kurt eligió uno y lo saco de la caja.

-Si.- le respondió y lo metió en su boca.

-La florería preparo la caja, recién llame...- comento Jeff pero se quedó mirando a Kurt que hizo un gesto que llamo la atención de todos.

Kurt tomo una servilleta y escupió el chocolate.

-Tiene café...es horrible.- dijo tomando un vaso de jugo.

Blaine salió molesto de la cocina, no podía creer que Kurt hiciera eso, aceptar los regalos de un desconocido.

-Creo que no le cayó bien.- comento Jeff serio.

Kurt termino su vaso de jugo y sonrió.

-Si, esta reventando de celos...si los quieres son tuyos, no me gustan con café.- dijo Kurt y salió detrás de Blaine.

Fue hasta el estudio de su esposo y allí estaba Blaine, enojado sentado en el sillón intentando leer un mensaje de Wes.

-Puedo?.- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa oculta.

-Te acabaste la caja?.- pregunto molesto Blaine.

Kurt ingreso sonriendo.

-No, no me gustan, no son mis preferidos.- dijo acercándose a él.

-Pues no te conoce.- respondió Blaine mirándolo molesto.

-No...no como tu.- le dijo Kurt sentándose junto a él con una sonrisa.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y suspiro pesado.

-Estas enojado?.- le preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

-No.- respondió secamente Blaine mirando hacia otro lado.

-Estas celoso.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Disfrutas ésto verdad?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo.

-Si, mucho...- dijo acercándose a él. -me encanta.- Kurt deposito un beso en sus labios mirándolo con picardía.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y Kurt volvió a besarlo, siguió el beso de su esposo hasta que se separaron mirándose a los ojos, sonrió al saber que Kurt le podía ganarle en todo con sólo una sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme, iras a buscarme?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si.- respondió Blaine con una media sonrisa enamorado.

-Te amo.- Kurt paso sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo y volvió a besarlo. -te amo como no ame a nadie.- susurro volviendo a besarlo.

-También te amo.- Blaine lo sujeto por la cintura atrayéndolo más a él.

Kurt se separo mirándolo con amor.

-Te voy a estar esperando...- dijo alejándose de él. -por cierto, Pam me dijo esta mañana que les pidiera a los modelos que fueran al club, como invitación y eso, tengo que sacarme fotos con ellos allí para promocionar tu club.-

-Mi club?.- pregunto perdido Blaine.

-Si, ella dice que descuidas tu imagen y al club, y es cierto, ya no vas como antes, así que iremos con los demás muchachos, nos sacaremos algunas fotos para subirlas en las redes, y eso seguramente ayudara.-

-Vaya, y cuanto va a costarme ésto?, porque no estaba en tu contrato.- pregunto Blaine aun sentado en el sillón.

-Luego te paso la cuenta.- le respondió Kurt y le tiro un beso antes de salir del estudio.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, en menos de media hora Kurt había cambiado su humor varias veces y término dejándolo con una sonrisa.

Kurt salió con Sanders, Max, Jeff, y toda la comitiva de seguridad hacia el lugar donde seria la sesión de fotos para una marca de perfumes, no le agradaba salir temprano pero era necesario hacer la campaña antes de las fiestas, la haría con algunos de los modelos con los que trabajo en la última campaña publicitaria, así que estaba cómodo con todo.

Jeff no podía creer que estaba nuevamente en ese lugar, más allá que los modelos eran un gran espectáculo también podían ser insufribles, y para mejorar la situación, Kurt lo presento cómo su asistente, y la publicista lo tomo literal, le daba instrucciones de todo lo que harían y los pasos a seguir para terminar con la campaña, él solo escuchaba y asentía, mientras Kurt solo suspiraba pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que Cooper se encargaba de eso, y ahora que no estaba en teoría sería Pam quien se ocupara nuevamente, pero Kurt le dijo que él podía hacerlo, con ayuda de un asistente, y Jeff había sido el conejo en la jaula, ya que sin quererlo era el único postulante para asistente, la suerte de eso a parte de poder ver a los modelos, era que podía beber café sentado en un sillón cómodamente

Kurt se fue a hacer el primer cambio, eran alrededor de cinco cambios de ropa, así que si tenía suerte acabarían para el almuerzo, Sanders estaba del otro lado de la puerta ya que Jeff se quedo en la sesión de fotos, no eran muchos pero sabía que él debía hacer varias fotos sólo con el perfume, luego harían algunas de a dos y en grupo, ya sabía cómo era ésto pero aun así deseaba que terminar lo antes posible.

Luego de varias horas, acabaron las fotos, se volvió a cambiar de ropa y se tomo unas fotos con los modelos para las redes sociales, uno de ellos no había dejado de observarlo, como el resto, solo que éste parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima ni siquiera a la hora de hacer las fotos.

-Me alegro poder hacer esta campaña contigo.- dijo el jóven a su lado.

Kurt no sabía cómo terminaron los dos solos en el sector de maquillajes.

-Si a mí también.- respondió amablemente caminando hasta el dispenser de agua.

-Así que nos veremos esta noche en el club de la avenida central?.- pregunto el muchacho siguiéndolo.

-Si, claro que iré.- respondió como si fuera una obviedad.

-Y te gustaron mis obsequios?.- preguntó mirándolo animado.

Kurt al principio no entendía a que se refería, hasta que recordó las flores y los bombones.

-Eres tú el que me envió las flores y los bombones?.- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si, te agradaron?.- pregunto esperanzado el joven.

Kurt noto su cabellos negro y recordó lo que le dijo Jeff, lo busco con la mirada pero este estaba mirando su celular.

-Emmm, si, es solo que no deberías enviarme regalos, a mi esposo no le caen muy bien, y la verdad, me incomodan un poco.- respondió con educación Kurt.

-Bueno tu esposo no debería enojarse, eres el hombre más hermoso de la ciudad, es probable que te lluevan obsequios.-

-Mmmm, si, es cierto, pero son de él los obsequios.- respondió Kurt un poco incomodo.

-Sabes?, se que estas casado, pero...si en algún momento te aburres de tu esposo yo estaré cerca para lo que quieras.-

Kurt lo miro sin saber que decir, realmente le asombraba el descaro del muchacho.

-Mira Alan...-

-Aarón, me llamo Aarón.-

-Si?, bien, pues me case porque amo a Blaine, es imposible que me aburra de él...-

-Si, pero todos sabemos la crisis que están transitando, salió en todas las revistas, además...- dijo sonriendo como si fuera una gracia. -tienes veintitrés años, nadie se casa a esta edad, tal vez sientas que lo amas ahora, pero dentro de un tiempo...-

-Nada. Dentro de un tiempo nada.- dijo molesto Kurt, miro a Jeff quien noto que algo sucedía. -Lo que suceda con mi esposo es asunto mío y de él, y si me aburriera, ni loco te buscaría, no me interesa nada contigo, así que no me envíes mas regalos, y déjame en paz.- dijo mirándolo serio.

Lo dejo de pie mirándolo, camino hacia Jeff y tomo su morral.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Jeff mirando al joven.

-Nada. Luego te cuento.- respondió Kurt.

Saludo con su mejor sonrisa al resto del equipo y a la publicista, salió junto a Jeff sin mirar al joven que seguía observándolo, sentía mucho coraje por dentro, tenía la sensación que lo tomaba por un cualquiera, si bien hizo cosas por obligación, jamás le haría algo así a Blaine, lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso, apostó nuevamente a su matrimonio y ningún idiota pondría en duda eso.

Jeff lo miraba extrañado, comenzó a hacerle preguntas mientras caminaban hacia la salida y tuvo que contarle lo que sucedió, no quería que Blaine se enterara así que le pidió que no cuente a nadie lo sucedido, aunque sabía que esa noche debía encontrarse con ese joven y los demás en el club.

Blaine apareció por la puerta del hotel donde hacían las fotos mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Ya terminaron?.- Pregunto mirando a su esposo.

-Si, hola!.- respondió cambiando el semblante y sonriéndole mientras se acercaba para darle un beso y abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Hola.- susurro Blaine en sus labios con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- dijo Kurt haciendo un gesto con sus labios .

-Termino bien lo que tenía pendiente.- explico Blaine.

-Me alegro, supongo que lo encontraron?.- pregunto algo dudoso si quería saber realmente.

-Si, y esperaron a que salga del hotel para...arreglar cuentas, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu trabajo.- le respondió Blaine mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

Kurt le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Blaine siempre pensaba en él.

Salieron hacia un local de comidas muy exclusivo, estaba en el último piso del edificio más popular, ya Kurt había probado su comida y le encanto el lugar, además podían ver como nevaba en la cuidad desde ese allí. Se sentaron en el mismo sillón color ocre mirando hacia la ciudad, almorzaron entre sonrisas la especialidad del día, y luego pasearon juntos por las galerías del centro comercial que estaba en el mismo edificio, luego regresaron a la mansión, cada uno debía hacer su trabajo, Kurt no le dijo nada a su esposo de lo sucedido con el modelo, sabía que se pondría de muy mal humor.

Esa noche esperaba pasarla bien, Blaine atendía sus negocios mientras él se encontraba con los modelos en la pista principal de baile, con todos, incluso Aarón que le sonreía como si jamás hubieran hablado ese mismo día, intento quedarse con el grupo de jóvenes pero evitándolo, se sacaron algunas fotos de la buena noche que estaban pasando, pero Aarón estuvo demasiado cerca de él.

-Dame un margarita.- pidió Kurt al barman.

-Estas muy sexy.- dijo Aarón a su lado.

Kurt no lo miro y siguió esperando su trago.

-Vamos...no piensas hablarme más?, te ofendiste con lo que te dije?, solo es lo que pienso, así suceden siempre las cosas.-

-No me interesa hablar contigo así que déjame en paz.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad.

-No sabes que puede suceder en el futuro...-

-Eso crees?.- pregunto observándolo, luego miro hacia Sanders que estaba a unos metros de él y le hizo una seña con la mano. -se exactamente lo que sucederá, te vas a ir, y vas a dejarme en paz.-

-No me daré por vencido.- respondió éste mirándolo como si fuera gracioso lo que le decía Kurt e intento tomarlo de la mano.

-No me toques!...- dijo Kurt quitando su mano, Sanders apareció detrás del joven mirándolos. -se va, acompáñalo a la puerta y que no vuelva a entrar.- le pidió a su guardaespaldas.

Sanders tomo al joven por el brazo y tiro de él, Kurt se alejo con su trago hacia donde estaba el resto de los jóvenes, no se habían percatado de nada así que no le costó mucho distraerlos, pudo notar a Blaine bajar por las escaleras mirando muy mal a Aarón que era llevado por Sanders hacia la puerta, cerró los ojos imaginando las respuestas que tendría que darle a su esposo.

Blaine bajo hasta el tercer escalón, mirando a Sanders y al muchacho.

-Espera.- le dijo a Sanders, observo al joven clavando su ojos en él. -Ven.-

Blaine se giro y subió las escaleras, Aarón no quería subir pero Sanders prácticamente lo arrojo sobre las escaleras y no le quedo opción, siguió a Blaine hasta la oficina mientras éste apretaba los dientes, había visto toda la escena desde el vidrial, y quería arreglarlo personalmente.

-Que quieres con mi esposo?.- le pregunto sentándose en su sillón detrás de su escritorio, no iba a dar vueltas con eso.

El jóven lo miro y sonrió.

-Simplemente hablamos.- respondió petulante.

-Pues no hables más con él.- dijo Blaine en tono demandante.

-Usted no puede decirme que hacer.- le respondió el jóven.

-Que quieres con él?.- volvió a preguntar Blaine mas enojado.

-Lo que él quiera.- respondió desafiante Aarón.

Blaine lo observó unos instantes sacando conclusiones.

-Eres el que le envía los regalos.-

-Si. Y seguiré enviándolos.- le dijo el joven.

-No entiendes verdad?, él es mío...mío.- Blaine mantenía un tono sereno pero frío.

-No es suyo, no es una cosa sobre la que puede decidir, él puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, y cuando se dé cuenta que es joven y puede tenerlo todo, cuando se aburra de usted, ese día yo estaré para lo que él quiera.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese momento Blaine solo podía pensar en una cosa, respiraba profundo intentando no perder los estribos, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, miro hacia otro lado buscando algo que no existía dentro de él.

-Lárgate.- le dijo al joven.

Aarón sonrió de lado triunfante, se giro y estaba dispuesto a salir, pero fue en esa milésima de segundos que Blaine lo miro, saco su arma del cajón del escritorio y le disparo por la espalda, el joven quedo de pie a escasos centímetros de la puerta mirándola, sintiendo como su ser empezaba a fallar, cayó sin fuerzas mirando el suelo mientras Blaine se acercaba a él, y sin dudarlo, volvió a jalar del gatillo dándole muerte.

Lo observo con rabia, escuchando sus palabras en su mente, apretó su arma junto con sus dientes, miro la puerta y fue hacia ella sabiendo que nadie escuchaba lo que sucedía allí adentro, la abrió y llamo a dos hombres con la mano.

-Sáquenlo.- dijo señalando el cuerpo.

Éstos se miraron y estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que les pidió su jefe pero Wes entro observando la escena.

-Que sucedió?, quien es éste?.- pregunto serio.

-El que le enviaba flores a Kurt.- respondió Blaine sentándose nuevamente en su sillón y guardando el arma.

Wes lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Sáquenle la billetera, tarjetas, celular, anillos, cadenas, todo lo que tenga y déjenlo en el baúl de mi auto.- pidió Wes y salió hacia afuera llamando a otro hombre. -que venga el de limpieza.- pidió y entro nuevamente.

Blaine miraba a Kurt a través del ventanal con semblante decaído, Wes lo observaba sabiendo que en algún momento algo así sucedería.

-Dijo que se aburriría de mi...que Kurt se aburriría de mi y que él estaría allí.- susurro Blaine.

-Kurt te ama, nada cambiara eso.- le dijo Wes enviándole un mensaje a Jeff para que Kurt no subiera a la oficina.

-Si...pero dudo, cuando se fue de la mansión, me dijo que dudo de lo que sentía por mi.- Blaine estaba perdido entre lo que decía y la imagen de Kurt hablando con los demás modelos.

-Estaba en una crisis Blaine, ni siquiera sabía que quería hacer de su vida, lo real es que regreso para ser feliz contigo, es la segunda vez que lo hace...te ama, está seguro de eso.- le dijo Wes mirándolo.

Le entregaron a Wes las partencias de Aarón, sacaron el cuerpo y entró un joven con artículos de limpieza, comenzó a limpiar la sangre que había quedado en el suelo bajo la mirada de Wes.

-Me ama, me ama...yo lo amo, y no dejare que nadie me lo quite.- susurro Blaine.

Wes saco un vaso y lo lleno de Whisky, camino hacia su jefe.

-Blaine.-

Éste lo miro y tomo el vaso, respiro profundo dejando pasar los pensamientos que lo invadieron intentando tranquilizarse, bebió el Whisky ahogándolos allí, necesitaba retomar el control de si, pero aun así la rabia seguía dentro de él.

-Ese maldito...realmente creía que podía meterse en el medio...-

-Ya no existe Blaine.- dijo Wes abriendo su computadora con la tarjeta de crédito y la identificación de Aarón.

-Kurt es mío, me ama y será así siempre.- dijo bebiendo lo que quedaba de Whisky.

-Estoy seguro de eso.- respondió Wes. -saque un vuelo a su nombre, ahora iré a su hotel y recogeré sus cosas, me encargare que desaparezca sin levantar sospechas.-

Blaine lo miro asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba más tranquilo.

El celular de Wes sonó y leyó el mensaje de Jeff.

-Kurt viene hacia aquí.- dijo mirando al joven de limpieza que se estaba retirando. -intenta mantener la calma.- le dijo a su jefe cerrando su computadora y guardando las pertenecías de Aarón en un sobre.

Blaine suspiro pesado, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Kurt sonriendo.

-Hola Wes.- saludo amablemente.

-Hola, que pasen una linda velada.- dijo Wes devolviéndole la sonrisa y salió de la oficina.

-Hola amor.- saludo caminando hacia Blaine, noto el suelo resbaloso y aun húmedo. -que sucedió allí?.- pregunto cuando llego a su esposo que seguía en su sillón.

-Se rompió una botella de vino.- respondió Blaine sin inmutarse.

Kurt sonrió y se sentó en su regazo para besarlo con amor.

-Estas bien?.- le pregunto notándolo tenso.

-Si.- mintió Blaine.

-No mientas, vi a Aarón subir contigo, que sucedió?, discutieron verdad?.- preguntó Kurt.

Blaine lo observó pensativo unos instantes eligiendo sus palabras.

-Sabias que era él quien te envió las flores y los bombones?.-

Kurt suspiro pesado mirándolo.

-Si, me lo dijo hoy.- respondió Kurt.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste?.- pregunto Blaine serio.

-Por que ibas a ponerte loco, y él es un tonto mas que no sabe nada de mí, ni de lo que quiero, o de cuanto te amo.- respondió Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine no dijo nada, las palabras de su esposo podían aplacar cualquier duda, y su mirada sincera, llena de ternura y sin malicia decían mucho más.

-Te amo, nunca dudes de eso.-

-Y yo te amo mas.- Kurt acaricio su rostro. -eres el hombre de mi vida Blaine, mi hombre, nadie te sacara de aquí.- dijo tocando su pecho.

-No te aburrirás de mi?.- le pregunto sin poder contenerse.

-No, eres una fuente infinita de amor para mí, eso sin mencionar el sexo.- respondió sonriéndole con amor.

Blaine sonrió de lado.

-Para eso me quieres?.- preguntó con una media sonrisa. -Para el sexo?.-

Kurt sonrió con picardía.

-Si, serás mi esclavo para siempre.-

Blaine río con ganas y lo luego lo miro con amor.

-Seré siempre tuyo.- le respondió.

-Y yo seré siempre tuyo.- dijo Kurt besándolo. -Siempre.-

Se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose mutuamente unos instantes.

-Vamos abajo, los muchachos quieren irse y les dije que les dirías personalmente que podían regresar cuando quisieran.- le dijo Kurt.

-Bien, vamos.- respondió Blaine sabiendo que Wes debía limpiar la habitación de Aarón y debía darle tiempo.

Bajaron a la pista central y Blaine se encargo de mantener los vasos de los modelos siempre llenos, para cuando regreso Wes, él los envió en varios autos al hotel y se fue con Kurt a la mansión, esa noche durmieron abrazados, alejados de cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbarlos, pensando en el futuro que les esperaba juntos.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

Los días pasaron volando, ellos disfrutaban cómo si fuera una segunda luna de miel, había pasado una fecha muy dura, especialmente para Kurt, se cumplió un año de cuando Puck lo hirió, ese día fue particular, Blaine lo llevo a recorrer lugares que no conocía de la ciudad, incluyendo sus nuevas tierras que antes le habían pertenecido a los gitanos, recorrieron nuevas tiendas, un recorrido por la estatua de la libertad, y una cena en ese lugar que era el nuevo preferido de Kurt, hizo todo para distraerlo y para que ese día fuera algo menos doloroso.

Así pasaron las semanas y comenzó la llegada de las fiestas, de repente la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve, vestida de ángeles, y adornos navideños, llena de paz y esperanza, Burt y Carol llegarían ese día, ellos almorzarían en ese local tan requerido y sofisticado, Kurt amaba la vista de la ciudad, sentado en esos sillones mientras disfrutaba de la mejor comida de New York, había reservado una mesa la noche anterior, se alisto junto a su esposo y salieron para almorzar allí.

Una vez que subieron al último piso se acercaron a la recepcionista quien miro extrañada a la pareja.

-Buenos días, tengo una reserva a nombre de Hummel.- dijo Kurt sonriente.

-Señor Hummel, si lo recuerdo pero esta mañana llamaron para cancelar la mesa...- dijo la muchacha.

-Como?, no entiendo, yo no cancele.- Kurt estaba contrariado, miro a Blaine sin entender.

La muchacha no sabía que decir, ciertamente habían cancelado la reserva.

-Busque una mesa.- el tono serio y autoritario de Blaine puso nerviosa a la muchacha que comenzó a buscar en su computadora.

Kurt no entendía que podía haber sucedido, él siempre reservaba para no tener estos inconvenientes.

-Bien, ya esta, lamento el mal entendido.- dijo la jóven tocando un pequeño timbre. -espero que pasen un lindo día.-

Un hombre se acerco y ella le indico la mesa que les correspondía, éste los guió y por suerte era cerca del lugar que a Kurt le gustaba.

-No sé qué sucedió, yo reserve.- comentó Kurt.

-Esta mesa te gusta?.- pregunto Blaine antes de sentarse.

-Si me gusta.- respondió Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine miro a Wes que estaba a unos metros observándolos, estaba a cargo de la seguridad de la pareja ya que Sanders estaba de viaje, y prefirió hacerlo él personalmente.

-Mi papá y Carol llegan esta noche, dice que hay mucha nieve por doquier.- comento Kurt dejándose abrazar por su esposo, sentados en el sillón mientras esperaban la comida que habían pedido.

-Si, la tormenta se acentúa, creo que estará así hasta año nuevo, no hay un buen pronóstico para estos días.- comento Blaine besando sus cabellos.

-Que te pareció la campaña del perfume?, salieron bien las fotos verdad?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si, saliste hermoso.- respondió sonriendo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro con una sonrisa y beso sus labios.

-Aunque el aroma era horrible.- le dijo Kurt.

-De verdad?.- pregunto Blaine sorprendido.

-Si, bueno, hay gente que lo compra, pero es feo.- respondió Kurt.

-No sabía eso, no debí aceptar unirme a esa firma.- comento negando con la cabeza.

-Es la más importante, todo el mundo compra esos perfumes, realmente todo el mundo.- dijo Kurt repasando con su dedo el pecho de su esposo.

La comida llego y Kurt se sentó para poder comer junto a Blaine, disfrutaron de todo y a la hora del postre ellos se dedicaron a mimarse, entre besos y caricias terminaron dándose de comer en la boca. Wes recibió un mensaje en su celular, miro al otro custodio y salió hacia el ascensor, bajo hasta la salida mirando un cadáver en la acera frente a la puerta de edificio, la gente se había agolpado y la policía no tardo en llegar, él miro el rostro del sujeto notando algo familiar, no sabía quién era pero le era conocido, camino hasta donde estaba Nick, él se había quedado con el auto de seguridad frente al edificio.

-Que sucedió?.- le pregunto Wes.

-El sujeto se bajo de un auto, iba a entrar al edificio pero dos hombres que caminaban por la vereda, uno de un lado y el otro en sentido contrario, cruzaron uno por delante y otro por detrás, y le dispararon, con silenciadores, ni movieron sus abrigos, fueron sincronizados, uno le disparo en el estomago y el otro por la espalda...hacía mucho no veía algo así, eran de la organización estoy seguro.- explico Nick.

Wes miro la multitud de gente pensativo.

-Estén atentos.-

Regreso al salón y retomo su lugar, los hombres de seguridad estaban asentados en sus lugares, Blaine no noto nada, seguía abrazando a Kurt mientras comían el postre.

Kurt seguía dándole de comer en la boca a su esposo, abrazado a él, sonriéndole mientras comía una uva, Blaine lo beso atrayéndolo más hacia él, presionando su cadera y bajando su mano hacia sus glúteos, Kurt se separó mordiendo su labio en una sonrisa.

-Es hora de ir a casa.-dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, es verdad.- Blaine volvió a besarlo con más intensidad dejándolo entre las nubes.

El mozo llego con la cuenta y Blaine pago todo, a pesar que Kurt quería hacerlo él, se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron por el estacionamiento hacia la mansión, entre besos y caricias, aunque al llegar Blaine se miro con Wes y noto que había algo que debían hablar.

Kurt lo beso en los labios ni bien entraron a la mansión.

-Ve arriba, ahora subo.- susurro en los labios de Kurt.

Éste sonrió y subió las escaleras, él lo miro unos instantes y luego a Wes cambiando el semblante.

-Que sucede?.-

-Mataron a un hombre en la puerta del edificio donde estábamos, no sé quien es pero le vi cara conocida.-

-Averigua quien era.- dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Eso haré en seguida.-

Blaine subió las escaleras y camino hacia su habitación mientras se quitaba el abrigo, entro y no encontró a Kurt en la cama, estaba en el baño, cuando salió se miraron sonriéndose.

-Imaginé que tendrías cosas que atender.- dijo Kurt acercándose a él.

-Si, pero quiero terminar lo que comencé en el postre.- Blaine lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso con ternura.

Kurt paso sus brazos por sus hombros mientras disfrutaba del beso, lento y dulce, cargado de amor.

Se miraron al separarse con una sonrisa, siguieron besándose hasta que lentamente comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, entre caricias y mas besos quedaron tendidos en la cama, Blaine se coloco el preservativo y volvió a besarlo, lo penetro lento, Kurt enroscó sus piernas en la cadera de su esposo dejándose llevar por las olas de placer que lo envolvían junto a los besos por doquier que le ofrecía Blaine con cada envestida. Los gemidos invadieron la habitación, jadeos constantes eran el sonido predominante, susurros con palabras de amor acompañados por esas sensaciones que los invadían, haciéndolos volar lejos hasta que sucumbieron en los brazos del otro.

Blaine lo abrazo y se besaron nuevamente, con dulzura y amor, hasta que se durmieron.

Una hora después el celular de Blaine sonó, miro y era un mensaje de Wes, Santana llamo y debía encontrarse con ella en la cafetería habitué, estaba un poco cansado de ésto, quería quedarse con Kurt descansando, después de su crisis matrimonial las cosas habían mejorado mucho, era como su segunda luna de miel, su esposo estaba más tranquilo, se notaba que había procesado las cosas de otra manera, y esa herida estaba cerrando.

Lo observo con una media sonrisa, recordando las palabras del psicólogo que atendió a su esposo, habían hecho terapia juntos, o al menos él acompañó a Kurt, e iba todo bien hasta que él psicólogo comenzó a hacerle preguntas a él, saco sus conclusiones de su temperamento y llego a la conclusión que no ayudaba a Kurt, lo cual a él le molesto, recordó cuando le dijo que su carácter rozaba lo narcisista, eso mas sus crisis de celos no eran lo que Kurt necesitaba, él francamente solo quería matar al psicólogo, Kurt se sintió incomodo de hablar con el profesional y busco una terapeuta y ésta siguió atendiéndolo solo a él.

Lo veía mejor, mucho mejor, él solo quería que fuera feliz, su miedo a que Kurt dejara de amarlo lo había hecho perder los estribos más de una vez, pero entendió que el amor de su esposo también maduro, no había cambiado, como lo que él sentía, solo se hizo más fuerte.

Acaricio su rostro mientras sonreía, no quería dejarlo solo en la cama, a Kurt no le gustaba, así que en entre caricias y besos suaves lo despertó, éste se removió hasta que abrió los ojos sonriéndole.

-Amor.- susurro Blaine en sus labios.

-Mmmh...- respondió Kurt.

-Tengo que irme...-

-Ahora?.- preguntó Kurt abrazándolo por el cuello y haciendo un gesto con sus labios.

-Si, debo reunirme con Santana.- respondió Blaine besando su cuello.

Kurt hizo una mueca de desagrado, odiaba a esa mujer.

-Vamos a bañarnos.- pidió Blaine.

-Bien.- respondió Kurt sin ganas.

-O quieres quedarte en la cama?.- le preguntó Blaine.

-No, debo preparar todo para la llegada de mis padres, llegaras para la cena verdad?.-

-Si, espero, intentare estar aquí.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt hizo un gesto con sus labios que a Blaine le causó ternura y lo beso.

-Ven, vamos a bañarnos.-

Blaine se puso de pie y Kurt lo acompañó, se ducharon entre besos, como lo hacían habitualmente.

Cuando bajaron Wes y Tom estaban esperándolo, Kurt los observo sabiendo que debía suceder algo importante para que tuvieran ese semblante.

-Adiós amor.- se despidió Kurt.

Blaine lo beso en los labios con una sonrisa.

-Te voy a extrañar.- susurro.

-Yo también.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa besándolo de nuevo.

-Te amo, adiós.- se despidió Blaine.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt antes de salir hacia la cocina.

Blaine lo observo unos instantes antes de salir por la puerta con sus hombres.

Kurt se preparo algo para comer, Jeff miraba una película, junto a Max, se sentó junto a ellos cuando hizo su té y busco unas masas, sabía que Sanders no estaba ese día, así que Jeff se ocuparía de su seguridad, aunque no pretendía salir, solo a buscar a su padre y a Carol que llegarían en unas horas.

Blaine estaba sentado en la cafetería de siempre, Santana lo citó allí y estaba frente a él bebiendo su té con parsimonia, luego saco una carpeta de su cartera y se la entrego en las manos.

-Abraham Smythe, lo vigilamos desde que matamos a su hijo, había estado evadiéndonos hasta que desapareció, estaba planeando algo, y lo reubicamos esta mañana camino al lugar donde estaban almorzando Hummel y tú...- dijo Santana.

Blaine abrió la carpeta leyendo el informe de la investigación que había hecho la organización, allí aparecían ciertas actividades del hombre que coincidían con un plan de venganza, había pagado a periodistas para que vigilaran la mansión, y a Kurt, paparazis en apariencia, pero uno de ellos estaba en la lista de fotógrafos de su línea de ropa, había documentos donde aparecía el apellido Smythe entre los dueños de unas fundaciones a las que ellos habían concurrido, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero pudo pagarle a alguien para que ocultaran su nombre.

-Rubí quiere que lo sepas, nos deshicimos de él, no solo porque quería atentar contra ti, sino porque también lo hizo contra la organización al buscar venganza.- dijo Santana mirándolo seria.

-Quería matarme... y a Kurt...- dijo pensativo y preocupado.

-No logró su cometido, ahora el hijo y el padre son la vergüenza de la organización.- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Dale mi agradecimiento a Rubí.- pidió Blaine mirándola.

Ésta lo observo y tomo su cartera saliendo del salón.

Blaine se tiro hacia atrás en su asiento pensando lo cerca que estuvo nuevamente de que alguien lastimara a su esposo.

Se puso de pie y miro a Wes quien solo observaba, le entregó la carpeta y salieron del salón, no quería regresar a la mansión, no aún, decidió ir al club y tranquilizarse.

-No puedo creer que él intentara matarte, era uno de los jefes de Canadá...- dijo Tom mirándolos.

-Mate a su hijo... - comento Blaine.

-Realmente no vi venir eso, ahora recuerdo que vi su imagen en el informe de Sebastián, pero nunca creí que podía hacer algo así, él es...era parte de la organización, sabe quien da las órdenes, tú no decidiste matarlo, ni eres responsable de la ambición desmedida de Sebastián.- dijo Wes.

-Jamás pensé que tenía un enemigo en la organización, más allá que a él lo apartaron, es obvio que de alguna manera consiguió quien le diga lo que sucedió en la reunión donde mate a Sebastián, alguien nos traiciono, alguien que estaba presente.- concluyo Blaine mirando a Wes y a Tom.

-Estaban todos los jefes menos él, también los que dirigen ciertos ámbitos, los empleados como nosotros, pero todos sabemos lo que significa repetir alguna palabra sobre lo que sucede en la organización, hay que ser suicida...o tal vez...alguien que le deba algo al padre de Sebastián.- dijo Wes.

-En el informe que me dio Santana, dice que siguen investigando una fuga de información, eso significa que hay gente que tiene información que no debe tener...debemos prepararnos, tal vez Sebastián no era el único que quería la organización, si alguien le entrego mi nombre al padre de Sebastián, y supo donde encontrarme, probablemente no sea el único que me esté buscando.- comento pensativo Blaine.

Tom se miro con Wes, todos sabían lo que significaba el silencio en esta profesión, y lo que valía también.

-Que quieres que hagamos?.- pregunto Wes.

Blaine lo miro y a Tom.

-Hay que desaparecer cualquier evidencia de nuestra vinculación con la organización, quiero los respaldos a nombre de otros, llama a Charlie, moveremos todo, hay que vender las acciones e invertirlas nuevamente.-

-Bien, quieres activar los respaldos?.- preguntó Wes.

-Si, saquen todo...- Blaine se quedo pensando. -usa nuevos socios, extranjeros, busca a los que están en india, y en Indonesia, muevan una parte allí...hay que invertir en inmuebles...- negó con la cabeza pensando en Kurt. -hay que transferir lo de Kurt, busca... A alguno de nuestros respaldos, deberé convencerlo de invertir todo, no quiero que pierda sus acciones pero si algo sucede le quitaran sus bienes y sus acciones.-

-Moveré todo a las fundaciones, haremos las transferencias desde allí, llamare a Charlie y buscaremos la manera de transferir su dinero pero debe estar al tanto, los respaldos activaran sus cuentas cuando lo ordenes pero debe saber que habrá cosas que perderá, si empezamos de cero ese es el riesgo.-

-Si lo sé.- dijo pensando Blaine.

-Ya hicimos ésto, crees que realmente quieran ir por el dinero?.- pregunto Tom.

-No, pero si las cosas salen mal, y algo me sucede, Kurt no tendrá una red de contención, mi madre está cubierta, ella hace esto desde que mi padre estaba en la organización, pero Kurt no sabrá cómo salir adelante...- Blaine no quería pensar en eso, pero siempre debía ser cauto, si hubo una fuga de información, debía hacer desaparecer cualquier vinculación con la organización y tener su fortuna a resguardo, mas allá de lo que realmente importaba, Kurt. -el dinero de la calle hay que invertirlo, llama a Li, que empiece a mover lo suyo.-

-Habrá que ponerlo a su nombre, o quieres que alguien más lo maneje?.- pregunto Wes.

-No confió tanto en Li pero si no hay otra salida.- respondió Blaine.

-Podemos transferir todo, ya lo hemos hecho antes, pero hay que saber de donde es la fuga de información, tengo una sospecha, recuerdas al fiscal que estaba investigándote?, pues él es ya no está pero había más gente detrás de esa investigación, el sujeto que quería ser alcalde, perdió las elecciones pero sigue en carrera, hubieron otros empresarios que cayeron en desgracia, y unos fiscales nuevos que quieren ser jueces están con él...deberíamos investigar por allí, Sebastián tenía muchos contactos, no es casualidad lo que sucedió esa vez que vinieron con la policía, de algún modo todo eso está vinculado con Abraham, estoy seguro.- dijo Wes mirándolo.

-Bien, busquemos por allí, comienza con los fiscales, averigüen quienes son...hay que revisar toda la investigación que hicimos sobre Sebastián, allí hay muchos nombres.- pidió Blaine.

Wes asintió y busco en un mueble bajo llave una carpeta, Tom tomo la carpeta que le entrego Santana a Blaine mirando las notas.

-Estos sujetos deben tener amantes.- aseguro Tom.

-Esa es tu especialidad, las mujeres.- le dijo Blaine mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Si.- respondió sonriéndole Tom. -las amantes de los ricos son vengativas, si alguna guarda rencor, es mejor que te atropelle un tren a que una de ellas comience a hablar.-

Blaine sonrió y comenzaron a trabajar, debían encontrar las personas que pudieron vincularse con Sebastián y su padre.

...

Burt y Carol llegaron en el avión privado de Blaine, la tormenta se acentuó una vez ellos pisaron el suelo de New York y al parecer no menguaría, Kurt los fue a buscar solo, Blaine no había llegado, eso despertó las alarmas de Burt, sabía que ellos sufrieron una crisis no hacía mucho y que Kurt estuviera solo no le parecía una buena señal.

-Y Pam?, cuando viene?.- pregunto Carol ya en la mansión mientras Kurt les ayudaba a instalarse en la habitación de invitados.

-Mañana, creo, aun esta en Canadá, vendrá en un avión privado porque están cerrados los aeropuertos por la tormenta.- respondió Kurt.

-Blaine trabaja hasta tarde siempre?.- preguntó Burt.

Carol lo miro mal, no quería ser entrometida, aunque ella también tenía sus dudas sobre cómo estaba la relación de Kurt con su esposo.

-Emmm...no, él intenta quedarse durante las noches, pero a veces tiene cosas que atender, de hecho la fiesta de fin de año será esta semana y el club está en refracción, así que solo va a allí cuando es necesario.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

-Mmmh...- fue lo único que dijo Burt.

-Papá...- Kurt lo miro con una media sonrisa adivinando que pasaba por la mente de su padre. -Blaine y yo estamos bien, pasamos por...en realidad no pasamos nada, fui yo quien necesito tiempo y me fui, Blaine me tuvo paciencia y me espero, no fue fácil para mí, ni para él, pero estamos nuevamente en nuestro camino.- explicó Kurt mirándolos.

-Tu estas bien?.- le preguntó Carol preocupada.

-Si, mucho mejor que antes, es solo...fueron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, pero ahora las cosas mejoraron, estamos viviendo una segunda luna de miel, pronto cumpliremos un año de casados, y somos felices.- respondió con una sonrisa enamorada.

Carol acaricio su rostro con una media sonrisa, Burt suspiro pesado quería creerle a su hijo, pero ahora que sabia la verdad, y después de la crisis de nervios que sufrió Kurt por esa carta que enviaron, también creía que todo eso lo había superado.

Kurt abrazo a su padre con una media sonrisa, Burt acaricio sus cabellos como lo hacía cuando era niño.

-Estoy bien papá.- susurro Kurt, se separo de él mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Burt revolvió sus cabellos sonriéndole.

-Quieren comer algo?, hay de todo, pedí de todo un poco.- preguntó Kurt a ambos.

-Si. No comí nada en el avión, creí que saldríamos volando por las ventanillas por cómo se movía.- respondió Carol.

-Me imaginó...vamos a comer algo mientras esperamos la cena.

Salieron rumbo a la cocina, bebieron algo mientras Kurt los puso al día con los planes que tenían con Blaine y como si su esposo supiera que hablaban de él, apareció con una enorme sonrisa por la puerta, con un enorme ramo de rosas y un regalo en la otra mano.

-Hola!.- dijo con entusiasmo Kurt.

-Buenas noches.- saludo sonriendo Blaine, se acerco a Carol y le entrego las rosas. -lamento no haber llegado antes.-

-Que hermosas son, gracias.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Como estas Burt.- saludo Blaine junto a su suegro.

-Muy bien.- respondió este mirándolo con una sonrisa y palmeando su espalda.

-Ésto es para usted, espero le guste.- le dijo a Burt entregándole la caja.

Éste la tomo con una ceja alzada y la abrió encontrando una gorra de béisbol de su equipo favorito.

-Vaya, gracias, es original...- dijo mirándola con detenimiento.

Blaine se acerco a su esposo y lo beso con amor tomándolo por el rostro, Kurt quedo sonriendo bobamente mirándolo enamorado.

-Si...- respondió Blaine retomando su postura. -y en unos días habrá un juego para juntar fondos para una fundación y estamos invitados, así que espero pueda sacarse fotos con ellos.-

-De verdad?.- preguntó Burt como un niño emocionado.

-Si.- respondió con una sonrisa Blaine. -ya cenaron?.-

-No, te estábamos esperando.- respondió Kurt mirándolo con amor.

Blaine beso sus labios nuevamente sin quitar sus ojos de los de su esposo.

-Donde puedo ponerlas?.- pregunto Carol.

-Emmm...busco un...florero...aquí hay unos grandes...- respondió Kurt alejándose de su esposo para buscar en un mueble.

Blaine lo miraba con amor, pensando en todo lo que tenía y pudo perder esa misma mañana.

-Como va todo?.- pregunto Burt.

-Muy bien, excelente de hecho, y como va todo por el taller?.- respondió Blaine.

-Bajó mucho el trabajo, en esta época suele haber mas pero creo que todos tenemos la billetera apretada.- respondió Burt.

-Mmmm...no le gustaría asociarse a un taller más grande?, a una firma reconocida?, así su taller estaría asegurado.- pregunto Blaine.

-A otro taller?.- Burt no entendía a que iba su yerno.

-Si, bueno comprar una firma, expandirse, tal vez Ohio necesite otro tipo de servicio más amplio.- respondió Blaine.

-Como voy a expandirme si no hay trabajo, eso sería si hubiera mucho trabajo, verdad?.- preguntó Burt.

-No exactamente, usted puede comprar una firma, o asociarse a una con renombre y así su taller podría expandirse, incluso podría tener talleres aquí, autos sobran.-

-Es ...como soñar más de lo que mi imaginación puede llegar, no tengo manera de asociarme a ninguna firma...-

-Si claro que puede, conozco muchos empresarios, seguro alguno trabaja en ese rubro y puede sentarse y llegar a un arreglo, por el dinero no se preocupe, hay maneras de hacer negocio sin tener que aportar nada inicialmente.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-A si?, como?.- pregunto descreído Burt y adivinando lo que quería hacer su yerno.

-Pues como Kurt es accionista de mi firma, de su trabajo para nosotros el aporta sus ganancias, un porcentaje, sus acciones son las más requeridas créame, y no puso un dólar para inversión, compro las acciones con su aporte a las campañas, la diferencia de ganancias es de un quince por ciento desde que esta él, y cuando no participa realmente pierdo mucho dinero, así que debo estar atento a que este feliz.- dijo escondiendo una sonrisa sabiendo que Kurt lo estaba escuchando.

Burt levanto una ceja mirándolo y a Kurt.

-Es cierto. Todo.- comento Kurt.

-Vaya, no sabía que también eras empresario.- le dijo Burt a su hijo.

-Lo es desde que trabaja con los estudiantes, puso su propia empresa de servicios, y paga impuestos, es accionista de M&M y dueño también.-

-Dueño?.- pregunto Burt. Carol se acerco al oír eso último.

-Le cedí todos mis derechos, nunca hicimos un contrato prenupcial así que la empresa es de él, me asegure de eso, él tiene un porcentaje de las acciones y junto a mi madre también es dueño de la firma, también del club y todas mis propiedades.-

Burt se quedó con la boca abierta, miro a su hijo quien solo se encogió de hombros y luego a su esposa, volvió a mirar a Blaine casi sin creer lo que acababa de decir.

-Pensé que los millonarios eran mas precavidos con su fortuna.- comento Burt.

-Me case con Kurt porque lo amo y quería...quiero darle todo, empezando por lo que es mío.- respondió Blaine.

Burt no tenía palabras, ni Carol tampoco.

-Aunque ya ni caso me hace, escucha más a su mánager que a mí.- reprocho Blaine.

Kurt giro sus ojos sabiendo que Blaine odiaba a Cooper.

-Tu mánager?.- pregunto Carol mirándolo.

-Si, tengo un mánager, Cooper.-

-Y Jeff es su asistente.- dijo Blaine mientras ocultaba una sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer...tienes un mánager?.- le pregunto Burt.

-No puedo solo con todo, luego me regañan cuando le hablo a alguna firma con la que no quieren trabajar.- dijo mirando a su esposo.

Blaine solo miro hacia abajo pero no dijo nada.

-No puedo creerlo, mi hijo tiene un mánager.- susurro Burt mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Que le parece si hablo con algún contacto y luego usted ve si le conviene o no?.- pregunto Blaine volviendo al tema inicial.

Burt lo pensó unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, veremos que sale de eso.-

Blaine sonrió y miro a Kurt que le sonreía con amor, sabia por demás que Blaine solo quería ayudar a su padre de una manera en que Burt se dejara ayudar.

-Bien.- dijo Kurt. -que quieren cenar?.-

Cada uno pidió lo que quería y cenaron en la cocina, Kurt estaba más que feliz, su familia estaba reunida nuevamente, sentía tanta felicidad dentro de él por tener a su padre a su lado y que todo estuviera bien entre ellos que casi derrama un par de lágrimas, Blaine sostenía su mano y en ningún momento dejo de sonreírle y de besarlo, era un momento perfecto, de esos que no se repiten y debes atesorarlos con una sonrisa.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

Pam llego durante la tarde del día siguiente, la tormenta era intensa y los viajes estaban restringidos, esa misma noche fue la fiesta de fin de año con los empleados y socios de la firma, Pam estaba al día con todos los detalles, Kurt había organizado la mayor parte bajo los consejos de su suegra así que esperaba haberlo hecho bien.

Esa noche Burt y Carol disfrutaron de su primera fiesta entre millonarios, aunque junto a Kurt y a Blaine todo era más sencillo.

-Valentine.- dijo Blaine mientras el hombre se acercaba. -él es mi suegro Burt y su esposa Carol.-

-Mucho gusto señor Hummel, señora, es un placer conocerla.- saludo Valentine dándoles la mano a cada uno.

-Un gusto.- respondió Burt.

-Un gusto para mí también.- respondió con educación Carol.

-Él es nuestro socio en la firma.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, es el padre de Cooper.- comento Kurt.

-Su hijo es el mánager del mío.- dijo Burt mirando a Valentine.

-Si, esperemos que no lo despidan, se fue de luna de miel hace un mes.- comento éste.

-Se caso con George, recuerdas a mi amigo?, se conocieron en nuestra boda y decidieron tener una propia.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Espero que eso tampoco lo arruine, ustedes tienen un hijo esplendido, lleno de cualidades y habilidades, la única habilidad del mío es despilfarrar el dinero que aún no heredo, por suerte George es más centrado, espero lo encamine, aunque a los cuarenta años la planta ya esta torcida.- dijo Valentine.

Burt sonrió al igual que Carol.

-Cambio mucho Cooper, esta más maduro.- comento Kurt.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, lo último que quería era escuchar de Cooper toda la noche, desvío la conversación al trabajo de Burt y la labor comunitaria que hacia Carol en el hospital de Ohio, eso los hizo entrar en confianza y que la presentación no fuera tan protocolar.

Unos chistes de Valentine sobre cuando conoció por primera vez a Kurt y los celos de Blaine hicieron reír a Burt y a Carol, incluso Kurt sonrió cuando Valentine comento que Blaine no lo dejaba bajar a la pista para que no se lo robaran, Burt sabía que su yerno era celoso, y bastante acaparador, era algo que le preocupaba, aunque su hijo no parecía tener problemas con eso.

-Ya conociste a mis consuegros.- dijo Pam caminando hacia ellos.

-Como estas querida Pam.- saludo Valentine tomando la mano de la mujer. -Tienes suerte Blaine de tener dos mujeres tan hermosas en tu familia, tal vez Carol querría participar de nuestro proyecto?.-

-Que proyecto?.- pregunto Carol.

Kurt tampoco sabía de qué hablaban, miro a su esposo que solo suspiro.

-Pues, con Valentine estamos intentado sacar una línea de accesorios para hombres y mujeres, lo hemos hablado y es algo en que nos gustaría incursionar, estoy segura que tú nos puedes ayudar.- dijo Pam mirándola.

-Yo?, en que podría ayudar?.- pregunto Carol sin entender.

-Pues, eres mujer, mi único apoyo entre tanto hombre, así que me gustaría que participaras.- respondió Pam con una sonrisa.

Carol no sabía que decir, miro a su esposo quien solo sonrió.

-Bien, cuando quieras te... ayudo.- respondió ella aunque seguía sin saber en podía ayudar.

-Genial!, mañana podríamos reunirnos?.- preguntó Pam a Valentine.

-Mañana viajo a Europa, me quedare allí a pasar las fiestas con los recién casados y la familia de George, regreso a mediados de enero.- respondió Valentine. -pero adelanta ideas con Carol, llama a la diseñadora de artesanías y coordinen ideas, seguro entre las tres sabrán más que yo.-

-Tu sabias ésto?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo al notar que era real lo que querían hacer y no solo un plan a futuro.

-Si, mi madre quiere algo que acompañe la vestimenta, pero yo solo pondré el dinero, seguramente tú tendrás que participar.- le dijo por lo bajo.

-Que bueno que me avisas a tiempo.- susurro Kurt aunque no estaba molesto, sabía que ésto era algo más para hacer y no sabía en que momento lo haría.

-Lo siento, mi madre apareció con ésto ahora, supuestamente es solo para apoyar la línea ya que no renovaremos con los perfumes.- dijo Blaine mientras Valentine, Burt, Carol y su madre hablaban a unos pasos.

-No renovaran con ellos?.- pregunto Kurt por lo bajo.

-No, no me agrada esa firma, mi madre quiere seguir o buscar otra pero Valentine tampoco está seguro de seguir, no funciona eso.- respondió Blaine bebiendo de su copa champagne.

-Porque?, fueron las fotos?.- preguntó preocupado Kurt.

-No, las fotos están geniales, es solo que no quiero compartir las ganancias, no como lo requiere el contrato, no nos beneficia como debería, y no quiero que tu imagen sea usada por otra línea, no me agrada.-

-Mmmh...- Kurt no creía mucho en esa versión.

Blaine lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Es eso...tal vez mas por tu imagen, eres la estrella de la firma, fue un error dejar que seas tú el que hiciera las fotos, Cooper me convenció de eso pero sabía que era una mala idea, tal vez para tú carrera de modelo sea bueno, pero para la firma no.-

-No tengo carrera de modelo, me pongo de pie frente a una cámara porque es M&M, no lo haría por otra cosa.- respondió Kurt.

-Lo sé, por eso eres exclusivo.- Blaine lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Si, te aseguraste de eso con las veinte clausuras que tienen los contratos.- respondió Kurt con una mirada divertida.

-Tengo que asegurarme.- le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Asegurarte de que?.-

-De que no quieran llevarte con una oferta mejor.- respondió Blaine con otro mensaje oculto.

Kurt le sonrió sabiendo a donde iba su esposo.

-Nada puede mejorarlo, menos superarlo, pero...haces bien en preocuparte, tengo muchas propuestas y se nota que soy requerido nuevamente.-

Blaine lo miro serio pensando si hablaba del trabajo o de otra cosa.

-Te propusieron trabajar para otra firma?.-

Kurt bebió de su copa sonriendo.

-Es eso verdad?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt lo beso en los labios con una sonrisa.

-No importa que me propongan, solo estoy cómodo con los Anderson.- respondió con picardía Kurt.

-Pero hablas de trabajo verdad?, no de otra cosa...- pregunto Blaine inquieto.

Kurt se aferro a su cuello sonriéndole.

-De ambas.- dijo en un susurro en su oído.

Blaine se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, alguien había estado coqueteando con Kurt acaso y él no lo noto?.

-Quien te propuso otra cosa?.- pregunto Blaine molesto.

-No voy a decírtelo porque eres capaz de golpearlo.- respondió Kurt aun aferrado a su cuello.

-Esta aquí?, quien es?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio, quien fuera se enteraría de quien es él si aun no lo sabía.

-No voy a decirte.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa oculta.

-Porque?.- pregunto Blaine molesto.

-Porque no quiero.- respondió en un susurro en sus labios antes de besarlo.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien...es un minuto nada mas...- dijo Pam mirándolos. Esta escena era habitual para ella aunque Carol, Burt y Valentine los miraban curiosos.

-A mi?.- pregunto Kurt girándose y observando a su suegra.

-Si, ven...suéltalo por favor Blaine.- susurro a su hijo.

Blaine apretó la mandíbula molesto, sostenía a Kurt por la cintura y tuvo que dejarlo ir no sin antes depositar un beso en sus labios, lo siguió con la mirada mientras Pam lo llevaba hasta una señora que era estilista, Carol los acompaño, se quedo pensando quien había estado coqueteando con su esposo, Burt lo miraba atento, al igual que Valentine, Blaine desvío su mirada hacia ellos e intento cambiar su semblante.

-Como la están pasando?.- pregunto intentando sonreír.

-Bien, pero tendré que retirarme, ya estoy viejo para ésto.- respondió Valentine.

Blaine volvió a mirar a Kurt quien hablaba con las mujeres sin preocupación.

-Das miedo a veces sabes?.- le dijo Valentine.

Blaine lo miro con el seño fruncido, Burt río al ver la cara de su yerno.

-Nadie va a llevárselo Blaine, lo miras como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento... que hombre... ahora entiendo porque a Cooper le encanta molestarte.-

-Cooper...- susurro Blaine negando con la cabeza.

-Es su único hijo verdad?.- preguntó Burt a Valentine.

-Si, por suerte, usted es afortunado, Kurt es muy centrado, es un buen chico, incluso aconseja al mío que le dobla en edad...- respondió Valentine y miro a Blaine que seguía mirando a Kurt. -a veces exagera, parece que lo acosa.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Burt miro a Blaine que observaba a su hijo.

-Pues... No sé, pasaron por tanta desgracia, sé que hace poco se cumplió un año del ataque de Kurt, aquí mismo fue, y supongo que eso los dejo un poco paranoicos.- dijo Burt.

-Es cierto.- Valentine asintió con la cabeza. -Blaine.- llamo y éste lo miró. -puede llevarme uno de tus autos, mi sobrino no vino aun y ya estoy cansado.-

-Si claro.- respondió Blaine. -espera que voy a buscar a Nick.-

Blaine salió rumbo a la entrada donde estaban sus hombres, pidió a Nick que lleve a Valentine a su casa, cuando regreso éste estaba despidiéndose, lo acompaño a la salida de atrás con Burt y regresaron cuando Valentine se fue.

La fiesta duro hasta media noche, Blaine tomo la mano de esposo y no lo soltó en toda la noche, al regresar a la mansión, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones incluyéndolos.

-Me alegra que Carol aceptara ayudar a Pam, crees que mi padre quiera mudarse aquí?.- pregunto Kurt mientras se cambiaba de ropa para dormir.

Blaine lo miraba con una duda que lo comía por dentro.

-Quien era?.- pregunto sentado en la cama junto a él.

-Quien era quien?.- preguntó perdido Kurt.

-El sujeto que te coqueteo en el club.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt río negando con la cabeza.

-Un modelo.-

-Que te dijo?.- pregunto nuevamente Blaine.

Kurt lo miro debatiéndose si contarle o no.

-Se me acerco en la barra cuando fui a buscar un trago, me dijo que eras muy afortunado por tenerme, que era muy atractivo y seducía con mi sola presencia.- le respondió Kurt. Ciertamente era así, un sujeto de unos treinta años se le acercó y le dijo todo eso, luego le entrego su tarjeta y le pidió que lo llamara si quería trabajar con él ya que fue uno de los que lo reemplazo en las campañas anteriores.

-No sabe que estas casado conmigo verdad?.- pregunto irónicamente y molesto Blaine.

-Si, tú lo contrataste, y no creo que haya querido algo más que lo profesional.-

-A no?, te dice que seduces con tu sola presencia y eso para ti es un comentario profesional.- dijo Blaine enojado.

-Si, creo que solo quiere que trabaje con él, no es el primero que alaba mi trabajo para que lo llamen de nuevo, soy Kurt Hummel no lo olvides.- dijo Kurt acercándose a su rostro y depositando un beso en sus labios. -Vas a pensar en esto toda la noche?.- le pregunto pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y comenzó a besar su rostro. -tengo otra cosa en la que puedes pensar...- dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla y otro en sus labios.

A Blaine el malestar le desapareció en ese instante, abrazo a su esposo por la cintura y lo beso en los labios con pasión, Kurt subió a su regazo y acaricio sus cabellos mientras movía su pelvis, Blaine se recostó llevando a su esposo con él, esa noche le daría todo lo que quería.

...

La navidad llego con ellos mas enamorados que nunca, Carol y Burt pasaron un hermoso momento junto a ellos y a Pam, los muchachos de la mansión festejaron allí, a pesar de la tormenta se divirtieron mucho, el enorme árbol de navidad adornaba la sala junto a una montaña de regalos, y ciento de luces iluminaban el jardín y a los ángeles de acrílico que había comprado Kurt, Blaine había pedido fuegos artificiales que fueron el deleite de toda la zona, pero más allá de todo lo ostentoso, ellos disfrutaron en familia, con sus seres queridos, los que estaban y los que no.

Pam había comprado regalos para todos en la casa, incluso para los muchachos, a causa de la tormenta muchos se quedaron allí esa noche y partían a sus hogares el día después, a Kurt le encantaban estas fiestas, al menos ahora las disfrutaba como cuando era niño, Blaine estaba particularmente atento con él, era la segunda navidad que pasaban juntos, una más de muchas que vendrían.

En su nube de amor y felicidad comenzaron el día y así lo terminaron, Carol y Pam salieron de compras al día siguiente, Burt, Blaine y Kurt fueron a un juego de béisbol a beneficio de una fundación y todo el equipo le firmo una pelota a Burt, eso seguramente se debía al cheque con seis cifras que les dono Blaine.

Pasaron la semana recorriendo la ciudad, fueron a varios estrenos de películas y obras de teatros, Pam era la reina de las fiestas de alta sociedad y los llevó a la mayoría de ellas, el año nuevo los recibió en el club, a todos reunidos junto a su familia.

La primer semana de enero viajaron a Europa junto a Burt y Carol, era la primera vez que ellos viajaban y estaban más que emocionados, recorrieron gran parte de París, obviamente hicieron miles de compras con Pam, allí también se encontraron con Cooper y George y la familia de éste, Blaine jamás pensó que estaría rodeado de niños, ni que Cooper se haya acostumbrado a esa vida tan rápidamente.

Pasaron unos días allí, luego Carol y Burt regresaron a Ohio y ellos a la mansión, Blaine quería llevar a su esposo a conocer a alguien especial, pero hacia mucho que él mismo no iba a visitarlo, una tarde muy fría, le pidió a Kurt que lo acompañara, no le dijo donde irían, pero cerca del lugar, Kurt se dio cuenta a quien conocería.

-No sabía si... hace mucho que no vengo por aquí, me cuesta creer que él esta aquí, prefiero pensar que en otro lugar.- dijo Blaine de pie ante la gran puerta de mármol blanco.

Kurt lo tomo de la mano aferrándose a él, miro el grabado que llevaba el apellido de su esposo, sabía que ese inmobiliario era la bóveda que albergaba los restos de James Anderson.

Blaine abrió la puerta que estaba con llave, entraron y el lugar no era lúgubre como Kurt pensaba, unas fotos de la familia y de James estaban sobre una repisa, la urna con las cenizas de James estaba en medio, Blaine dejo unas flores en un jarrón y toco la foto de su padre, Kurt sabía que su esposo no era de llorar, pero en ese momento al verlo como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación interna con su progenitor, supo que su esposo lo extrañaba.

-Mi padre estaría feliz de conocerte, seguramente diría que eres un ser único, y te hubiera querido mucho.- dijo Blaine mirando la foto de James.

-Era un gran hombre, Pam me hablo de él, y si te convirtió en el hombre que eres es porque había mucha sabiduría en él.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

-Eso decía mi padre, pedía sabiduría para él y para mi madre, quería criarme de la mejor manera... no sé si hice lo correcto siempre, pero intente seguir sus pasos.-

-Estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso de ti, Pam lo está, y yo también.- le dijo Kurt.

Blaine se giro y le brindo una sonrisa triste.

Kurt miro las repisas a los lados de la de James, estaban vacías.

-Son para mí y para mi madre.- respondió Blaine a la pregunta silenciosa de su esposo.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, no quería decirlo, pero le aterraba la idea de algún día su esposo pudiera estar allí.

-Yo no quiero estar lejos tuyo, así que si tu prefieres estar en Ohio el día que...-

-No. No hablemos de eso por favor. Yo no quiero estar en ningún lugar sin ti.- pidió Kurt.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, a Kurt no le gustaban esos temas aunque él creía que era necesario hablarlos.

Kurt no soltó su mano en ningún momento, Blaine se despidió en silencio de su padre, y se retiraron.

En el auto se abrazo a él y Blaine lo rodeo con su brazo, necesitaba eso más que nada, no hubieron palabras, sólo eso.

Ese día transcurrió más lento, la noche llego rápido con esa tormenta que se instalo en la ciudad todo el invierno, Kurt busco unas películas para ver, y llevo a Blaine a la sala de vídeos, allí cenaron, la tristeza de su esposo se notaba en sus ojos, ahora sabia porque Blaine no iba al cementerio, algo de todo eso lo arrastraba hacia ese estado.

Intento distraerlo, y entre besos y películas cómicas lo logro, aunque por momentos Blaine se aferraba a él suspirando, envuelto en nostalgia.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, solamente eso, envueltos en amor y contención, con promesas a futuro, y palabras de amor.

Al día siguiente regresaban a la rutina, Blaine se despertó temprano con una llamada de Santana, había asuntos que atender y ya se había tomado las vacaciones que necesitaba.

-Se llama Logan Kirtz, tiene información nuestra que consiguió de Sebastián, el muy maldito dejo respaldos por si algo le sucedía y éste fiscal tiene mucho en sus manos, seguramente querrá tomarnos desprevenidos pero ya estamos cubiertos, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo.- dijo ella mirándolo y le entrego una carpeta con toda la información.

-Si ya lo hice, que quieres que haga con él?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Nada por ahora, debemos saber quien más lo acompaña, tiene un equipo de trabajo que también saben, a esos los matas a todos.- respondió ella.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza mirando las fotos de los empleados.

-Debemos rastrear quien es el respaldo de Kirtz, cuando lo encontremos los matamos.-

-Bien.-

-Irán por ti y por tu esposo cuando eso suceda, asegúrate que él no hable.- dijo ella amenazante.

-Kurt no dirá nada.- respondió Blaine mirándola a los ojos.

-Te llamare en unos días.- dijo ésta.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, tomo la carpeta y se despidió de ella.

Al salir le entregó la carpeta a Wes, la tormenta que se avecinaba no era solo de nieve, pero para ésta también estaba preparado.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

-El abogado llamó, dice que Kurt está citado para la semana que viene, lo notificaron sobre una investigación que están haciendo por la carta que enviaron a los medios y quieren saber qué relación tenía Kurt con Puck.- dijo Wes entrando al estudio de Blaine.

-Mierda. Por ese lado vinieron a atacarnos...- dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Era una posibilidad, después que matamos a todos los empleados, el fiscal no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.- respondió Wes.

-Si, pero justo con ese tema... le harán preguntas a Kurt, lo pondrán nervioso...-

-Está preparado, ensayamos ésto varias veces, sabe que decir.- dijo Wes.

Blaine no estaba seguro si dejar que Kurt hablara con ese fiscal, o con el juez, no quería exponerlo.

-Hay que hablar con Kurt y planificar bien que dirá, llamare a los abogados.- dijo Wes buscando su teléfono.

Suspiro pensativo, estaba esperando que los atacaran por algún lado, pero no creyó que lo harían con Kurt.

...

Estaba sentado en la sala, repasaba lo que diría frente al juez, se encontraba tranquilo, había hablado con su terapeuta y se sentía preparado para hacer ésto.

-Amor, podemos hablar y posponerlo, es más puedo hacer que no te citen otra vez.- dijo Blaine al verlo cuando salió de su estudio.

-No, quiero hacerlo, no quiero que sigan rumoreando sobre mí, espero ser convincente y que se cierre todo de una vez.- respondió decidido Kurt.

-Amor... si se te hace difícil, te levantas y te retiras, no importa nada, yo no puedo entrar ya que ese fiscal de mala muerte no me lo permite, pero el abogado estará allí contigo.- dijo Blaine sentándose a su lado.

-Ok, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.- le dijo Kurt a su esposo con una media sonrisa.

Blaine le sonrió de lado, Kurt estaba confiado y seguro, mucho más que él.

Al llegar a la oficina un hombre delgado los recibió, era el fiscal, Blaine estaba impaciente esperando que los papeles pasaran a mano de un juez que lo beneficiara, Kurt y el abogado pasaron a una oficina, Blaine se quedo en la sala de espera, estaba tenso, Wes y otro abogado estaban con él.

-Bien señor Anderson...-

-Hummel, mi apellido es Hummel.- lo corrigió Kurt.

-Disculpe, bien... soy el fiscal Kirtz, sabe que todo será grabado verdad?.- pregunto el hombre.

-Si.- respondió Kurt mirándolo y luego a su abogado.

-Ok, pues, comencemos.- dijo éste sentándose frente a él.

Kurt estaba tranquilo, el sujeto abrió una carpeta y pudo ver fotos de él y eso lo puso un poco nervioso.

-Bien, usted sabe que comenzamos una investigación a causa de la carta que se esparció por los medios, verdad?.- pregunto el fiscal.

-Si, lo sé.- respondió Kurt seguro.

-Y usted la leyó?.- preguntó nuevamente.

-Si, algunas cosas.- respondió Kurt.

-Mmmh, sabe que investigamos sobre su relación con un mafioso que es mencionado allí, Puckerman, usted lo conocía?.-

-Si, lo conocía desde que era adolescente, él vivía en Ohio donde crecí.-

-Cuénteme como lo conoció.- pidió el fiscal.

-En la preparatoria, cuando era adolescente. Él era unos años mayor que yo.-

-Eran amigos?.- pregunto el fiscal.

-No, nos veíamos de vez en cuando, en el colegio.- respondió Kurt.

-Y aquí, en la ciudad, se veían?.-

Kurt iba a responder cuando alguien ingreso en la oficina.

-Buenos días, señor Kirtz gracias por comenzar, señor Hummel, como está?.- pregunto el juez Lorenzo con una sonrisa amable.

Kurt sonrió sabiendo quien era ese juez.

-Buen día.- saludo Kurt.

El fiscal se movió de la silla dejándole el lugar al juez, éste se sentó y comenzó a leer la carpeta.

-Bien, esto será rápido se lo prometo... Usted recibió ésta carta en su casa verdad?.-

-Si, fue antes de que sufriera el intento de secuestro en la cafetería.- respondió Kurt.

-Eso fue realmente una tragedia, esos sujetos estaban locos... empezamos a investigar y encontramos que los mencionados en la carta eran delincuentes, la mayoría al menos, pero también mencionaron a varios empresarios que no tienen relación con ese mundo, seguramente los mencionan para darle veracidad a la amenaza...-

Kurt solo escuchaba, no quería hablar de más.

-Pero sé que usted no tiene nada que ver en ésto, estas infamias solo sirven para difamar, pero había que investigar, así que me gustaría saber si usted volvió a ver a Puckerman aquí en la ciudad?.- preguntó el juez.

-Me lo cruce un par de veces, he vivido aquí cuatro años, a veces nos cruzábamos.- respondió Kurt.

-Usted trabajo con él?.-

-No, sé que trabajaba en un bar o era de él, algo así me comento una vez.- respondió Kurt.

-Nunca estuvo involucrado en algún negocio que lo vinculara con Puckerman?.- preguntó Lorenzo.

-No, yo trabaje de mesero en cafeterías, ahí nunca me lo cruce, luego conocí a Blaine y mi vida cambio, no volví a verlo, supe que murió en un accidente.-

-En realidad lo mataron, esa vida de delincuente lo llevo a eso.- comentó Lorenzo. -Bien, eso es todo señor Hummel, muchas gracias por su colaboración...- el juez tomó un sello y firmo un papel al final de la carpeta, lo sello y le entrego el papel al abogado, el fiscal miraba desde un escritorio cercano sin decir nada. -ya no lo molestaremos señor Hummel, espero que tenga un lindo día, y envíele mis saludos a su esposo.-

El juez estiro su mano para saludar a Kurt quien la tomo y le sonrió.

-Hasta luego, y que tenga un buen día también.- dijo Kurt, se puso de pie y salió junto a su abogado.

Sonrió mientras caminaba por el pasillo, el abogado guardo el papel en una carpeta ya más tranquilo.

-Fue fácil.- comento Kurt.

-Si, muy fácil.- dijo el abogado sonriéndole.

Blaine lo vio acercarse y se puso de pie esperándolo, lo vio sonreír y supuso que todo había salido bien.

-Amor.- dijo Blaine mirándolo y luego al abogado que traía buen semblante también.

-Ya nos podemos ir.- dijo Kurt.

-Si.- respondió Blaine tomándolo por la cintura. -todo salió bien?.- susurro.

-Si, excelente.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Salieron por el estacionamiento, ni bien subieron al auto Kurt le contó cómo sucedieron las cosas, Blaine estaba tranquilo al ver a su esposo de igual manera, llegaron a la mansión y Kurt quiso comprar vinos para el juez en forma de agradecimiento, Blaine negó con la cabeza, su esposo no tenía idea de cómo se hacían las cosas, para él, Lorenzo o cualquier otro juez que le debían algo, estaban en la obligación de detener esa investigación o sacar a Kurt de ella desde el comienzo, pero Kurt estaba decidido a agradecerle.

...

Pasaron las semanas y las cosas iban muy bien, Blaine recibió la llamada del juez Lorenzo comentándole que la investigación se había cerrado, y todo lo referido a Kurt se había esclarecido, él había sido una víctima más de esos delincuentes, la mayoría de los datos en esa carta eran incomprobables al igual que la relación de Blaine con la mafia, algo que nadie pudo probar ya que los involucrados estaban muertos. Blaine ya sabía ésto, lo habían citado también tiempo después que a Kurt pero el juez le dio la posibilidad de presentar una declaración por escrito por medio de los abogados, luego de eso el juez le informaba como iba la investigación.

Esa tarde decidió llegar temprano a su hogar, aunque ya era de noche, la primavera había comenzado pero aun hacía frío.

Ni bien entró escucho las risas de Kurt y George, él y Cooper habían regresado hacia semanas de su eterna luna de miel, el último tiempo se veía seguido con Kurt y probablemente estuvo toda la tarde con su esposo.

-Lo siento, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.- dijo Jeff acercándose a él.

-Que?, de que hablas?.- preguntó perdido Blaine.

-Dijeron que harían un pastel con licor, y pues... Terminaron comprando el pastel y bebiendo el licor, están en una maratón de Harry Potter.- respondió Jeff.

Blaine oyó nuevamente la risa de su esposo y noto que era por demás divertida, se dirigió hacia la sala de vídeo y se encontró con Kurt sentado en el suelo riendo hasta las lágrimas y a George de igual manera sentado en el sofá.

-Amor!...- dijo Kurt intentado incorporarse. -como estas?...-

-Bien...y ustedes?.- pregunto Blaine acercándose a su esposo.

Kurt se puso de pie con algo de ayuda de Blaine y se abrazo a él.

-Mirábamos Harriet Potter...- respondió Kurt.

-Hola.- saludo George sonriendo como si fuera su cumpleaños.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine sosteniendo a su esposo junto a él.

Miro la tv y se dio cuenta que la película estaba en pausa, también noto el pastel desarmado en la pequeña mesa, y varias botellas vacías.

-Es Ron...- dijo Kurt sonriendo y mirando a Blaine.

-Bebieron ron?.- pregunto Blaine mirando las botellas.

-No, él es Ron...es muy lindo y hace esas caras cómicas... Mira...- respondió Kurt alejándose de su esposo y tomando el control de la tv. -lo ves?...- dijo riendo y dándole play a la película. -es muy gracioso.- se sentó junto a George riendo con él mientras miraban una escena.

Blaine miro la tv y luego a Jeff que estaba tras él mirando preocupado.

-Llama a Cooper y dile que su esposo esta aquí.- pidió Blaine y regreso su atención Kurt quien no dejaba de reír.

Kurt se puso de pie nuevamente trastabillando, él lo sostuvo notando que tenía el pantalón con chocolate.

-Me senté sobre el paste.- dijo riendo. -no me di cuenta que era la mesa y me senté sobre el.-

-Mmm... que bebiste?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo, no le gustaba que Kurt bebiera, eso podía hacerle mal al estomago.

-Unos licores...con una cosa verde...- respondió sonriendo Kurt.

-Una cosa verde?.- pregunto sin entender Blaine.

-Absenta.- respondió George que no estaba más lucido que Kurt.

Blaine los miro serio a ambos, luego miro las botellas y efectivamente una era de absenta, cerró los ojos maldiciéndose, cerraría con llave su despensa de bebidas de ahora en más.

-Te prepararé café...- le dijo a Kurt, luego miro a George que parecía hipnotizado con la película. -y a ti también.-

-No, quédate a mirar la película conmigo.- pidió Kurt haciendo un gesto con sus labios colgándose de su cuello.

-Bien, pero después de preparar café.- respondió Blaine.

Jeff apareció a su lado y los miro sin saber que hacer.

-Prepara café, mucho café.- le pidió Blaine.

-Mira!...es mi parte favorita!.- grito Kurt caminando hacia el sillón dejándose caer sobre el.

George comenzó a reír nuevamente junto a Kurt, Blaine suspiro pesado esperando que Cooper llegara pronto.

Cuando Cooper llego solo sonrió al verlos en ese estado, le costó poner en pie a George y mas meterlo en el auto, Kurt se quedo en la sala de vídeo siguiendo con la película.

-No comiste nada?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Nop.- respondió Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos a bañarnos.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia él.

-Porque?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Porque estas lleno de chocolate, después sigues mirando la película.-

-Mmm...bien...- Kurt intento ponerse de pie pero le costaba.

Blaine lo ayudo y a llegar a la habitación también, Kurt estaba jocoso y un poco descoordinado, se sentó en la cama y se recostó hacia atrás.

-Nos bañaremos y luego tomaras un café, para... despejarte, tienes que comer algo.- dijo Blaine quitándole las zapatillas a Kurt.

Éste rió y se apoyo en los codos para mirar a su esposo.

-Me casaría de nuevo contigo, te casarías conmigo?.- preguntó mirándolo.

Blaine lo miro sonriente.

-Sí, claro que sí.-

Kurt sonrió y Blaine se acerco para besarlo.

-Te amo.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo.- Kurt lo miraba enamorado.

Blaine le quito la camisa y luego su jean.

-En unos meses cumpliremos un año de casados, deberíamos casarnos de nuevo.- dijo Kurt recostándose de nuevo.

Blaine dejo la ropa de Kurt a un lado observándolo con una sonrisa, su esposo hablaba mucho cuando bebía, y eso le causaba gracia.

Se sentó de golpe y Blaine lo noto palidecer, Kurt salió con prisa hacia el baño dejando el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro.

Blaine entró y tomó una toalla y la mojo, la puso en la nuca de su esposo mientras éste seguía inclinado.

-No quiero que me veas así.- dijo Kurt apenado hasta las lágrimas, desagotando el inodoro.

-Si soy tu esposo solo en los buenos momentos de que sirve?... Te sientes mejor?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Un poco.- respondió respirando más calmado.

Blaine lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y Kurt se limpio el rostro, estaba en bóxer y con dolor de estomago, su esposo lo acompaño hasta la cama y se recostó, se sentía muy mal, Blaine busco la toalla y se la coloco en la frente, Kurt se la quito y la puso sobre su rostro, Blaine se quito la ropa, y fue a la cama con él.

Al día siguiente Blaine tuvo que levantarse temprano, Wes le envió un mensaje y se vistió en silencio, Kurt estaba dormido, no iba a despertarlo.

Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, los muchachos estaban allí, Wes parecía preocupado, estaba hablando por teléfono con Charlie, algo definitivamente andaba mal.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Vaciaron las cuentas, todas.- respondió Wes.

-Ese maldito de Kirtz, no pudo hacer las cosas por la ley y decidió ensuciarse las manos.- dijo enojado Blaine.

-No lo creo. Kirtz está vigilado, además sigue investigando, él... No es.- respondió Wes.

-Entonces?, la anterior vez fue Sebastián, y ahora?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo.

-Dominic llamo anoche, dijo que entró al país un hermano de Cortez, de Gabriel, se llama Andrés, llegó en la madrugada y tomo un vuelo hacia aquí, Sanders y los demás estuvieron vigilando el vuelo pero no aterrizo en New York, lo hizo en Washington.-

-Un hermano de Gabriel... quiere vengar a su hermano...activaron los respaldos?.- preguntó Blaine preparándose un café.

-Si, aún no sé cuánto dinero se perdió, Charlie esta en eso.- respondió Wes.

Blaine negó con la cabeza molesto.

-Busquen quien hizo ésto y envía a alguien a Washington... que no sea conocido, y llama a mi prima...- respiro profundo sintiendo un dolor de cabeza. -que día largo será éste.-

Unas horas después regreso de reunirse con Isabella, Charlie buscaba quien había vaciado las cuentas mientras se ocupaba del papeleo de los bancos, envió tres hombres a Washington para que siguieran de cerca al hermano de Gabriel.

-No puedo creer que sean doce hermanos.- dijo molesto Blaine sentándose en su asiento detrás de su escritorio.

-Once, Gabriel ya está muerto.- dijo Tom mirándolo sentado en el sillón frente a su jefe.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, Wes le entrego unos papeles del banco para que firmara, éste hizo eso mismo sin siquiera leerlos.

-Kurt debe firmar éstos.- dijo Wes.

-Mmmh!... Debe estar con dolor de cabeza.- respondió Blaine suspirando. -debería matar a todos los familiares de Gabriel y así se termina todo.-

-No sería mala idea.- comento Tom.

Blaine se puso de pie y suspiro pesado.

-Iré con Kurt, avísame si algo surge... Necesitare analgésicos, algo para el hígado, té y galletas para Kurt.-

-Jeff me dijo que le llevo hace media hora.- dijo Wes.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y salió del estudio.

-Que le paso a Kurt?.- pregunto Tom a Wes.

-Viste esas botellas vacías en la cocina?, se las bebieron Kurt y el amigo.- respondió Wes revisando papeles.

Tom levantó las cejas.

-No envidio a Blaine en éste momento.-

Entró a la habitación y vio la bandeja con las galletas pero la taza de té vacía, Kurt estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza con una manta, él se quito los zapatos y su saco.

-Blaine?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si... Estás bien?.-

-No.- respondió secamente Kurt.

Blaine observo el celular de Kurt, tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas en el visor.

-Tienes llamadas perdidas.- dijo Blaine recostándose junto a él.

-Si, de mi amante...-

Blaine hizo un gesto molesto.

-El que no me deja solo cuando me siento mal.- respondió Kurt.

-Lo lamento, tenía que atender algo importante... Te sigue doliendo el estómago?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt debajo de las mantas.

-Vas a quedarte allí?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Si, me duele la cabeza.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine levantó la manta metiéndose debajo y abrazo a Kurt por la espalda.

-Te duele mucho?.- susurro Blaine besando su cuello.

Kurt se abrazo a los brazos de su esposo dejándose mimar.

-Si, mucho, y no puedo ver la luz, me duelen los ojos, veo todo vidrioso y brilloso.- respondió Kurt en un tono quejoso.

-Bebiste el té?.- pregunto Blaine. -no vomitaste otra vez verdad?.-

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-Y las galletas?.-

-Me duele el estómago, me tome los medicamentos pero no puedo comer nada.- respondió Kurt.

-Quieres que llame a Will?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-No, me va a regañar.-

-Porque será?.- pregunto con ironía Blaine.

-No me regañes, encima que te vas y me dejas solo ahora me regañas?.- dijo molesto Kurt.

-Ok, pero debes cuidar tu salud, no debes beber, te hace mal.- respondió Blaine depositando un beso en el cuello de su esposo.

Kurt no dijo nada, era cierto eso, se sentía fatal, no volvería a beber nada más en su vida.

Tocaron la puerta y Blaine se levanto, Nick le alcanzo un té para Kurt, analgésicos y algo para desinflamar el hígado.

Blaine le agradeció y dejo todo en la mesa junto a la cama, fue al armario y busco en el cajón de los anteojos, uno para sol, fue con su esposo y se interno nuevamente debajo de la manta.

-Ponte éstos, te ayudará, pedí que te trajeran un analgésico, algo para el hígado y un té.-

Kurt tomo los anteojos que le entrego su esposo y se los colocó, si fuera por él no saldría de allí, pero Blaine insistiría para que comiera algo.

-Estas listo?.- pregunto Blaine acariciando su brazo.

-Si.- respondió suspirando.

Blaine levanto las mantas mientras miraba a Kurt, se veía enfermo, éste se sentó y tomo la manta cubriéndose.

-Tienes frío?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine chequeo que no tuviera fiebre y fue a buscar una chaqueta, lo ayudo a ponérsela y luego le alcanzo el té y las galletas.

-Tú no vas a comer?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Algunas galletas, ya comí algo.- respondió Blaine sentado junto a él.

Kurt bebió el té y comió algunas galletas, luego de tomar los analgésicos se sentía un poco mejor pero no se quito los lentes, sería un día muy largo para él.

...

Dos días le duro la resaca, se sentía horrible aún, pero tuvo que reunirse con Cooper en la mansión, no quiso salir de su hogar y no se quito los lentes, eran días de trabajo pero él definitivamente no saldría a ningún lado.

Cooper tenia a George de la misma manera en su departamento, así que no presionó, Blaine intentaba estar lo que más que podía con su esposo pero había una situación que debía atender, Santana dio la orden de matar al fiscal Kirtz, le tomo un día eso, también estaba siguiendo al hermano de Gabriel hasta que éste descubrió que lo perseguían e intento atacar a sus hombres los cuales lo mataron, no era lo que quería, deseaba saber que traía entre manos Andrés Cortez pero ante la circunstancias, estaban primero sus hombres.

Después de semanas intentando retomar su rutina, ambos lograron llegar a un equilibrio, hasta que llego la fecha más esperada por ambos, su primer aniversario de casados.

Kurt se encontraba dormido, ya era media mañana y Blaine despertó cuando le llego un mensaje de Wes, se levantó y se coloco su bata, salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina, un enorme ramo de rosas japonesas esperaban en un jarrón, el desayuno especial estaba en una bandeja cerrada, Blaine la pidió el día anterior y pidió que le avisaran cuando llegue.

Los muchachos lo saludaron, Blaine respondió amablemente, tomo la fuente y el ramo de flores, y regreso a su habitación. Kurt seguía durmiendo, él dejo todo sobre la pequeña mesa y se sentó junto a su esposo, acaricio sus rostro y deposito besos en él para despertarlo, Kurt se removió y lo miro medio dormido, le sonrió al verlo, Blaine beso sus labios con una sonrisa.

-Feliz aniversario.- susurro en sus labios.

-Feliz aniversario.- dijo Kurt abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo.

Se sentó en la cama mirando las flores y luego a su esposo.

-Te amo, tenerte en mi vida es un regalo, has cambiado todo mi mundo Kurt y no me arrepiento de nada, de absolutamente nada, haría todo lo que hice nuevamente para ser feliz como lo soy junto a ti.- Blaine acariciaba su rostro mirándolo con amor.

-Te amo, no te das una idea de cuánto te amo, y lo feliz que soy, no puedo creer que haya pasado un año, parece que fue ayer que nos casamos... la vida de ambos cambio, para mejor, y quiero cumplir cien años mas contigo...- dijo Kurt sonriéndole enamorado.

Blaine lo beso nuevamente y luego le alcanzo las flores.

-Rosas japonesas.- Susurro Kurt.

Acerco su nariz a ellas, podía parecer ridículo pero adoraba esas rosas, desde el primer momento que las vio en el jardín de Pam, quedo encantado con ellas, miro a su esposo recordando cuando le regalaron un ramo de flores que no le gustaron, creyó que Blaine no sabía sus gustos pero se equivoco, él se lo dijo y ahora lo confirmaba.

-Gracias.-

-Yo debo agradecerte por todo lo que me das...por hacerme feliz.-

Se besaron nuevamente con amor, Kurt acaricio el rostro de su amado con una sonrisa.

Blaine busco la fuente con el desayuno, Kurt se puso de pie y busco un jarrón que había sin flores adornando un mueble, coloco agua y puso el ramo allí.

Blaine sonrió mientras lo observaba, no iba a decirle que ese jarrón valía cincuenta mil dólares y ni mucho menos que no era un jarrón para eso.

Kurt regreso a la cama, estaba en bóxer pero se ducharía después, beso nuevamente a Blaine y desayunaron entre besos y caricias.

Después de una ducha caliente y no por la temperatura del agua, bajaron a la sala para encontrarse con varios regalos que le enviaron Pam, Burt y Carol, Cooper y George, y varios conocidos e incluso los muchachos de la mansión. Agradecieron a todos, y abrieron todos los regalos, luego se fueron a almorzar a un local que era el preferido de Kurt, estuvieron hasta la media tarde cuando salieron a pasear por el Central Park, por primera vez, Blaine tomo sus recaudos pero quería darle a Kurt esa sorpresa, ninguno de los dos podía salir a caminar solos desde hacía un tiempo largo, pero quería vivir ese momento junto a su esposo.

Luego de esa tarde inolvidable, cenaron en un yate, con la vista al mar, ese fue el regalo de Kurt, había planeado eso desde hacía semanas y con la ayuda de Cooper y de Wes que organizo todo, logro tener una velada magnifica y romántica junto a Blaine.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión se dedicaron a amarse, con todo ese amor que se profesaron siempre, desde que se entregaron el corazón mutuamente.

Ese era el primer aniversario del resto de su vida, una vida que decidieron construir juntos.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39 Especial

Varios años después...

Blaine abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras que cargaba el bolso, Kurt entró detrás de él cargando a su pequeño bebé que tenía cuatro días de nacido, se sentó en el sillón mirando a su hijo dormir, Blaine sonreía a pesar de no haber dormido los últimos días, se sentó junto a su esposo mirando a su pequeño.

-Es tan pequeño, mira sus manitos, los dedos son tan pequeñitos...- dijo Kurt acariciando las manos de su bebé.

-Es igual a ti, tiene tu nariz.- susurro Blaine mirando con adoración a su hijo.

-Andrew Hummel Anderson... es perfecto.-

-No quiero que duerma en la cuna, es mejor que duerma con nosotros, es muy pequeño.- dijo Blaine.

-Si... Sabes... No puedo creer que éste aquí, tantos años esperando, intentando y ahora está aquí, con nosotros...-

-Te amo, a él, a nuestra familia, y es la mejor decisión que tomamos, y que seas su padre biológico.- le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa llena de amor.

-No sé porque insististe tanto con eso pero me alegro haber aceptado ser el padre biológico, aunque quiero tener otro tuyo, mas adelante.-

-Veremos cómo hacemos ésto primero, por lo que veo tendremos un par de años para cambiar pañales y preparar mamaderas.- dijo con una media sonrisa Blaine.

Kurt lo miraba enamorado, habían pasado varios años intentando ser padres, haciéndose estudios, durante los últimos años de matrimonio deseaban ampliar su familia, pero ambos siempre tenían mucho trabajo, hasta que decidieron tomarse el tiempo y dedicarse en la búsqueda de su hijo.

Desde el día que Andy llegó a la mansión, sus vidas cambiaron completamente, su centro fue su hijo y su crianza, intentaron que tuviera una infancia normal, lo más normal posible aunque siempre sería diferente, Jeff y Nick también ampliaron su familia, Theo llegó cuando Andrew tenía un año, ellos se casaron cuando su hijo tenía cuatro y fue una gran fiesta, Blaine les cedió la casa que estaba detrás de la mansión para que tuvieran su intimidad ya que seguían trabajando para él y Andy y Theo eran muy amigos, casi hermanos.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando Rubí enfermo y pidió que Blaine fuera a Italia, los jefes estaban evaluando que formara parte de ellos, que fuera uno de los jefes de Europa. Kurt se tuvo que mudar a Italia con Andy, allí compraron una casa, pero no estaba conforme, Blaine no estaba nunca, trabajaba siempre y viajaban por todo Europa constantemente, Andy ya tenía nueve años y habían dejado todo en New York por seguir a Blaine, pero Kurt no quería eso, la situación con Blaine empeoro el último mes luego que éste viajo a la India por unos días y se quedó semanas, el día que regreso le dio la noticia a Kurt que tenía que viajar a Australia y su esposo estalló.

-Kurt entiende... No tengo opción.- dijo Blaine junto a él en su habitación.

-Si, si la tienes pero eliges irte y yo también.- respondió Kurt metiendo su ropa en una maleta.

-No puedo decir que no, ésto no es un trabajo en el que puedas renunciar y ya... No lo entendiste aún.- Blaine no quería perder los estribos pero veía que Kurt estaba decidido.

-Si!.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos. -entendí que cada vez que me decías que estaba primero al igual que Andy no era cierto.-

-No me digas eso Kurt, sabes perfectamente que no es así.- le reprocho Blaine dolido.

-Entonces regresa con nosotros.- pidió Kurt esperanzado.

-No puedo, lo sabes.- dijo Blaine apenado.

Kurt lo miro a los ojos tragándose el llanto.

-Bien.- dijo lleno de rabia.

Termino de guardar la ropa y salió hacia la habitación de Andy, saco la maleta de su hijo y comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

Blaine se quedo sólo en la habitación pensando, no podía obligar a Kurt a quedarse, sabía que no estaba conforme con nada de eso y no podía pedirle más.

-Papá, nos vamos?.- pregunto Andy a Blaine desde la puerta de la habitación mientras miraba la maleta de Kurt.

Blaine suspiro e intento estar tranquilo.

-Papi y tú regresan a New York, yo tengo que viajar nuevamente.- dijo mirando a su hijo.

-Pero tú no vienes con nosotros?.- preguntó Andy acercándose a él.

-No bebé, solo papi y tú viajaran, yo iré... en cuanto pueda.- no quería hacer promesas que no podría cumplir, pero tampoco quería separarse de su hijo y de Kurt.

Wes se acerco a la habitación mirándolos y luego miro hacia la habitación de Andy.

-El avión está listo, Jeff y Nick los esperaran allá.- le dijo a Blaine.

-Bien.- respondió éste.

-No quiero irme papá.- dijo Andy abrazándose a su cintura.

-Lo sé bebé, pero debes regresar a la escuela, Theo te espera... Ann sigue aquí?, ve a despedirte de tu prima.- pidió Blaine dándole un beso en el cabello.

Andy salió hacia la sala mientras que Blaine fue hacia la habitación de su hijo, Kurt estaba sentado en la cama, lo escucho entrar y se seco las lágrimas poniéndose de pie y tomando la chaqueta de Andy, cuando fue a tomar la maleta, Blaine la tomó primero, se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, ambos estaban tristes pero no dijeron nada ninguno de los dos, Blaine llevo la maleta hacia la planta baja mientras Wes bajaba las de Kurt.

Andy hablaba con Annabelle la hija de Luca, ella era dos años menor y se habían conocido con Andy en Italia, la madre de ella era hija de otro socio de la organización, por supuesto la niña era una pequeña princesa, al igual que Andy.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en un silencio sepulcral, Luca estaba escuchando a Andy, sabía que las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine estaban mal, pero creyó que lo superarían, al verlos se puso de pie observándolos.

-Adiós mi amor.- dijo Kurt tomando a Ann por el rostro y depositando un beso en cada mejilla.

-Addio zio.- respondió Ann con su dulce voz.

-Adiós Luca.- saludo Kurt cargado de tristeza.

-Addio, nos vemos pronto cugino.- respondió éste.

Andy se despidió de su prima y de su tío, Blaine acompaño a su familia al aeropuerto, su avión privado ya estaba listo, Andy estaba triste, percibía que algo andaba mal con sus padres, Luca se quedo en la mansión Hummel Anderson hasta que su primo regresara, debían viajar juntos.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Blaine se despidió de su hijo con un intento de sonrisa, Kurt no decía nada pero estaba muy angustiado aunque intentaba disimular, Blaine lo tomo por el rostro y deposito un beso suave en los labios de su esposo, a Kurt se le escapo una lágrima que limpio rápidamente, Wes despacho las maletas mientras ellos se despedían.

Era muy doloroso, Kurt no miro hacia atrás aunque Andy si, Blaine lo saludo con la mano mientras le sonreía, moría por dentro pero no podía hacer nada. Su hijo le sonrió y lo saludo de nuevo, esa imagen lo acompañaría siempre, lo sabía bien.

...

Había pasado casi un mes, Kurt había retomado su trabajado como presidente de su empresa, durante esos años creció mucho su pequeño emprendimiento de servicios para estudiantes, ahora tenía dos pequeños hoteles y tenía una sociedad con otros tres hoteles con su amigo George que tenía una flota de hoteles junto a Cooper, también era quien dirigía la promoción y publicidad de M&M junto a Cooper, Pam vivía en París y desde allí, ella dirigía la firma, también dirigía Los ángeles pero había una administradora allí que le ayudaba, en Canadá también había una sucursal que él también dirigía con ayuda de otra administradora.

Blaine llamaba a diario, él intentaba no atender porque se llenaba de rabia al saber que su esposo seguía viajando, Andy lo extrañaba mucho, intentaba distraerlo pero su hijo estaba decaído, era la primera vez que se separaban desde que él nació. Él tenia que reunirse con Tau, el administrador de sus hoteles, se sentía mal a diario, con ese dolor en la boca del estómago que lo había estado acompañando desde hacía meses, lloraba de noche y de mañana tenia dolor de cabeza. Se sentía solo, muy solo, la tristeza lo estaba comiendo por dentro, y no quería eso, deseaba seguir adelante, si Blaine no quería acompañarlo lo haría solo, pero sentía que no podía avanzar, estaba atorado en ese sentimiento.

-Te ves fatal.- le dijo el joven asiático.

-Me siento fatal.- respondió Kurt.

Estaban sentados en el sillón del estudio de Kurt, el joven se había convertido en un buen amigo a pesar de la diferencia de edad, era sumamente eficiente e inteligente y Kurt agradecía eso ya que él desde su viaje a Italia se había alejado de todo y Tau se hizo cargo de cada detalle.

El joven sentía pena por su jefe, sabía que estaba separado de su esposo y en más de una ocasión notaba su tristeza.

-Porque no va al club esta noche, así se distrae, eso lo ayudara.- le dijo Tau.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, tal vez necesitaba eso, y lo ayudaría a olvidarse de sus problemas.

Esa noche fue al club, Jeff y Nick se hacían cargo de el, la fiesta de primavera era para todo el público y era muy concurrido, se sentó en la barra para pedir un trago, hacia mucho que no pisaba el club, y se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, un hombre se sentó junto a él buscando al barman para pedir un trago.

-Vaya, con quien hay que acostarse para que te sirvan un margarita.- dijo el hombre.

Kurt río por lo bajo, el hombre no era feo, de hecho era muy atractivo.

-Te veo cara conocida, nos vimos en algún lugar?.- preguntó el hombre mirándolo con interés.

-Mmmh... No.- respondió Kurt, era obvio que no era de la cuidad ese sujeto.

-Pues, te invitaría un trago si encontrara al barman.- dijo éste.

Kurt sonrió y llamo con una mano al jóven que preparaba los tragos, por más que hubieran ciento de personas, él siempre tenía prioridad.

-Un margarita para el señor, yo invito.- le dijo al muchacho.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y el hombre sonrió, interpreto eso como un gesto de coquetería.

-Muchas gracias.-

Kurt le sonrió, no intentaba seducir a nadie, pero le agrado saber que aún le atraía a otros hombres.

Comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco, el sujeto era muy educado y parecía muy interesado en él, le pidió el nombre y teléfono, pero Kurt le mintió inventando una identidad diferente, solo quería seguirle el juego un rato, hasta que por alguna razón se sintió cómodo, y ya no se sentía solo, eso lo hizo coquetear con el hombre, estaban muy cerca y de la nada se acercó y deposito un beso en sus labios, el hombre quedo aturdido y él en ese mismo instante se arrepintió sintiéndose peor que antes.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.- dijo caminando hacia la salida.

-Espera!, no me diste tu teléfono!.- grito el hombre mirando a Kurt irse.

Esa noche se sentó en su cama pensando en lo que había hecho, de alguna manera traiciono a Blaine, él solo buscaba algo que no encontró, y ahora se sentía mas miserable.

Una tarde aún en primavera, Kurt estaba en la sala revisando unos papeles, Andy terminaba su tarea sentado en un sillón junto a Theo, escucho un auto acercarse a la puerta de la mansión y Andy se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana, a Kurt le llamo la atención que no le avisaran que había llegado visitas sin saber que se llevaría una sorpresa.

-Papá!, es papá!.- gritó Andy mirando a Kurt.

Éste se puso de pie sin creerlo, Andy corrió hacia la puerta justo cuando Blaine la abría.

-Papá!.- grito Andy abrazándose a Blaine.

-Hola bebé!.- saludo éste llenando de besos sus mejillas.

-Te extrañe papá!.- dijo emocionado Andy.

-Yo también mi amor.- le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa amplia.

Kurt no decía nada, solo miraba, se sentía contrariado, aún seguía enojado con Blaine, pero su corazón salto al verlo.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine acercándose a su esposo.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt pero giro su rostro cuando Blaine quiso besarlo en los labios, y termino depositando el beso en su mejilla.

Blaine supo que Kurt seguía muy enojado.

-Hola Theo, estas más alto.- dijo al pequeño rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, se me cayó un diente.- le dijo mostrándole la boca.

-Es porque te estás haciendo grande.- respondió con una sonrisa Blaine.

-Papá te quedas con nosotros o tienes que regresar?.- preguntó Andy abrazado a él.

-Me quedo.- respondió Blaine mirando a Kurt. -no volveré a irme.-

Kurt no decía nada, tenía un remolino de sensaciones, bajo su mirada y salió hacia su estudio.

-El tío Cooper me regalo un dron nuevo.- dijo Andy.

-Bien, ve a buscarlo, así me lo muestras.- pidió Blaine.

-Yo puedo dejar mi tarea para jugar también?.- preguntó Theo.

-No.- dijo Nick entrando a la sala. -Hola Blaine, como estuvo tu viaje?.-

Theo se sentó serio y triste, mirando a Andy subir las escaleras.

-Bien, estuvo tranquilo, déjalo jugar con Andy un rato, necesito hablar con Kurt.- pidió Blaine.

-Ok.- respondió Nick, yo los entretengo.-

Andy bajo con una caja sonriendo.

-Bien, vamos a ver ese dron.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Una hora después Kurt estaba tomando un té en su estudio, no quería cruzarse con Blaine, estaba enojado, triste, avergonzado por besar a otro hombre, dolido porque Blaine no regreso antes. Quería calmarse porque sabía que en algún momento debía hablar con él y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

-Puedo pasar?.- preguntó Blaine desde la puerta.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, el momento había llegado.

-Lamento no haber avisado que llegaría, quería darles una sorpresa.-

Kurt no dijo nada, estaba nervioso.

-Luca, intervino para que pudiera volver.-

-Cuando te vas?.- preguntó Kurt sin mirarlo, no creía que realmente se quedara más de dos días.

-No me iré, me quedo en New York.- respondió Blaine, podía notar la incomodidad de su esposo.

-Porque?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Porque?... Por ti y por Andy.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt lo miro a los ojos, se sentía enojado, no entendía porque Blaine espero tanto para hacer ésto.

-Ellos te pidieron que te quedaras verdad?, tú no lo decidiste.-

-Kurt...- Blaine no entendía a su esposo.

-Que?, no lo hiciste por nosotros, lo hiciste porque ellos te lo pidieron.- reprocho Kurt.

-Le pedí a Luca que interviniera porque quería regresar con ustedes, no quiero seguir así, te amo, y a nuestro hijo, quiero a mi familia... sé que te lastimé y lo siento mucho, lamento no haberme dado cuenta que estaba alejándome de ustedes.-

-Me dejaste solo, aunque estabas allí, yo estaba solo...- dijo dejando que la angustia saliera afuera.

-Lo lamento...- Blaine se acercó pero Kurt se alejo y salió del estudio. -Kurt...-

Subió por las escaleras llorando en silencio, no quería sentirse así, pero hacia un mes que no lo veía y los reproches eran lo único que salía de su boca. Blaine fue tras él, tenían que hablar de ésto y no iba a dilatarlo mas, quería recuperar a su familia.

-Hablemos Kurt.- pidió Blaine a entrar a la habitación detrás de su esposo.

-No quiero.- respondió éste.

-Porque?... - pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio.

Kurt lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Los amo... dudas de eso?.- preguntó Blaine.

-De verdad quieres que te responda?, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Italia te vimos una sola semana seguida, nunca estuvimos primero, si no me mudo a allá con Andy, no te veríamos en meses.-

-Tú y Andy son mi vida Kurt... Siempre son lo primero.-

-Me dejaste solo...- reprocho Kurt. -y no estamos primero.-

Blaine se acerco a él y Kurt camino hacia el armario conteniendo su llanto y la rabia que sentía por dentro.

-Lo siento, hice las cosas mal, no quise que te sintieras así, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte.-

Kurt lo miro un instante, sabía que las palabras de su esposo eran verdaderas, pero tenía una mezcla de dolor y remordimiento dentro de él, Blaine se arrepentía de lo que sucedió en Italia pero él no era del todo honesto, había besado a un hombre y eso lo había estado torturando desde ese día.

-Amor...- dijo en tono dulce a Kurt mientras se acercaba a él.

Kurt no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, no quería ceder aún sabiendo que se moría por abrazar a su esposo.

Blaine noto ese nerviosismo en Kurt, como se abrazaba a si mismo sin querer mirarlo, pero no era solo por su enojo, había algo más.

-Que sucede?... Sé que sucede algo... que es?.-

Kurt no se giro, simplemente tomo con una mano la perilla del armario sabiendo que debía hablar.

-Besé a otro hombre..- dijo mirándolo de lado.

Blaine había escuchado bien pero no creía lo que su esposo decía.

-Que?.-

Kurt se giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Besé a otro hombre, en el club... hace... una semana...-

Esos ojos que fueron la luz de su vida tenían otra expresión, Blaine sintió que eran ajenos, ya no eran los que lo miraban con adoración. Estaba aturdido, el enojo estaba latente en el fondo de un sentimiento de pérdida, su amor ya no era de él, eso sentía, que le habían arrebatado el amor de su esposo.

-Quien es?.- pregunto deseando matar al sujeto cual fuera su nombre.

-No sé.-

-Quien es?!.- pregunto alzando la voz.

-No lo sé... no sé quien es...- respondió Kurt mirándolo desafiante.

-Porque lo besaste?.- preguntó Blaine dolido.

Kurt negó con la cabeza sintiéndose mal por lo que hizo, tampoco fue su intensión lastimar a Blaine.

-No sé... Me sentía sólo... y él era agradable, me escuchaba, le parecía importante... sabes hace cuanto no sentía que era importante para un hombre?...-

-Para mi eres importante.- respondió enojado Blaine.

-No, no lo soy, dejé de importarte hace mucho.- dijo serio y con enojo Kurt.

Blaine lo observaba, notaba la angustia de Kurt pero no podía pensar con claridad.

-Que mas sucedió con ese sujeto?.-

-Nada mas... no me acosté con él... sólo... lo bese y lo dejé en la barra... me fui.- respondió Kurt con sinceridad.

Blaine cerro sus ojos, no sabía que pensar, quería creerle a Kurt que había sido solo eso pero se sentía herido y eso lo cegaba.

-Pensé... Quería dejar de sentirme así.- susurro Kurt con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Y que sentiste después?.- pregunto Blaine sin querer oír la respuesta.

-Mal, me sentí peor.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo observo, su esposo estaba enojado, herido, estaba sufriendo como él, ambos tenían su culpa en este problema, su responsabilidad, pero quería creer que también aún había amor entre ellos.

-Me amas?.- preguntó a Kurt acercándose a él.

-No, te odio.- respondió éste enojado mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine conocía esa mirada, la reconocía, sabía que era mentira, que el dolor hablaba por él y en realidad Kurt lo seguía amando.

-No, tú no sabes odiar Kurt.- dijo acercándose mas a él hasta dejarlo con la espalda pegada al armario. -dime... me amas?.-

Kurt lo miraba a los ojos, pero negó con la cabeza.

Blaine se acerco a su rostro y lo beso con suavidad, Kurt se dejo llevar por ese beso, lo tomó por la camisa tirando de ella queriendo fundirse en él, Blaine se apego a él profundizando el beso y Kurt pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su esposo, desesperado por ese beso que movió todo su ser, llevándolo nuevamente a ese sentimiento que generaba Blaine cuando lo besaba.

-Te amo...- susurro Blaine en su boca, luego se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. -te amo, te amo, te amo.- dijo tomándolo por el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt comenzó a llorar y se aferro a su cuello, necesitaba oír esas palabras, a su esposo junto a él de esa manera, aún sabiendo que había besado a otro hombre, que lo había lastimado al hacerlo, pero que lo seguía amando.

Blaine no lo soltaba, lo mantenía por la espalda pegado a él, no quería soltarlo, le dolía que lo hubiera buscado en otro hombre, pero esa angustia de su esposo lo hacía entender que realmente él lo dejó de lado y pudo perderlo sin notarlo. Cuando Kurt se calmo un poco luego de varios minutos de llorar, él buscó sus labios nuevamente, en ese consuelo que en muchas discusiones y peleas era lo que los unía de nuevo y ésta vez no fue la excepción, Kurt respondió al beso de la misma manera, entregándose como lo hacia él.

-Perdón, no quise... yo no sé que quería cuando lo besé pero no deseaba engañarte.- dijo Kurt con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Blaine no respondió nada, solo lo miró a los ojos, sabía que era así, Kurt no le haría algo así adrede. Suspiro y acaricio sus labios con sus dedos.

-No vuelvas a besar a otro hombre.- dijo seriamente.

Kurt lo observo entendiendo que su esposo no le guardaba rencor a pesar del tono, asintió con la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a dejarme sólo.- pidió casi en una súplica.

Blaine lo beso sintiéndose culpable por eso, no sabía cómo lo arreglaría, pero no volvería a dejar a Kurt sentirse así otra vez.

-Papá.- dijo Andy entrando a la habitación.

Kurt se giro para que su hijo no lo viera llorar mientras Blaine caminaba hacia él aparentando que nada había sucedido.

-Que bebé?.-

Andy miro a Kurt que intentaba calmarse y luego a Blaine.

-Dijiste que ibas a jugar conmigo, el tío no sabe armar el bote.- respondió Andy.

-Ok.- Blaine miro a Kurt y suspiro. -vamos.-

Blaine salió con su hijo que parecía preocupado por Kurt, éste se secó las lágrimas e intento serenarse.

Bajó unos minutos después, su mente y su corazón eran un mar se emociones encontradas, estaba más calmado y tenía un peso menos, no sabía que sucedería con su matrimonio, Blaine parecía haberlo perdonado y entendido, y él lo necesitaba, lo amaba, pero aún así sentía que lo que sucedió en Italia volvería a repetirse mientras Blaine trabajará para la organización, antes eso no le molestaba, pero cuando Andy nació, las cosas cambiaron para ambos.

Camino hacia el jardín y pudo ver a Blaine en el borde de la piscina intentando hacer andar en bote de su hijo, Theo tenía uno igual y lo hacía navegar en el agua sin problema con su control remoto pero el bote de Andy se giraba en el agua. Se sentó en la silla del jardín bajo la enorme sombrilla, en la mesa habían jugos y galletas para los niños, miraba a su hijo junto a su amigo y a su esposo, hacia casi un año que no tenía esa imagen, durante meses Blaine estuvo viajando, él intento suplantarlo, que Andy no notara la ausencia de su padre, pero obviamente no lo lograba, y él tampoco logro sobrellevar bien la falta de Blaine.

-Porque no avanza?.- pregunto Andy moviendo la palanca del control.

-Presionas ese botón cuando tomas el control.- le respondió Theo acercándose a él y mostrándole en el aparato cual era el problema.

Andy hizo como su amigo le indicaba mientras Blaine intentaba en vano hacer que avanzara el bote, cuando de repente comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

-Ahí vamos.- dijo Blaine viendo el bote navegar por el agua.

Theo tomo su control nuevamente haciendo navegar el suyo mientras Andy sonreía, Nick había puesto algunas boyas en el agua para que los niños las sortearan, y así poder jugar. Blaine sonrió al ver a su hijo feliz, miro hacia donde estaba Kurt quien sólo los miraba aun triste, se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Ven.- pidió en un tono suave mientras se palmeaba la pierna.

Kurt sonrió de lado con sus ojos aguados, se puso de pie y se sentó en el regazo de su esposo, Blaine acaricio su rostro, y Kurt jugueteo con el cabello de su esposo, éste lo tomo con delicadeza por la nuca besándolo con amor, entregándose mutuamente.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt cuando se separaron.

-Lo sé. A pesar que beses a otro.- le dijo Blaine con cierta severidad en su tono.

-Lo siento.- Kurt estaba arrepentido y eso su esposo lo sabía.

-Yo también lo lamento, te descuide, y a nuestra familia, no quise hacerlo...- Blaine negó con la cabeza. -no voy a hacerte promesas porque no podre cumplirlas, pero créeme que eres la razón por la que estoy aquí, no sé vivir sin ti, sin Andy.-

Kurt acaricio su rostro juntando sus frentes.

-No te iras de nuevo verdad?.-

-No... Hablé con Luca, le pedí que intervenga, no quería ese cargo, ese lugar en la organización, no puedo estar lejos de ustedes, así que ocupare el lugar de Rubí, tendré que viajar seguido pero viviré aquí.-

Kurt no dijo nada, no iba a quejarse luego de lo que hizo, amaba a Blaine y sabia que no podía cambiar las cosas, solo quería regresar a esos días cuando eran felices.

-Papá!, el barco se hundió!.- grito Andy a su padre.

Blaine sonrió y lo miró, Theo estaba arrodillado mirando el agua, el barco debió irse al fondo.

-Déjenlo, no se acerquen tanto.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt se puso de pie negando con la cabeza, hacia mucho que Andy quería jugar con su padre pero ese barco nunca funcionaba bien. Blaine busco una paleta y saco el barco del fondo de la piscina.

-Ya no va a andar Andy.- dijo Theo.

-Que porquería.- Andy tiro el control y se cruzo de brazos enojado.

-Andy, que dijimos de esas palabras.- lo reprendió Kurt acercándose a él y acariciando su cabeza. -luego compramos otro que funcione bien.-

Blaine saco el barco, y lo dejo en el césped.

-Vamos a jugar al fútbol?... Es que mi papá va a llegar y ya no me va a dejar salir.- dijo Theo.

-Bueno... Pero no voy de portero.- respondió Andy caminando hacia donde estaban las pelotas.

Blaine sonrió.

-Jeff lo regaña cuando no hace la tarea.- dijo Kurt mirando a su hijo y a su amigo.

Blaine se acerco a él y lo tomo por la cintura.

-Te amo.-

Kurt le sonrió por primera vez en meses.

-Yo también te amo.-

Se abrazaron y se besaron, necesitaban volver a su vida, a disfrutar de esa familia que desearon, y poco a poco todo volvería a su lugar.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40 Especial

Andy estaba dormido nuevamente en la cama matrimonial, hacia unos días que Blaine había regresado a la mansión, les llevo su tiempo regresar a su vida matrimonial y Andy había tomado por costumbre mirar tv en su habitación y se quedaba dormido allí.

-Lo llevare a su cama.- dijo Blaine cargándolo.

Kurt no dijo nada, él quería una noche con su esposo y no para dormir abrazados solamente, cerró su notebook y la dejo sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cama, Blaine regreso y él le sonrió con picardía.

-Estas muy cansado?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, y tú?.-

Kurt sonrió mientras su esposo subía sobre él sonriéndole y negando con la cabeza, se besaron con dulzura y ansias, se habían reconciliado la misma noche que llego, pero seguían en ese estado de querer recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Blaine le quito la playera y acaricio el cuerpo de su esposo mirándolo con adoración, los años no pasaron en él, seguía teniendo la misma figura y la misma belleza, siempre hermoso, un ángel perfecto ante sus ojos, Kurt lo beso suspirando, anhelando lo que estaba por suceder, le quito las prendas a su esposo de una en una en esa danza para desvestirse mutuamente, quedando enredados entre los brazos de su amante, con besos dulces y demandantes, llenos de amor y pasión en igual medida.

Blaine se estiro hasta la mesa junto a la cama, busco un preservativo y se lo colocó bajo la mirada ansiosa de Kurt, subió sobre él nuevamente besándolo con intensidad, y Kurt le dejó espacio entre sus piernas, las enroscó en las caderas de su esposo mientras se besaban, Blaine lo penetro lento, dejando que se adaptara a él, entre gemidos suaves se movieron en sincronía, entregándose a ese amor primitivo, original, que los unió una tarde fría en la casa a las afueras de la ciudad, hace más de diez años.

-Mío.- susurro entre gemidos Blaine en el oído de su esposo.

Kurt sonrió sintiéndose único, amaba eso tan locamente como el primer día, le encantaba escuchar a su esposo decirle eso mientras hacían el amor porque era real, era de él y de nadie más, esa faceta posesiva lo encendía mucho mas, deseando que Blaine lo hiciera suyo de la manera que él solo conocía.

Todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por una corriente eléctrica, solo deseaba mas hasta que Blaine lo embistió con más fuerza haciéndolo perder la poca noción de sí que le quedaba y entregarse al orgasmo junto a Blaine que mordió su hombro mientras lo embestía con mucho ánimo.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos abrazados, a Kurt no le quedaba mucho antes de dormirse como solía suceder, Blaine se movió a un lado y desecho el preservativo, miro a su esposo que estaba totalmente relajado y con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, se recostó a su lado y se abrazaron, entregándose completamente a esa seguridad que habían perdido hacia un tiempo y estaban recuperando.

Al día siguiente ambos regresaban a la rutina, Blaine comenzaba temprano con reuniones pero a la hora que su hijo debía ir al colegio paso por la cocina para despedirlo.

-Andy donde dejaste tu cuaderno de matemáticas?.- pregunto Kurt buscado en su bolso.

-Lo prendí fuego.- respondió el niño mirando tv.

-Que gracioso, donde está?.- preguntó serio Kurt.

Blaine entró a la cocina mirándolos.

-Donde está?.- preguntó nuevamente Kurt.

-Donde está qué?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Su cuaderno de matemática, dice que lo prendió fuego.- le respondió Kurt.

-Andy. Donde está el cuaderno?.- preguntó serio Blaine.

-En la sala... Pero no tengo matemáticas hoy.- respondió mirando a su padre.

Kurt miro una pizarra donde tenía los días y horarios de las actividades de su hijo.

-No es jueves hoy?.- pregunto mirando a su esposo.

-No, es miércoles.- respondió éste.

Kurt suspiro pesado, desde hacía unos días estaba perdido en el tiempo, específicamente desde que su esposo regreso. Blaine lo miro con una media sonrisa y se acerco acariciando su cabello.

-Estas bien?.-

-Si, con sueño nada mas... Vamos Andy que llegaras tarde...-

-Estas ocupado toda la mañana?.- pregunto acercándose a él y por lo bajo.

-Un poco, por?.- respondió Kurt.

-Porque quiero discutir algo contigo...- dijo acercándose más aún. -deberíamos estar solos para eso.- susurro en su oído.

Kurt sonrió mirándolo.

-A las diez, a esa hora regreso.-

Bien, a esa hora estaré aquí.- dijo Blaine besando sus labios.

-Hola!.- saludo Theo junto a ellos.

-Hola buen día.- saludo Blaine mirándolo y a Jeff entrando a la cocina. -Hola Jeff.-

-Hola jefe.- saludo éste.

-Hola Jeff.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia donde estaba su hijo. -vamos que se hará tarde Andy, los llevas tú?.-

-Si, Nick los ira a buscar.- respondió Jeff.

Blaine despidió a su hijo con un beso en la frente y luego despidió a Theo de igual manera, y se dirigió hacia su estudio.

Kurt acompañó a su hijo al auto, él tenía una reunión con una publicista, Jeff era su mano derecha, se encargaba de todo especialmente de la seguridad de su hijo y de Theo que era otro hijo mas, Nick se encargaba del club y Wes de todo lo que Blaine hacia antes, aun no se había decidido quién ocuparía su lugar, ahora que Blaine estaba un escalón más arriba debía poner a alguien a cargo de la zona norte de New York y su principal candidato era Wes, solo que éste, no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-No entiendo, puedes ser tu propio jefe, porque no quieres?.- pregunto Blaine sentado en su escritorio.

-No sería mi propio jefe, tendría más responsabilidades, pero no es por eso, prefiero seguir trabajando para ti, en la familia.-

-Es eso o es que temes tener que trabajar con Fiorella?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa.

-No... Aunque no sería mi escenario favorito, trabajar con tu pareja no es una buena idea en mi caso.-

Blaine sonrió negado con la cabeza.

-Entonces... quien ocupara mi lugar?, debo buscar un nombre para los jefes, Luca está presionando.-

-A ti te presiona tu primo que vive en Italia, yo tengo a Fiorella pasándome un parte diario, mas las quince llamadas por hora... Vives en un paraíso Blaine.-

Éste río fuerte mirándolo.

-Fue buena idea pedirle a Isabella que su súper asistente te ayudará.-

-Mmmh!.- fue lo único que dijo Wes mientras buscaba un papel en una carpeta.

Blaine reía al verlo así, desde hacía unos años Wes y Fiorella vivían juntos, cuando él se tuvo que ir a Italia, Wes tomo su lugar, pero Fiorella fue su ayudante, Isabella los conducía a ambos, fue la mejor salida que encontraron temporariamente pero aún seguía de esa manera ya que no encontraban a alguien de su plena confianza para el cargo.

-Llama a todos los muchachos, haremos una reunión, pero antes de las diez, tengo una cita con mi esposo.-

Wes asintió con la cabeza, prefería mil veces ésto antes de estar a cargo de una zona de New York.

Kurt por su lado estaba con Tau en la reunión con la diseñadora gráfica y la publicista de M&M, en una cafetería muy importante, tenía la nueva temporada encima y no habían acordado todos los diseños para publicitar.

-Porque no haces la publicidad tú, el año pasado hiciste las fotos...- dijo la publicista.

-El año pasado no tenía que dirigir Canadá, ahora que está más afianzada esa casa debo viajar a hacer las fotos promocionales de allí, mi suegra quiere eso...- dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

-Podemos llamar a los nuevos modelos, sería algo fresco para la campaña.- dijo la publicista.

-Si, llama a los de la escuela de modelos, cuando podrán estar los afiches?.- le preguntó a la diseñadora.

-Pues depende de cuánto lleven las fotos, pero en una semana estarían los bocetos.- respondió ésta.

Kurt miro a la publicista.

-Tendré los muchachos en dos días, me llevara tres la presentación.- respondió la mujer.

-Dos semanas, tres con la colocación de los carteles, papelería, eso si no hay inconvenientes, además de los desfiles, con quien contamos con eso?.- le pregunto a Tau.

-Nina Ricci está adentro, Oliver envió los contratos y todo está en orden, falta D`Patier no envió nada, me comunique con su asistente pero está siempre de viaje.- respondió éste.

-Entonces se queda afuera, no voy a estar esperándolos, los afiches para el desfile se hacen ésta semana, llama a Laurie ella tiene las marcas artesanales, seguro ya tiene todo, llama a la escuela de modelos, que te envíen los que nos representaran...- le dijo a Tau y luego miro a la publicista. -sácales algunas fotos para la promoción del desfile, con la última temporada, lo que éste en colores claros, y en los trajes también, las combinaciones, y los de novio, dos de cada uno, solo lo que está en la carpeta, el resto va para la promoción.-

-Ok, hablare con la directora de la escuela de modelos, estás seguro que no quieres ser tú el que haga la promoción?.- pregunto la publicista.

-No, no tengo tiempo, además sería muy egocéntrico no te parece?.- respondió Kurt.

-No, tú eres el rostro de la firma desde hace años, eso sin decir que eres el dueño.- respondió ésta.

-Necesitamos sangre joven, yo hace diez años que estoy empapelando la ciudad.- comento Kurt.

Suspiro pesado y miro su teléfono, quería estar a las diez en su casa, aunque le quedaba un mundo de cosas por hacer.

...

Theo estaba comiendo una manzana en una mesa, Andy había ido al baño así que se encontraba solo, un niño de unos doce años junto a dos niños más le quito la manzana de la mano mordiéndola mientras lo miraba.

-Que haces?, esa era mi manzana!.- le dijo el pequeño rubio mirándolo serio.

-Ya no.- le respondió dándole una mordida. -ahora es mía.-

-Sabes los gérmenes que puedo tener?, te estás comiendo algo babeado por mi.- dijo Theo.

El niño más grande esculpió lo que tenía en la boca y tiro la manzana.

-Que asco.- dijo uno de sus amigos.

Andy regreso mirando a los cuatro niños.

-Que paso?.- pregunto casi adivinando.

-El tonto éste me robo mi manzana y ahora tiene mis gérmenes en su boca.- respondió Theo con una media sonrisa.

-Voy a matarte si me enfermo.- le dijo el niño.

-Jodete, porque le robaste la manzana?, quien te manda a meterte cualquier cosa en la boca?.- le pregunto serio Andy.

-Vaya, habló el niño mimado, que eres la novia para defenderlo?.-

-No y tú?, necesitas dos novias?.- pregunto mirando a los otros dos niños.

-Que dices?, yo no soy novia de nadie!.- respondió uno de ellos.

-Ni yo.- dijo el otro enojado.

-Pues no parece, además, necesitan venir los tres a robarle una manzana a mi amigo?, no saben pensar solos o es que no se animan?.- pregunto Andy desafiante.

-Yo no necesito a nadie para hacer nada, ésta es mi escuela idiota.- dijo el que había robado la manzana.

-Enserio?, eres Benjamín Franklin acaso?.- pregunto Andy mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-No me provoques, o terminaras limpiando el inodoro con tu cabello.- respondió el niño.

-No sabes quién soy verdad?.- preguntó Andy.

-La niñita del colegio?.- le pregunto el niño riendo en su rostro.

-Soy Andrew Hummel Anderson, y de ahora en mas, tú y tus dos novias, me pagaran para comer aquí, o pasaran mucho hambre.- le respondió sin miedo Andy.

-Tú no eres nadie niño tonto.- le dijo el niño golpeando su hombro.

Andy pateo su rodilla haciéndolo caer y se le fue encima, los otros dos quisieron golpearlo pero Theo golpeó a uno en los testículos y mientras el otro intentaba separar a Andy del otro niño, Theo subió a la mesa saltando sobre él.

...

Kurt había vivido el mejor orgasmo matutino de los últimos años, sonreía mientras Blaine besaba su cuello abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Sabes tan bien luego de hacer el amor.- susurro Blaine mientras lamia su cuello.

Kurt rio sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar ante el toque de su esposo.

-Aun tengo tiempo antes de regresar al club.- dijo Blaine acariciando su torso desnudo.

-Que bien...- Kurt le dejo espacio en su cuello pero su concentración desapareció cuando escuchó su teléfono.

-Déjalo...- pidió Blaine.

Kurt miro el teléfono notando el nombre del colegio de su hijo.

-Espera...Es del colegio.- dijo sentándose de un golpe. -Hola... Si soy yo... Si... Que?...ok, ok, voy para allá...- termino la llamada suspirando pesado.

-Que sucedió?.- pregunto Blaine poniéndose de pie y buscando su ropa.

-Andy, no sé que hizo...- respondió Kurt vistiéndose. -golpeo a un niño.-

-Que?, Andy?, nuestro Andy?.- pregunto sin creerlo Blaine.

-Si, ya le habían llamado la atención por responder mal... No puedo creerlo.-

Ambos se vistieron y bajaron a la sala, allí se encontraron con Jeff que salía de la cocina.

-Me llamaron del colegio, Theo se peleo con alguien.- dijo mirándolos.

-Ya me parecía, Andy también...- Kurt negó con la cabeza, donde estaba su hijo, estaba Theo también.

-Vamos, tal vez es un mal entendido, no veo ni a Andy ni a Theo golpeando a nadie.- dijo Blaine molesto.

-Nick nos encuentra allá.- comento Jeff saliendo de la mansión junto a la pareja.

Llegaron y fueron directamente a la dirección del colegio, Andy estaba con los brazos cruzados en la sala mirando a los niños frente a él, tenía un algodón en su nariz y Theo junto a él tenía el labio roto, los dos niños frente a ellos estaban de igual manera.

Los padres de los otros dos niños salieron de la oficina enojados, se llevaron a sus hijos mirando a los otros dos pequeños, Kurt y Blaine se miraron al cruzarse con ellos, Jeff y Nick venían detrás pero no notaron ésto.

-Andy!... Que te sucedió?.- pregunto Kurt alarmado al verlo con la nariz así.

Éste no dijo nada, hizo una mueca cuando sus padres se acercaron para asegurarse que estaba bien.

-Tienes el labio roto Theo...- dijo Nick de canclillas junto a Jeff frente a su hijo.

-Me duele.- respondió éste haciendo una mueca.

-Que sucedió?, porque están así?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolos a ambos.

Los niños se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

-Señores, pasen por favor.- pidió la directora del colegio.

Los cuatro padres ingresaron, ambos niños quedaron afuera esperando, la mujer no tenía buena cara y por alguna razón Blaine no estaba muy dispuesto a escucharla.

-Como verán tenemos un problema, Andrew y Theo se pelearon a golpes con tres niños, uno de ellos sigue en enfermería.- dijo la mujer mirado a los cuatro.

-No puede ser.- dijo Nick.

-Es así, según los otros niños que estaban comiendo Andy comenzó a golpear a Freddy Micheli, y luego Theo golpeo en los testículos a Karl Nordel, eso sin decir que estaba colgado como un mono de Steve Sashensky.-

-Theo?.- pregunto Jeff sin creerlo.

-Y ellos que le hicieron?.- pregunto Blaine mirándola. -si ellos los golpearon algo debieron hacerles.-

-Señor Anderson nada justifica la violencia, y como éste es un establecimiento de tolerancia cero, debo sancionar a ambos niños.-

-Que?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Lo lamento, será mejor que hablen con ellos y le expliquen las reglas de convivencia, no se puede acudir a la violencia en ninguna circunstancia, serán suspendidos y no formaran parte del concurso anual.-

Los cuatro padres se quedaron sin palabras.

-Supongo que a los otros niños también los sancionaran, mi hijo tiene la nariz rota.- dijo Blaine seriamente.

-Usted hable con Andy señor Anderson, la escuela se encarga de la enseñanza de todos los niños, no del mal comportamiento, de eso se encargan los padres.- explicó seria la mujer.

Blaine la miro duramente, salió de la oficina y Kurt detrás junto con Jeff y Nick, cuando llegaron a la sala donde estaban los dos niños Blaine no dijo nada, le tendió la mano a su hijo mientras Kurt negaba con la cabeza decepcionado.

Llegaron a la mansión y Jeff junto a Nick y el pequeño Theo se fueron a su casa, tenían una conversación pendiente, Kurt le pidió a su hijo que se diera una ducha y luego hablarían.

-Esa mujer no sabe nada.- dijo molesto Blaine entrando a su habitación,

-Que no sabe?... Andy golpeo a un niño en la escuela, no está bien eso.- respondió Kurt mirando a su esposo.

-Algo debió hacerle para que lo golpee, de la nada Andy no haría eso.- Blaine no veía las cosas como su esposo.

-No puede andar golpeando compañeros, lo echaran del colegio, además que clase de persona será si hace ésto ahora?.-

-Una que se defiende, es un Anderson no se va a dejar insultar por cualquier idiota.- respondió molesto Blaine.

-No empieces con eso, no quiero que Andy sea así.- le dijo Kurt mirándolo serio.

-Así cómo?, como yo.- pregunto Blaine.

-No quiero que entienda que tiene que hacerse respetar a golpes.- le respondió Kurt.

Blaine suspiro pesado mirándolo y luego al suelo, se sentó en el sillón con la mandíbula apretada, no le agradaba que la directora lo culpara a su hijo cuando seguramente sólo se estaba defendiendo.

-No está bien lo que hizo.- dijo Kurt más tranquilo.

-Lo juzgas sin saber, él debió defenderse de algo.- le respondió Blaine.

-Aun así actuó mal, no puede arreglar sus problemas a golpes.- Kurt no sabía cómo hacerle entender a su esposo que eso estaba mal.

Blaine no dijo nada, para él las cosas no funcionaban así.

-Quieres eso para nuestro hijo?, yo quiero que sea un hombre de bien, no un matón.-

-Yo soy un matón Kurt, el jefe de los matones, quieres que le diga a Andy que no se puede arreglar las cosas de esa manera?, yo lo hago de esa manera, toda mi gente lo hace.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Pero no tiene porque hacerlo él, no quiero que haga eso.- dijo firme y serio Kurt.

Andy toco la puerta y entró mirándolos, seguramente había escuchado su pelea porque los miraba angustiado.

-Lo lamento, no volveré a hacerlo pero no quiero que peleen, no quiero que se separen otra vez.- dijo Andy mirándolos a ambos.

Kurt se acerco a él y beso sus cabellos.

-Ven.- pidió Blaine.

-No vamos a separarnos, solo es una discusión nada mas.- dijo Kurt.

Andy se acercó a su padre y se sentó junto a él mientras Blaine acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Que sucedió en la escuela?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Freddy le robo su comida a Theo, comenzamos a discutir, y nos agarramos a golpes.- explico Andy avergonzado.

-No está bien eso, no debes golpear a alguien por más razón que creas tener Andy.- reprendió Kurt.

Blaine miro a su esposo y luego a su hijo.

-Es cierto lo que dice tu papá, no está bien, si te molestan o a Theo, le dices a la profesora y a nosotros, yo arreglare las cosas, no está bien que golpees a tus compañeros, sé más inteligente y déjalo peleando sólo, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con alguien que no entiende las cosas.- Blaine quería lo mejor para su hijo y definitivamente que lo echaran del colegio no era bueno.

-Es un tonto, dijo que limpiaría el inodoro con mi cabello.- dijo Andy mirándolos.

-Nadie va a hacerte eso, la próxima vez que te moleste le dices a tu profesora y a nosotros.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine estaba molesto.

-Ve a comer a la cocina, yo te prepararé algo.- pidió Kurt a su hijo.

Blaine le sonrió y besó su frente antes que saliera de la habitación, miro a Kurt serio.

-Hablaremos con la directora si ese niño molesta Andy, pero no quiero que le digas que debe hacerse respetar de ésta manera Blaine.- pidió serio Kurt.

Éste no dijo nada, vio salir a su esposo de la habitación y se quedo pensando sólo.

Cuando bajo Kurt estaba preparando algo para comer, Andy estaba sentado en el sillón comiendo galletas, él paso por detrás de su esposo y lo abrazo depositando un beso en su cuello, éste sonrió de lado dejándolo mimarlo.

-No quiero discutir contigo.- susurro Blaine.

-Yo tampoco.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine deposito un último beso en su cuello y se giro para mirar a Andy que los observaba en silencio.

-Estas suspendido de la escuela, no podrás presentarte en el concurso de fin de año, luego veremos quién te acompaña aquí.-

-Porque no puedo estar en el concurso?.- pregunto Andy.

-La directora lo decidió así, y estas suspendido del colegio, eso es más importante, quedara en tu registro.- le respondió serio Kurt.

-Es cierto, cada vez que te comporte mal, quedara asentado en tu registro y eso no es bueno para cuando quieras entrar en la universidad.- le dijo Blaine.

Andy no dijo nada, él no pensaba entrar a la universidad.

Theo entró mirándolos a todos con cara de regañado y en silencio, Jeff y Nick entraron detrás de él.

-Adiós bebé, vuelvo para almorzar.- le dijo Blaine a Kurt, éste asintió y depósito un beso en sus labios.

Blaine se despidió de ambos niños y de Jeff, salió junto a Nick, debían seguir trabajando.

Jeff estaba molesto, Theo se sentó junto a Andy y comía galletas con él.

-Tal palo, tal astilla.- susurro Kurt mirando a Jeff.

Éste miro a ambos niños y negó con la cabeza.

Para ninguno de ellos era fácil llevar esa vida y criar a sus hijos alejados de ésta, pero intentarían hacer lo mejor para que fueran hombres de bien.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41 Especial

Kurt termino de desayunar junto con Blaine, Andy seguía comiendo, Theo ingreso junto a Nick y Jeff, Blaine tenía que salir con Wes y Nick, había regresado de un viaje y debía elegir entre los candidatos de la organización al que dirigiría la zona norte.

Theo se sentó junto a Andy y comenzó a comer unas galletas, él desayunaba con sus padres en la casa que tenían en un extremo del la propiedad Anderson-Hummel, pero viajaba con su amigo en el auto hasta el colegio, además se sentía como en su casa en la mansión y tanto Blaine como Kurt le dieron el lugar de sentirse así ya que se crió junto a su hijo.

-Andy vamos, ya es hora de ir al colegio.- dijo Kurt.

-Adiós amor.- Blaine beso en los labios a su esposo.

-Te veo en el almuerzo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, paso a buscarte.- respondió Blaine, y se despidió de su hijo y de Theo. -Compórtense niños.-

Blaine salió luego que Nick se despidió de su hijo y de Andy, Kurt preparo las cosas de su hijo listo para salir, él tenía una reunión en unos minutos.

Los niños habían pasado una semana en la mansión ya que estaban suspendidos, luego retomaron las clases con normalidad y con la promesa de no volver a hacer nada parecido.

La reunión tardo más de lo debido, Kurt estaba agotado, Blaine llego a su hotel al mediodía y él pudo verlo desde la oficina, le sonrió y apresuro la reunión para almorzar con su esposo.

Almorzaron en la cafetería del hotel, era un lugar íntimo, pequeño pero muy agradable, como le gustaba a Kurt, así lo diseño cuando agregaron esa zona en la estructura del pequeño hotel que él había comprado.

-Me gusta como quedo el mural, realmente es impresionante.- dijo Blaine mirando el paisaje que tenía un río atravesando montañas y praderas, los relieves daban la sensación que estas salían de la pared.

-Los muchachos hicieron un trabajo excelente, de hecho les pedí que hagan lo mismo en el otro hotel, cuando logre que terminen la cafetería.- comento Kurt.

-Aún están con la ampliación?.- preguntó Blaine probando el postre que tenia frente a él.

-No, tienen un problema con los caños, tuve que pedirle a Blacks que me cediera una de sus pensiones porque me estoy atrasando con todo.-

-Compraste éste hotel y el otro para tener autonomía, porque no compras otro y así ya no estarás en estos apuros?.- -pregunto Blaine.

-Porque tengo la sociedad con George y quiero seguir así...- respondió Kurt mientras comía. -es que no pensé que tardarían tanto para una ampliación.-

-El dinero lo tienes, si deseas yo hablo con Blacks para que te venda esa pensión.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Si, lo sé, y lo agradezco pero ésto es por la temporada, si sigue así, comprare algo más grande... no sé... ya veré.-

Blaine le sonrió con amor.

-Eres único.-

-Ya lo sé.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios.

...

Max conducía el auto con ambos niños en la parte trasera, Connor era el custodio de ambos y los acompañaba en el asiento de adelante, dos autos de apoyo iban con ellos, uno delante y otro detrás, los niños nunca estaban solos, especialmente Andy, el colegio era uno de los más importantes de la ciudad pero quedaba un poco apartado.

Connor noto a una camioneta que conducía junto al auto de seguridad de adelante cuando su auto y los de apoyo se detuvieron de la nada.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Connor.

-No sé, está muerto.- respondió Max intentando hacerlo funcionar.

Unos hombres bajaron de las camionetas y comenzaron a dispararles a los autos de apoyo, Connor se miro con Max sabiendo que era una emboscada, sacaron sus celulares pero todo estaba muerto.

-Hay que sacarlos.- Connor vio que los hombres se acercaban al auto y recargo su arma.

Max miro a los niños que estaban asustados y con los ojos acuosos.

Connor salió del auto disparando a los sujetos pero recibió un disparo en el pecho dejándolo tendido en el suelo, Max abrió la puerta disparando e hiriendo a uno pero recibió varios disparos y cayó en medio de la calle, los hombres abrieron la puerta del auto para sacar a los niños pero se llevaron una sorpresa.

-No están!.- dijo uno mirando el asiento trasero del auto.

-Qué?!...- pregunto un pelirrojo de cabellos largos, se acerco al auto notando que realmente no estaban. -no puede ser, los recogieron del colegio.-

-Pero no están... Debieron bajarse en algún lugar...-

Los hombres sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, juntaron las armas antes de subir a sus autos.

-Se fueron?.- susurro Theo en el baúl del auto.

-No sé, no escucho nada...- respondió Andy susurrando.

-Hay que abrir...-

-Espera...- dijo Andy tirando de la etiqueta color flúor.

El baúl se abrió y ello salieron mirando hacia los lados, notaron a Max tendido en el suelo inmóvil, habían personas mirando y sintieron miedo.

-Vamos Theo, salgamos de aquí...- dijo Andy tirando del brazo de su amigo.

Estaban ocultos detrás del auto, y salieron corriendo hacia una calle, no sabían dónde iban pero si sabían que allí no podían quedarse.

Wes reviso nuevamente la computadora, busco su celular e intento llamar a Connor pero estaba apagado.

-Sanders, puedes ubicar el auto de Max en el GPS de tu celular?.- pregunto Wes preocupado.

Éste hizo lo que le pidió pero no encontraba nada.

-No.-

-Algo sucedió, ninguno de los autos de apoyo ni el de Max responde, ni Connor ni los muchachos.- dijo Wes marcando el número del jefe de apoyo de la seguridad de la mansión.

-Que hacemos?.- pregunto Sanders.

-Busca en la computadora la última señal del GPS...hola necesito que vengan.- dijo en el teléfono y regreso a su computadora.

-Aquí, fue hace diez minutos.- Sanders le mostró la ubicación a Wes.

Unos hombres entraron y Wes les pidió que busquen sus armas, salió hacia la salida de la mansión marcando el número de teléfono de Blaine, Sanders llamo a Nick, no tenían buenas noticias.

Éste estaba en una reunión, Nick recibió un mensaje y salió para llamar por teléfono, Blaine lo miro extrañado justo cuando Wes lo llamaba.

-Si?.- preguntó Blaine aún en la reunión.

-Tenemos un problema, el auto de los niños... nadie responde, ni aparecen en el GPS, estoy yendo al último lugar donde se activo.-

-Donde es?, envíame la dirección salgo hacia allá.- dijo Blaine mirando a Nick que ingresaba nuevamente a la sala pálido.

-Lo siento señores, me tengo que ir.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie sin dar más explicaciones.

Llego al lugar y Wes ya estaba allí, las ambulancias estaban por doquier, la policía había cercado el lugar y había sangre por todos lados, su corazón se detuvo al ver cuerpos tapados y con la necesidad de saber si su hijo estaba allí comenzó a destaparlos, la policía se acerco corriendo y lo sujeto, él forcejeo intentando zafarse.

-Él es el padre de uno de los niños, déjenlo...- dijo Wes caminando hacia él. -no está, no están...- dijo mirando a Nick que parecía aterrado. -los niños no están, Max estaba mal herido pero alcanzo a decirme que los oculto en el baúl, y una mujer vio que los niños salieron corriendo hacia allá, ellos huyeron, no están aquí.-

-Donde están?.- pregunto Nick.

-No lo sé, intento localizar a Andy con su localizador pero debieron usar un inhibidor de señal porque no puedo encontrarlo.-

-Las cámaras de seguridad...- dijo Blaine con su mirada inyectada de sangre y pánico.

-Sanders está en eso, los tengo a todos los hombres buscándolos... Hay que llamar a Kurt y a Jeff...- dijo Wes.

Blaine miro el suelo. No sabía cómo le diría ésto a su esposo.

...

Kurt daba vueltas por doquier, estaba aterrado, Jeff temblaba mientras seguía llamando al teléfono de su hijo.

-Nada?.- preguntó Kurt acercándose a él.

-No. Nada. Sigue apagado.- respondió Jeff.

Nick estaba mirando los vídeos de seguridad junto a Sanders, Blaine y Wes también revisaban los vídeos de la ciudad, la policía les había facilitado todo mientras ellos también los buscaban.

-A donde fueron... Porque no vivieron aquí...- dijo angustiado Kurt.

-No lo sé... Tal vez están perdidos y no quieren subir a un taxi.- respondió Jeff.

El teléfono de Kurt volvió a sonar, era el administrador de uno de sus hoteles.

-Que mierda quieren?!, Es la tercer llamada...- dijo Kurt atendiendo con rabia.

-Señor Hummel...-

-Que sucede?, tengo un...-

-Su pequeño esta aquí... Habla con tu padre...-

Kurt se quedo en silencio, paralizado sin entender nada.-

-Papá?.-

-Andy?!.- grito Kurt.

Blaine se puso de pie como un resorte y se acerco a Kurt, la mirada de todos recayó en él.

-Andy donde estas?... Bebé dónde estás?.- preguntó desesperado Kurt.

-En tu hotel, estoy aquí con Theo, papi ven a buscarme, tengo miedo.- respondió el niño.

-Estas con Morgan?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si.- respondió el niño a punto de llorar.

-Estas bien?... Theo está bien?.- pregunto Kurt nuevamente.

-Si, estamos bien, ven a buscarnos papi.- respondió Andy llorando.

-Voy hacia allá...están con Morgan, en mi hotel...- dijo Kurt a Blaine. -vamos hacia allá, quédate con Morgan y no salgan de allí.-

-Si, aquí te espero.-

Kurt termino la llamada mirando a su esposo entre lágrimas.

Wes, Nick y Jeff salieron junto al matrimonio, llegaron en tiempo récord al hotel que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, Andy y Theo estaban en la cafetería, Morgan, el administrador del hotel, los acompañaba mientras les servía leche con galletas para calmarlos.

-Andy!.- dijo Kurt acercándose a él.

-Papá!.- Andy se puso de pie junto a Theo y se abrazaron a sus padres.

-Estas bien, no estás lastimado?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con atención.

-Si, estoy bien.- respondió este abrazándose a Kurt nuevamente.

-Theo está bien?.- pregunto Blaine mirando al pequeño y a sus padres.

-Si, no tiene ningún rasguño.- respondió Nick.

Jeff lo había levantado y lo mantenía aferrado a él.

-Max esta muerto...- dijo llorando Andy.

-No, está en el hospital, estará bien.- respondió Blaine besando sus cabellos.

-Él nos hizo meternos en el baúl por el asiento de atrás, nos dijo que no saliéramos hasta que no escucháramos nada y que corriéramos.- dijo Theo abrazado a Jeff.

-Si?, y como llegaron aquí?, está muy lejos.- preguntó Kurt.

-Corrimos, y llegamos al parque y recordé que tu hotel está por aquí.- respondió Andy.

Kurt lo sujeto fuerte con sus mejillas mojadas, Blaine tenia las lagrimas en sus ojos, Nick se abrazo con Jeff y su pequeño, respiraron luego de vivir una pesadilla.

Regresaron a su casa y Wes se encargo de la policía, estaban investigando lo que sucedió, según ellos fue un intento de secuestro, algo que la organización también estaba investigando, Isabella estaba a cargo y seguro encontraría a los responsables.

Andy quiso ducharse, Nick y Jeff se fueron a su casa, necesitaban su espacio y su momento de intimidad, Kurt preparó algo para que comiera su hijo, aunque sabía que una pizza era la mejor solución, eso siempre emocionaba a Andy.

Blaine lo abrazo por detrás con las lágrimas en sus mejillas, Kurt sabía que estaba llorando y él también lo hacía, se aferro a sus brazos cerrando sus ojos en silencio, en ese momento que necesitaban para continuar.

-Quieres que pida pizza?.- pregunto Kurt secándose las lágrimas.

-Si, y postre, helado, algo dulce.- respondió Blaine limpiándose el rostro.

-Se sabe algo de los sujetos, tu prima llamo?.- preguntó Kurt dejando lo que estaba haciendo y buscando el teléfono.

-No, aún no hay nada... Pero los encontrare...- respondió con convicción.

Kurt sabía bien que haría su esposo cuando los encontrará, y realmente si mataba al desgraciado que intento llevarse a su hijo, no le importaba.

Andy entró a la cocina mirando a sus padres, Blaine se le acerco y lo abrazó, Andy era toda su vida, y no podía permitirse que le sucediera algo de nuevo.

Kurt pidió las pizzas y sonrió ante la imagen que tenía en frente.

-Papá pidió pizzas.- dijo Blaine.

-Con queso extra?.- pregunto Andy a Kurt.

-Con todo extra.- respondió éste. -y helado... Tu preferido.-

Andy sonrió, aún abrazado a la cintura de su padre.

Cuando llego la comida se sentaron en la sala de vídeo y miraron una película, luego Theo llego con un pote de helado, ambos niños terminaron de ver la película mientras sus padres estaban en la cocina hablando.

-No quiero que vaya al colegio aún, necesitan unos días para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.- dijo Kurt sentado en la isla.

-Si, es lo mejor, además cambiaremos el recorrido, Max como sigue?.- pregunto Jeff.

-Wes me llamo y me dijo que salió bien de la cirugía, Connor está delicado pero la cirugía salió bien.- respondió Blaine. -Los demás, algunos sobrevivieron pero mataron a cinco de ellos, me comunicare con sus familias... Cuando encuentre a esos malditos los matare con mis propias manos.-

-Querían a Andy, no creo que su idea era llevarse a ambos niños.- comento Nick.

Kurt lo miro cayendo en cuenta de lo que quería decir su amigo.

-Theo es como un hijo, él tendrá el mismo trato que Andy, lo que ellos quería no lo sé, ni siquiera estoy seguro que quisieran llevárselo... Pero no arriesgare a los niños de nuevo, cambiaremos toda la seguridad, los recorridos, todo, no me importa si hay que llevarlos en helicóptero, no cometeré el mismo error.- dijo serio Blaine.

Kurt no decía nada, a esas alturas estaba pensando que no debió regresar de Italia.

Wes entró mirándolos y con un paquete muy grande en la mano.

-Les traje un regalo a los niños.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-A si?... Bien, están en la sala.- respondió desconcertado Kurt.

Wes salió hacia la sala de vídeo, Kurt miro a su esposo y a sus amigos, Blaine lo siguió al igual que el resto.

-Hola.- le dijo a los niños. -les tengo un regalo.-

Ambos niños se acercaron con una sonrisa.

-Que es?.- pregunto Theo.

-Ábranlo.- respondió con una sonrisa Wes.

Blaine, Kurt, Jeff y Nick los miraban a unos pasos, ambos niños abrieron en regalo encontrándose con un tren con vías y todo.

-Wow... Es un tren.- dijo Andy sentándose en el suelo junto a Theo para comenzar a armarlo.

-Me imagine que iba a gustarles.- respondió Wes con una sonrisa.

-Como se dice niños?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Gracias.- respondieron ambos con una sonrisa.

-Un tren?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, de niño tenía un tren, me calmaba, tuve muchos de hecho.- respondió Wes mirándolos.

-Gracias Wes.- dijo Nick con una sonrisa sincera.

Los niños se quedaron armando el tren, Blaine fue con él al estudio, tenía una llamada de su prima, y esperaba que fueran las noticias que él deseaba oír.

-Prima, alguna novedad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Hola primo, tengo noticias, encontré a un par de los hombres que atacaron a tu niño, las cámaras de seguridad de los locales fueron de mucha ayuda, ellos fueron muy amables y me dieron un nombre... Esteban Cortez.- respondió ella.

-Cortez...- dijo Blaine, ese apellido lo había escuchado antes, miro a Wes que estaba pensativo, tampoco ubicaba ese apellido.

-Conociste a su hermano, Gabriel Cortez... lo recuerdas?.- Preguntó ella.

-No puede ser...- susurro Blaine.

-Gabriel... Hace más de diez años que lo matamos.- dijo Wes.

-Parece que espero mucho para vengar la muerte de su hermano.- comento Isabella.

-Hay que encontrarlo, y lo quiero vivo.- dijo Blaine serio y lleno rabia.

-En eso estoy, no te preocupes, lo encontrare.-

Blaine termino la comunicación con su prima y apretó los dientes junto con sus manos.

-Increíble que su hermano haya planeado ésto.- susurro Wes.

-Ve, ayuda a Isabella a encontrarlo, lo quiero vivo Wes...-

-Bien.-

Éste salió del estudio sonriéndole de paso a Kurt que estaba de pie en la sala.

Blaine tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, Kurt entró al estudio mirando a su esposo.

-Que vas a hacer?.- pregunto Kurt. -conoces a ese hombre?.-

Blaine lo miro y suspiro pesado.

-Escuchaste...-

-Si, quiero saber quién es el que quiso llevarse a nuestro hijo, tengo derecho a saber.- respondió Kurt sentándose frente a él.

-Es hermano de un sujeto del que me deshice hace años, más de diez años, Gabriel quería la ciudad, lleno de bares y clubs todo, fue socio de Puck cuando estabas con él...-

Kurt sintió escalofríos al oír ese nombre, su pasado había quedado tan atrás en su vida que le era hasta difícil recordar algunas cosas, especialmente los rostros de los que fueron socios de Puck.

-Él estuvo detrás del ataque que sufrimos con Isabella, el de hace diez años...-

-Si recuerdo eso.- dijo Kurt.

-Pues lo mate. Pedí que lo trasladaran a su ciudad natal y antes de ser juzgado lo mataron, no esperaba que después de tantos años, quisieran vengar su muerte... Pero a éste también lo matare.- le dijo a su esposo mirándolo serio.

-Yo pase por muchas cosas... Antes y después de conocerte, lo del ataque en el club, en esa cafetería, todo eso lo sobrelleve, pero no puedo dejar que ésto le suceda a Andy, no quiero ésto para él.- dijo Kurt con dolor en sus ojos.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo último que quiero es que nuestro hijo viviera ésto, no voy a perdonarme no haberlo podido evitar, pero no sucederá de nuevo, te lo juro, haré todo... posible y lo no posible para que no le suceda nada a Andy.- Blaine estaba decidido, jamás dejaría que algo le suceda a su hijo.

Kurt lo miraba sin decir nada, no sabía que hacer, temía que mientras Blaine esté en la organización, algo así pueda volver a suceder, o algo peor, tenia tanto miedo por su hijo que la idea de volver a Italia o irse a algún otro lugar podía servir para protegerlo.

-Si la salida estuviera en la luna, los enviaría a ti y a Andy allí, pero sé que no es así, porque ellos los encontrarían, y no podría protegerlos... - Blaine sabia que pensaba su esposo porque él pensó lo mismo. -nuestro bebé es lo más importante para mí, como lo es para ti, y cueste lo que me cueste, los voy a cuidar, y proteger toda mi vida.-

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Blaine se acerco a él y lo abrazo antes de que comenzara a llorar, sabía bien que su esposo pensó en irse con Andy, y no lo culpaba, su hijo es su mundo, y no quería ni pensar si las cosas hubiesen salido de otra manera.

Se abrazaron y en ese abrazo Kurt se disculpo en silencio, no quería dejar a Blaine, pero el miedo y la necesidad de proteger a su hijo era más fuerte.

Blaine limpio sus lágrimas mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te amo, mucho...- susurro Kurt.

-Lo sé, también te amo mucho, y te entiendo.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo abrazo nuevamente y Wes entró sin llamar, en seguida se disculpo y salió apenado.

-No pierde la costumbre.- dijo sonriendo Kurt mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Blaine lo tomo por el rostro depositando un beso cargado de amor.

-Te amo mucho.- dijo depositando otro beso.

-Yo te amo mas.- respondió con una sonrisa triste Kurt y dándole otro beso. -te llamo para cenar.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Si.- respondió Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt salió y le sonrió a Wes negando con la cabeza, éste entró al estudio cerrando la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho.-

-Está bien, estábamos vestidos al menos.- respondió Blaine.

Wes estaba apenado, una vez hace años, entró sin llamar y ellos estaban a los besos medios desnudos, esa vez se llevo un gran escarmiento.

-Tienes algo?.- pregunto Blaine regresando a su asiento.

-Si, tengo un pelirrojo esperando nuestra llegada en el viejo depósito.- respondió Wes.

-Bien. Vamos a comenzar con ésto.-

Blaine estaba decidido, él no iba a perder a su familia, menos permitir que los dañasen, mataría a quien haya que matar pero dejaría bien en claro que se metieron con la persona equivocada.


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42 Especial

Tres días tardo la organización en encontrar a Esteban Cortez, Blaine se lo dejo a Nick y a Jeff para que le dieran lo que se merecía, él espero pacientemente, sentado en frente al sujeto, cuando acabaron se puso de pie y camino hacia él.

-Tu hermano era más astuto, al menos él tenía códigos, no se metió con mi familia... Tú, en cambio, eres tan idiota como para pensar que podías dañar a los niños, intentarlo, créeme que dejaría que te despellejen vivo, pero me quiero dar el gusto de matarte yo mismo.-

-Soy amigo del cónsul, y tengo mucha familia Anderson.-

-Me alegro. Así el cónsul podrá ayudar a tu familia a repatriar tu cuerpo.- dijo Blaine secamente.

-Una guerra entre tu familia y la mía comenzó cuando mataste a mi hermano!, y será a muerte Anderson, no importa cuántos años nos lleve, mataremos hasta el último de tu casta.-

Blaine miro a los ojos a ese hombre, sabía que era así, había comenzado algo el día que mato a Gabriel y casi le cuesta la vida de su hijo y de Theo.

Wes le dio un arma, hacia años la utilizaba, era la única que usaba desde que mato a John. Apuntó a la cabeza del sujeto mientras éste lo miraba a los ojos, esa frialdad, sin miedo alguno, ni a la muerte ni al destino, esa mirada de sed de venganza que tenia Cortez, le hizo darse cuenta que era el otro lado de la misma moneda. En ese silencio eterno donde solo se oían las respiraciones de los presentes, Blaine jalo el gatillo dándole un disparo certero en la frente a Cortez.

Los hombres de Isabella sacaron el cuerpo y ella entró mirando a su primo.

-Que quieres hacer?.-

-Cuántos hermanos tiene?.- pregunto Blaine mirando el suelo pensativo.

-Nueve mas, éste era el mayor, los demás son más jóvenes.- respondió ella.

-Tarde o temprano se querrán vengar.- dijo Blaine.

-Podemos ir a su ciudad natal y matarlos a todos.- respondió ella.

-Es otro país Isabella, no puedes entrar en la casa de alguien sin su permiso.- comento Blaine como si fuera una obviedad.

Esta hizo una mueca y miro a Jeff y a Nick que se limpiaban la sangre de sus manos.

-Habrá que hacer algo para eliminarlos a todos o serán un problema.- dijo ella.

-Si, pero primero los vigilaremos, me contactare con el jefe de esa ciudad y veré como solucionamos ésto.- respondió Blaine.

Miro a sus muchachos que estaban terminando con la limpieza, el cuerpo de Esteban lo pondrían en un barril con ácidos y no quedarían huellas de su muerte.

Regreso a la mansión intranquilo, Isabella envió gente a la ciudad natal de los Cortez a vigilarlos, no quería más sorpresas, una cosa eran los negocios y otra la familia, ella lo sabía bien.

Ni bien llego vio a los niños dibujando en la sala.

-Hola!.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola papá, papi nos llevara a saludar a Max y a Connor.- dijo sonriente Andy.

Blaine no dijo nada, observo los dibujos y las tarjetas que ambos niños hicieron para sus empleados.

Jeff y Nick entraron, saludaron a ambos niños mirando lo que hacían.

Kurt bajo las escaleras mirando a su esposo, sabía que había estado haciendo, y su rostro de preocupación lo alerto mas.

-Que sucedió?, todo está bien?.- pregunto Kurt acercándose a Blaine.

-Si, no te preocupes, como es eso que van al hospital?.- preguntó éste con semblante serio.

-Theo irá a verlos está tarde y Andy quiere ir también, no puedo decirle que no, ellos lo salvaron.- le respondió Kurt por lo bajo.

-De verdad ira Andy al hospital?.- pregunto Nick a ambos padres.

-Si.- respondió Kurt. -iremos a visitar a los muchachos, quiero agradecerles personalmente lo que hicieron por los niños.-

Blaine lo miro sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, no le gustaba la idea que Andy saliera de la mansión pero no podía tenerlo encerrado allí.

-Bien, preparemos la seguridad, avisare a Wes, tú y Jeff háganse cargo, Sanders... Aun está ocupado.- dijo Blaine.

Tanto Jeff como Nick sabían que algunos hombres estaban con Isabella.

-Te gusta papi?.- preguntó Theo cerca de Nick, le mostraba una tarjeta que había hecho él mismo.

-Si, para quien es esa?.- preguntó Nick acercándose a él.

-Para Max... Ésta es para Connor.- le respondió mostrándole otra tarjeta.

Jeff le dio un beso a su hijo y salió hacia la cocina, Nick hizo lo mismo unos minutos después, Blaine estaba pensativo y eso preocupaba a Kurt.

-Que sucede?.- le susurro a su esposo.

Blaine lo guió hasta su estudio para hablar más tranquilo.

-Esteban Cortez no es más un problema, pero si su familia, tiene muchos hermanos, así que tendré que cuidar que ninguno de ellos desee venir a vengarlos.- explico Blaine.

-Como harás?.-pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

-Isabella me está ayudando, enviara gente a ese país para vigilar... Tendré que planear ésto bien o puede salir muy mal, es otro país, otras reglas, la organización tiene gente allí, pero no se si se involucraran en un problema personal, no suelen hacerlo, cuando atacaron a los niños si se pusieron a mi disposición porque era New York, pero en otro país las cosa cambian, de todas formas enviaremos gente a vigilar, si las cosas se complican, tomare la decisión más conveniente para nosotros, no nos arriesgare, no pondré en riesgo a nuestra familia ni a mi gente otra vez.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt estaba en silencio, deseaba creer que todo estaría bien, estaba esperanzado en eso, no quería pensar en que tenía que hacer su esposo para mantenerlos seguro, solo quería que su hijo esté a salvo, nada más.

-Vamos, llamare a Wes para que éste al tanto, visitaremos a los muchachos en el hospital.-

Kurt respiro profundo, y salió del estudio junto a su esposo, su hijo los miro y ambos le dieron una media sonrisa, como siempre, protegerían su mundo a como dé lugar.

...

-Hola Max!.- saludo Theo con una bolsa de chocolates. -hola Connor!.-

-Hey!, enano!, que linda sorpresa respondió Max.

-Hola!.- saludo Andy a un lado de su amigo, y con unos globos que había comprado Jeff.

Ambos niños entraron con sus padres que les sonreían.

-Hola, esos son para mí?.- pregunto Connor con una ceja alzada.

-Si, y para ambos .- respondió éste. -y ésto es para ti, también y para ti.- dijo entregándoles los dibujos a cada uno.

-Yo también tengo...- dijo Theo y les entregó los suyos.

-Hola muchacho.-saludo Kurt.

-Como están?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Mejor jefe.- respondió Max.

-Gracias, a ambos por lo que hicieron por los niños, no tengo como agradecerles.- dijo Kurt mirándolos a ambos.

-No agradezcas, ellos como ustedes son nuestra familia también.- respondió Max.

-Hay mucho que agradecer.- dijo Blaine mirándolos a ambos.

Jeff y Nick ya habían hablado con ellos, días antes, obviamente también agradecieron a sus amigos todo lo que hicieron.-

-Saben quién llamo?, Tom, estaba en Bahamas con Tiffani, quería regresar pero le dije que no, que me invite a su casa cuando me reponga.- comento Max.

-Si, a mí también me llamo, dice que se aburre allá.- dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-En Bahamas?.- preguntó Connor.

-El quiso irse a vivir allá con su esposa.- respondió Blaine sonriendo.

Tom se había casado antes de que él viajara a Italia con Kurt, su esposa era una joven muchacha, habían tenido una hermosa fiesta y ellos le regalaron la luna de miel en Bahamas, pero Tom decidió quedarse y Blaine lo acepto, se merecía ese descanso después de una vida de servirles a James y luego a él.

Conversaron hasta que termino la hora de visita, los niños se fueron contentos y así quedaron Max y Connor también, Kurt y Blaine no tocaron mas el tema de los Cortez, más allá de todo lo que vivieron, necesitaba regresar a su vida habitual, ambos niños lo necesitaban, y ellos también.

...

Años después...

-Ves ésto es de lo que hablo!, así se empieza un imperio Theo.- dijo Andy de pie frente a la gran construcción.

-Ya tienes un imperio, solo quieres caerle bien a tu suegro nada mas.- respondió éste mirando a los obreros trabajar.

Andy se giro y lo miro mal, luego desvió su vista a la construcción. Ya tenía veinte años, la misma contextura física que su padre Kurt pero el carácter de su padre Blaine, trabajaba para él ocupándose de la zona norte de New York, su mejor amigo y hermano Theo, era su mano derecha y la izquierda.

Habían llevado el negocio de la hostelería a su pico máximo, Kurt era dueño de algunos y seguía con su empresa de servicio de hospedajes a los estudiantes, también se hacía cargo de la firma de ropa ya que Pam no estaba al frente, Blaine tenía bajo su cargo la cuidad y era el jefe más respetado en la organización, todo su mundo era así, desde que nació, éste era su destino.

-Pedí que hagan un parque allí, así la vista es mejor.- dijo Andy.

Theo giro sus ojos.

-Le pondrás el nombre de tu suegro?.- preguntó con gracia.

-No!.- respondió Andy. -llevará el apellido Hummel-Anderson como el resto.-

-Pero...- dijo Theo ocultando una sonrisa.

-Le pondré al salón principal el nombre de ella.- respondió Andy observando el terreno.

-Pollerudo.- dijo Theo negando con la cabeza.

-Tú no sabes lo que es tener a una Italia de novia.- se excuso Andy mirándolo.

-No, ni que sea mi prima también, tú eres el incestuoso, habiendo tanta mujer en la tierra tienes que casarte con propia prima?.- preguntó Theo.

-No es mi prima, no de sangre.- respondió Andy.

-Y eso qué?, creciste con ella llamándola prima... Su padre es tu tío.- le dijo Theo escandalizado.

-Tus padres también son mis tíos y no compartimos sangre... Dices eso por envidia, porque su amiga no te quiere ver ni pintado.- dijo Andy mirando nuevamente la obra en construcción.

-Porque alguien le dijo que tengo novia aquí.- le reprochó Theo.

-Y no tienes?, la rubia... como es?, Shannon?, Sharon?, no es tú novia?, porque actúa como tal.- le respondió Andy mirándolo nuevamente.

-No es mi novia, solo... Salimos de vez en cuando...- respondió Theo.

-Eso es porque al tío Jeff no le agrada ella.- comento Andy mirando un auto que llegaba.

-A mi padre no le gusta ninguna que no sea santa Amelia que de santa no tiene ni la S.-

-De eso tambien sabes.- respondió Andy. -Allí viene el muerto caminante.- dijo mirando a un sujeto.

Theo se giro para mirar al hombre, éste caminaba hacia ellos con desagrado.

-Buenas tardes.- saludo con una sonrisa Andy.

-Hola.- dijo secamente el hombre.

-Te presentó mi nuevo emprendimiento, que te parece?.- le pregunto Andy.

-Mmmh!...-dijo el hombre con poca gana. -porque estoy aquí?, me diste hasta mañana para pagar.-

-Te di hasta esta noche, y para asegurarme te pedí que vinieras a hacer un pozo.- le respondió Andy serio.

-Un pozo?.- pregunto desconcertado el hombre.

-Si, los obreros se van en un rato, así que te quedaras a hacer un pozo.- respondió Andy.

-Para que un pozo?.- preguntó nuevamente el sujeto.

-Porque no voy a poner a mis muchachos a hacerlo. Cuanto mides?.-

El hombre lo miro serio entendiendo para quien era el pozo.

-Te pagaré, te lo juro.- le dijo sabiendo la reputación de Andy.

-Si ya lo sé, pero por las dudas harás el pozo, y dile a tu familia donde estarás, aquel...- dijo señalando una desnivelación del suelo. -ese era Jony, no le dijo a nadie que estaría aquí, obviamente no pago y ahora nadie lo viene a ver, es muy triste... Así que, haz el pozo y profundo, no quiero que tu cuerpo ande molestando a los obreros, después se quejan...-

Theo le alcanzo una pala y éste la tomo temeroso.

-Los muchachos se quedaran contigo por las dudas...- Andy señalo a dos hombres que se acercaban a ellos. -Y a la medianoche...- dijo serio y mirándolo a los ojos. -te quiero aquí, y con mi dinero, o te mueres, no hay otra opción, entiendes verdad?.-

El hombre asintió varias veces.

Andy salió caminando hacia su auto.

-Bien profundo el pozo.- le grito mientras entraba a su auto.

El hombre se quedo de pie mirando la pala y a los dos sujetos que lo miraban serios, los obreros estaban por retirarse y él debía cavar.

Andy tenía mucho trabajo por delante, ser hijo de Anderson y Hummel tenía sus responsabilidades, sus padres eran empresarios importantes y él no se puso como meta cumplir las expectativas de ellos, ni tampoco sus padres le motivaban a hacerlo, era libre de elegir, y eligió bien cuando decidió ser parte de la organización, claro que Blaine lo cuidaba más que al resto de sus empleados, él era el príncipe de esta historia, un príncipe que vivía en un paraíso, debajo del infierno.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por permitir que esta historia llegue a sus corazones, gracias a ustedes Desafiando al Destino se convirtió en tres historias que me permitieron llegar mas allá de mis propias expectativas. Les agradezco su compañía y apoyo en todos estos años.

Esta fue mi último trabajo para FanFiction, seguiré escribiendo novelas y si gustan también pueden leerlas. Muchas gracias a los que apostaron a la novela original de ésta historia, Entre Ángeles y Demonios, y aunque con sus modificaciones la siguen leyendo.

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
